


Im Rausch der Vergeltung

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Psychological Drama, Thiels POV, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 100
Words: 104,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Unerwartet, wie aus dem Nichts, ist Boerne verschwunden. Niemand weiß wo er sich aufhält und der Verdacht entsteht, dass es sich um eine mögliche Entführung halten könnte. Thiel hält das anfangs noch für Humbug, bis es sich schließlich bewahrheitet. Kann Thiel in dieser verfahrenen, gefährlichen Situation einen kühlen Kopf bewahren? Schafft er es wirkliche seinen Kollegen zu befreien und wenn ja, bekommt er ihn im Ganzen zurück? Kann das alles so werden wie früher?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wie bereits angekündigt, möchte ich diese Geschichte gerne mit euch teilen.  
Ich habe diese Story innerhalb 24 Tage geschrieben und umfasst ca. 100.000 Wörter.   
Die Geschichte ist nichts für schwache Nerven.  
Lasst euch gesagt sein, dass sie sehr spannend, emotional, traurig, aber auch schön werden wird. 
> 
> © liegt bei mir!

„Wo steckt denn der?"

Diese Frage hatte sich Thiel heute nicht zum ersten Mal gestellt.

Ursprünglich waren Boerne und er verabredet gewesen, gut, eigentlich hatte Boerne ihm angeboten, ihn mit zur Arbeit zu nehmen, doch als Thiel morgens bei ihm klingelte, war aus der benachbarten Wohnung nichts zu hören.

„Frau Haller ist noch nicht im Institut und Boerne geht auch nicht 'ran. Ich dachte Sie sind mit ihm zur Arbeit gefahren?"

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

Wäre er gerne, ist er aber nicht.

„Der soll mir ins Präsidium kommen, dann ist's aber zappenduster, das sag ich Ihnen."

Warum Thiel so schimpfte, wusste er nicht, aber prinzipiell fühlte er sich danach halt einfach besser.

Während Nadeshda ein paar Telefonate erledigte, setzte sich Thiel mit seiner Tasse an den Schreibtisch und gönnte sich ein paar Schlücke seines Kaffees, für welchen er zu Hause keine Zeit mehr hatte.

Gestern, am späten Abend, hatte er noch die Zusammenfassung der Sportschau geschaut, weshalb er am Morgen einfach nicht aus dem Bett gekommen war.

Wieder gab er Boerne die Schuld, der im Prinzip nur indirekt etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Er und Thiel hatten sich ursprünglich abends zur Fallbesprechung treffen wollen, doch wie sich gegen halb neun gezeigt hatte, war Boerne gar nicht zu Hause.

Thiel war nicht sonderlich verwundert darüber, denn wenn Boerne nicht zu Hause war, bedeutete es meistens nur, dass er sich wieder irgendwo wichtig machte oder vermutlich eine Operette besuchte.

Naja, irgendwie hatte es Thiel ja schon gestunken, dass der Forensiker ihn für irgendwas, noch schlimmer, für irgendwen versetzt hatte, doch was hätte es auch gebracht, sich da hineinzusteigern? Eigentlich war er nur deshalb so wütend, weil der Pathologe nicht mal Bescheid gegeben hatte. So viel zum Thema Anstand.

Das Boerne ihn nur als Kollegen betrachtete, dass war Thiel sowieso klar, weshalb er auch nie den Versuch unternommen hatte, etwas an ihrer Beziehung oder was auch immer zu ändern. Es war nicht so, das er sich nicht mehr gewünscht hätte, doch die Vernunft war stärker und warum sollte er die Freundschaft gefährden, in dem er sich dem anderen offenbarte? Dafür gab es wohl auch keine logische Erklärung, fand zumindest Thiel. Abgesehen davon, weigerte er sich ja immer noch dagegen, anzunehmen, dass er in den Professor verliebt war. Totaler Blödsinn.

Nach dem Thiel seine Tasse geleert hatte, fühlte er sich einigermaßen auf dem Damm und fuhr mit Nadeshda eine Zeugin befragen. Diese war allerdings nicht zu Hause gewesen, weshalb der Hauptkommissar noch muffiger wurde, als er ohnehin schon war.

„Man Chef, was ist Ihnen denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen? Heute sind Sie ja besonders gut gelaunt."

„T'schuldigung!"

Dass er seine schlechte Laune an Nadeshda ausgelassen hatte, tat ihm dann aber schon Leid, weshalb er sich vornahm, dass ganze bei einem späteren Mittagessen wieder gut zu machen.

Während seine Kollegin den Wagen in Richtung des Präsidiums lenkte, klingelte Thiels Handy.

Natürlich war es sein Handy, war er doch der einzige, der '_Auf der Reeperbahn, nachts um halb eins'_ als Klingelton hatte.

„T'schuldigung! Aha. Boerne! Wurde ja auch mal Zeit! ", unterbrach er Nadeshda, die gerade von ihrem gestrigen Feierabend erzählte und nahm das Gespräch entgegen.

„Thiel."

„Hallo Herr Thiel. Hier ist Frau Haller. Sagen Sie, ist der Chef bei Ihnen?"

Jetzt war der Kommissar doch perplex, denn mit Haller hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Zumal diese aus Boernes Büro anrief.

„Nö! Boerne ist nicht hier. Ich dachte der wäre längst im Leichenbunker!"

„Der sollte seit 9 Uhr eine Vorlesung in der Uni halten, aber da war er nicht. Ich dachte es gab einen Mord und er wäre bei Ihnen."

Bei ihm, wie das klang, dachte Thiel frustriert. Wie sich das auch schon anhörte, als ob er und Boerne... Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab ihn heute noch nicht gesehen. Gestern Abend schon nicht."

Schlagartig wurde der Kommissar etwas blass um die Nase und deutete anhand einer Geste an, dass Nadeshda anhalten sollte.

„Und in der Uni ist er sicher nicht?"

„Nein, Paula, also eine Studentin, war eben bei mir und hat sich nach ihm erkundigt."

Das war aber schon seltsam, dass musste Thiel sich eingestehen.

Auch wenn er sicher war, dass es hierfür eine ganz simple Erklärung geben würde, manövrierte er Nadeshda nach dem Telefonat direkt in Richtung forensisches Institut.

„Ist was nicht in Ordnung, Chef?"

„Boerne ist weg."

„Wie weg?"

„Ja weg halt. Weiß ich doch nicht. Der ist nicht im Institut und bei seiner Vorlesung ist er nicht erschienen. Nun fahren Sie schon."

Das er Nadeshda schon wieder angemotzt hatte, fiel ihm gar nicht erst auf, denn in seinem Kopf begann es direkt zu arbeiten.

Eigentlich gab es für Boernes '_nicht Dasein_' nur zwei logische Erklärungen. Entweder der Professor hatte gestern einen über den Durst getrunken und schlummerte noch friedlich im Bett oder ihm musste etwas zugestoßen sein. Anders konnte Thiel sich das wirklich nicht erklären. Immerhin war Boerne der pflichtbewussteste Mensch den der Kommissar kannte. Bei dem Professor gab es kein '_blau machen_', nein, er war immer da.

Thiel versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann Boerne einmal krank war, doch so recht konnte er sich daran jetzt gar nicht entsinnen.

********

„Ich kann mir das überhaupt nicht erklären. Der ist doch sonst immer so zuverlässig.", brachte Nadeshda den Einwand, nachdem Silke Haller ihnen nochmals genau berichtete, dass Boerne eben weder hier noch bei der Vorlesung erschienen war.

Gerne hätte es sich Thiel nicht anmerken lassen, aber auch ihn machte die ganze Angelegenheit nervös und er überlegte fieberhaft, ob das Auto vom Pathologen vor dem Haus stand, als er gegangen war.

So sehr er sich auch bemüht hatte, es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen.

„Der wurde bestimmt entführt. Oh Gott! Was ist wenn man ihn - umgebracht hat?"

Thiel rollte mit den Augen und legte seine Hand an Hallers Schulter.

„Glauben Sie mir, den entführt niemand freiwillig und wenn doch, gibt derjenige nach ein paar Stunden mit Boerne freiwillig auf."

Eigentlich war es lustig gemeint, Nadeshda und Frau Haller lachten ja auch, aber Thiel selbst konnte sich nur ein müdes Lächeln abringen.

„Mailbox, immer noch.", kam es eine viertel Stunde später von Nadeshda.

Thiel, Haller und Nadeshda saßen in Boernes Büro und hatten versucht zu überlegen, was hinter der Sache stecken könnte. Eine Lösung hatten sie nicht gefunden, dafür hatten sie einen Kaffee getrunken, welchen der schlecht gelaunte Thiel wirklich nötig hatte.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie Frau Haller, hier mal die Stellung halten und sich unverzüglich melden, wenn er auftaucht. Nadeshda? Wir fahren jetzt zu Boernes Wohnung und sollte uns auch nur eine Kleinigkeit spanisch vorkommen, dann geben wir eine Fahndung raus!"


	2. Chapter 2

Natürlich stand der Wagen von Boerne nicht vor dem gemeinschaftlichen Haus, was Thiel zumindest insoweit erleichterte, dass er nicht heute morgen schon hätte Verdacht schöpfen können. Immerhin war er ja davon ausgegangen, dass der Gerichtsmediziner längst ohne ihn weg war, was das fehlende Auto ja nun auch bestätigte.

„Boerne! Boerne??"

Thiel klingelte und rief ziemlich laut, dass Boerne ihn auch hören könnte, selbst wenn dieser eventuell noch schlief.

„Was ist denn das für ein Krach, Herr Professor? Erst gestern Abend und jetzt schon wieder! Wenn Sie schon renovieren, dann sollten Sie den Fokus nicht nur immer auf Ihre Wohnung legen!"

Thiel seufzte hörbar auf, denn die Stimme war eindeutig von der etwas nervigen, älteren Nachbarin über ihnen. Nadeshda hingegen grinste und drückte wieder auf die Klingel.

„Boerne renoviert hier gar nix! Ich bin's, Thiel!", plärrte der Kommissar nach oben und begann wieder mit der Hand fest gegen die Tür zu schlagen.

„Boerne! Jetzt machen Se' schon auf verdammt!"

Es tat und tat sich einfach nichts.

„Vielleicht sollten wir fahren, das bringt ja nix.", machte Nadeshda den Vorschlag, was bei Thiel auf großes Unverständnis stieß.

„Fahren? Jetzt glaub ich's aber. Was, wenn der da drin liegt? Ich geh'n Schlüssel holen."

Damit betrat Thiel dann seine Wohnung, angelte den Schlüssel des Pathologen vom Schlüsselbrett und ging zurück zu Nadeshda.

„Will ich wissen, warum Sie 'nen Schlüssel haben?"

Thiel winkte ab, ohne ihr eine Antwort zu geben. Als wäre das auch ein Verbrechen, wenn man einen Schlüssel vom Nachbarn bei sich hatte. Irgendwer musste ja mal Blumen gießen oder so. Gut, Boerne erwähnte damals ausdrücklich, dass er ihm den Schlüssel gerne geben wollte, falls mal ein Notfall eintreffen würde und sein plötzliches Verschwinden, das war für Thiel auf jeden Fall Grund genug in die Wohnung zu gehen.

Nachdem sie Boernes Wohnung betreten hatten, kam die Ernüchterung recht schnell. Der Professor war nicht da und es war auch weit und breit kein Indiz gegeben, dass Anlass zur Sorge machen konnte.

Vorerst nicht.

„Schicke Bude hat er ja schon. Geschmack hat der Professor, dass muss man ihm lassen."

Nadeshda blickte sich angetan um und lief ins Wohnzimmer, in welches Thiel vorhin nur einen flüchtigen Blick geworfen hatte.

„Flokati!", stieß Thiel verdutzt hervor.

„Bitte?"

„Der Flokati ist weg. Boerne hat einen sau-teuren Bonzen Flokati hier vorm Sofa. Der ist weg."

Nadeshda guckte nun etwas skeptisch und runzelte die Stirn.

„Vielleicht hat er ihn entsorgt!"

Thiel begann zu lachen und zeigte Nadeshda den Vogel.

„Entsorgt!"

Thiel lachte noch lauter.

„Sie sind ja gut. Der würde für den Flokati töten! Außerdem war der vorgestern noch da."

Nadeshda zog auf Grund der Aussage eine Augenbraue nach oben und verschränkte Grinsend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Jetzt schauen Sie mich nicht so an. Wir haben vorgestern gekocht und alte Akten gewälzt. Ist doch auch völlig wumpe! Wo ist Boerne?"

Unerwartet trat plötzlich Thiels Nachbarin in die Wohnung, was daraus schließen ließ, dass sie vergessen hatten, die Wohnungstür hinter sich zuzuziehen.

„Der ist ja gar nicht da?!"

„Und sie sollten AUCH gar nicht da sein! Das ist möglicherweise ein Tatort!"

Thiel wedelte mit den Händen und manövrierte sie kurzerhand nach draußen.

„Ein Tatort? Ist dem Professor etwas zugestoßen?", fragte sie unbeirrt weiter.

„Das geht sie wohl einen feuchten Kehricht an. Niemand mag neugierige Nachbarn!"

Thiel konnte tatsächlich noch motziger werden, dachte Nadeshda grinsend, die neben Thiel auftauchte.

„Und niemand mag Kommissare, die immer nur miesepetrig sind und niemand wünscht sich einen Vermieter, der hier die halbe Bude abreißt!"

Thiel schnappte nach Luft und überlegte sich einen Konter, doch Nadeshda kam ihm zuvor.

„Entschuldigung, aber Sie erwähnten, dass es bei Herr Boerne gestern etwas lauter war. Wann war das? Was haben Sie gehört?"

Da hätte er auch selbst drauf kommen können, da mal nachzufragen, gestand sich Thiel ein, wobei er bis jetzt eigentlich gedacht hatte, dass sich die alte Flur-Aufseherin nur wichtig machen wollte.

„Wenigstens eine mit Anstand. Das muss so gegen 18 Uhr gewesen sein, weil meine Sendung 'Gefragt - Gejagt' begonnen hatte. Ich hab mich tierisch aufgeregt, weil da unten so ein Lärm war und gepoltert hat es - Ich habe es direkt mit der Angst zu tun bekommen."

„Ach und das Se' mal nachschauen, auf die Idee sind Sie nicht gekommen, ja?", zischte Thiel.

„Was geht mich anderer Leut' Streitigkeiten an?"

„Sind doch sonst auch das Tagblatt im Haus!", murrte Thiel.

„Danke für die Information. Wir werden eventuell noch mal auf Sie zu kommen.", mischte sich Nadeshda ein, um zu beschwichtigen.

„Sie können das gerne tun, aber der da", sie deutete auf Thiel „.. der soll mal ein wenig an seinem Ton arbeiten und ein Anttiaggressionskurs besuchen!"

Noch bevor Thiel wutentbrannt antworten konnte, schob Nadeshda die Nachbarin aus dem Türrahmen und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

„Chef, so geht das nicht! Sie sind heute unausstehlich! Haben Sie wieder nicht gefrühstückt?"

Da fiel es Thiel ein. Er hatte natürlich nicht gefrühstückt, weil er spät dran war und im selben Augenblick seiner Erkenntnis, begann auch schon sein Magen zu Knurren.

„So, Sie schmieren sich jetzt ein Brot und ich gebe eine Fahndung raus. Hier stimmt was nicht, ganz sicher!"

********

„MS KF 101, schwarzer Mercedes - Cabrio.", sprach Thiel ins Telefon, als er und Nadeshda wieder bei Haller im Institut waren.

„Mensch, fragen Se' doch nicht so blöd. Sie kennen doch Boernes Karre auch!"

„Ihr Chef ist heute aber wirklich außerordentlich gut drauf!", bemerkte Haller grinsend an.

„Ja der Blutzucker war im Keller. Das Brot muss erst wirken!", gackerte Nadeshda und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von ihrem Chef, der gerade sein Telefonat beendete.

„Kenn ich. Meiner ist manchmal auch sehr... knuffig.", entgegnete Haller und grinste in sich hinein.

„Fahndung ist raus. Sagen Sie mal Alberich.. Frau Haller, T'schuldigung, die Studenten... sind die alle noch da?"

„Das kann gut sein, aber so genau weiß ich das natürlich nicht. Der Chef hat aber auf dem Schreibtisch seine Kursliste liegen - also, wenn die Ihnen weiterhilft?"

Zielstrebig ging Thiel in Boernes Büro und nahm die Liste an sich.

„Und sind die dann in der Regel auch alle da? Also zu den Vorlesungen?", fragte Thiel, während er die Liste überflog.

„Die Vorlesung heute war freiwillig."

Thiel begann zu lachen.

„Okay, Sie erwähnten eine Paula. Die war bestimmt die Einzige, die sich Boerne freiwillig gibt, was?"

Nun sah Alberich tatsächlich amüsiert aus und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper.

„Ob Sie's glauben oder nicht, aber wenn Herr Boerne referiert, ist der Saal gut gefüllt, auch wenn es nur eine freiwillige Vorlesung ist."

Das konnte sich Thiel beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, denn wenn der Professor schon ihn und andere Kollegen nervte, wollte er sich nicht ausmalen, wie ätzend die Studenten ihn finden mochten.


	3. Chapter 3

„T'schuldigung, sind Sie Paula? Paula Arndt?"

Nadeshda und Thiel hatten eine Weile gebraucht, bis sie sich in der Uni zurecht gefunden hatten, doch schließlich hatten sie zumindest die Mensa erreicht, in der sich die Besagte Paula aufhalten sollte, welche Boernes Abwesenheit bei Alberich gemeldet hatte.

„Ja? Und Sie sind?"

„Kripo Münster! Ich bin Thiel und das ist die Kollegin Krusenstern."

Thiel hob seinen Ausweis nach oben und deutete dann auf Nadeshda.

„Thiel? Der Thiel? Abgefahren! Ich hab schon so viel von Ihnen gehört! Das ist ja geil. Ich fühl mich gerade, als ob ich einem Promi gegenüber steh."

Sofort unterbrach Paula ihr Mittagessen, von welchem ohnehin kaum noch etwas übrig war und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Nadeshda warf ihrem Chef derweil einen amüsierten Blick zu und Thiel wusste gar nicht so recht, wie ihm geschah.

„Ähm - Ach ist das so?", mehr brachte er nicht heraus, so verdattert wir er war.

„Klar! Sie und der Prof! Da möchte man gerne mal Mäuschen spielen."

Prof, dachte Thiel und musste grinsen. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass Boerne das so toll finden würde, wenn er ihn mal so nennen würde.

„Nja, also... Und Herr Boerne hätte heute eine Vorlesung halten sollen und war nicht da?", fragte Thiel weiter nach, um wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zu kommen.

„Ja heute wäre forensische Anthropologie und Humangenetik dran gewesen."

Täuschte sich Thiel oder klang diese Paula wirklich etwas enttäuscht, dass dieser Vortrag ins Wasser gefallen war?

„Um 9 Uhr hätte es begonnen, aber normal ist der Prof schon eine halbe Stunde eher da, um alles vorzubereiten und einen Plausch mit uns zu halten."

Redeten sie wirklich vom selben Professor? Das klang nun alles gar nicht nach Boerne. Als würde Boerne jemand sein, den man für einen Plausch bezirzen könnte, zumindest nicht für einen öden Smalltalk.

„Plausch? Also damit er Ihnen schon vor dem Vortrag einen Vortrag hält?", fragte Thiel grinsend.

„Nope! Einfach so halt. Da wird gequatscht über andere Dinge. Die letzte Semesterparty, anstehende Partys oder wenn man mal ein bisschen Kummer hat, da kann der Prof schon ein guter Kummerkasten sein."

Selbst Nadeshda zog jetzt eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah Thiel nicht weniger skeptisch an.

„Wir reden hier aber schon noch von Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne?!"

Paula begann nickend zu lachen.

„'Türlich, Sie sind ja lustig. Jetzt sagen Sie aber mal... Was ist mit dem Prof? Ist was passiert?"

Die Studentin klang ehrlich besorgt.

„Ja, ähm, dass wissen wir jetzt noch nicht. Können Sie mir vielleicht die Namen aufschreiben oder ankreuzen, wer heute alles im Lesungssaal war?", fragte Thiel und hielt der jungen Frau die Liste unter die Nase.

„Du! Nennen Sie mich Paula. Ich hasse es, wenn man mich siezt. Reicht schon wenn der Prof immer wieder ins Sie übergeht."

Ohne weitere Worte kreuzte Paula vier Namen an und gab Thiel den Zettel zurück.

Wusste er es doch. Nur vier Leute waren da gewesen, vermutlich hatte Boerne Alberich nur immer einen vom Pferd erzählt. Von wegen seine Vorlesungen waren so gut besucht.

„Sind die vier denn noch da?", fragte nun Nadeshda.

„Nö, ich hab diejenigen angekreuzt, die heute nicht da waren. Ging schneller."

„Soll das heißen, dass die anderen 28 alle hier waren?"

„Klar, was denken Sie denn? Wenn der Prof referiert, dann kommen plötzlich alle aus ihren Löchern gekrochen."

Thiel war verwundert. Irgendwie glaubte er Paula gar nicht alles, denn beim besten Willen konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Boerne so ein 'cooler Typ' war, dessen Gelaber die Studenten freiwillig anlockte.

********

„Gut, hilft ja nix, dann laden wir die halt alle ins Präsidium ein.", verkündete Thiel, als er mit Nadeshda aus der Mensa lief.

„Aber Chef, wir haben im Büro eine Menge zu tun. Wir müssen immer noch Frau Dobler befragen, die heute morgen nicht da war und der Fall, der löst sich doch auch nicht von alleine. Mich wundert es sowieso, dass die Klemm noch keinen Aufstand probt."

Natürlich hatte Nadeshda recht.

In der ganzen Aufregung hatte er tatsächlich vergessen, dass sie nebenbei ja auch noch einen Mordfall lösen mussten.

„Wissen Se' was? Sie fahren jetzt ins Präsidium und ich pick mir hier ein paar Kandidaten für eine Befragung raus und mach das gleich an Ort und Stelle, ja?"

Nadeshda begann zu nicken und versprach, dass sie die Klemm auf den neuesten Stand bringen und sich auch um die Befragung mit der Dobler kümmern würde.

Zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung, suchte Thiel den Saal auf, in welchem heute die Studenten vergeblich auf Boerne gewartet hatten und war erstaunt, als einige von ihnen dort saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten.

„Vielleicht wurde er ja entführt! Der weiß bestimmt mal wieder zu viel."

„Oh man, hoffentlich passiert dem nix. Ich will nicht wissen, was die mit dem machen."

„Wer soll uns denn dann die ganze Schoße hier plausibel erklären? Man ey! So ein Furz aber auch."

Die jungen Leute hatten Thiel noch gar nicht wahrgenommen, weshalb er sich räusperte und hinter einen freien Stuhl stellte.

„Kripo Münster..", weiter kam er gar nicht, denn augenblicklich kam Paula in den Saal und begann über alle vier Backen zu strahlen.

„Ah, Herr Thiel, Sie sind ja noch da."

Plötzlich guckten ihn gleich zehn Augen an, was ihn etwas verunsicherte.

„Der Thiel?", fragte ein jüngerer Mann, den Thiel auf Mitte zwanzig schätzte.

„Ja der Cop vom Prof!", klärte Paula auf, weshalb Thiel nur leicht lächelte und seinen Ausweis aus der Brusttasche zog und den anderen vor die Nase hielt.

„Ist ja krass!", entfuhr es der Nächsten und begutachtete Feuereifer seinen Dienstausweis.

Was war hier eigentlich los und warum kannten ihn offensichtlich gefühlt alle?

„Voll cool Sie mal persönlich kennenzulernen Herr Hauptkommissar."

Allen Ernstes erhob sich der junge Mann vom Stuhl und reichte Thiel seine Hand, so auch danach die anderen.

„Okay Leute, was wird hier gespielt? Wieso kennt ihr mich alle?"

Thiel musste es jetzt einfach wissen.

„Na Dr. B erzählt oftmals von Ihren Sau-coolen Erlebnissen. Da hat man glatt das Gefühl dabei zu sein."

„Ja voll! Ey ihr seid halt mal voll die krassen Vorbilder für uns, ne? Wenn ich mal Pathologe bin, dann will ich auch so'n geiles Duo mit 'nem Kommissar sein."

So richtig konnte Thiel seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Boerne erzählte tatsächlich bei seinen Vorlesungen von ihm oder besser gesagt... von ihnen?


	4. Chapter 4

„Ach und lasst mich raten. Er löst alle Fälle und ich bin der dümmliche Kommissar, mit Abitur auf dem zweiten Bildungsweg, der ohne ihn keinen Fall lösen kann."

„Das hat Dr. B noch nie erwähnt. Er meinte lediglich, dass Sie kein großartiger Fan von Nebensätzen sind, aber dass kann ich jetzt nicht unterschreiben, wenn ich Ihnen so zuhöre."

Thiel war baff. Mit allem hätte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Boerne ihn weder versuchte lächerlich zu machen, noch dass er sich selbst nicht als den wahren Sherlock präsentierte.

„Sind Sie und der Professor eigentlich ein Team oder auch intim?", fragte jetzt eine andere.

Thiel lief augenblicklich rot an und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht! Jetzt langt's mir auch. Boerne und ich sind Kollegen und privat miteinander befreundet. Fertig aus, Ende Gelände."

********

„Und du heißt?"

„Jakob."

„Also Jakob. Wann warst du heute in der Uni?"

„Gegen 09:05 Uhr. Ich war spät dran und hab Dr. B noch eine Brezel beim Bäcker geholt."

Thiel stutzte. Das fand er ja dann doch sehr seltsam, warum der junge Mann so etwas tat.

„Das ist so ein running Gag bei uns. Wenn jemand zu spät kommt und keinen Bock auf ein Ethik-Seminar vom Doc hat, dann bringen wir ihn einfach was zum Beißen mit oder so."

Thiel musste lachen. Boerne ließ sich also mit sowas simplen wie einer Butterbrezel bestechen?

„Und das funktioniert?"

Das konnte er sich ja mal überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass Boerne so etwas tolerierte und dann auch noch essen würde. Nein, so war der arrogante Professor keinesfalls.

„Logo! Meistens kommen zwei zu spät und wenn er Glück hat, gibt's zur Brezel noch einen Kaffee."

Jakob lachte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

„Und wann hast du Boerne, Professor Boerne, zum letzten Mal gesehen?"

„Gestern Nachmittag. Paula, ich und Lorenz waren kurz bei ihm im Institut. Wir wollten noch was wissen bezüglich der vorigen Lesung."

********

„Und wann hast du den Professor zum letzten Mal gesehen, Jana?"

„Das war letzten Donnerstag. Der Prof hat mir ein Buch vorbei gebracht - Tote schweigen nicht. Der hat davon so geschwärmt, dass ich es unbedingt lesen wollte. Ich hab mir das in zwei Tagen reingezogen und jetzt macht es grad die Runde bei meinen Kommilitonen."

Was? Die liehen sich sogar Bücher von Boerne? Und der gab die ihnen? Thiel war verblüfft, beinahe geschockt. Nie im Leben hätte er damit gerechnet, dass seine Studenten ihn so gerne hatten. War das nur ein Trick? Vielleicht veräppelten sie ihn auch nur.

„Hoffentlich taucht Professor Boerne bald auf. Dem darf einfach nix passiert sein. Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, wie das mit der toten Frau und dem skelettierten, einzelnen Fuß ausgegangen ist."

Thiel stockte der Atem.

Sofort erinnerte er sich an den Leichenfund im Wald, an seinen Vater, der unbeirrt Fliegenpilze gesammelt hatte, sowie ein Orthopäde den Thiel als Täter auch nicht ausschließen hatte wollen. Boerne hingegen hätte beinahe von Beginn an schon den Tanzlehrer in Verdacht gehabt, was sich dann auch auf dem Parkett bewahrheitet hatte.

„Es war der Tanzlehrer!", kam es plötzlich über Thiels Lippen.

„Oh man, jetzt haben Sie mich gespoilert. Wobei... Ich hab gleich zum Prof gesagt, dass der bestimmt 'ne wesentliche Rolle gespielt hat."

Mit offenem Mund starrte er Jana an.

„Ihr habt's wohl mit Boerne, was?"

„Aber klar. Der ist unser Vorbild. Sie im übrigen indirekt auch."

********

„So Lorenz, jetzt mal Butter bei die Fische. Spielt ihr hier alle nur die begeisterten Studenten oder habt ihr wirklich alle einen Narren am Professor gefressen?"

Thiel musste es jetzt einfach genauer wissen. Irgendwie passte seine Sicht auf Boerne so überhaupt nicht zu deren der Studenten.

„Gut, manchmal ist unser Karl der Große ja schon ganz schön anstrengend."

Thiel musste über den Namen lachen und auch Lorenz stimmte mit ein.

„Karl der Große ist gut. Der fühlt sich öfter größer, als er ist."

„Das sagen Sie ihm doch nicht, dass ich das jetzt gesagt habe oder?"

„Keine Sorge. Also, wie ist euer Verhältnis zu Boerne?"

„Gut, ausgelassen. Er ist ein erstklassiger Referendar und bei ihm ist die Hütte immer rappel voll. Seine Kollegen langweilen einen ja gerne mal, das gibt man sich freiwillig nur selten, aber wenn der Prof referiert, dann lass ich am Abend schon gern mal 'ne Party sausen und geh da dann am Vormittag hin. Einmal war ich verkatert dort. Passiert mir nie wieder. Er hat uns eine viertel Stunde darüber aufgeklärt, was in Wodka alles drin ist und wie das da mit diesen Fuselöle läuft."

Thiel begann herzlich zu lachen, denn dass kam ihm gerade fast wie ein Déjà-vu vor.

„Fuselalkohole... Lass mich mal raten. Es ging nicht darum welche die drin sind, sondern um die, die nicht drin sind! Propanol, Butanol, Hexanol, Pentanol."

Jetzt hatte Thiel tatsächlich ein Déjà-vu.

In seinem Kopf sah er Boerne, der betrunken vor dem Kalinka stand und ihm und Nadeshda genau diesen Vortrag hielt, bevor Vaddern angerufen hatte und sie zu einem Autounfall bestellte. Oh und wie sich Thiel daran erinnern konnte. Es war noch gar nicht all zu lange her gewesen und wie hätte er auch vergessen können, dass er Boernes Onkel Gustav kennengelernt hatte und mit dem Professor ein Ehepaar mimen durfte.

„Hey Sie kennen sich ja voll aus.", kam es bewundernd von Lorenz.

„Nee, wohl eher geschädigt durch zu viel verbrachter Zeit mit deinem Referendar."

Thiel musste schlucken. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, was er da gerade überhaupt von sich gegeben hatte und es tatsächlich schaffte, fehlerfrei den nervigen, besserwisserischen Pathologen zu zitieren. Eigentlich dachte Thiel, dass er immer auf Durchzug stellte, wenn Boerne anfing zu belehren, doch ganz offensichtlich hörte sein Unterbewusstsein schon sehr genauer hin, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.


	5. Chapter 5

Also dass ihn das Gehörte irgendwie beeindruckt hatte, konnte Thiel nicht abstreiten, als er sich auf den Weg zurück zu Alberich machte.

Niemals hätte er sich ausgemalt, dass er auf so viel Sympathie für den Professor bei den Studenten stoßen würde.

Hatte Alberich also doch nicht übertrieben, als sie sagte, dass der dort recht beliebt war.

Nachdem Thiel feststellen musste, dass Frau Haller wohl in der Mittagspause war, wählte er die Nummer seines Vaters, damit dieser ihn ins Präsidium fahren konnte. Laufen war heute keine Option für Thiel, denn darauf hatte er so überhaupt keine Lust gehabt.

Noch während er auf Herbert wartete, versuchte Thiel sein Glück ein weiteres Mal und rief erst auf Boernes Handy und dann auf dem Telefon an. Klar wusste er ja, dass es irgendwie Quatsch war, da sie ja gesehen hatten, dass er nicht zu Hause war und trotzdem wollte er es keinesfalls unversucht lassen.

********

„Was bist'n so still heut?"

„Ich bin immer still!"

„Aber nicht so still. Ärger im Paradies?", fragte Herbert und Thiel wusste genau, dass sein Vater auf Boerne anspielte. Nicht das Thiel jemals mit ihm über seine Gefühle gegenüber Boerne geredet hatte, aber sein Vater betitelte Boerne ja ohnehin immer als _SEINEN_ Professor.

„Boerne ist weg."

„Wie weg?

„Ja weg! Vom Erdboden verschluckt. Keiner weiß wo der sich rumtreibt. Am Ende hat ihm eine Tussi den Kopf verdreht und der liegt mit der in der Koje!", platzte es aus Thiel heraus.

„Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht Frank. Wobei. Ach Blödsinn. Vielleicht ist er ja krank?"

Die Krankenhäuser! Natürlich. Da hätte Thiel ja selbst früher drauf kommen können, dass man diese mal abtelefonieren hätte können. Sofort wählte er Nadeshdas Nummer und bat sie darum, dies gleich mal zu erledigen.

„Wobei gestern sah der nicht sonderlich krank aus.", fuhr Herbert fort.

„Wann hast du den denn bitte gesehen?", fragte Thiel verwundert. Bei ihm war Herbert ja gar nicht gewesen.

„Na so gegen Abend. Da stand er mit dem Auto neben mir an der Ampel."

„Wann abends? Um wie viel Uhr? Und wo? Na nun sag schon."

„Beim St. Paulus Dom. Das dürfte so gegen 17:30 Uhr gewesen sein. Eine hübsche Dame hatte der dabei. Du solltest dir wirklich auch endlich mal eine suchen Frank. Du wirst auch nicht jünger."

Thiel zog genervt die Augenbrauen nach oben und stöhnte leise. Wie hasste er doch diese Debatte mit seinem Vater.

Langsam dämmerte ihm dann aber, dass Herbert vielleicht tatsächlich eine nicht unwichtige Beobachtung gemacht hatte, weshalb er nicht ausstieg, obwohl sie längst am Parkplatz standen.

„Wie hat die denn ausgesehen?"

„Die hatte eine Sonnenbrille auf und ein Tuch auf dem Kopf. Die muss aber braune Haare haben, dass hab ich gesehen, weil die im Wind geflattert haben. Ach und einen ziemlich großen Balkon hatte die.", berichtete Herbert begeistert und deutete mit den Händen ein gigantisches Dekolleté an.

„Danke Vaddern für die Info. Ich muss dann jetzt. Tschüss."

********

Flatternde Haare, dachte Thiel schmunzelnd. Obwohl sie an der Ampel standen? Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Vater einen Zug zu viel von seiner Tüte genommen, mutmaßte Thiel und ging auf direktem Wege ins Präsidium.

Oben angekommen, war von Nadeshda keine Spur, doch ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass sie bestimmt beim Essen in der Kantine war, weshalb auch er sich dort hinbegab.

Thiel hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Gemeinsam mit der Klemm saß Nadeshda am Tisch und aß zu Mittag. Essen war immer eine gute Idee, weshalb Thiel sich etwas holte und mit seinem Tablett dann am Tisch der beiden Frauen Platz nahm.

„Na Thielchen? Ihren Schatten wieder gefunden?", witzelte die Dunkelhaarige.

„Wenn Se's genau wissen wollen, nein!"

Thiel lehnte sich frustriert an die Stuhllehne und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

„Die Fahndung hat noch nix ergeben. Ich hab übrigens alle Krankenhäuser abtelefoniert, aber dass war auch negativ. Haben Sie was bei den Studenten in Erfahrung gebracht?", erkundigte sich Nadeshda und legte ihr Besteck auf den leeren Teller.

„So richtig aufschlussreiches war da nicht bei 'rum gekommen. Außer dass die Boerne alle verehren, als wäre er eine Gottheit, haben die mir auch nicht mehr erzählen können, als was wir eh schon alles wussten."

Laut begann die Klemm zu lachen, was Thiel so überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte.

„Kein Wunder dass der Professor so abgehoben ist, wenn er der Rockstar unter den Forensikern ist."

Gut, dieses Mal musste auch Thiel lachen, denn diese Beschreibung traf es halt wirklich Punkt genau.

„Also gestern Nachmittag waren drei der Studenten kurz bei ihm im Institut, da sei aber niemandem was komisches aufgefallen. Mein Vater hat mir aber gerade erzählt, dass er Boerne gestern Abend um halb sechs noch in der Nähe vom Dom gesehen hat. Scheinbar hatte er eine Frau mit Kopftuch im Auto und eine Sonnenbrille soll die Gute auch angehabt haben, aber bei Vaddern weiß man ja auch nie so genau. Ach und..."

Thiel deutete mit den Händen große Brüste an, weshalb der Klemm das Wasser fast durch die Nase kam vor lachen.

„Na das sind ja wieder eindeutige Indizien für ein Verbrechen."

„Aber der Flokati fehlt auch!", mischte sich Nadeshda ein.

„Sie waren in Boernes Wohnung? Ohne Beschluss?"

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Was musste die da jetzt bitte ein Fass aufmachen?

„Ich hab 'nen Schlüssel für seine Wohnung und überhaupt hätte es ja sein können, dass er bewusstlos in der Wohnung liegt.", rechtfertigte er sofort sein Vergehen, zumindest klang es aus dem Munde der Staatsanwältin so.

„Schon gut. Boerne ist wirklich niemand der blau macht, also dann schicken Sie die Spusi meinetwegen hin. Ich an ihrer Stelle Thiel, würde den Tag genießen, wenn Boerne Sie schon mal in Frieden lässt."

Thiel wäre vielleicht auch ganz froh gewesen, wenn er mal einen freien Boerne-Tag gehabt hätte, aber nicht unter diesen Voraussetzungen.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Thiel dann später im Büro saß und Boerne noch immer nicht zu erreichen war, breitete sich die Sorge in ihm weiter aus.

Was wenn er Hilfe brauchte? Vielleicht war er verletzt oder gar.... Nein, an sowas wollte er nicht denken.

Sofort überlegte er, ob es in der letzten Zeit Situationen gegeben hatte, in denen es sich der Professor mit einem der Zeugen, Tätern oder ähnlichen Gestalten verscherzt hatte, doch so richtig kam er da auf keinen grünen Zweig. Gefühlt kämen alle Menschen in Frage, denen Boerne auf den Zünder ging, allen voran Thiel und wenn, hätte der Kommissar ja wohl als Einziger das Recht gehabt, diesen zu lünchen.

„Chef?"

Thiel hob den Kopf an und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit Nadeshda.

„Die Dobler hab ich übrigens angetroffen. Die war wohl beim Einkaufen, als wir sie vernehmen wollten."

„Ja und? Was hat sie gesagt? Hat sie eingeknickt, dass ihr Mann in der besagten Nacht nicht bei ihr war?"

„Nein, sie beharrt weiter da drauf, dass sie den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht zusammen gewesen seien."

Toll, nicht mal da kamen sie weiter, dachte Thiel genervt und legte sein Gesicht in die Hände.

„Ach Chef, das kommt schon in Ordnung. Wenn Boerne wirklich entführt worden ist und man damit irgendwas bezwecken will, dann wird sich jemand melden. Ganz sicher."

Thiel seufzte, denn ob es wirklich eine Entführung war, wussten sie ja eigentlich gar nicht. Schlimmsten Falles hätte es ja sein können, dass man Boerne bewusst aus der Wohnung gelockt hatte und er einem Gewaltverbrechen zum Opfer gefallen war.

„Was ist wenn er tot ist?"

Thiel erschrak über seine eigenen Worte.

„Ach so ein Blödsinn Chef. Einer wie Boerne den bringt man nicht so einfach um. Sie kennen ihn doch. Der Mann hat genauso viel Glück wie Verstand."

Nadeshdas Aussage ließ ihn schmunzeln. Wie recht seine Kollegin doch hatte.

Boerne würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, dass war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.

„Man, wenn wir nur wüssten, wo Boerne mit dieser Trulla hingefahren ist und vor allem... wer ist diese Frau?!"

Leider konnte sich seine Kollegin auch keinen Reim darauf machen, weshalb sie das Büro wieder verließ und sich zurück an ihre Akten setzte.

Thiel ging in sich. Hatte Boerne in der letzten Zeit eine Frau erwähnt? Hatte er Besuche gehabt? Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht entsinnen, dass hätte er ja wohl auch mitbekommen müssen.

Ein fehlender Flokati, ein fehlender Boerne, Krach in der Wohnung, Geschrei, dass konnte doch gar nicht passiert sein, ohne das Thiel das mitbekommen hätte. Falls doch, bedeutete das, dass Boerne möglicherweise umgebracht, in den Teppich gewickelt und entsorgt wurde? Thiel lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

Nein, dass konnte so nicht stimmen, auf gar keinen Fall, da war er sich sicher.

Naja, zumindest betete er, dass es so nicht gewesen sei.

Hatte Boerne vielleicht Probleme gehabt? Wurde er erpresst? Wenn ja, warum hat er sich ihm dann nicht anvertraut?

In Thiels Kopf begann es zu qualmen.

Raus, er musste raus an die frische Luft.

„Nadeshda ich fahr mal in Boernes Wohnung zur Spusi und nehm mir noch mal die Frau Nachbarin vor!"

Nadeshda hielt dass zwar für keine gute Idee, doch ehe sie ihr Bedenken geäußert hatte, verließ Thiel auch schon den Raum.

********

Leider hatte die Spusi auf den ersten Blick nichts für Thiel, denn offensichtlich hatte Boerne diese Person selbst in die Wohnung gelassen, mit welcher er vermutlich auch diese Auseinandersetzung hatte.

Thiel war frustriert, doch er wusste genau, dass es irgendwelche Spuren geben musste und wenn es nur ein verschissesnes Haar gewesen war.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr die ganze Bude auf den Kopf stellt, kapiert!", zischte er und funkelte die vermummten Kollegen an.

„Natürlich."

Auch Thiel drehte noch mal eine Runde durch die Wohnung, weshalb ihn einer der Kollegen strafend anblickte.

„Ja was denn?? Auf eine DNA Spur mehr von mir kommt es hier ja wohl nicht an oder?"

Warum er schon wieder brüllte, dass konnte er nicht genau sagen, aber zumindest fühlte er sich danach gleich etwas besser.

„Sie ruinieren unseren Tatort, Herr Thiel!"

„Lass es stecken Carsten. Thiel und Boerne sind Nachbarn und es ist allseits bekannt, dass die nach Feierabend auch miteinander verkehren."

„Hey, jetzt langt's aber!"

Thiel riss die Arme nach oben und stampfte wütend auf den Boden.

„Wir nutzen unseren Feierabend dazu, um Fälle zu lösen kapiert? Nix anderes wird hier verkehrt. Ich glaube es hakt!"

„Beruhig dich, so war das auch gar nicht gemeint!"

Thiel schüttelte entnervt den Kopf, dass war auch wirklich die Höhe gewesen. Solche Unterstellungen gingen ihm so auf die Nerven, wobei es ihn vielleicht sogar noch mehr nervte, dass an denen auch leider echt nichts dran war.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen wurde Thiel dann etwas stutzig. Er kannte Boernes Ordnungswahn und dass sein Bett nicht gemacht war, dass fand er ja schon ziemlich seltsam.

„Nehmt euch auf jeden Fall noch das Bett vor, ja?"

Thiel rauschte aus der Wohnung und stattete seiner Nachbarin einen Besuch ab, welche darüber nicht wirklich erfreut war.

„Sie schon wieder! Wo ist Ihre Kollegin?"

„Nicht da, wie Sie sehen. Ich hätte aber noch eine Frage an Sie!"

Thiel blickte sie scharf an, weshalb sie ihr Vorhaben vom Türe schließen unterband.

„Was wollen Sie denn noch von mir? Ich hab Ihnen alles gesagt was ich weiß."

„Hat Boerne mit einem Mann gestritten? Haben Sie jemanden gesehen?"

„Als ob ich so neugierig wäre und im Flur schnüffel."

„OB SIE JEMANDEN GESEHEN ODER GEHÖRT HABEN, WILL ICH WISSEN!"

Nun reichte es Thiel aber wirklich und das sollte die alte Tratschtante auch spüren.

„Eine junge Frau. Ich hab eine junge Frau gesehen. So gegen halb drei. Sie stand unten vor dem Haus. Sie hat eindeutig bei Herrn Boerne geklingelt, dass kann man hier oben hören. Ich wohne ja direkt..." , „Und weiter?", unterbrach Thiel sie genervt.

„Na der hat sie wohl reingelassen. Zumindest war sie etwas später weg. Ach und dann hab ich den Professor am Abend mit dieser Dame wegfahren sehen. Ich hab mir aber nichts dabei gedacht, nur erschien sie mir recht jung, im Vergleich zu Herr Boerne. Er selbst kam dann aber um kurz vor 18 Uhr wieder zurück."


	7. Chapter 7

„Ja und war die Frau da noch dabei?"

„Nein, ich habe niemanden gesehen. Na und dann ging's da unten ja auch fürchterlich zu. Die ganze Zeit hat es gepoltert und ich habe Herrn Boerne schimpfen hören, wie einen Rohrspatz. So kennt man den ja gar nicht."

Thiel musste sich ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Wenn die wüsste, dachte er, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst.

„Und dann? Wie ging es weiter?"

„Naja dann habe ich noch einen Mann gehört, mit dem muss er gestritten haben. Ich habe dann den Fernseher lauter gestellt und irgendwann war ja zum Glück Ruhe. Am liebsten hätte ich die Polizei gerufen, dass war ja eine Lärmbelästigung vor dem Herren, dass kann ich Ihnen sagen."

Zu Thiels Verwunderung, aber irgendwie auch Erleichterung, passten die Angaben seiner Nachbarin tatsächlich zu die seines Vaters, weshalb er Nadeshda anrief und sie über die neuen Erkenntnisse informierte.

„Ich hab auch was Chef. Diese Paula hat mich gerade angerufen und gemeint, dass sie dringend noch mal mit Ihnen sprechen müsste. Sie hätte da wohl eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht."

Das hatte Thiel ja gerne, wenn sich irgendwelche Leute in irgendwelche Angelegenheiten einmischten. Andererseits war er in diesem Fall um jeden Hinweis dankbar, weshalb er sich wenig später von Nadeshda abholen ließ, um mit ihr noch mal in die Uni zu fahren.

********

„Das habe ich auf dem Schreibtisch vom Prof gefunden!"

„Du hast was???", stieß Thiel geschockt hervor.

„Mädchen, deine Sympathie für Boerne in allen Ehren, aber dass geht nun wirklich zu weit! Liegt das in den Genen von Rechtsmedizinern oder jene, die es mal werden möchten, dass sie immer alle Detektiv spielen wollen?"

Nadeshda hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Lachen zu dämpfen, was der Kommissar mit einem bösen Seitenblick kommentierte.

„Ja sorry, aber ich mach mir halt auch meine Gedanken und über unseren Prof lassen wir halt mal gar nix kommen."

„Ja, ja. Nun gib schon her!"

Paula überreichte ihm Boernes Taschenkalender, welchen er verwundert aufschlug.

Als würde dieser Fetzen auch irgendwelche sachdienliche Hinweise bringen.

„Schauen Sie mal auf das gestrige Datum Thiel."

Paula blätterte einfach um.

„Herr Thiel, wenn's Ihnen nix ausmacht, Frau Arndt. Du bist ja bald schon wie ein Boerne-Abklatsch. Ich fass es ja nicht.", beschwerte sich Thiel und zog den Kalender näher an sich.

„_14:30 Uhr, Pathobio/Pathophysio - Elektro. priv. L.S, FA ->wird so und so desaströs.._", stotterte Thiel und verstand überhaupt nichts von dem, was Boerne hier notiert hatte.

„Grade noch so, dass man die Klaue erkennen kann, aber für mich ist das chinesich-Dorf."

Paula hingegen wirkte total euphorisch, als hätte Sie gerade schon den Fall gelöst und nahm Thiel den Kalender aus der Hand.

„Na das ist doch wohl offensichtlich, was der Prof da notiert hat. 14:30 Uhr, Pathobiologie und Pathophysiologie der Elektroschäden. Privat, also wohl Nachhilfe, wenn man es so schimpfen möchte, FA bedeutet bestimmt Facharbeit und L.S ist bestimmt die Abkürzung für einen Namen."

„Aha Frau Trovato und wer ist diese L.S und warum wird's desaströs?", fragte Thiel und setzte sich auf Boernes Bürostuhl.

„Jetzt kommt es mir, dass ist ja ganz logisch. L.S sind die Initialen für Luisa Sommer und die muss eine Facharbeit schreiben über diese Elektroschäden. Luisa ist stinkfaul und der Prof maßregelt die am laufenden Band, dass sie das mal ernster nehmen soll. Der hat ihr bestimmt Nachhilfe gegeben und weil Professor Boerne sowieso nicht viel von ihrem Können hält, hat er den vermerk mit desaströs dazu geschrieben."

Nadeshda und Thiel blickten sich einen Augenblick an und irgendwie klangen die Mutmaßungen auch sehr plausibel, wenn man die Hintergründe kannte, welche Paula aufgezählt hatte.

„Und diese Laura..."

„Luisa, Chef."

„Diese Luisa, war die heute morgen auch bei der Vorlesung?"

Paula schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich neben Nadeshda auf den Besucherstuhl.

„Nö, dass sehen Sie ja auch auf der Liste, welche ich Ihnen gegeben hab. Grad die hätte es nötig zu erscheinen. Lässt sich doch sonst keine entgehen."

Den letzten Satz hatte Paula nur sehr leise gemurmelt, so als wären die Worte gar nicht für die Ohren der anderen bestimmt gewesen.

„Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Na die steht halt auf den Prof. Die macht da eigentlich auch keinen Hehl draus! Die Frau ist so peinlich. Die Haut dem teilweise Komplimente vor versammelter Mannschaft um die Ohren und kommt mit Absicht zu spät, nur um ihren Auftritt zu haben. Wahrscheinlich ist die nicht mal so dumm wie die tut. Ist bestimmt Taktik, weil sie denkt, dass sie sich so an den Boerne ranschmeißen kann."

Thiel glaubte wirklich dass er sich verhört haben musste, doch da seine Kollegin mindestens so verdattert aussah, wie Thiel selbst, hatte er Probleme überhaupt wieder die Sprache zu finden.

„Du meinst sie hat sich da... was erhofft?"

Zum Glück gab es Nadeshda, die jetzt übernahm.

„Klar, die hat auch immer herum posaunt, wenn der Prof mal wieder seine Mittagspause für sie verplempert hat und er würde ja ganz offensichtlich auch auf sie abfahren, sonst würde der das ja nicht tun und hat angegeben wie eine Bescheuerte, dass er ihr jetzt bestimmt bald mal nachgeben würde. Wie hohl diese Frau ist. Weiß doch jeder Depp, dass der Prof auf Thiel steht."

Schlagartig verstummte Paula und Thiel riss die Augen auf.

„Bitte?"

Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, so von den Socken war er gewesen.

„Nix, also, die steht halt auf Boerne."

Paula räusperte sich und erhob sich vom Stuhl.

„Wie kommt ihr da drauf, dass Herr Boerne auf Herr Thiel steht? Das ist eine Unterstellung, dafür könnte man euch Belangen, ist dir schon klar oder?"

So kannte Thiel seine Nadeshda. Normal war sie eher ein zahmer Chihuahua, doch wenn es um ihre Ehre oder die von Thiel ging, dann konnte sie schnell mal zum Dobermann werden.

„Das ist doch keine Verleumdung, dass sind Tatsachen. Der Prof hat doch selbst... und überhaupt sag ich jetzt gar nix mehr. Ich muss eh heim!"

Ohne eine Reaktion der Kommissare abzuwarten, rauschte Paula ab.

Fassungslos blickten sich Thiel und Nadeshda an und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich aus ihrer Starre gelöst hatten.

„Kein Kommentar, kapiert!"

Nadeshda nickte schnell, denn sie wollte Thiel bestimmt nicht noch mehr verärgern. Jeder wusste ja auch, dass der Hauptkommissar eine tickende Zeitbombe sein konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

Feierabend hatte er machen sollen. Die waren doch alle nicht mehr ganz bei Trost. Boerne war offensichtlich irgendwas zugestoßen und der Klemm fiel nichts besseres ein, als ihn nach Hause zu schicken.

Als könnte Thiel jetzt nach Hause fahren, sich was zum Essen kochen und gemütlich ein Bier aufmachen, während Boerne vielleicht in Gefahr war und seine Hilfe benötigte.

Thiel fuhr zwar dann nach Hause, doch in seine eigene Wohnung war er nur gegangen, um sich kurz zu duschen und eine Dose Ravioli aufzuwärmen, welche er mit in Boernes Wohnung nahm.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht wohl, weil er noch nie wirklich alleine und ohne Erlaubnis in der Wohnung seines Nachbars war, doch zu Hause sitzen wollte er nicht.

Laut Spurensicherung hatten die tatsächlich ein paar brauchbare Spuren entdeckt, weshalb ihn dass wenigstens etwas optimistischer stimmte.

Mit einem Glas Rotwein und seinen Ravioli saß Thiel nun auf Boernes Sofa und wählte Alberichs Nummer.

„In einem der Gläser befand sich unter anderem Haloperidol, aber ich möchte ihnen diese Fachsprache ersparen. Da drin waren eindeutig K.o-Tropfen nachweisbar und die DNA vom Chef war auch an dem Glas. An dem anderen Glas haben wir auch was gefunden, aber die Person ist nicht in der Datenbank."

Thiel schluckte, denn dass nahm ihm den letzten Hoffnungsschimmer, dass Boerne doch noch jede Sekunde in seine Wohnung spazieren könnte.

„Ach du scheiße! Und sonst noch was?"

Es fiel ihm so schwer, nicht in Panik auszubrechen und vor Wut irgendwas zu zerdeppern, weshalb er versuchte ruhig zu atmen und sich irgendwie zu beruhigen.

„In seinem Bett waren auch fremde DNA Spuren, also primär am Bettlaken. Diese DNA deckt sich aber wiederum nicht mit der DNA am Glas."

Das war doch alles so verwirrend. Warum befanden sich zwei verschiedene Spuren, an zwei verschiedenen Orten? Und warum war Boerne überhaupt so früh nach Hause gegangen? Lag das wirklich nur an dem vermeintlichen Termin, welchen er notiert hatte?

„Spermaspuren haben wir keine gefunden und auch nichts, was auf ein sexuelles Geschehen hindeuten könnte, aber ein braunes langes Haar hatte die Spusi dann doch entdeckt, aber auch da haben wir niemanden in der Datenbank. Oh Gott Herr Thiel, meinen Sie, dass den Chef jemand... Meinen Sie er lebt noch?"

So aufgebracht und emotional kannte er Haller gar nicht. Obwohl er selbst schon solche Gedanken hatte, versuchte er ihr die Angst zu nehmen und sie zu trösten.

„Klar lebt der. Ich spür das genau. Der lässt sich doch nicht mundtot machen und schon gar nicht, wenn er jetzt dann endlich die Ehrennadel für sein Dingens bekommt. Wäre ja noch schöner!"

Thiel schickte ein halbherziges Lachen hinterher und hoffte somit, Alberich wenigstens ein bisschen zu trösten. War Quatsch, denn sie konnte es ohnehin nicht sehen.

„Ich hab solche Angst Herr Thiel."

„Ich auch, wenn Se's genau wissen wollen, aber wir müssen jetzt professionell bleiben, verstanden?"

Haller hatte ihm dann noch erzählt, dass sie diese Luisa Sommer auch schon kennengelernt hatte. Sie bestätigte sogar den Vorwurf, dass Luisa ein Auge auf Boerne geworfen hatte, so wie es auch Paula bereits erwähnte.

Thiel konnte und wollte das aber einfach nicht glauben.

Warum sollte eine junge Frau ausgerechnet Interesse an einem geltungssüchtigen, arroganten, nervtötenden, Wissenschaftler haben, der locker ihr Vater sein könnte? Klar, Boerne war intelligent, hatte ein hübsches Lächeln und auch der Rest seiner Erscheinung war äußerst attraktiv, aber dass eine Studentin so in ihn verschossen sein sollte, dass konnte er beim Besten Willen nicht glauben.

Was hätte da nur passiert sein können und wer wollte dem Professor so schaden, dass er ihn mit K.o-Tropfen außer Gefecht setzte und auf nimmer Wiedersehen verschwinden ließ?

Gedanklich versuchte Thiel das alles zu ordnen, was er heute erfahren hatte.

Boerne musste also gegen 14 Uhr das Institut verlassen haben, um nach Hause zu fahren weil er dort mit Frau Sommer diese komische Facharbeit durchgehen wollte. Frage 1, warum machte der Professor das zu Hause und nicht in der Uni oder in seinem Büro? Frage 2, warum gab der ihr überhaupt Nachhilfe, wenn die eh zu dämlich dafür war? Boerne war doch sonst auch kein Mensch, der sich seine Zeit mit Nichtsnutzen vertrieb.

Kopfschüttelnd stochertet er in seinen Ravioli herum, welche inzwischen längst wieder kalt waren.

Also musste Boerne die reingelassen haben, was wiederum die Beobachtung von der ollen Zimtziege über ihm untermauerte. Später mussten sie ja dann auch das Haus verlassen haben, zumindest passte dass dann wiederum zu der Aussage von seinem Vater, der Boerne mit einer Frau im Auto am Dom gesehen hatte. Nur warum fuhr Boerne mit der durch die Gegend? Hatte der vielleicht auch Interesse an ihr?

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Niemals würde Boerne seinen guten Ruf für ein Techtelmechtel schädigen, dass stand ja wohl außer Frage.

Nur was war dann passiert? Boerne kam laut der Nachbarin alleine zurück und kurze Zeit später ging es hier dann drunter und drüber. Diese Luisa konnte es ja dann wohl nicht gewesen sein, denn es war ja eindeutig eine fremde Männerstimme vernommen worden. Vielleicht hatte diese Luisa ja einen eifersüchtigen Freund? War aber auch wieder Quatsch, denn warum sollte sie so offensichtlich Boerne anschmachten, wenn sie vergeben wäre?

Das war doch alles riesige Scheiße.

Thiel trank das Glas Rotwein aus und atmete mehrere Male durch.

Oder ein wütender Vater? Käme das vielleicht in Betracht? Vielleicht wohnte diese Luisa ja noch bei ihren Eltern und der war nicht so ganz angetan von ihrem Schwarm?!

All diese offenen Fragen machten Thiel schier wahnsinnig. Das konnte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein, dass es bisher so überhaupt keinen Anhaltspunkt gab. Jedenfalls war er sich sicher, dass er sich diese Luisa unter allen Umständen erstmal kaufen würde, so viel stand fest.

Thiel stellte die leere Ravioli Dose auf den Wohnzimmertisch und sah dort wieder die kahle Stelle auf dem Boden.

„Der schöne Flokati."

Kurz war er entsetzt, dass er sowas sagte, denn vor Boerne behauptete er ja sonst immer, dass ihm dieser Lappen überhaupt nicht gefiel. War natürlich gelogen, er wollte den Professor ja nur etwas foppen.


	9. Chapter 9

Um sich etwas abzulenken, entschied sich Thiel dazu ein wenig Wäsche zu waschen, welche sich in seiner Wohnung wie so oft türmte.

Voll beladen stapfte er die Treppen hinunter und war nicht wenig verblüfft, als er dort Boernes geliebten, grauen Hochflorteppich entdeckte, welcher unter einem Leintuch hervorlugte.

„Das gibt's doch jetzt nicht."

Sofort begutachtete er diesen genauer und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass sich darauf einige rote Flecken befanden.

Das war richtig Scheiße, anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Den würde Thiel morgen mit Sicherheit als erstes zu Alberich bringen, auch wenn er noch nicht so ganz sicher war, wie er dieses Monster mit dem Fahrrad transportieren wollte.

Da er viel zu aufgewühlt war, ging er schließlich unverrichteter Dinge wieder nach oben in Boernes Wohnung und setzte sich zurück auf die Couch.

Während er sich gerade ein weiteres Glas Wein einschenkte, gab sein Handy komische Geräusche von sich.

Etwas verdutzt nahm er es an sich, denn in der Regel kam es nur sehr selten vor, dass ihm mal jemand eine Textnachricht schrieb.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis Thiel es endlich geschafft hatte, diese Nachricht zu öffnen.

Was er dann sah, machte ihn dann aber endgültig ungehalten.

> _29+15&13*13=5•28_
> 
> _Hilf mir -> Frank!!!! <-_
> 
> _(11:5 x 12)-12+5=28_
> 
> _KF_

Thiel verstand den Inhalt natürlich überhaupt nicht, außer dass die Nachricht von Boerne war und er ihn Frank nannte. Noch seltsamer fand er aber die Tatsache, dass der Name so besonders betont wurde.

Aufgeregt wie er war, drückte er an seinem Handy herum und plötzlich war die Nachricht wieder weg.

Ob er sie versehentlich gelöscht hatte? Das ginge ja gerade noch ab.

Sofort öffnete er diese App wieder, aber die Nachricht war weg.

> _Nachricht wurde gelöscht_

„So eine Scheiße, verdammt."

Thiel war außer sich vor Wut und Sorge.

Was hatte es denn mit diesen komischen Zahlen und Zeichen auf sich? Hatten die überhaupt was zu bedeuten oder hatte Boerne die zitternd und im Eifer des Gefechts versehentlich getippt? Nein, das war ausgeschlossen.

Sofort schnappte sich Thiel seine Jacke und den Schlüssel, rannte aus der Wohnung und strampelte so schnell er konnte mit dem Rad ins Präsidium.

Völlig außer Atem spurtete er in sein Büro und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Nadeshda auftauchte, welche er unterwegs informiert hatte.

„Und Sie können sich nicht mehr erinnern, was da drin stand?", fragte seine Kollegin.

„Zig Zahlen, irgendwelche Zeichen und irgendwas mit KF und hilf mir Frank."

„Seit wann duzen Sie sich? Ich meine, wurde ja auch mal Zeit, aber... denken Sie wirklich, dass die Nachricht von Boerne selbst ist?"

Das war wirklich eine berechtigte Frage gewesen, denn natürlich duzten sich die beiden Kollegen prinzipiell nicht.

„Ich bin mit dem per Sie, dass wissen Se' doch selber! Da müsste der Täter aber viel über Boerne wissen, weil woher kennt der Typ meinen Vornamen und weiß gleichzeitig, dass ihn einige seiner Freunde, er sich teilweise selbst und manche aus seiner Familie KF nennen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass unser geistreicher Professor damit eine Fährte legen wollte. Es wäre nicht Boerne, wenn's anders wär. Verdammte Kacke und jetzt ist diese Scheiß Nachricht weg. Warum hat der meinen Namen so betont? Spinnt der jetzt?"

„Vielleicht weil er Angst hat? Da kann man schon mal melancholisch werden."

Nadeshda griff nach Thiels Handy, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, aber ihr Chef hatte wirklich recht behalten. Die Nachricht wurde vom Versender zurückgenommen.

„Am Ende hatte Boerne das Handy versteckt und der kranke Typ hat ihn jetzt dabei erwischt und die Nachricht gelöscht. Geht das überhaupt so ohne weiteres?"

Thiel hatte halt leider auch viel zu wenig Ahnung von der modernen Technik, aber wofür gab es die Leute aus dem IT und natürlich seine reizende Kollegin?

„Ja dass kann man leider machen. Segen und Fluch. Ich bezweifle dass unsere Experten da was rausfinden Chef. Wir könnten es aber versuchen."

„Wissen Sie, ich glaube ich hab aber noch eine kleine gute Nachricht wenigstens. Das heißt, eher eine neue Erkenntnis."

Thiel blickte aufmerksam von seinem Handy auf und hoffte, dass Nadeshda vielleicht wirklich etwas aufschlussreiches beisteuern könnte.

„Diese Luisa da, ich hab auf dem Heimweg mal geschaut, die wohnt ziemlich genau in der Nähe vom Paulus Dom. Ihr Vater hat doch gesagt, dass er Boerne dort gesehen hat."

„Das bedeutet auf jeden Fall, dass es gut möglich ist, dass diese Luisa wirklich die Frau im Auto war. Wenn wir wenigstens wüssten, wie die gute Dame aussieht. Ich würd da ja am liebsten noch hinfahren."

Thiel hasste es nämlich untätig herum zu sitzen, wenn die Möglichkeit bestünde, den Fall voran zu treiben.

„Das war auch mein Plan Chef, aber da ist niemand zu Hause. Ich habe da zwar geklingelt, aber niemand hatte aufgemacht."

Thiel stöhnte genervt. Das konnte doch wirklich alles nicht wahr sein. Boerne war weg, im anderen Fall kamen sie keinen Furz weiter und überhaupt war er sowieso für nichts mehr zu gebrauchen heute.

„Ich koch' uns mal 'n Kaffee."

Lächelnd und stolz blickte er seiner Kollegin hinterher. Nadeshda war mit Abstand die Beste Kollegin, die er sich hätte wünschen können. Es war faszinierend, wie gut sie harmonierten und dass sie am späten Abend, trotz Feierabend so mir nichts, dir nichts ins Präsidium kam, war wirklich keine Selbstverständlichkeit.

********

Stück für Stück hatten Thiel und Nadeshda alle Indizien zusammen getragen und an der Magnettafel angebracht.

Dort standen nun alle wichtigen Dinge, von Namen der Verdächtigen, bis hin über Hinweise, Personenbeschreibungen, Erkenntnisse, welche Alberich geliefert hatte und andere kleinere Wichtigkeiten.

„Und das Auto vom Boerne ist immer noch nicht auffindbar?", fragte Thiel und strich sich mit den Händen über seine müden Augen.

„Mm-mmm. Nichts.", entgegnete Nadeshda und Gähnte im Anschluss so extrem, dass es sogar Thiel ansteckte.

********

„Chef? Chef!!!"

Thiel wurde durch ein heftiges Rütteln aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, dass er an seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen war und blickte nun verdutzt zu Nadeshda.

„Was ist?"


	10. Chapter 10

„Ihr Handy hat geklingelt."

Schlagartig war Thiel wieder hellwach und öffnete sofort die neue Nachricht.

Als er das Bild sah, welches sich ihm dort bot, ließ er sein Handy erschrocken auf den Tisch fallen. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, Angst und noch zig andere Gefühle, die Thiel alle nicht haben wollte.

Sofort griff Nadeshda nach dem Smartphone und hielt sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

Auf dem Foto war Boerne zu sehen, der zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl hing. Offensichtlich war er gefesselt, denn seine Arme waren nach hinten ausgerichtet. Boerne trug keine Brille und hatte ein breites Klebeband vor dem Mund. Sein weißes Hemd war Blut getränkt, ein Auge leuchtete in alle Farben, weshalb diese Gesichtshälfte dick angeschwollen war. Außerdem fiel Thiel auch gleich auf, dass er eine blutende Kopfwunde haben musste, denn dieses lief unschwer zu erkennen seine Wange hinab.

Als Thiel das Handy wieder nahm und näher zoomte, entdeckte er zudem dann auch noch eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und auch die Nase musste etwas abbekommen haben, da diese ebenfalls stark blutete.

„Scheiße!"

Nadeshda hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht.

„Was hat der denn da für ein Schild auf dem Schoß? Zoomen sie mal zurück."

Da Thiels Hände aber so zitterten, übernahm es seine Kollegin.

„_Ich, Karl Friedrich Boerne gestehe die Vergewaltigung begangen zu haben, an Luisa Sommer. Ich will umgehend von meinem Dienst substensiert werden und fordere, das niehmand belangt wierd dafür. Nur ich. Auserdem gestehe ich das Luisa Sommer in ihren Arbeiten besser war, als ich es bewertet hab._"

Thiels Herz zog sich dabei schmerzlich zusammen, auch wenn Boerne gerade offensichtlich ein Geständnis abgelegt hatte. Gut, eigentlich hatte er nach Vergewaltigung aufgehört zuzuhören, denn er wollte Boerne zurück und zwar im Ganzen und das am liebsten auf der Stelle.

„Schauen Sie doch mal Chef."

Thiel nahm das Handy und las das Plakat selbst noch einmal.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht Boernes Handschrift und haben Se' mal den Satzbau gesehen und die Rechtschreibung? Wenn Boerne das lesen würde, dem ging direkt einer ab... und überhaupt. Karl-Friedrich ohne Bindestrich! Also bitte."

„Hundert prozentig, aber was hat es mit der Vergewaltigung auf sich?"

„Sie glauben ja wohl nicht im Ernst, dass Boerne das gemacht hat?! Ich glaub ich spinne. Wichtig ist doch jetzt aber, dass wir 'nen Namen haben. Luisa Sommer und schon wieder taucht die auf. Das ist doch kein Zufall Mensch."

„Ich schick das Bild so schnell wie möglich in die KTU und dann fahren wir in der Früh sofort zu dieser Luisa."

Das hielt auch Thiel für eine vernünftige Entscheidung.

********

Auch wenn Thiel diese ominöse Luisa Sommer telefonisch nicht erreichte, hatte sich wenigstens Nadeshda bereits mit der KTU in Verbindung gesetzt, welche das Foto direkt unter die Lupe nehmen wollte.

Auch ein Fritze von der IT-Abteilung hatte sich Thiels gelöschte Nachricht angesehen, aber der war früh morgens wohl noch nicht sonderlich motiviert gewesen.

Ist gelöscht und somit futsch, hatte er gelangweilt zu Thiel gesagt und sich dabei gähnend die Hand vor den Mund gehalten. Dass das noch Konsequenzen haben würde, das wusste Thiel, denn das war glatte Arbeitsverweigerung. Gut, vermutlich reagierte er über. Der Andere hatte am Vortag nämlich Geburtstag gehabt und wohl wenig Schlaf abbekommen, wofür Thiel durchaus Verständnis hatte, aber hier ging es schließlich nicht um irgendwen, sondern um Boerne.

„Guten Morgen Herr Thiel, Frau Krusenstern."

Die Klemm betrat das Büro und zog eine miefende Rauchwolke hinter sich her.

„Moinsen, Frau Staatsanwalt.", stieß Thiel angeekelt hervor und schenkte sich eine frische Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Wie sieht's aus? Gibt's 'ne Spur? Ich sag Ihnen Thiel, wenn sich rausstellt, dass Sie als Mordkommission einem Boerne hinterher jagen, der eventuell nur im Urlaub ist, sprich es gibt keinen Mord oder kein Gewaltverbrechen und ich Idiotin Ihnen dafür noch einen Durchsuchungsbefehl und weiß der Geier alles genehmigt habe, dann rollen unsere Köpfe. Ihrer zuerst!"

Fassungslos und mit weit geöffneten Mund blickte der Kommissar zu Nadeshda, der es ebenfalls die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

„Aber jetzt!", schrie Thiel wie ein Wahnsinniger und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

„Jetzt langt's aber! Drehen Se' sich mal um oder ham' Se' vom Rauchen noch Qualm vor den Linsen?"

Jetzt war es Wilhelmine Klemm die erschrocken aus der Wäsche blickte und nicht mehr wusste, was sie auf die barsche Ansage von Thiel sagen sollte.

„Boerne ist entführt worden! Ich hab heute Nacht eine Nachricht von Boernes Handy erhalten...", begann er möglichst im ruhigen Tonfall die ganze Sachlage zu schildern und Nadeshda unterstützte ihn dabei.

„Das ist ja furchtbar. Wie der aussieht. Der hat aber ordentlich eine auf die 12 bekommen."

Thiel hasste den trockenen Humor von der Klemm, weswegen er nur seine Mundwinkel zusammen zog und sie strafend anblickte.

„Und was heißt hier überhaupt Vergewaltigung? Boerne und jemanden vergewaltigen? Da lachen ja die Hühner."

„Na wenigstens sind wir uns in dem Punkt einig!", zischte Thiel.

„Und wenn da doch was dran sein sollte? Haben wir eine gemeldete Vergewaltigung unter dem Namen Luisa Winter?"

„Sommer, Frau Klemm.", verbesserte Nadeshda oberlehrerhaft.

„Meinetwegen auch Frühling oder Herbst! Haben wir oder haben wir nicht?"

Natürlich hatten Thiel und Nadeshda dass nachts noch geprüft, obwohl sie ja wussten, dass das überhaupt nicht sein konnte.

„Diese Luisa ist diejenige, die Boerne seit weiß Gott wie langer Zeit anschmachtet. Zumindest sagen das ihre Kommilitonen und genau mit der, war Boerne gestern Nachmittag verabredet und jetzt ist er weg und sie angeblich vergewaltigt worden. Ja nee, ist klar!"

„Und wie wollen Sie jetzt weiter vorgehen Thiel?"

„Ich will eine Speichelprobe von der Kleinen! In Boernes Bett wurde DNA gefunden und sie war gestern bei ihm. Zufall? Wohl kaum. Außerdem will ich, dass Boernes Handy geortet wird und bei den Streifen sollte man auch noch mal Druck machen. Boernes Karre ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Von mir aus sollen sie den ganzen Aasee abtauchen oder alle Wälder durchkämmen, aber das Auto muss her! Da sind bestimmt die Spuren, die uns genau zum Täter bringen!"

Thiel ahnte schon, dass die Klemm ihm gleich den Marsch blasen würde, weil er so fordernd war, aber Versuch machte bekanntlich klug.

„Sollen Sie alles haben Thielchen, aber das mit dem Aasee vergessen sie mal schön wieder. Tun Sie das, was Sie tun wollen und müssen. Um 13 Uhr machen wir Fallbesprechung, wenn's den Herrschaften genehm ist."

Den letzten Satz blendete Thiel einfach gekonnt aus. Ging auch sehr leicht, denn diese Freigebigkeit von der Staatsanwaltschaft hatte man ja nicht alle Tage, weshalb er tierisch erleichtert war.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Morgen ihr Lieben 🥰   
Weiter geht’s und wir starten auch gleich im Laufe des Kapitels mit einem Verhör

Während Thiel den Streifenpolizisten noch mal Feuer unter dem Allerwertesten gemacht hatte, erklärte sich Nadeshda bereit dazu, zu Thiels Wohnhaus zu fahren und den Flokati, von Boerne, zu Frau Haller zu bringen. Da diese sofort zustimmte, hatte sich sein Transportproblem auch wieder erledigt, worüber er nicht wenig froh war.

Nachdem er veranlasst hatte, dass man per GPS versuchen sollte Boernes Handy zu orten, ging Thiel wieder in sein Büro und versuchte erneut Frau Sommer ans Telefon zu bekommen, doch wieder ging niemand ran.

Klar kam Thiel das ganze verdächtig vor, doch ausschließen konnte er jetzt nicht wirklich, dass Sie vielleicht einfach nur in der Uni war. Genau aus diesem Grund entschied sich Thiel dazu, einfach mal bei Paula anzurufen, die konnte ihn bestimmt weiterhelfen.

„Hallo Herr Thiel. Gibt's was neues? Ist der Prof wieder da?", plappert Paula direkt los.

„Nö, nix Neues vom Boerne, aber 'ne Frage hätte ich an dich. Die Luisa da... ist die in der Uni?"

„Kann sein, warten Sie mal.....JAAAAAKOOOOOB? SACH'MA IS DIE LUISA HEUTE DA? WAS?"

Thiel hielt den Hörer einen halben Meter vom Ohr. Musste die auch so ins Telefon plärren?

„Frank?"

„Immer noch Thiel. Ich werde weder Gethielt, noch Gefrankt, ist das klar? Also, ist Luisa da?"

„Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen Herr Hauptkommissar. Isa ist da, ja. Soll ich ihr was ausrichten?", fragte Jakob, da Paula ihm das Handy überreicht hatte.

„Die soll schleunigst ihren Hintern ins Präsidium bewegen."

„Oh, okay? Gibt's endlich was neues von Dr. B oder was?"

„Dazu darf ich nichts sagen. Also... bist du so gut?"

„Klar. Tschö. PAULAAAA, DER THIEL NOCHMAL!"

Genervt rollte Thiel mit den Augen. Respekt vorm Alter kannten die wohl auch nicht. Wie Boerne das nur ertrug?

„Jaaa?"

„Wieso schickst du Jakob vor?"

„Ich bin auf die nicht so scharf und Jakob und Luisa wohnen im selben Haus, die kennen sich besser. Soll er sich doch mit der blöden Kuh 'rum ärgern.", erklärte Paula pflichtbewusst.

„Um so besser. Sollte die sich lieber mal an den halten, statt an den Boerne.", meinte Thiel darauf lachend.

„Jakob ist ein Nerd."

„Das ist Boerne auch!"

„Touché!", gackerte Paula und Thiel beendete wenig später das Telefonat und machte sich seelisch und moralisch auf das Verhör gefasst.

********

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich hier soll."

Dieser Satz stieß Thiel immer wieder sauer auf. Dumm stellen, dass war das Einzige, was alle im Verhörsaal perfekt konnten.

„Ach nein? Wie auch? Du warst ja gestern nicht in der Uni. Warum?"

„Kein Bock?"

„Also ich habe gehört, dass du nicht so die Heldin in deinem Studium sein sollst. Solltest du dann nicht gerade dann pauken und mitnehmen was geht?"

„Haben Sie mich jetzt hierher bestellt, um mich für meine Faulheit an der Uni zu belangen? Ich hab auch noch was anderes zu tun."

Obwohl Thiels Nerven zum reißen gespannt waren, bemühte er sich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und erstmal ein wenig um den heißen Brei herum zu reden und sie anschließend mit den wichtigen Fragen zu Löchern.

„Ich stelle hier die Fragen und sonst niemand. Wo warst du gestern, als fast alle bei Professor Boernes Vorlesung waren?"

„Zu Hause?"

„Zeugen?"

„Nein? Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Thiel presste seinen Kiefer zusammen. Am liebsten hätte er die gute Frau gerade vier geteilt, aber er wusste, dass er so nicht weiterkommen würde.

„Wie ist dein Verhältnis zum Professor?"

„Wie soll das sein? Ganz normal halt."

„Ganz normal also?"

Thiel erhob sich vom Stuhl und lief wie ein Löwe im Gehege durch den Raum.

„Es ist also völlig normal, dass man einen 46 jährigen Professor anschmachtet, um ihn herum wuselt und anbaggert, ja? Versteh ich das richtig?"

„Bullshit! Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil du in Boerne verknallt bist? Ich weiß gar nicht für was du's abstreitest. Wir haben genug Zeugenaussagen, die das alle unabhängig voneinander bestätigen können."

„Meine Fresse hey! Gut, dann find ich den halt geil und weiter? Ist ja nicht verboten oder?"

„Nein, dass ist nicht verboten, aber es ist verboten zu Lügen und Unwahrheiten zu erzählen."

„Ich weiß gar nicht was Sie eigentlich von mir wollen? Erzählt der Professor so einen Scheiß oder was ist hier das Problem?"

Thiel stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf die Rückenlehne seines Stuhls und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Warum tat sie so unwissend? Und sieht so ein Vergewaltigungsopfer aus? Wohl kaum.

Da Thiel etwas moralische Unterstützung gut gebrauchen konnte, winkte er kurzer Hand Nadeshda durch das Spiegelfenster zu sich, welche auch direkt den Raum betrat.

„Sind Ihnen die Fragen ausgegangen Herr Kommissar?"

„Hauptkommissar!"

„Weiß ich doch. Betont Boerne immer sehr pflichtbewusst."

Wieder fragte sich Thiel, warum Boerne seinen Studenten immer von ihm erzählte, doch dass war jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um darüber nachzudenken.

„Hatten Sie den Eindruck, dass der Professor ihnen gegenüber auch Interesse hat?", fragte nun Nadeshda und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

„Wir sind auf einem guten Weg. Zumindest glaube ich, dass ich ihn nicht ganz kalt lasse."

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen legte sich auf das Gesicht der Dunkelhaarigen.

„Träum mal schön weiter. Boerne würde nie was mit einer Studentin anfangen."

„Ach ja? Und was ist das?"

Luisa tippte kurz auf ihrem Handy herum und hielt den Kommissaren ein Bild unter die Nase.

Thiel staunte nicht schlecht, als Boerne mit aufgeknöpftem Hemd in seinem Bett lag, offensichtlich schlief und Luisa in Unterwäsche an ihn gekuschelt für ein Selfie posierte.

Wutentbrannt stürmte Thiel aus dem Zimmer und sprang dabei fast die Staatsanwältin um.

„Die lügt! Das sieht man der an der Nasenspitze an Thiel."

Hastig schnappte er sich eine Flasche Wasser und trank einige Schlucke, eher er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und sich vor die Scheibe stellte.

„Auf dem Bild ist Boerne mit offenem Hemd und sie liegt in seinen Arm.", murrte Thiel und reichte ihr das Handy, welches er noch immer in den Händen hielt.

„Das ist erstmal beschlagnahmt! Thiel, Sie wissen, dass ich immer nur das glaube was ich sehe oder was man beweisen kann, aber dass hier ist eine Farce. Das Bild ist eindeutig gestellt, daran habe ich keinerlei Zweifel. Was ist, wenn sie ihm die Tropfen ins Glas geschüttet hat? Das würde so einiges erklären."

Thiel dachte einen Augenblick nach, doch dann fand er die Idee wirklich plausibel.

„So eine Göre!"

„Wann hast du das Bild gemacht?", fragte Nadeshda weiter, während Thiel das ganze nur von außen beobachtete.

„Vorgestern. Wir haben uns für halb drei verabredet und dann bin ich zu ihm nach Hause gegangen. Tja und da ist es dann passiert. Ist er nicht süß, wenn er schläft?"

„Ja ganz bezaubernd.", murmelte Nadeshda und verrollte die Augen.

„Und dann? Wie ging's weiter?"

„Warum wollen Sie das denn wissen? Fragen Sie den Professor doch einfach selbst."

„Wie ging es weiter?", beharrte Nadeshda unbeirrt weiter auf eine Antwort.

„Na irgendwann hat der mich halt nach Hause gefahren. So, kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„NEIN VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE!"

Thiel stürmte hinein, schrie und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Wir fangen jetzt gerade erst an Fräulein!"

Luisa zuckte etwas zusammen. Anscheinend machte Thiels Auftritt doch ein wenig Eindruck.

„Was gibt's denn noch?"

„Wer steckt hinter dieser kranken Scheiße? Du? Hast du einen Komplizen?"

Thiel knallte das Foto von dem entführten Professor auf den Tisch, woraufhin Luisa entsetzt vom Stuhl aufstand und zu weinen begann.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ob Luisa auspacken wird?

„Was?", schluchzte sie.

„Ja, WAS! Was hast du dazu zu sagen? Raus mit der Sprache!"

Nadeshda drückte Thiel auf den Stuhl zurück, da dieser schon wieder kurz davor war aufzustehen, um Rumpelstilzchen zu spielen.

„Ich war das nicht. Ich mach sowas nicht. Oh mein Gott, der arme Karl-Friedrich."

Entgeistert aber verblüfft trafen sich die Blicke von Thiel und Nadeshda.

„Vielleicht weiß die davon ja wirklich nichts, Chef. Vielleicht hat es jemand mitbekommen und sich an Boerne gerächt?", flüsterte Nadeshda und Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hinsetzen Fräulein!"

Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, tat er ungern, aber er hatte ja schließlich Anstand und blickte sie eindringlich an.

„Wenn du es nicht warst, wer war es dann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es doch wirklich nicht! Ich würde Boerne sowas nie antun! Ich lieb ihn doch!"

Es klang so ekelhaft falsch in Thiels Ohren, dass diese junge Frau Worte wie Liebe und Boerne in einem Atemzug verwendete, doch wieder musste er sich selbst schimpfen und eingestehen, dass seine privaten Gefühle hier einfach nicht hingehörten.

„Wem hast du dieses Bild gezeigt? Wer weiß davon?", fragte Nadeshda und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper.

„Niemandem. Das heißt, ich hab es als Bildschirmschoner. Trotzdem, ich wüsste niemanden, der ungefragt an mein Handy geht."

„Wohnst du noch zu Hause oder hast du irgendwelche Mitbewohner?", fragte Thiel möglichst ruhig.

„Ich wohne bei meinen Eltern."

„Und was hast du gemacht, nachdem Boerne dich nach Hause gebracht hat?"

„Da war ich duschen oder so."

„Oder so... Aha und dein Handy?"

Thiel war langsam wirklich genervt. Boerne behauptete immer, dass man ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen musste, aber diese Luisa, die war noch fünf Tacken schlimmer als er.

„Das hatte ich mit..."

Nadeshda und Thiel merkten sofort, dass Sie log, denn plötzlich blickte sie nur noch auf ihre Hände und ihre Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich auch verändert.

„Lüg uns nicht an!", mahnte Thiel.

„Das ist die Wahrheit."

„Mir langt's jetzt gleich mit dir. Raus mit der Sprache oder willst du, dass Boerne vielleicht stirbt?"

Schon wieder hatte er kräftig auf den Tisch geschlagen, dass sogar die Klemm zusammen zuckte, die noch immer von außen dem Verhör folge leistete.

„Was hat's mit dieser Vergewaltigung auf sich? Jetzt red!"

Plötzlich knickte Luisa ein. Anscheinend hatten Thiels Worte und heftige Reaktionen etwas in ihr wachgerüttelt und sie begann wieder zu weinen.

„Ich hab das doch alles nicht gewollt. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Scheiße ey!"

„Luisa, jetzt bitte mach gefälligst den Mund auf. Du siehst doch dass Boerne verletzt ist. Wer weiß, was dem noch alles passiert? Schau mal wie der blutet. Stell dir vor, derjenige malträtiert den weiter. Der verblutet doch. Du als angehende Rechtsmedizinerin solltest das doch noch besser wissen als wir."

Nadeshda klang sehr ruhig, fast mütterlich, worum Thiel so unfassbar froh war. Es war wichtig, dass er sie als Ruhepol hatte, denn sonst hätte er vielleicht schon den ein oder anderen Mord im Verhörsaal begangen.

„Und wenn ich mich selbst einer Straftat bezichtigen müsste?"

„Dann musst du nichts sagen Luisa, aber wenn dir wirklich was am Professor liegt, dann solltest du jetzt endlich die Wahrheit erzählen. Wie alt bist du? 22?"

„Ja gerade geworden.", schniefte die junge Frau.

„Schau mal. Es gibt Zeugen, die dich sowieso mit Boerne gesehen haben. Du streitest das zwar nicht ab, aber wenn du jetzt nicht redest, dann bist du automatisch dran, wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung und wenn es noch blöder läuft, kommt auch noch Mittäterschaft dazu. Du hast dein Leben noch vor dir. Wenn du jetzt selbst ein Geständnis ablegst, kann sich das positiv auf das Strafmaß auswirken. Bitte. Schau doch wie mein Kollege leidet. Es geht hier um seinen besten Freund, seinen Augapfel und auch um den Mann den du liebst. Sprich mit uns."

Thiel war fassungslos. Er hatte Nadeshda ja einiges zugetraut, aber so ein psychologisches Gespräch zu führen, dass war nicht auf seinem Schirm.

Vielleicht hätte er bei den ganzen Fortbildungen und Schulungen mal lieber mehr aufgepasst, statt ständig mit sich selbst Käsekästchen zu spielen.

„Jetzt sag's endlich oder soll ich dir erzählen, wie es gewesen ist?", schnauzte Thiel wieder los, um die Sache voran zu treiben.

Nadeshda griff über den Tisch nach der Hand von Luisa und drückte diese sanft.

„In manchen Fächern bin ich besonders schlecht und wenn Boerne meine Arbeiten korrigiert hat, war das jedes Mal die totale Pleite. Ich bin auf all seine Vorlesungen gerannt, aber gut, nur zuhören oder anwesend sein hilft halt auch nicht wirklich. Boerne hat ein paar mal mit mir geschimpft und mir knallhart gesagt, dass ich verkacke wenn ich so weiter mache. Naja und dann hab ich mich immer noch ein bisschen dümmer gestellt als ich tatsächlich bin, weil ich gemerkt hab, dass den das wurmt. Boerne duldet keine Versager und will, dass wir alle gute Rechtsmediziner werden. Ich hab ihn gebeten, dass er mir Nachhilfe gibt. Naja, eigentlich wollte ich ihn dadurch näher kommen, hätte ja auch klappen können."

„Und weiter?"

Thiel war ungeduldig und hätte ihr am liebsten jedes Wort heraus geprügelt nur um endlich Fakten zu haben. So kannte er sich wirklich nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ist sie wirklich so unschuldig? 🤨


	13. Chapter 13

„Lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Gestern hat er mir angeboten, dass er mit mir meine Infosammlung für die Facharbeiter durchgeht und weil ich wollte, dass uns niemand in die Quere kommt, hab ich ihn so lange bearbeitet, bis er zugestimmt hat, dass wir das bei ihm machen. Der hat mir das echt abgekauft, dass es mir peinlich sei, wenn meine Kommilitonen mitbekommen würden, dass ich Nachhilfe nehme."

Thiel reichte es nun endgültig. Er hatte wirklich keine Zeit zu verlieren und beschloss die Sache jetzt abzukürzen.

„Dann bist du zu ihm gefahren, ihr seid das Zeug durchgegangen und Boerne war Boerne und hatte natürlich nur Elektroschäden im Kopf, statt eine Liaison mit dir und dann hast du ihm K.o-Tropfen untergejubelt, stimmt's oder hab ich recht?"

Luisa begann erneut zu heulen, doch davon ließ sich der Kommissar gar nicht beeindrucken.

„Stimmt's?", schrie er und haute nun mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch.

„Nein, nein das stimmt nicht. Ich wollte, aber es hat nicht geklappt."

Thiel und Nadeshda hatten arge Probleme die junge Frau zu verstehen, weil sie so schluchzte.

„Atme mal durch und dann erzähl weiter. Chef? Können wir kurz?"

********

„Frau Krusenstern, Frau Krusenstern, ich bin beeindruckt."

„Danke Frau Klemm."

Nadeshdas Verlegenheit, aber auch den Stolz konnte Thiel ihr so richtig ansehen.

„Was meint die damit, dass sie das wollte aber nicht geklappt hat?"

„Vielleicht hat Boerne es ja gecheckt? Würde doch erklären, warum er sie nach Hause gefahren hat.", meinte die Klemm und zog an ihrer Kippe.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, ein Kollege stürmte mit dem Telefon hinein und reichte es dem Kommissar.

„Thiel?"

********

Das waren doch mal wirklich gute Nachrichten, an diesem beschissenen Tag, fand Thiel und lächelte in die Runde.

„Die haben Boernes Wagen gefunden. Auf dem Parkplatz am Friedhof. Ratet wo?! Ganz in der Nähe vom Dom. Wer wohnt da auch in der Nähe? Luisa! Die Spusi ist schon dran."

„Endlich mal ordentliches Beweismaterial. Das lob ich mir. Was ist eigentlich mit dem Flokati aus Boernes Wohnung? Gibt's da schon was?", fragte die Klemm weiter.

Nachdem Thiel sah, dass Luisa noch immer Rotz und Wasser heulte, entschieden sie sich dazu, sie ein paar Minuten in Frieden zu lassen und erstmal bei Haller anzurufen.

Tatsächlich hatte sie festgestellt, dass auf dem Flokati nur Weinflecken waren. Auch die Speichelprobe, welche sie vor dem Verhör von Luisa genommen hatten und direkt zu Haller geschickt hatten, stimmte mit der DNA aus Boernes Schlafzimmer, aber auch mit den Spuren am Teppich überein.

Klar wussten sie das inzwischen ohnehin ja schon, aber ohne Fakten und Beweise, war es schwer in einen Prozess zu gehen und diesen dann auch noch zu gewinnen.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles Herr Thiel. Auf dem Teppich befand sich noch mehr DNA, die stammt aber wiederum nicht von demjenigen, wessen DNA wir auf dem Glas sichergestellt hatten."

Hä? Jetzt verstand Thiel aber gar nichts mehr! Hieß das etwa, dass sich noch eine weitere Person in Boernes Wohnung aufgehalten hatte?

„Also entweder war Luisa schon öfter bei Boerne oder aber die weiß zumindest, wie der Teppich in den Keller kam.", meinte Nadeshda und nippte an ihrer Flasche Wasser.

„Ich verstehe aber nicht, wie es sein kann, dass so viele verschiedene Leute bei ihm in der Bude waren. So viel Besuch hat der sonst nie! Naja, wie dem auch sei. Jetzt wird's Zeit, dass Sie uns den Rest erzählt."

********

„Können wir dann?"

„Ich will jetzt lieber gar nichts mehr sagen."

Na toll, da hatte die jetzt doch tatsächlich zu viel Zeit gehabt um nachzudenken. Thiel wurde direkt sauer auf sich selbst. Dies hielt aber nicht lange an, denn schon überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Das Handy des Kommissars klingelte und dieses Mal erschien auf seinem Bildschirm ein Video von Boerne.

Der Professor lag gefesselt auf dem Boden, sein Hemd war zerrissen und seine Brust und der Bauch waren von blauen Flecken überseht. Dieses Mal hatte Boerne die Augen geöffnet, nur ein Stück, aber Thiel konnte die Angst und den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen.

„Ich.... bn... Schuld... anallem..Ich... kmm... nicht..raushier...Thiel... es... tutmir.. mir... Leid... ich...."

Plötzlich fiel ein Schuss, welcher direkt in Boernes Arm abgegeben wurde. Thiel zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch das Video war noch nicht zu Ende.

Boerne windete sich vor schmerzen, er stöhnte und das Blut lief unaufhaltsam aus seiner Schusswunde heraus.

„Bte... Frank... zahlen..."

Zahlen? Da fielen Thiel die Zahlen wieder ein, doch woher nehmen, wenn nicht stehlen? Das Bild war ja futsch.

„ABCD......1234....und... Frank...

Halluzinierte Boerne etwa schon? Das war nicht gut, dass war gar nicht gut.

„Thiel... Ich.... verblte... Arteie.."

Es war so unfassbar schwer zu verstehen, aber irgendwie konnte man sich alles schon zusammen Reimen.

„Jetzt red Fräulein. Wird's bald? Wir haben keine Zeit. Der Mann, der verblutet! Siehst du das nicht? WO IST DAS? KENNST DU DEN ORT?"

Tränen der Verzweiflung, aber auch des Zorns liefen Thiel die Wangen hinab.

„Bring das zur Klemm und ein IT Heini soll noch mal drauf schauen. Sofort!"

Nadeshda rauschte sofort aus dem Zimmer und scheinbar konnte Luisa den Anblick von Thiel nicht ertragen.

„Ich hab ihm die Tropfen ins Glas, aber Boerne hat's gemerkt. Das war so stinkiger Fusel, ich hab bestimmt eh nicht mal das Richtige gehabt. Boerne war total sauer und dann haben wir gestritten. Der hat mich angemault und gesagt, dass ich das Hinterletzte wäre und er sich in mir getäuscht und sowas nie von mir gedacht hätte. Er wollte es am nächsten Tag direkt melden und ich hab versucht ihn umzustimmen, aber der war so aufgebracht und zornig. Naja und dann hat er mich nach Hause gefahren. Der hat da auch kein Wort mehr mit mir geredet und meinte nochmal, dass das alles noch Konsequenzen haben würde. Daheim hab ich so geheult. Meine Eltern wollten wissen, was los ist, aber ich konnte denen das doch nicht sagen! Ich bin nicht duschen gegangen, sondern nur auf die Toilette und als ich zurück in mein Zimmer kam, saß mein Vater auf meinem Bett und hat mich mit dem Bild konfrontiert, also dass von mir und Boerne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da soll noch einer durchblicken....


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal sehen, ob sie Boerne rechtzeitig finden.

„Man aber wenn du dem angeblich keine Tropfen verpassen konntest, wie ist das Bild überhaupt entstanden?"

Eigentlich war Thiel genervt, weil er andere Sachen jetzt wichtiger fand, aber das musste er schließlich auch wissen.

„Das hab ich heimlich gemacht. Nach der letzten Semesterfeier war Boerne betrunken und ich hab den nach Hause gefahren und der ist direkt eingepennt."

Das erklärte natürlich so einiges. So musste sie es nur noch aussehen lassen, als wäre es einvernehmlich gewesen.

„Und wie kam dein Haar gestern in Boernes Bett?"

„Boerne hatte gemeint, dass er sich nicht so wohl fühlte und hat sich hingelegt. Man, ich dachte die scheiß Tropfen wirken. Er hat sich ins Bett gelegt und etwas später hab ich mich zu ihm gelegt... Er hatte nicht geschlafen..."

„Versteh ich glaub ich, aber was ist dann passiert? Also, mit deinem Vater?"

Plötzlich stürmte Nadeshda in den Raum zurück.

„Boerne ist so ein Genie und wir haben das Bild gefunden mit den Zahlen. Sie haben aus versehen einen Screenshot gemacht."

„Green was?"

„Unwichtig. Boerne sagte was von ABC und 1234. Die Zahlen sind Buchstaben und wir haben das aufgeschrieben. Sommer und das da unten heißt Keller!"

Schlagartig stand Thiel vom Stuhl auf.

„DU, du kommst mit!"

********

„Sommer ist dein Vater, nicht wahr?", fragte Thiel, der sich im Auto neben Luisa gesetzt hatte.

„Ja, Heiko Sommer. Man der ist total ausgetickt, als er das Bild gesehen hat. Der hat gemeint ich wäre eine Schande und würde mich durch die Gegend bumsen und er will so jemanden nicht in seiner Familie."

„Und dann hast du die anschließende Vergewaltigung erfunden?"

„Naja nicht direkt! Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass Boerne wollte, dass wir das Bild machen und ich jetzt seine Freundin spielen muss, damit er in seinen Kreisen als super Hecht dasteht und angeben kann. Mein Vater ist komplett ausgerastet und hat nur noch Mist geredet. Von wegen dass meine Leistungsnachweise ja nur so schlecht wären, weil Boerne dass mit Absicht alles inszeniert hat, um mich zu ihm zu locken. Ich weiß das es blöd war, aber ich kam aus der Nummer doch nicht mehr raus. Ich hätte doch nicht gedacht, dass mein Vater so eine Aktion startet."

Für Luisas Tränen hatte Thiel so überhaupt kein Verständnis. Neben dieser jungen Frau sitzen zu müssen ekelte ihn im Grunde genommen nur noch an.

„Und dann hast du ihm auch noch erzählt, dass er dir K.o-Tropfen versucht hat unterzujubeln oder wie?"

Luisa zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht warum ich das getan habe. Ich hatte Angst! Mein Vater würde mich umbringen, wenn ich von der Uni flieg und erst recht, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass ich auf Boerne stehe und nicht er auf mich."

********

„Wie geht's jetzt in den Keller?", fragte Thiel, als sie mit Verstärkung am vermeintlichen Tatort ankamen.

„Die Treppen runter, dann rechts und wenn man noch ein Stück weitergeht, dann ist da so eine Art geheimer Gang. Das Haus ist uralt, da war mal ein Weinkeller."

Mehr Infos brauchte Thiel nicht.

„DU BLEIBST DA!"

Mit geladener Waffe stürmte er aus dem Auto und Nadeshda folgte ihm sogleich.

„Alles hört auf mein Kommando!", schrie Thiel den anderen Kollegen zu, die ihm teilweise folgten, andere wiederum sperrten diverse Fluchtwege ab.

Voller Adrenalin rannte Thiel in den Keller. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren, weshalb es gut war, dass auch schon Notarzt und RTW bestellt waren, die ebenfalls jede Sekunde vor dem Haus ankommen mussten.

Auf leisen Sohlen näherten sie sich den Stimmen und durch den Spalt der Tür, konnte Thiel Boerne sehen, der fast apathisch am Boden lag und stöhnte.

„Hast du echt geglaubt, ich würde dich raus lassen? Du kommst hier wirklich lebend raus und das Leben von Isa geht weiter? Du hast sie total verkorkst mein Freund. Du ganz alleine und dafür wirst du büßen. Isa gehört zu mir und das wird sie noch kapieren!"

Als Thiel durch den Türspalt linste, war er mehr als geschockt, dass nicht Heiko Sommer ihn bedrohte sondern Jakob, der Kommilitone von Luisa.

Plötzlich fiel ihm endgültig der Groschen. Hätte das wirklich ein Geräusch gegeben, hätte man den Aufschlag selbst in Japan gehört.

Jakob Frank, das meinte Boerne also in seiner verschlüsselten Nachricht. Nicht Frank Thiel. Natürlich nicht Frank Thiel! Warum war da keiner drauf gekommen? Hatten sie sich doch zu sehr auf Luisa versteift, anstatt da mal näher nachzuhaken, wie die Studenten untereinander zueinander standen? Aber warum? Warum Jakob? Thiel war baff und formte mit den Lippen das Wort '_Jakob_', weshalb Nadeshda auch entsetzt drein blickte.

„Ich wollte dich einige Stunden leiden lassen, ohne Wasser, ohne Brot, ohne alles Dr. B!"

Da sich Jakob plötzlich von Boerne abwendete schob Thiel die Tür ein Stück weiter auf und war entsetzt, als er einen gefesselten und geknebelten Heiko Sommer auf dem Stuhl sitzen sah.

„Ich weiß was du davon hältst Heiko, aber glaub mir... Ich tu uns allen dreien einen Gefallen, wenn ich ihn aus dem Weg räume."

Der Alte Sommer schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich wie ein wahnsinniger aus dem Stuhl zu befreien, doch so sehr er sich bemühte, er hatte keinen Erfolg damit.

Jakob lachte nur kurz und drehte sich wieder zu Boerne, auf welchen er noch immer die Waffe richtete.

„Vollgepisst hast du dich, wie ein inkompetenter, alter Sack.", witzelte Jakob voller Überheblichkeit und trat mit dem Fuß auf Boernes Bauch.

„In.... Inkon...tinent...wenn....schon.", presste Boerne schwer atmend hervor und hob dazu auch noch allen Ernstes den, von Thiel allseits verhassten Zeigefinger.

Da hätte der Hauptkommissar dann fast laut lachen müssen. Boerne war dem Tode nahe und trotzdem konnte der sich nicht verkneifen, selbst da noch die Leute zu verbessern.

„Dein Thiel wird dir jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen können. Bis die gecheckt haben, wo du bist, schmorst du schon längst in der Hölle du perverser, alter Sack!"

Heftig trat der junge Mann in Boernes Genitalbereich, doch mehr als ein erstickter Laut, kam nicht mehr über seine Lippen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich dir die Kugel zuerst rein jagen soll. In den Kopf? Ins Herz oder in deine Eier?"

Da schlug Thiel die Türe mit dem Fuß auf,Jakob zuckte erschrocken zusammen und blickte zu dem Störenfried.

„Waffe fallen lassen!"

„Nur.über.meine.Leiche."

Zornig blickte er wieder zu Boerne, hielt diesem die Pistole an den Kopf und schon ertönte ein lauter Knall.

Thiels Herz setzte vermutlich in diesem Moment aus und er konnte nur die Hände vors Gesicht schlagen.

Als er aber dann zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch blinzelte, sah er dass Jakob zu Boden ging und Nadeshda neben ihm die Hand noch immer am Lauf ihrer Waffe hatte. Erleichtert schrie er auf, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und stürmte zu Boerne.

„Holt sofort den Notarzt."

Sofort kniete er sich auf den Boden. Dass er sich inmitten der gigantischen Blutlache befand, störte ihn überhaupt nicht. Zaghaft streichelte er über Boernes Gesicht und schluckte heftig, als dieser nicht im Ansatz reagierte.

„Boerne hey.", wimmerte Thiel und da blinzelte der Professor doch tatsächlich einen Moment, hatte aber keine Kraft die Augen offen zu halten.

„Thiel.", presste Boerne hervor, bevor er Anfang Blut zu erbrechen und Thiel ihn sofort zur Seite drehte.

„Macht doch mal einer was!", schrie Thiel flehend, wurde aber von Nadeshda und einem Kollegen weggezogen.

Während sich der Notarzt und die Sanitäter auf Boerne stürzten, hatte Nadeshda Mühe ihren Chef festzuhalten, damit dieser nicht die Rettungsmaßnahmen behindern konnte. Als Thiel dann aber sah, dass einer die Hand an Boernes Hals legte und den Kopf schüttelte, brach er einfach in Nadeshdas Armen zusammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙈 Das sieht nicht gut aus, gar nicht gut.


	15. Chapter 15

„Herr Thiel?"

Ein Sani kniete neben dem Kommissar, während Nadeshda die Beine ihres Chefs noch immer nach oben hielt.

„Boerne!"

Sofort begann er zu strampeln und wurde gerade noch zurück gehalten, damit er nicht direkt wieder aufstehen konnte.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich will sie kurz durchchecken."

„Nix da."

Während der Sanitäter in Thiels Augen leuchtete und ein anderer vergebens versuchte seinen Blutdruck zu messen, währte er sich konsequent dagegen, so dass sie ihn schließlich nach oben wuchteten.

Das es nicht so klug war, bemerkte er aber schnell, denn er rumpelte gegen Nadeshda, die ihn mühevoll festhielt.

„Kommen Sie. Wir gehen raus Chef."

„Was ist mit Boerne?", fragte er wieder und blickte um sich.

„Chef...", begann Nadeshda, doch offensichtlich brauchte sie gar nicht mehr sagen, denn unweit von ihnen, deckte der Kollege gerade die Leiche mit einem Tuch ab.

„Rechtsmedizin, Spusi, ein Gutachter und die Staatsanwaltschaft sind auch schon informiert. Wir haben nichts mehr für ihn tun können.", sagte der Notarzt, drückte kurz Thiels Oberarm und huschte dann eilig davon.

„Chef? Cheeeef?"

Thiel schluckte, sein Herz schlug schnell und sein Magen verkrampfte sich.

„Ich... will hier raus."

Wie in Trance ließ er sich von seiner Kollegin und einem Sanitäter nach oben begleiten und wurde geradewegs in einen RTW verfrachtet.

„Trinken Sie was!"

Wie ferngesteuert schraubte er den Deckel der Flasche ab, trank einen Schluck und nahm eine Tablette, welche ihm der Sanitäter in die Hand drückte. Was es war, interessierte Thiel gar nicht, die wussten ja bestimmt was sie taten. Vermutlich war es eine '_Gute Laune_' oder '_Leck mich am Arsch - Pille_', dass kam Thiel nicht gerade ungelegen, dachte er. Wie sollte der das denn auch sonst anders überstehen können?

Er fühlte sich leer, schwach und unendlich müde, fast als wäre das alles nicht real.

„Chef?", versuchte es Nadeshda wieder doch Thiel schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Warum sind wir nicht früher drauf gekommen? Wir haben zu lange gewartet. Ich hab zu lange abgewartet. Ich hätte gestern schon hier hin müssen."

Thiel hatte keine Kraft den Blick anzuheben und irgendwen anzusehen. Er wollte am liebsten nie mehr in irgendein Gesicht schauen müssen.

Verloren, den unglaublichsten Freund und Kollegen. Wie konnte er das zulassen? Wie konnte das nur passiert sein? Boerne hatte recht gehabt. Thiel löste keinen Fall ohne ihn und wenn, dann dauerte es viel länger, als mit seiner Hilfe. Zu lang.

„Wie geht's ihm denn?", hörte er einen Sani Nadeshda fragen.

Wie es ihm ging? Sowas konnte der Mann noch fragen? War ja nicht so, dass er gerade seinen Kollegen, Nachbarn, Vermieter besten Freund und vermutlich Seelenpartner verloren hatte.

Das Nadeshda mit dem rot gekleideten Mann tuschelte, war Thiel auch egal, nein eigentlich ganz recht. Im Moment wollte er auch eigentlich gar keine Details hören. Im Prinzip war ihm jetzt alles egal, auch wenn er wusste, dass er weitermachen musste. Der Fall war immerhin noch nicht so weit, ihn zu den Akten legen zu können, doch jetzt hatte er keine Kraft. Nein, nicht jetzt, dass ging nicht.

„Herr Thiel!"

Diese Stimme kannte er zu gut und tatsächlich blinzelte er ein paar Mal und guckte auf Haller, die sich vor ihm positionierte.

„Wo muss ich hin?", fragte sie und Thiel konnte nicht fassen, dass sie sich das wirklich antun wollte.

„Alberich."

Mit Tränen in den Augen zog er die kleine Assistentin von Boerne an sich heran, weshalb sie seinen Rücken streichelte und ihn mit aller Kraft festhielt.

„Wir müssen stark sein Thiel. Für den Chef."

Thiel schluckte. Wie hart das doch klang, aber vermutlich hatte sie ja recht.

„Wo muss ich denn jetzt genau hin?", fragte sie und Nadeshda erklärte ihr den Weg.

„Wollen Sie, dass ich mitkomme?", fragte Thiel mit einer Festigkeit in der Stimme, die selbst ihn erstaunte.

Konnte er das überhaupt? Sollte er Boerne nicht lieber so in Erinnerung behalten?

„Nee, Sie mein lieber Thiel sollten eher mal eine Hähnchenbude weiterwandern und die Zeugenaussage aufnehmen. Sie machen Ihren Job und ich mache meinen. Show must go on oder?"

Waren die alle so gefasst oder taten die nur so? Eigentlich war es ihm auch völlig egal, denn jeder konnte schließlich mit seiner Trauer und dem Schock umgehen, wie er wollte.

„Kommen Sie Chef."

Insgesamt standen drei Rettungswägen vor dem Gebäude und in einem davon saß Thiel, der von Nadeshda hochgezogen wurde.

„Bitte ich kann das jetzt nicht. Nehmen Sie mir die Waffe weg, sonst leg ich ihn um."

„Doch nicht vor Zeugen, Herr Thiel."

„Wo ist jetzt der Kommissar? Wir müssen unbedingt los."

Thiel atmete durch und trat schließlich in den RTW ein.

Es war wirklich kein schöner Anblick, doch als er seinen Blick auf das Gesicht des Mannes legte, traute er seinen Augen kaum.

„Boerne!"

Sofort drückte er sich an einem der Sanitäter vorbei und stellte sich neben seinen Kollegen, der an unzählige Kabel und Schläuche angeschlossen war.

„Thiel.. ich.."

„Nix sagen, is' schon gut."

Thiel legte seine Hand an Boernes und guckte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich... hab... sie... ni..nicht... ver... vergewal.... waltigt.", kam es schwach aus Boernes Mund, welcher unter der Sauerstoffmaske versteckt war.

„Das weiß ich doch! Glauben Sie mir, ich krieg die alle an den Eiern!"

Boerne nickte und begann leicht zu Lächeln, zumindest hatte Thiel den Eindruck dass es so war und drückte deshalb die Hand seines Nachbarn.

„Kri... Kriegen.. Sie... Wer... so...sonst!?"

„Wir müssen jetzt dringend los. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.", unterbrach sie der Notarzt.

Ein letzter Blick zu Boerne und Thiel stieg sofort wieder aus dem Wagen. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass Boerne hier noch weiter rumliegen musste, sondern dass ihm ordnungsgemäß geholfen wurde.

„Wird er es schaffen?", fragte Thiel schließlich den Notarzt, welcher neben ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein... Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren und vermutlich zudem auch noch innere Verletzungen. Beten Sie lieber einmal zu viel, als zu wenig."

Wieder spürte er Nadeshdas Arm um sich, weshalb er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte und die Augen schloss.

„Er lebt Chef und dass wird er auch Morgen und in 20 Jahren noch."

Thiel musste Lächeln. Nadeshda hatte Recht. Einen Karl-Friedrich Boerne räumte man nicht einfach aus dem Weg, da musste man schon ein wenig früher aufstehen.

Blödsinn! Er wusste genau, dass auch der Professor nicht unsterblich war, auch wenn der sich manchmal dafür hielt. Trotzdem wollte er optimistisch sein... für Boerne, denn das war er ihm schuldig.


	16. Chapter 16

„Innerlich verblutet. Finaler Rettungsschuss nehm ich an.", meinte Frau Haller, welche sich neben dem Leichnam von Jakob Frank aufrichtete.

„Er hätte sonst Boerne erschossen."

Thiel konnte noch immer nicht fassen, welche Tragödie sich hier in diesem Keller abgespielt hatte. Fassungslos blickte er auf den jungen Mann und konnte nichts anderes tun, als den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Ich glaub von dem werden wir nicht mehr rauskriegen, warum er das alles getan hat.", meinte Nadeshda und blickte auf Luisa, die im Türrahmen stand und die Hand vor den Mund hielt.

„Jakob!"

Voller Entsetzen schrie sie auf, stürmte auf den toten Mann zu und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Was hast du nur getan?"

„Mir blieb einfach keine andere Wahl, Luisa."

„Er wollte Boerne abknallen!", brachte es Thiel auf den Punkt.

„Ich meine nicht euch. Warum hat er das hier alles getan?"

Sie klang wirklich verzweifelt und strich ihren Kommilitonen eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich glaube, dass wir noch einiges an Redebedarf haben. Ich denke nicht, dass von dir Fluchtgefahr ausgeht, aber halte dich für uns zur Verfügung, ja?", übernahm Nadeshda die Wortführung und klärte mit ihr noch ein paar Dinge.

„Sie sollten nach Hause gehen Herr Thiel und durchatmen.", meinte Haller und streichelte seinen Oberarm.

„Ich will zu Boerne ins Krankenhaus. Nichts anderes."

********

„Sind Sie ein Angehöriger?", fragte ein Arzt, als Thiel endlich in der Klinik angekommen war. Herbert hatte ihn mit dem Taxi abgeholt und zu Thiels Erleichterung nicht unzählige, dämliche Fragen gestellt, sondern einfach nur getan, was Thiel verlangt hatte.

„Kripo Münster, Hauptkommissar Thiel. Ich bin der leitende Ermittler und Professor Boerne ist mein Kollege, Nachbar und bester Freund."

Thiel zog den Ausweis heraus und hoffte, dass er endlich in Erfahrung bringen würde, was Boerne nun fehlte.

„Achso verstehe. Nun gut, Sie wissen ja, dass ich eine Schweigepflicht habe, aber..", „Bla, bla, bla, ich weiß, aber hier geht es um versuchten Mord, Entführung und unzählige andere Delikte. Also?"

„Der Herr Professor hat eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, ein stumpfes Bauchtrauma, gebrochene Rippen und die Kugel steckt noch immer in seinen Arm. Wir benötigen dringend Blutkonserven, die müssten aber jede Sekunde parat sein. Meine Kollegen sind bereits im OP, aber so wie es aussieht, brauchen wir dringend eine Spenderniere. Hat ihr Kollege Angehörige? Eltern, Geschwister, irgendwen?"

Thiel schluckte. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung was diese ganzen Sachen für Auswirkungen auf den Körper hatten, aber gesund klang das alles nicht.

„Eine Niere? Ähm, naja er hat eine Schwester und einen Onkel, aber der lebt in Florida."

Hatte Boerne noch mehr Angehörige? Welche die ihm näher standen? Thiels Gehirn wollte einfach nicht so arbeiten, wie es nötig gewesen wäre.

„Dann bestellen wir die Schwester umgehend ein, vielleicht kann Sie ihm die Niere spenden."

********

„Was eine Niere? Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich bin selbst gesundheitlich nicht auf dem Damm und ich glaube nicht, dass mein werter Herr Bruder freiwillig für mich eine heraus rücken würde.", polterte Hannelore, die ältere Schwester von Boerne los.

„Sie sind seine Familie verdammte Kacke!", mischte sich Thiel in das Gespräch des Arztes und der Schwester ein.

„War ja klar Thiel, dass Sie zu ihm halten, aber warum spenden Sie denn keine Niere, ha?"

„Ich?"

Thiel deutete perplex auf sich und stand mit offenem Munde da.

„Was haben Sie denn für eine Blutgruppe?", erkundigte sich der Arzt bei Boernes Schwester.

„B!"

„Herr Professor Boerne hat A, dass bringt uns dann auch herzlich wenig. Sie Herr Thiel?"

„Ich?", fragte er wieder verdutzt.

„Null!", antwortete er dann notgedrungen.

„Das wäre perfekt. Wären Sie denn bereit dazu?"

Thiel schluckte heftig. Er sollte eine Niere spenden? Gab es dafür nicht gelistete Organspender?

„Ähm, aber ich brauch meine doch selbst.", stammelte er verdattert.

„Deshalb hat der liebe Gott uns ja auch zwei vermacht, nicht?"

Kurz musste Thiel sich das Lachen verbeißen, denn dieser Satz hätte hundert prozentig auch von Boerne stammen können.

Der Kommissar atmete durch und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Was passiert, wenn er keine bekommt?"

„Dann stirbt er. Meine Kollegen kämpfen jetzt schon um sein Leben."

Was? Er könnte Boernes Leben vielleicht retten, wenn er seine Niere hergab?

„Ich mach's, also, wenn ich ein möglicher Spender sein könnte, dann mach ich's. Natürlich mach ich's."

Thiel hatte zwar direkt einen Anflug von Schiss, aber hier ging es jetzt wirklich nicht um seine Befindlichkeiten.

********

„Wo ist mein Chef?", fragte Nadeshda, welche mit der Klemm irgendwann später im Krankenhaus ankam.

„Im OP.", antwortete die Dame an der Aufnahme.

„Nein, mein Chef, Frank Thiel.", konkretisierte die angehende Kommissarin.

„Sagte ich doch bereits. Im OP, sowie ihr Kollege Professor Boerne ebenfalls. Kann aber dauern."

Nadeshda und Frau Klemm guckten sich verdutzt an und verstanden Gott und die Welt nicht mehr.

„Warum ist mein Kommissar im OP? Der hat doch gar nichts abbekommen."

„Na da müssen Sie schon mit den Ärzten sprechen."

Verwundert machten sich die Damen auf den Weg, in der Hoffnung Antworten auf ihre unzähligen Fragen zu erhalten.

„Nein Onkel Gustav, ich bin erstens nicht Lebensmüde und zweitens passen unsere Blutgruppen auch gar nicht zueinander. Nein, du musst nicht extra her... Nein im Josef.... Schön, ich hol dich da dann ab. Ja Onkel Gustav.. Nein, ich weiß nicht ob Karl-Friedrich überlebt. Na der Thiel... Wie sein Mann? Ist es bei euch so warm oder weshalb halluzinierst du?... Auch egal... Ich muss jetzt auch Schluss machen..."

Nadeshda und Frau Klemm warfen sich erstaunte Blicke zu, weshalb Hannelore auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Sieht ganz danach aus. Kripo Münster. Sind sie nicht die ältere Schwester von Professor Boerne?", fragte Nadeshda und rutschte ein paar Stühle auf.

„Das bin ich, warum Fragen Sie? Was ist überhaupt passiert? Kann mich mal jemand aufklären?"

„Herr Boerne wurde entführt und fast ermordete. Sagen Sie, wissen Sie wo Herr Thiel steckt?"

„Der opfert gerade seine Eingeweide für meinen Bruder. Als ob es nicht genug andere potenzielle Spender geben würde.", meinte sie und wirkte irgendwie gar nicht so richtig betroffen.

„Und Sie hatten nicht die richtige Blutgruppe oder was?"

„Ganz richtig und ich hänge an meinen Organen, ob Sie's glauben oder nicht."

Nadeshda war genervt und fand diese Frau direkt unsympathisch. Klar, Boerne war ja auch nicht unbedingt ein Sympathieträger, aber seine Schwester, die war wirklich unter aller Kanone.

„Gustav von Elst?", fragte Nadeshda dann weiter.

Sofort erinnerte sie sich an den älteren Herren, mit welchem Thiel per Du war. Damals wurde sein jüngerer Lebensgefährten Luis Bênção wegen 250.000 Euro getötet. Sie erinnerte sich noch bestens an den sauteuren Champagner, welcher auf dem Schwarzmarkt kursierte und schließlich durch Gustav und Luis nach Münster gelangt war.

„Ja, unser Onkel aus Amerika, warum fragen Sie?"

Die Klemm begann zu lachen und rieb sich die Hände, da sie damals mitbekommen hatte, dass Boerne und Thiel dem Erbonkel ein Schmierentheater vorgespielt hatten.

„Na dass kann ja noch interessant werden."

Nadeshda war irgendwie verwirrt, aber als ein Arzt herauskam, vergaß sie alles andere und machte ihn auf sie aufmerksam.

„Wie geht's meinem Chef?"

„Sind Sie die Kollegin von Herrn Thiel?"

Nickend bejahte Sie die Frage und stand sofort vom Stuhl auf.

„Herr Thiel wurde nach gründlicher Untersuchung und seiner Einwilligung zum Organspender erklärt. Der Professor bleibt uns auf dem OP-Tisch liegen, wenn wir nicht umgehend reagieren. Glücklicherweise hatte sich Herr Thiel ohne mit den Wimpern zu zucken dazu bereit erklärt. Es wird noch einen Moment dauern, aber meine Kollegen arbeiten mit Hochdruck in beiden OP's. Ihr Kollege muss nur noch zugenäht werden und dann drücken Sie bitte alle Daumen die Sie haben, dass bei Herrn Boerne alles glatt geht. Es steht nicht gut um ihn, gar nicht gut."

„Soll das heißen, dass mein Kommissar möglicherweise seine Niere opfert und Boerne trotzdem nicht überlebt?", mischte sich nun die Klemm aufgebracht ein.

„Ausschließen können wir das leider nicht. Sehen Sie, er hat extrem viel Blut verloren und kam direkt in den OP, aber er hat so viele schwerwiegende Verletzungen, dass man einfach noch keine Prognose stellen kann."

Fassungslos blickten sich die Frauen an, als der Arzt wieder durch die Schiebetür verschwand.

„Prost Mahlzeit."

Damit ließ sich erst die Klemm und dann Nadeshda auf die Stühle zurück fallen.


	17. Chapter 17

„Chef, endlich sind Sie wach.", stieß Nadeshda erleichtert hervor, welche neben Thiel am Bett saß.

Ob sie die ganze Zeit schon hier war?

„Moinsen.", brummelte Thiel und schloss seine Augen wieder.

Thiel spürte einen Schmerz, welchen er sofort durch den Gedanken verdrängte, wie es um Boerne stand.

„Boerne, was, was ist mit ihm?", fragte Thiel leise, denn er war noch immer benommen und unsagbar müde.

„Er lebt. Er ist vor einer viertel Stunde aus dem OP gekommen."

„Er lebt.", murmelte Thiel und ein Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht.

„Er lebt.", wiederholte er noch einmal und dämmerte wieder weg.

********

„Ich weiß dass ich nerve Frau Krusenstern, aber sollten wir nicht endlich mal den alten Sommer und dessen Tochter Luisa dingfest machen?", fragte die Klemm, als Nadeshda mit ihr in der Cafeteria saß.

„Heiko Sommer muss zur Beobachtung hierbleiben und Luisa hat uns versprochen, dass sie für ein weiteres Verhör jederzeit zur Verfügung steht. Es ist abends Frau Klemm. Thiel und ich haben die ganze Nacht im Präsidium verbracht und Jakob ist tot. Meinen Sie nicht, dass wir das auf morgen früh verschieben können? Ich bin hundemüde."

„Hoffentlich ist Boerne bald vernehmungsfähig.", brummte die Klemm und legte einen Zehner auf den Tisch.

„Wir reden Morgen. Schlafen Sie gut Frau Krusenstern."

Damit zog die Staatsanwältin von dannen und Nadeshda machte sich zurück auf den Weg zur Intensivstation.

„Wie geht es dem Professor?", fragte sie den Arzt, der gerade aus Boernes Zimmer kam.

„Wir mussten ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzen. Die Schmerzen wären vermutlich unerträglich, deshalb haben wir uns so entschieden. Er ist noch nicht über dem Berg, aber bisher scheint er die Niere gut anzunehmen. Wenn er das überlebt, dann kann er einen zweiten Geburtstag feiern, dem er seinen Kollegen ein paar Zimmer weiter zu verdanken hat."

Nadeshda atmete durch. Das waren zwar nicht die besten Nachrichten des Tages, aber immerhin war Boerne noch immer am Leben und die neue Niere schien zu arbeiten.

„Kann ich zu ihm?", fragte sie, doch der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber vorerst nicht. Wenn überhaupt dürfen nur Angehörige ins Zimmer und er braucht jetzt strikte Ruhe. Sie dürfen mir aber sehr gerne folgen."

********

Als Thiel erwachte, war es in seinem Zimmer schon dunkel. Mit der Hand griff er nach der Notrufglocke, welche über seinem Kopf baumelte und er betätigte den Lichtschalter.

Die Uhr an der Wand verriet ihm, dass es inzwischen schon 22 Uhr war und der Schmerz in seinem Körper, erinnerte ihn noch mehr an die Stunden vor der OP.

Boerne war am Leben hatte Nadeshda gesagt. Thiel atmete schwer durch, was ein starkes Stechen in seinem Körper zur Folge hatte. Vorsichtig schob er die Bettdecke nach unten und sein Flügelhemd nach oben. Sein Blick wanderte auf den großen Verband an seinem Bauch und er konnte nicht fassen, dass eine seiner Nieren jetzt in Boernes Körper steckte.

Hatte Boerne jetzt zwei und er nur noch eine? Waren beide Nieren von Boerne so kaputt und wenn ja warum? Wie ging es dem Professor jetzt? Schlief er noch? War er inzwischen aufgewacht? Hatte er schmerzen? Bestimmt hatte Boerne schmerzen, so wie der ausgesehen hatte.

„Sie sind ja jetzt wach.", ertönte die leise Stimme seiner Kollegin, welche ins Zimmer herein trat.

„Ja. Wie geht's Boerne?"

„Wie geht's Ihnen Chef?"

„Es ging mir nie besser.", witzelte er mit einem halben Lächeln auf den Lippen, weshalb sich Nadeshda grinsend an den Bettrand setzte.

„Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Boerne hat die OP überstanden und die Niere arbeitet."

„Das klingt nach einem aber."

„Sie mussten den Professor ins künstliche Koma versetzen, weil er so schwerwiegende Verletzungen hat. Sie wissen nicht, ob er durchkommt. Das entscheiden die nächsten Stunden."

Thiel schloss seine Augen. Das musste er jetzt erstmal verarbeiten und realisieren.

„Ich will zu ihm.", meinte er entschlossen und versuchte sich aus dem Bett aufzurappeln.

„Das geht nicht Chef. Sie haben auch eine OP hinter sich und der Arzt sagte, dass nur Angehörige in sein Zimmer dürfen. Ich hab ihn gesehen. Er sieht fürchterlich aus."

„Nadeshda bitte. Ich kann hier doch nicht liegen, wenn Boerne irgendwo ein paar Meter weiter weg liegt und vielleicht stirbt."

Thiels Augen wurden von Wort zu Wort glasiger, weshalb Nadeshda schließlich einknickte.

„Man kann ihn von einem anderen Zimmer aus durch die Glasscheibe sehen, dass hat mir der Arzt eben gezeigt."

„Bitte bringen Sie mich dahin. Bitte."

Tränen der Sorge und des Kummers liefen ihm über die Wangen, weshalb Nadeshda sich einen Ruck gab und sich auf die Suche nach einem Rollstuhl machte.

********

Gegen ärztlichen Rat und warnenden Worten der Schwester, hatte sich Thiel von Nadeshda zu dem besagten Zimmer fahren lassen. Thiel hatte schmerzen, doch die interessierten ihn nicht. Er wollte nicht im Bett liegen und warten, bis ihm jemand mitteilte, dass Boerne vielleicht gestorben war, ohne ihn nochmal gesehen zu haben.

Da es wirklich schon spät war, hatte sich Nadeshda von ihm verabschiedet, weshalb Thiel nun alleine vor dem großen Fenster saß, in Flügelhemd, mit Katheter, Infusionsständer und einem Bettlaken auf den Beinen.

Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, beobachtete er Boerne, der bis zur Brust von der Bettdecke umhüllt war. Von Boernes Gesicht war nicht all zu viel zu erkennen, denn offensichtlich wurde er künstlich beatmet und ansonsten ragten noch unzählige andere Schläuche aus seinem Körper.

Boernes Anblick brach Thiel das Herz. Das Einzige das ihn tröstete, war die Tatsache, dass der Professor so aussah, als würde er einfach nur schlafen, denn seine Gesichtszüge wirkten entspannt. Naja so entspannt, wie man halt in so einer Situation sein konnte, fand Thiel.

Wie gerne wäre erjetzt neben ihm gesessen, hätte leise mit ihm gesprochen und seine Hand gehalten, doch das ging natürlich nicht. Nicht nur weil er nicht in das Zimmer durfte, sondern weil Thiel nicht einfach so die Hand von Boerne halten konnte. Sowas tat man unter Kollegen ja auch nicht einfach so.

Thiel lachte bitter auf.

Unter Kollegen, von wegen. Er und Boerne waren nicht nur Kollegen. Sie waren Freunde, Seelenverwandte und wenn Thiel es richtig in Erinnerung hatte, dann gab es da ja auch noch ein paar verdrängte Gefühle, dem Forensiker gegenüber.

„Herr Thiel? Sie sollten wirklich zurück ins Bett gehen. Dem Professor bringt es nichts, wenn Sie hier auf dem Flur zusammenbrechen. Sie hatten immerhin doch auch keinen allzu kleinen Eingriff.", ertönte die maßregelnde, aber feinfühlige Stimme einer Schwester.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, dann wollen wir mal Vaddern dazu holen :)
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr habt Freude am Lesen, also abgesehen der düsteren und traurigen Umstände :D

„Man Junge, was machst du denn für Sachen?", kam es mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme von Herbert, der neben Thiel am Bett saß.

„Man Vaddern, was hättest du denn Bitteschön getan? Ich hatte keine andere Wahl!"

Doch, Thiel hätte eine Wahl gehabt, aber dann wäre Boerne vermutlich schon längst nicht mehr am Leben.

Thiel war müde. Bis um 6 Uhr hatte er an der Fensterscheibe geklebt und Boerne beobachtet. Immer und immer wieder kamen Ärzte und das Pflegepersonal auf ihn zu, wollten ihn ins Zimmer bringen, ihn zur Vernunft bringen, doch Thiel konnte und wollte seine Augen nicht von Boernes Gesicht lösen. Viel zu groß war seine Angst gewesen, dass dessen Körper plötzlich den Geist aufgab und es niemand mitbekommen hätte. Als Thiel dann aber schließlich im Rollstuhl eingeschlafen war und ein Pfleger ihn weckte, ließ er sich halt doch davon überzeugen, sich wenigstens ein paar wenige Stunden ins Bett zu legen.

„Da kann Boerne dir auf Lebzeiten dankbar sein.", meinte Herbert und begann Thiels Sachen aus der Tasche zu räumen.

„Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Nach was sieht's denn aus? Die Ärzte meinten, dass du mindestens fünf Tage hier bleiben musst. Du willst doch nicht die ganze Zeit in dem Negligé herum laufen?"

Herbert schüttelte lachend den Kopf und räumte den Schrank trotz Protest seitens Thiel ein.

„Außerdem kannst du mir nicht erzählen, dass du auch nur eine Minute zu Hause wärst. Würdest ja doch nur hier bei Boerne '_rum lungern_."

Herbert traf den Nagel auf den Kopf. Natürlich wäre Thiel nicht zu Hause, sondern 24/7 an der Glasscheibe, die ihn von Boerne trennte.

Thiel sah ein, dass es für ihn das Beste war, wenn er die nächsten Tage hierbleiben würde und ein Verhör vollziehen, konnte er schließlich auch im Krankenhaus. Immerhin hatte Nadeshda ja erwähnt, als sie heute morgen kurz bei ihm war, dass Heiko Sommer ebenfalls hier im Krankenhaus lag und wohl auch noch ein bis zwei Tage dort verbringen musste.

Bestimmt würde auch Luisa zu Besuch kommen, um ihren Vater zu sehen, so würde Thiel also zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen können.

„Denk nicht so viel an die Arbeit Junge. Das ist nicht gesund."

„Hanfplantagen zu betreiben und Joints zu rauchen ist auch nicht gesund.", zischte Thiel schlagfertig, weshalb Herbert sich räusperte und wieder auf den Stuhl setzte.

„Was ist denn eigentlich überhaupt passiert? Hat die großbusige Frau ihn so zugerichtet?"

„Vaddern, du weißt genau, dass ich über laufende Ermittlungen nicht sprechen darf.", erklärte Thiel augenrollend.

„Ich werd mich wohl erkundigen dürfen, wie es deinem Professor geht. Immerhin gehört der ja fast zur Familie."

„Tut der das?", fragte Thiel erstaunt.

„Frank, ich bin doch nicht von gestern, Mensch."

Thiel begann zu seufzen und winkte schließlich ab. Es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck, seinem Vater zum hundertsten Mal zu erklären, dass Boerne nicht _SEIN_ Professor war.

„Wir wissen selber noch nicht genau, wie das alles passiert ist, aber der Typ, der Boerne so zugerichtet hat, ist tot."

********

„Das sind vielleicht Aussichten. Der Täter ist tot und der Kronzeuge liegt im Koma.", seufzte Frau Klemm, die mit Nadeshda neben Thiel am Bett saß.

„Und da wissen wir nicht mal, ob wir von ihm jemals eine Aussage bekommen.", fügte Nadeshda hinzu.

„Hey!", schrie Thiel. „Geht's eigentlich noch?"

Zornig schlug er auf die Bettdecke.

„Entschuldigung, so war das nicht gemeint Chef."

„Ach wie denn dann? Boerne überlebt das, kapiert?"

Thiel war außer sich vor Wut. Wie konnten die Frauen nur so reden, als würde Boerne nie wieder seine moosgrünen Augen öffnen?

„Wie geht's dem Professor denn?", fragte die Klemm schließlich.

„Er ist im Moment stabil, aber niemand darf zu ihm. Das heißt, seine Schwester schon. Die ist gerade bei ihm.", erklärte Nadeshda.

„Die blöde Kuh. Als ob der die da jetzt bräuchte.", brummte Thiel mürrisch.

„Besser wie niemand oder?", fragte Nadeshda, wobei sie auch nicht sonderlich optimistisch klang.

„Ich habe Luisa vor dem Krankenhaus getroffen. Ich würde sie mir jetzt gerne mal zur Brust nehmen.", erklärte Nadeshda und schwang sich aus dem Stuhl.

„Da komm ich mit.", meinte Thiel und setzte sich schwerfällig an den Bettrand.

„Nix da Thielchen. Sie hüten das Bett. Ich hab keine Lust mir einen neuen Hauptkommissar **und** einen neuen Rechtsmediziner suchen zu müssen."

War das eigentlich ihr verdammter Ernst? Außerdem stand ja wohl außer Frage, dass Nadeshda und Alberich die Thronfolge übernehmen würden, sollte es jemals soweit kommen.

„Sie ham' wohl alle 'ne Macke. Ich bin immer noch der Hauptkommissar!", motzte Thiel und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite.

„Na schön, dann bestellen wir sie aber hier ins Zimmer."

********

Während die Klemm wieder einen Abflug machte und Nadeshda ebenfalls das Zimmer verlassen hatte, hievte sich Thiel schwerfällig in den Rollstuhl. Gewissenhaft entfernte er die Blutdruckmanschette und betätigte die Klingel, da er nicht an seine Kleidung kam.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte eine jüngere Schwester.

„Geben Se' mir mal die Klamotten. Ich will mich anziehen."

Obwohl die Frau darauf bestand Thiel zu helfen, plagte er sich dann doch lieber alleine ab, friemelte den Katheter durch seine Unterhose und zog sich schließlich fertig an. Wenigstens hatte sein Vater an eine bequeme Jogginghose und an sein Lieblings-St.Pauli-Shirt gedacht.

Nachdem Thiel das erledigt hatte, fuhr er ins Badezimmer, putzte sich die Zähne, klatschte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und in die Haare, um seine, ohnehin langweilige Frisur, in Form zu bringen und kämmte seine Haare nach hinten.

Langsam fühlte sich Thiel annähernd wieder wie ein Mensch und fuhr mit dem Rollstuhl zurück an sein Bett.

Das er gleich auf Luisa treffen würde, welche das ganze Schlamassel erst ins Rollen gebracht hatte, stimmte ihn wütend, aber erleichterte ihn auch. Immerhin würde er bestimmt jetzt näheres erfahren, wie sie überhaupt zu Jakob stand und was den, zu dieser abartigen Tat, verleitet hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War ja auch vorhersehbar, dass Thiel nicht im Bett bleiben wird und untätig rum liegt. :-) Sowas kann der glaub ich gar nicht.


	19. Chapter 19

„Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass Jakob nicht mehr lebt."

Luisa, Nadeshda und Thiel saßen am Tisch und der Kommissar legte ein Tonband vor die junge Frau.

„Fürs Protokoll.", murmelte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wieso hast du uns nicht erzählt, dass Jakob und du, also, dass ihr euch näher standet?", fragte Thiel.

„Taten wir ja gar nicht, also nicht so. Jakob und ich kennen uns schon seit dem Kindergarten. Wir haben die selben Schulen besucht und uns für's selbe Studium entschieden. Wir sind... wir waren gleich alt und er war wie ein Bruder für mich. Zumindest eine ganze Weile."

Nadeshda blickte kurz zu Thiel und wendete sich dann wieder Luisa zu.

„Was heißt eine ganze Weile? Warum hat sich das geändert?"

„Jakob und ich sind nach einer Semesterfeier zusammen in der Kiste gelandet, dass ist aber gewiss schon zwei Jahre her. Für mich stand nie zur Debatte, dass daraus mehr werden könnte, aber er hatte das wohl irgendwie nicht ganz so gesehen. Er hat mir irgendwann gesagt, dass er sich in mich verliebt hat, aber für mich stand fest, dass ich ihn als besten Freund nicht missen wollte, er aber niemals für eine Beziehung in Frage kommen würde. Eigentlich hatte Jakob ja gesagt, dass er's versteht und er hat sich mir jetzt auch nicht wirklich weiter aufgedrängt, aber ich hab schon gemerkt, dass die eine Nacht unsere Bindung gecrasht hat. Es war halt einfach nicht mehr so unbeschwert wie früher. Dumm gelaufen, aber konnten die Zeit ja nicht zurückdrehen."

Das machte natürlich auch Sinn, denn wenn Jakob bis zu letzt in Luisa verliebt gewesen wäre, hätte das natürlich das perfekte Motiv sein können - Eifersucht, dachte Thiel und sah zu Nadeshda, die offensichtlich die selben Gedankengänge wie er haben musste.

„Glaubst du, dass er eifersüchtig auf Professor Boerne war?"

„Ja, dass war er mit Sicherheit. Er hat mich meistens mit dem Auto mitgenommen und immer wenn wir eine Vorlesung bei Boerne hatten, dann war der den ganzen Tag so pissig und hat kein gutes Haar an dem gelassen."

„Als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, hatte ich aber nicht den Eindruck, dass er Boerne nicht mochte. Der hatte eigentlich mit Begeisterung von ihm erzählt.", meinte Thiel und hielt dann aber inne.

Klar, weil er so tun musste als ob. Immerhin wusste der da ja schon längst, was mit Boerne war.

„Der Witz war ja, dass Jakob enorm viel vom Prof hält,...hielt. Der war zwar wirklich schlecht und vermutlich nicht so geeignet für den Beruf, also Jakob, aber Boerne hat bei seinem Hausarbeiten gerne mal zwei Augen und Hühneraugen zugedrückt. Jakob hatte nämlich eine Rechtschreibschwäche und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte der auch nicht wirklich so viel... Talent. Naja und das Lesen war auch nicht so Seins. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft wir uns die Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen haben, damit ich ihm ein paar Fremdwörter eintrichtern konnte."

„Inkompetenz und Inkontinenz.", stieß Nadeshda hervor und auch Thiel musste ein wenig grinsen.

Eigentlich war es überhaupt nicht witzig. Im Gegenteil. Für Boerne musste das total erniedrigend gewesen sein, aber letztendlich war der Spruch von Jakob und Boernes Konter da drauf schon filmreif gewesen.

„Das erklärt auch das schlecht geschriebene Plakat mit dem substensiert.", sprach Nadeshda weiter und Thiel begann zu nicken.

„Aber mal ehrlich jetzt. Hattest du wirklich keine Ahnung? Du kennst doch Jakobs Handschrift, die von Boerne und die deines Vaters."

„Aber wenn du dich selbst einer Straftat bezichtigen müsstest, musst du natürlich nichts sagen.", ergänzte Nadeshda pflichtbewusst.

„Ich möchte aber aussagen. Ich möchte alles erzählen, was ich weiß. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich für Boerne tun kann. Wie geht's ihm eigentlich?"

Die Sorge und Angst spiegelten sich in ihren Augen, dass war wenigstens ein kleiner Trost, meinte Thiel zu sich selbst.

„Eigentlich dürfen wir darüber keine Angaben machen, aber er lebt, dass muss dir fürs Erste genügen.", klärte Thiels Kollegin auf und Luisa wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wie geht's deinem Vater?", lenkte Thiel ein wenig ab.

„Ich war noch nicht bei ihm. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit ihm umgehen soll. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was er getan hat und warum er da mit involviert war.", erklärte Luisa und atmete frustriert durch.

„Das werden wir hoffentlich bald herausfinden. Zurück zu Jakob. Wusste der, dass du Nachhilfe bekommst oder... anders gefragt.... Hast du öfter Nachhilfe bekommen und wenn ja, wie fand er das?"

Thiel wollte es jetzt einfach wissen. Es konnte ja schließlich nicht sein, dass Jakob von heute auf morgen zur tickenden Zeitbombe mutiert war.

> „Da müsste ich jetzt zu weiteren ausholen."

„Also ich hab Zeit!", antwortete Thiel mit einem halben Grinsen und machte mit den Armen eine eindeutige Geste, in dem er auf sein Krankenbett deutete.

„Jeder wusste dass ich nach den Vorlesungen oft noch bei Boerne war. Er hat mir ins Gewissen geredet, von wegen ich sollte mich mehr anstrengen und nicht alles so lieblos auf's Papier kritzeln. Ich hab da ehrlich gesagt auch nicht drüber nachgedacht und weil ich halt auf Boerne abfahre, naja..." Luisa machte eine kurze Denkpause. „Ich weiß ja, dass Boerne bei meinen Kommilitonen auch total angesagt ist und ein paar mal hatten mich welche angesprochen, ob ich mit dem Prof ein besonderes Verhältnis hätte, weil der sich danach oft mal Zeit für mich genommen hatte... Mein Gott, ich wollte angeben und da die wie gesagt wussten, dass ich auf ihn stehe, hab ich halt immer extra dick aufgetragen und denen natürlich auch gesteckt, dass Boerne mir privat Nachhilfe geben würde."

„Und hat er das? Hat Boerne dir jemals das Gefühl gegeben, dass er auch an dir interessiert sein könnte?"

Eigentlich wollte Thiel das lieber nicht wissen, doch was hätte er auch für eine andere Wahl gehabt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spannende und berechtigte Frage 🧐


	20. Chapter 20

„Boerne Interesse an mir? Es gibt nur einen Menschen den Boerne liebt und das ist er selbst. Gut, Sie ausgenommen, von Ihnen hält der auch 'ne ganze Menge, aber ich glaube bei Boerne kommt erst er selbst, dann Sie, dann kommt ganz lange gar nichts, dann kommt Alberich oder wie die heißt und dann kommt erst alles andere. Boerne hatte nicht ein einziges Mal den Anschein gemacht, als hätte er überhaupt Interesse an einem Flirt und schon überhaupt gar nicht mit einer Frau. Keine Ahnung, aber wahrscheinlich ist der einfach vom anderen Ufer oder so.", mutmaßte Luisa, weshalb Thiel laut zu lachen begann.

„Boerne und vom anderen Ufer, dass ist ja absurd. Glauben Sie mir, ich kenne zahlreiche, weibliche Opfer, denen er sich regelrecht angeboten hat. Der steht auf Frauen, aber nur auf die, die ihn nicht wollen. Kann man ja auch son büschen verstehen.", meinte er grinsend. Nadeshda hingegen warf Thiel einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Wenn Sie das sagen, Chef."

Warum gefiel Thiel Nadeshdas selbstgefälliges Grinsen nun nicht? Er hatte doch keine Unwahrheit verbreitet.

Alleine wenn er daran dachte, wie Boerne den Ober-Rosenkavalier mimte, wenn ihm eine Frau gefiel, kam Thiel fast schon die Galle hoch. Wie konnte man sich auch nur so für eine Frau ins Zeug legen, regelrecht blank ziehen, natürlich ohne dass der Professor das tat, aber Thiel meinte das im übertragenen Sinne. Gut, wahrscheinlich lag es bei Thiel einfach auch daran, dass er seit der gescheiterten Ehe mit Susanne einfach so gar kein Glück mehr mit den Frauen hatte.

Vermutlich lag es wirklich an den Folgeschäden seiner verkorksten Ehe, denn die ein oder andere Gelegenheit, hatte Thiel ja wohl auch gehabt.

Beispielsweise erinnerte er sich hierbei an Klara Wenger, welche er bei dem Münsteraner-Kulturevent getroffen hatte. Klara und Thiel kannten sich laut ihrer Aussage und derer der Klemm, schon von Kindesbeinen an, denn Klaras Familie, aber auch die Klemm, lebten damals für einige Jahre in einer Kommune, welche er mit Herbert einige Male besucht hatte. Das hatte Thiel aber alles gar nicht mehr gewusst. Zu erst hatte er auch gar nichts mit ihr anfangen können und fand ihre aufdringliche Art einfach nur merkwürdig. Als er dann aber alles mögliche von damals erfahren hatte, konnte er die Sache dann doch etwas lockerer betrachten. Vermutlich war Klara auch gar nicht abgeneigt gewesen, immerhin hatte sie Thiel etliche Male eindeutig angeflirtet, doch statt die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe zu packen, hatte Thiel sie immer abgewiesen.

Ach - und nebenbei hatte er mal wieder Boernes Leben gerettet, der wie jetzt in diesem Fall auch, in einem Weinkeller festgehalten wurde und von G.O.D, dessen Meisterschüler Boerne war, getötet werden sollte, nur damit dieser in die Geschichte einging und sich dadurch unsterblich machen wollte.

Tja, so war das halt mit Boerne. Immer zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort und ein Thiel, der die Suppe dann wieder auslöffeln durfte.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Wie weit war er denn jetzt bitte mit seinen Gedanken abgedriftet?

„Und hat der dir öfter Nachhilfe gegeben?", fragte Thiel räuspernd.

„Ab und zu, ja, aber Nachhilfe nicht direkt. Er hat mir ein paar gutgemeinte Ratschläge erteilt und sich das ein oder andere Mal meine Unterlagen angeschaut, mehr aber auch nicht. Ich war ziemlich überrascht, als Boerne sich breitschlagen lassen hat, mir doch richtig Nachhilfe zu geben."

Thiel war erleichtert, dass Luisa so bereitwillig auspackte, obwohl es mit Sicherheit ziemlich unangenehmen Fragen für sie sein mussten. Andererseits war es ja wohl auch nur recht und billig, dass sie sich offenbarte, denn wegen dieser kleinen Ziege, wäre der Professor ja nun fast gestorben.

„Wie hat denn Boerne darauf reagiert? Also ich meine, dass du ihn so anschmachtest? Deine Kommilitonen haben erzählt, dass du damit sehr freizügig umgegangen bist.", warf Nadeshda die Frage in den Raum.

„Manchmal ist er schon ziemlich rot geworden, wenn ich ihm Komplimente um die Ohren gehauen hab.", meinte Luisa und begann zu schmunzeln.

„Da sah er schon ziemlich süß aus, wenn er so eine Schnute gezogen hat und Sätze sagte wie '_Also ich bitte Sie doch wirklich, Fräulein Sommer. Wir sind hier in einem Lesungssaal und nicht an der Singelbörse, nicht?_'"

Nadeshda und Thiel begannen zu Lachen.

So war Boerne, dass konnten sie sich bildlich vorstellen und hatten sogar den Klang seiner Stimme im Ohr.

„Oder einmal meinte er zu mir _'Luisa, muss dass denn Hinz und Kunz erfahren, dass du Meiner nicht ganz abgeneigt bist? Das gehört hier nun wirklich nicht her.'_"

„Das klingt aber für Außenstehende schon irgendwie so, als Boerne das wirklich nicht ganz kalt ließ!?", meldete sich Nadeshda erneut zu Wort.

„Sehen Sie? - Und ich blöde Kuh, hab mir ab da Hoffnungen gemacht. Wie dumm war ich eigentlich?"

Thiel wollte diese Frage lieber mal unkommentiert lassen.

„Und wie fand Jakob das, also das du Boerne so toll fandest? Du erwähntest ja schon, dass du damit hausieren gegangen bist, dass ihr euch öfter seht."

Nadeshda setzte das seht dabei allerdings mit den Fingern in Anführungszeichen.

„Der hat mir die ganze Zeit unterstellt, dass ich etwas mit Boerne am Laufen hätte. Ich weiß gar nicht wie er da drauf... Moment."

Plötzlich wurde es still im Raum und die Kommissare blickten Luisa erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hatte das Bild von mir und Karl-Friedrich seit der einen Party da als Bildschirmschoner. Jakob war öfter an meinem Handy. Der hat das bestimmt gesehen. Logisch, der musste das gesehen haben, deshalb war er so wütend. Der hat wirklich gedacht, dass Boerne und ich was am Laufen haben. Ich weiß nicht wie oft er mir aufs Brot geschmiert hat, dass Boerne ein alter Sack ist und der doch nur was für sein Ego bräuchte und dass ich bestimmt gar nicht mal so übel in seinen „Fächern“ abschneiden würde. Boerne würde das mit Absicht machen, damit wir Gelegenheit hätten uns zusehen und so. Der war total vernarrt in den Gedanken. Ich hab ihm zwar immer wieder versucht zu erklären, dass das alles nicht so wahr und ich meine Kommilitonen nur foppen wollte, aber anscheinend hatte der das einfach nicht geglaubt."

********

Das Gespräch mit Luisa war dann doch wirklich vielversprechend gelaufen. Klar hatten sie immer noch nicht alle Fragen geklärt und wussten noch immer nicht genau, was das Eine mit dem Anderen zu tun hatte, aber zumindest waren sie etwas schlauer wie vor dem Verhör.

„Also ich würde vorschlagen, dass Sie sich jetzt ein wenig ausruhen und ich fahre ins Präsidium und schreibe das Protokoll. Bei der Gelegenheit werde ich die Klemm gleich mal informieren und mich mal unserem Fall Dobler zuwenden."

Ach Gott, den hatte Thiel nun endgültig vergessen gehabt.

„Können wir den blöden Fall nicht einfach an jemanden abdrücken? Wir haben hier doch wohl genug Ungereimtheiten.", meinte Thiel genervt.

„Ich kann's ja mal bei der Klemm erwähnen, aber wenn sie mich fragt, werde ich sagen, dass die Frage von ihnen kommt, Chef."

Thiel nickte. War ihm doch auch völlig egal, was die Klemm sagte, kratzte ihn nicht, schon gar nicht, weil er nur im Kopf hatte, den Fall Boerne zu lösen.

Das war er ihm schuldig.


	21. Chapter 21

Thiel hatte sich wirklich übernommen, dass sah er dann auch ein, als er endlich wieder im Bett lag. Die frische Naht an seinem Leib, machte den Eindruck, als würde sie dem ganzen Ballast nicht mehr lange stand halten. Schmerzlich verzog er das Gesicht, doch Nadeshda den Rest alleine zu überlassen, war für ihn trotzdem keine Option. Ihm war ja klar, dass auch er eine schwerer Operation hinter sich hatte, doch im Gegensatz zu Boerne, war er überhaupt nicht in der Position auch nur ansatzweise jammern zu dürfen.

Zumindest redete sich Thiel das ein.

Das die Schwester gerade jetzt zu ihm ins Zimmer kam, war wohl höhere Gewalt gewesen. Anhand seines Gesichtes hatte sie sofort erkannt, dass es dem Kommissar alles andere als gut ging, weshalb sie ihm kurzerhand eine Infusion anhing.

„Sie sollten wirklich Piano machen, Herr Thiel. Ihr Kollege profitiert nicht davon, wenn Sie hier den Helden spielen. Sie können im Moment ohnehin nichts für Ihn tun. Den Kampf muss Professor Boerne jetzt alleine gewinnen."

Thiel öffnete ein Auge und sah zu der Pflegerin, die nun betroffen aus der Wäsche blickte. Vermutlich kam ihr gerade selbst die Erkenntnis, dass ihre kleine Ansprache keinesfalls taktvoll war.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Mein Mund geht manchmal schneller, als er es sollte."

„Lassen Se's gut sein. Sie ham' ja nicht ganz unrecht."

„Der Professor da und Sie? Sind Sie befreundet?", fragte sie schließlich und zupfte Thiels Bettdecke etwas gerade.

„Wissen Se', der Boerne und ich, wir kennen uns jetzt schon ewig. Eigentlich ist er ein Arschloch, aber das denkt der bestimmt auch von mir. Boerne hat mal gesagt, wir wären so 'ne Art Schicksalsgemeinschaft und ich glaube, dass trifft die ganze Sache auf den Punkt."

Thiel lachte bitter auf.

„Wenn Sie mal Redebedarf haben oder so... Ich will mich Ihnen nicht aufdrängen, aber mir wird nachgesagt, dass ich 'ne recht gute Zuhörerin sei."

„Nett gemeint, aber ich bin nicht so ein Freund der vielen Worte."

„War auch nur ein Angebot. Schlafen Sie ein wenig."

Thiel nickte und schloss das Auge, welches er bis jetzt noch immer auf die kleine, pummelige Dame gerichtet hatte.

„Halt! Wie geht's Boerne?", fragte er, als sie gerade aus dem Zimmer trat.

„Die Vitalwerte sind gut, aber das muss der Arzt natürlich sagen. Ach und Chefarzt kommt bald zur Visite. Ich denke, Sie können dann damit rechnen, dass Sie auf die normale Station verlegt werden."

Eigentlich hätte Thiel das ja beruhigen müssen, dass er von der Intensivstation auf eine normale Station wechseln durfte, doch die ganze Sache schmeckte ihm trotzdem nicht. Er wollte doch überhaupt nicht so weit weg von Boerne.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen und dämmerte schließlich ins Land der Träume.

********

Wirklich lange hatte Thiel nicht geschlafen und dennoch saß er bereits wieder vor der Scheibe und betrachtete Boerne.

Das eine Pflegekraft bei ihm war und ihm offensichtlich etwas über die Nasensonde einflößte, nahm Thiel nur am Rande war.

Seine Gedanken wanderten an den Tag, an dem Boerne entführt worden war.

Warum hatte die Nachbarin den Streit mitbekommen? Warum nicht er?

Thiel überlegte Fieberhaft, doch dann kam ihm die Erkenntnis, dass er genau an diesem Tag nach Feierabend noch kurz ein paar Einkäufe erledigt hatte. Genau genommen hatte Thiel sich aus dem Getränkemarkt einen Träger Bier geholt, da ihm zu Hause der Stoff ausgegangen war. Des Weiteren war er ja ursprünglich mit Boerne verabredet gewesen und da er sich sicher war, dass Boerne mal wieder kein Bier für ihn im Kühlschrank haben würde, wollte er seinem Glück halt selbst auf die Sprünge helfen.

Thiel begann zu seufzen und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.

Warum hat er denn nicht einmal auf das dämliche Bier verzichten können und so, wie so oft zuvor auch, ein Glas Wein von seinem Nachbarn angenommen?

Pünktlich hatte er an diesem Tag Feierabend gemacht und trotzdem kam er zu spät nach Hause.

Hätte er vielleicht etwas merken müssen? Hätte er vielleicht, so wie Boerne es manchmal tat, einfach in seine Wohnung gehen sollen, als dieser nicht geöffnet hatte?

Mit Sicherheit hätte er den fehlenden Flokati sofort entdeckt und wahrscheinlich hätten bei ihm auch da schon alle Alarmglocken geläutet.

Wie er es dreht und wendete, er kam immer wieder zu selben Einsicht. Thiel hatte es verbockt und war nicht da, als Boerne ihn gebraucht hätte. Er hatte es billigend in Kauf genommen, dass diesem zu Hause was passierte, während er nichtsahnend einkaufen war.

Das es Quatsch war, sich wegen dem die Schuld zu geben, dass merkte Thiel gar nicht. Für ihn stand fest, dass er an allem Schuld war und er Boerne so gut wie auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Der Klos, welcher sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, den schluckte er mühevoll herunter und musste sich zudem wirklich am Riemen reißen, dass er nicht schon wieder sentimental wurde.

Das ist auch überhaupt nicht meine Art, hatte er sich versucht einzureden und doch kämpfte er hart gegen seine aufsteigenden Tränen an.

********

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf die Schulter des Kommissars, welcher eine Stunde später noch immer vor der Glasfront saß und sich noch immer die schlimmsten Vorwürfe machte.

„Frank."

Die fremde Hand drückte sich nun fest in seine Haut und Thiel blickte sich fragend um.

„Onkel Gustav?"

Ganz automatisch erhob sich der verblüffte Thiel aus dem Rollstuhl und sein Bettlaken fiel zu Boden.

Den Katheter hing er kurzerhand an seinen Hosenbund und er drehte sich zu Gustav, Boernes prädestinierten Erbonkel, um.

Einen kurzen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden Männer stumm in die Augen, doch dann kochten wohl bei beiden die Emotionen über und sie zogen sich gegenseitig in eine feste Umarmung.

Obwohl Thiel niemand war, der körperliche Nähe zuließ, eigentlich tat er das nicht mal bei seinem Vater, fühlte sich Gustavs Umarmung unbeschreiblich tröstlich für ihn an.

Der Hauptkommissar wusste, wie nah sich Boerne und sein Onkel seither standen und irgendwie fühlte sich er sich wohl in seiner Gesellschaft. Als wären sie wirklich sowas wie eine Familie, auch wenn das in Thiels Augen mehr als lächerlich war.

Schweigend hielten sie sich in den Armen, doch als Thiel spürte, dass der Atem von Gustav unregelmäßiger und bebender wurde, konnte auch er seine Tränen, welche er bisher erfolgreich verdrückt hatte, nicht mehr zurückhalten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na mal sehen, wie das jetzt weitergeht :D


	22. Chapter 22

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Gustav, nachdem unzählige Minuten vergangen waren, in denen sie sich weinend in den Armen gehalten hatten.

„Ich hab nicht aufgepasst auf ihn. Ich hab einfach nicht aufgepasst.", schluchzte Thiel und drückte seinen Kopf an die Brust des Onkels.

********

„Wollen wir ein Stück gehen?", fragte Gustav, als sich beide Männer etwas beruhigt hatten.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass ich schon soweit laufen kann."

Gustav dirigierte Thiel deshalb zurück in den Rollstuhl und schob ihn in die Cafeteria.

Mit zwei Bechern Kaffee in den Händen, ließ sich der Kommissar etwas später widerwillig in den Park des Krankenhauses fahren und Gustav hielt schließlich an einer Bank.

„Bitte erzähl mir was passiert ist Frank."

Thiel reichte Gustav den Kaffee und umfasste seinen eigenen Becher dann mit beiden Händen. Schweren Herzens atmete der Kommissar durch und erzählte seinem Gegenüber die ganze Geschichte und natürlich auch, dass er vermutlich an dem ganzen Desaster nicht unschuldig gewesen war.

„Aber das ist doch Blödsinn Frank. Du kannst dir doch da keine Schuld geben. Du warst arbeiten und hast danach etwas eingekauft. Das ist doch völlig normal und Karl-Friedrich ist alt genug, dass er keinen Babysitter mehr braucht.", meinte Gustav und nippte an seinem Becher.

Thiel musste einsehen, dass der gute alte Gustav wohl schon recht damit hatte, denn wer konnte schon ahnen, das so etwas passieren würde? Eigentlich könnte sowas ja auch immer und überall passieren, vielleicht sogar ihm.

Thiel erinnerte sich, dass auch er schon mal eine Menge Dusel gehabt hatte, als der verrückte Typ, welcher sich _'der Hammer_' nannte, nachts plötzlich in seinem Schlafzimmer stand und ihn mit den Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt hatte.

„Es tut einfach weh, dass man nur zuschauen kann und nicht weiß, ob's nochmal wird.", äußerte Thiel seine Bedenken, die ihm nun überhaupt nicht zu verdenken waren.

„Karl-Friedrich ist ein kleiner Kämpfer. Der hat sich noch nie unterkriegen lassen, egal was andere von ihm dachten oder über ihn gesagt haben. Er nimmt sich was er will, tut das worauf er Lust hat und er verfolgt stets seine Ziele und Prioritäten. Okay, die setzt er manchmal vielleicht an falschen Stellen, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er das schafft. Ihr beide schafft das - Zusammen. Ich bin so froh, dass Karl-Friedrich dich an seiner Seite hat. Endlich hat er jemanden gefunden, der sich getraut hat, hinter seine Fassade zu blicken und ihn so zu lieben und schätzen weiß, wie er es verdient hat."

Schlagartig wurde es Thiel heiß und kalt.

Vor all der Aufregung, hatte er tatsächlich vergessen, dass Gustav ja noch immer im Glauben war, dass er und Boerne ein Ehepaar waren.

Scheiße! Das war doch jetzt richtige Scheiße.

Da Thiel nicht wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte, lächelte er so halb in Gustavs Richtung und nahm anschließend einige Schlucke von seinem Kaffee.

Wäre das jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt Gustav über die erfundene Ehe aufzuklären? Sollte Thiel ihm gegenüber vielleicht ehrlich sein und die ganze Angelegenheit beichten?

Er wusste es nicht.

„Ich finde es so faszinierend, wie ihr zwei euch ergänzt. Du bist so unglaublich bescheiden, introvertiert, bodenständig, eigentlich das komplette Gegenteil von Karl-Friedrich. Sowas schafft nur die Liebe. Sie bindet das, was zusammen gehört, auch wenn sie manchmal komische Dinge mit einem anstellt, nicht wahr Frank?

Thiel war sich jetzt sicher, dass er Onkel Gustav nicht die Wahrheit sagen würde. Boerne würde ihm die Augen auskratzen, wenn er erfahren würde, dass Thiel ausgeplaudert hatte, dass Boerne nur alles inszenierte, weil der davon ausgegangen war, Gustavs Haus in Florida zu erben.

„Naja, man kann sich's nicht immer aussuchen.Boerne ist wirklich das komplette Gegenteil von mir, aber deswegen passt's scheinbar auch so gut.", meldete sich Thiel dann doch endlich mal zu Wort.

„Na das will ich doch meinen. Du musst ihm jetzt einfach Kraft geben und ihm zur Seite stehen. Der spürt deine Anwesenheit, glaub mir das."

Sollte Thiel ihm vielleicht besser sagen, dass er nicht in das Zimmer durfte? Immerhin war das nur für Angehörige erlaubt und Thiel war nun einfach mal kein Angehöriger.

Gut, für Onkel Gustav ja schon, aber nicht für den Rest der Welt, der eben die Wahrheit kannte.

„Seine Schwester besucht ihn ab und zu und ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm gut tun wird, wenn du auch da bist.", entgegnete Thiel, weil er einfach nicht wusste, was richtig und falsch war.

Irgendwie zweifelte er jetzt doch wieder daran, ob es klug war, Gustav länger zu belügen.

Was, wenn Boerne starb? Könnte er Gustav dann überhaupt noch einfach so die Wahrheit erzählen, ohne dass dieser nicht wütend auf ihn wäre? Vermutlich nicht.

Boerne wird aber nicht sterben, sagte sich Thiel und atmete hörbar auf.

********

Eine ganze Weile hatten die Männer geschwiegen und die Enten beobachtet, welche auf dem kleinen Teich freudig hin und her schwammen.

„Und du hast Karl-Friedrich eine Niere gespendet?", unterbrach Gustav die angenehme Stille.

„Mhhm, logisch. Kann ja nicht zulassen, dass meinem Pussibärchen noch schlimmeres passiert."

Thiel biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht lauthals loszulachen. So hatte er Boerne schon mal vor Gustav genannt, weshalb der Rechtsmediziner total in Verlegenheit geraten und rot angelaufen war.

Boerne hatte es damals ja auch provoziert, erinnerte sich Thiel und begann zu Lächeln.

„Es tut so gut zu wissen, dass du an seiner Seite bist. Ich war zwar wirklich erstaunt, als Karl-Friedrich mir erzählte, dass er sich auf seine alten Tage doch endlich noch geoutet hat, aber so begeistert, wie er mir von dir erzählt hatte, wusste ich gleich, dass du ein ganz besonderer Mensch sein musst."

Nun war es Thiel der bis hinter beide Ohren rot anlief und sich verlegen durch die Haare strich.

Eigentlich hätte er Gustav jetzt noch gerne gefragt, wie er das meinte, also das mit dem Outing, doch da war der ältere Mann schon von der Bank aufgestanden und schob Thiel wieder zurück in die Klinik.

Vielleicht war es auch besser, das nicht zu hinterfragen, denn es hätte mit Sicherheit den Anschein gemacht, dass Thiel dann eben doch nicht alles von seinem angeblichen Ehemann wusste.


	23. Chapter 23

Der Chefarzt war alles andere als zufrieden, als sie den Verband von Thiel wechselten und die Naht begutachtet hatten.

Der Kommissar solle sich doch mehr auf seine Genesung, als auf die Verbrecherjagd konzentrieren, hatte der gemeint. Das Thiel nicht laut los gelacht und ihm den Vogel gezeigt hatte, war wirklich alles gewesen.

Für die Anderen war das doch alles nur ein Spaß, viel mehr waren Thiel und Boerne vermutlich nur die Nephrektomie auf der 5 und der Fast-Exitus auf der 9, dachte Thiel und schnaubte finster, als der Arzt das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„Arschloch.", brummte er vor sich hin und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Tja Chef, dass war's dann wohl mit Normalstation und weiteren Verhören.", meinte Nadeshda, die neben Thiel auf dem Stuhl saß.

„Suchen Se' Stress?", fragte Thiel und warf nun auch noch seiner Kollegin einen mürrischen Blick zu.

„Blödsinn Herr Thiel. Ich mein doch nur. Sie sollten sich echt ein bisschen zurücknehmen. Ich brauche Sie doch noch."

Das fand Thiel aber dann schon echt reizend von seiner Kollegin, weshalb sich sein böser Gesichtsausdruck wieder verzog.

„Ich hab mich gefragt, warum wir nicht nachgehakt haben, weshalb Luisa unsere Frage nicht beantwortet hat. Mir ist beim Schreiben des Protokolls aufgefallen, dass wir sie belehrt haben und irgendwie wurde das Thema gewechselt."

Thiel freute sich, dass Nadeshda sofort auf den Fall zurück kam und ihn nicht wirklich außen vor ließ.

„Meinen Sie das war Absicht?", fragte Thiel und stellte das Kopfteil des Bettes nach oben, um seine Kollegin besser ansehen zu können.

„Weiß ich nicht. Ist mir einfach nur aufgefallen."

Thiel begann zu nicken. Jetzt wo die Kommissaranwärterin das so sagte, fiel auch ihm diese Lücke auf.

„Und wissen Se' was mich noch brennend interessieren würde?"

Nadeshda zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern.

„Weiß Boerne von dem Foto mit Luisa? Wenn ja, wie hat er davon erfahren? Wie hat er da drauf reagiert und warum hat der mir nie was davon erzählt?"

Klar wusste Thiel, dass sie jetzt auch nicht so dicke waren, dass sie sich solche Dinge einfach so anvertraut hätten, aber Boerne war ja eigentlich schon einer, der ganz gerne Mal, nach ein paar Gläsern Wein, aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte.

Seltsam fand Thiel das, sehr sehr seltsam.

„Jetzt warten wir vielleicht einfach mal das Gespräch mit Herrn Sommer ab. Wir können sie ja danach immer nochmal befragen oder?"

„Kann man den denn jetzt schon Vernehmen?", fragte Thiel interessiert nach.

„Nein, der steht noch immer unter Schock!"

„Ach - wir aber nicht!?!", brummte er mit ironischem Unterton und rollte mit den Augen.

********

Nadeshda hatte Thiel dann noch berichtet, dass die Klemm doch tatsächlich ein Einsehen mit den Kommissaren hatte und den Fall Dobler an ihre Kollegen weitergegeben hatte. Eigentlich wollte Thiel sowas immer vermeiden, doch dieses Mal war er wirklich erleichtert darüber.

Nachdem Nadeshda gegangen war, aß Thiel seine Suppe, welche man ihm auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Irgendwie schmeckte es ihm nicht, aber der Hunger trieb es dann doch in seinen Körper.

Kaum hatte er den Löffel auf das Tablett gelegt, klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür und Frau Haller betrat den Raum.

„Stör ich?"

Thiel begann zu Lächeln und winkte die zwergenhafte Assistentin von Boerne zu sich.

„Sie sehen beschissen aus."

Das waren ja wirklich nette Komplimente, weshalb Thiel zu lachen begann.

„Danke, dass kann ich aber nicht zurück geben.", entgegnete er keck.

„Sie alter Charmeure. Lassen Sie das bloß nicht meinen Chef hören, sonst wär hier aber was los.", gluckste sie und setzte sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Thiels Bett.

Der Kommissar war froh, dass er Alberich nicht auch noch die ganze Geschichte erzählen musste, denn dass hatte Nadeshda offensichtlich schon für ihn erledigt und so war Haller bereits auf dem neuesten Stand der Dinge.

„Frau Krusenstern hat aber wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Aus dem Winkel, aus welchem sie geschossen haben muss, war es eigentlich kaum möglich, jemanden zu töten."

Thiel versuchte sich die Situation ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch alles was er da sah, war Boerne der am Boden lag und die Pistole, welche an seine Schläfe gepresst war.

„Der Schuss ging direkt in die Lunge. Der Mann hatte gar keine Chance."

Irgendwie empfand es Thiel als Genugtuung, dass Jakob die ganze Sache nicht überlebt hatte. Trotzdem schwang da noch etwas anderes in seinen Gefühlen mit. Es war irgendwie eine Kombination aus Entsetzen und sowas wie Mitleid. Natürlich hatte er es nicht anders verdient, aber wäre man der ganzen Angelegenheit früher auf die Schliche gekommen, wäre das alles vielleicht nie so tragisch zum Abschluss gekommen.

„Seine Eltern waren gestern Abend bei mir in der Rechtsmedizin. Das war nicht sonderlich schön zu erleben, aber mein Mitgefühl hielt sich dennoch in Grenzen."

Warum klang das nur so, als würde sich Haller dafür sowas wie entschuldigen?

„Nachvollziehbar. Dieser Junge hätte Ihrem Chef fast das Gehirn aus dem Kopf gepustet. Im Grunde wär das eh nur noch das i-Tüpfelchen gewesen, denn auch ohne den Kopfschuss, hat der Typ ganze Arbeit geleistet.Darf ich Sie mal was fragen Frau Haller?"

Silke nickte und verschränkte ihre Hände miteinander.

„Sie wissen ja, dass ich ein Volldepp bin und von so Medizinkram keinen Furz verstehe, aber wie konnte das mit Boernes Nieren passieren?"

Diese Frage brannte ihm ja wirklich schon lange unter den Fingernägeln und irgendwie hatte er gestern vor der Spende den Moment verpasst, sich dass von dem Onkel Doktor verständlich erklären zu lassen.

Gerade als Alberich so richtig schön losgelegt hatte, bemerkte sie Thiels ahnungslosen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Entschuldigen Sie... Ich war grad so schön in Schwung", meinte sie und schwang mit den Armen umher, was Thiel zum Lachen brachte.

„Wer könnt's Ihnen verdenken, bei so einem Chef als Vorbild?!"

„Also, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass der Professor, nehmen wir an, circa 40 Stunden dort in diesem Keller verbracht hat, dann können wir also auch davon ausgehen, dass er weder Nahrung noch Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen hat. Die Nieren, aber auch alle anderen Organe brauchen aber Wasser, um richtig funktionieren zu können. Vermutlich war es so, dass seine Nieren auf Grund mangelnder Flüssigkeit nicht mehr richtig arbeiteten. Ein Körper kann aber schon ordentlich was wegstecken, so ist es ja nicht, aber wenn man dann bedenkt, welche äußeren Einflüsse noch auf diesen Körper eingeprasselt sind und die massiven Gewalteinwirkungen, da braucht man sich dann nicht zu wundern. Ich habe gehört, dass der Chef ein massives Bauchtrauma erlitten hat, sowas entsteht oft mal bei Verkehrsunfällen oder aber auch bei stumpfer Gewalteinwirkung. Gehen wir also davon aus, dass Herr Boerne nichts zu trinken bekommen hat und zudem noch aufs übelste malträtiert wurde, dann liegt die Lösung eigentlich schon auf der Hand. Nun wissen wir ja nicht, ob es einfach nur ein Nierenversagen war oder ob die Organe einfach so stark verletzt waren, dass sie ihre Funktion nicht mehr nachgehen konnten, sicher ist aber, dass diese Transplantation sein Leben gerettet hat. Ohne Nieren kein Leben und ohne Boerne kein Thiel."

Wieso klang Haller eigentlich nur so poetisch?

„Und man darf auch nicht außer Acht lassen, dass er Unmengen an Blut verloren hat, wie man anhand des Tatorts sehen konnte. Ich denke aber, dass das wohl mit der Schusswunde an seinem Arm zu tun hatte. Wahrscheinlich hat Jakob die Arterien erwischt, als er ihn angeschossen hat. Länger hätte es Boerne da drin ohnehin nicht mehr ausgehalten. Wenn er ihn nicht erschossen hätte, wäre er entweder an multiplem Organversagen verstorben oder ganz einfach verblutet."


	24. Chapter 24

Das Gespräch mit Haller hatte Thiel wieder deutlich gezeigt, welches Wunder hier eigentlich passiert war.

Wie viele Schutzengel musste der Professor denn eigentlich gehabt haben, dass er jetzt „nur" hier lag und nicht in seinen eigenen Katakomben?

Thiels Herz klopfte und wieder zog sich sein Magen krampfend zusammen.

Das war doch nicht mehr auszuhalten.

Er lag hier im Bett, unweit von Boerne entfernt und konnte nichts für ihn tun. Alles hätte er dafür gegeben, um neben dem Professor sitzen zu können und einfach da zu sein.

Das Gustav wenigstens bei ihm war, das tröstete Thiel ungemein, auch wenn er gerne an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre.

Der Kommissar schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein und trank einen winzigen Schluck davon. Der Wunsch Boerne zu sehen, wurde immens groß und so entschied er sich kurzerhand, wieder seinen ungeliebten Platz vor Boernes Zimmer anzupeilen, um ihn wenigstens aus der Ferne betrachten zu können.

Vielleicht spürte der andere ja irgendwie trotzdem, dass Thiel an ihn dachte und für ihn da war?!

Da er so überhaupt keine Lust auf den nervigen Rollstuhl hatte, entschied er sich dazu, diesen zwar mitzunehmen, aber nur zu schieben. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er auf dieses grässliche Ungetüm weiter angewiesen sein und machte es sich zur Aufgabe, jede Möglichkeit zu nutzen, um sich die Beine zu vertreten, damit er schnell wieder auf dem Damm war.

Als Thiel dann vor der großen Glasscheibe ankam, setzte er sich in den Rollstuhl.

Doch nicht so unpraktisch, dachte Thiel und guckte in Boernes Zimmer.

Gustav saß an Boernes Bett, hatte einen Mundschutz, sowie einen Kittel an und hielt die Hand seines Neffen.

Warum der so komische Sachen trug, wusste Thiel nicht so genau, aber die Ärzte hatten dafür bestimmt triftige Gründe.

Thiels Anwesenheit blieb dem Erbonkel jedoch nicht lange verborgen, denn plötzlich erhob dieser seine Hand und winkte ihm mit traurigem Gesicht zu.

Zaghaft erwiderte der Kommissar den Gruß und wünschte sich augenblicklich, jetzt neben Gustav sitzen zu können und gemeinsam für Boerne da zu sein.

Todunglücklich schloss Thiel seine Augen und betete zu Gott, dass doch noch ein weiteres Wunder geschehen würde. Eigentlich hoffte er auf eine Vielzahl von Wundern, wobei ihm eines für den Anfang vollkommen genügen würde.

„Frank, warum kommst du nicht rein?", erklang Gustavs Stimme neben ihm.

„Ich, ähm..."

Na super, was sollte er denn jetzt bitte sagen, ohne dass er ihm reinen Wein einschenken musste?

„Ich darf nicht rein.", entschied er sich zu sagen, was hätte er auch anderes erzählen sollen?

„Wenn du nicht rein darfst, wer sonst? Du bist sein Mann!"

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern und hob beide Augenbrauen an.

„Das wissen die nicht. Wir haben das doch nicht offiziell gemacht und ich glaube, ich bin dir da noch eine kleine Erklärung schuldig."

Nervös knetete er seine Hände, während ihn Gustav neugierig beäugte.

„Wir haben nicht in Deutschland geheiratet, also demnach ist unsere Ehe hier nicht anerkannt.", log Thiel, weil es das Erste war, war ihm gerade in den Sinn kam.

„Ach jetzt wird mir so einiges klar. Deshalb wusste dein Vater nichts davon und ihr habt das alles aus dem Grund geheim gehalten. Eigentlich echt romantisch.", meinte Gustav schmunzelnd und Thiel war froh, dass dieser seine kleine Notlüge glaubte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Karl-Friedrich so ein Temperament an den Tag legen kann und mit dir nach, ich nehme an, Las Vegas geflogen ist, um dich zu heiraten."

Las Vegas? Naja, warum denn auch nicht, dachte Thiel und nickte ihm bejahend zu.

„Aber auch als Lebensabschnittsgefährte oder wie sich das hier in Deutschland schimpft, solltest du das Recht haben, neben ihm zu sitzen. Karl-Friedrich braucht dich dringender als mich und Hanne. Ich werd mal mit den Ärzten sprechen."

Thiel riss entsetzt die Augen auf und fuchtelte wild gestikulierend mit den Händen herum.

„Ach Quatsch, das müssen wir hier ja nicht breit treten. Ich weiß nicht ob das Boerne.." Thiel räusperte sich „... also ob das KF gefallen würde, wenn man ihn so übergeht.", brachte Thiel seine Bedenken endgültig auf den Punkt.

Während er noch darüber nachdachte, wie ungewohnt er es fand, dass er Boerne gerade KF genannt hatte, rauschte Gustav auch schon auf einen Arzt zu, der gerade die Intensivstation betreten hatte.

Beschämt und voller schlechtem Gewissen, versank Thiel tief in seinem Rollstuhl und hielt sich die Hände vor's Gesicht.

Ging es vielleicht noch etwas peinlicher? Gustav würde doch jetzt nicht wirklich heraus posaunen, dass Thiel schwul und mit dem Professor in einer Beziehung war oder?

„Oh Herr Thiel, das tut mir jetzt aber aufrichtig Leid. Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals. Wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass Sie und Herr Professor Dr. Boerne ein Paar sind, dann hätten wir sie doch zu ihm gelassen."

Thiel starrte den Arzt mit offenem Mund an, welcher auf ihn zugekommen war und ihm entschuldigend die Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Konnten Se' ja nicht wissen.", räusperte sich Thiel verlegen und hoffte, dass er nicht gerade wie eine überreife Tomate aussah.

„Warum haben Sie uns das denn nicht schon eher gesagt?"

„War mir halt 'n büschen peinlich.", stammelte Thiel und sein verlegenes Gehabe, unterstrich seine Aussage ungewollt bestens.

„Ich bitte Sie nur, dass Sie nach Möglichkeit einzeln hinein gehen. Ein paar Minuten zu zweit lasse ich durchgehen, aber bitte nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt. Herr von Elst kann Ihnen bestimmt die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen erklären. Ich muss leider dringend in den OP."

Fassungslos blickte Thiel dem blonden Arzt hinterher und konnte nicht fassen, dass er gerade tatsächlich den Freifahrtschein bekommen hatte, um Boerne endlich aus der Nähe sehen zu dürfen.

„Man muss nur reden mit den Leuten Frank. Glaub mir, wenn man sich erstmal traut, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen und zu dem was man ist, dann fühlt man sich gleich zwanzig Jahre jünger."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dann lassen wir Thiel doch mal endlich zu seinem Herzbuben

Mit klopfendem Herzen und schwitzigen Händen, betrat Thiel in Schutzkittel und Handschuhen das Zimmer von Boerne und ließ die Tür leise ins Schloss fallen.

Gustav hatte ihm erklärt, dass man sich vorher desinfizieren und entsprechende Schutzkleidung anziehen musste, um keine unnötigen Keime ins Zimmer einzuschleusen.

Boernes Immunsystem war in seiner Lage wohl äußerst sensibel und da er eben ein frisches Organ bekommen hatte, ging man somit auf Nummer sicher.

Thiel war erleichtert, dass er keinen Mundschutz tragen musste, denn dann hätte er sich vermutlich vollends unwohl gefühlt, obwohl der das ohnehin schon tat. Gustav hingegen konnte auf den Mundschutz nicht verzichten, weil auch sein Immunsystem durch seine Krebserkrankung schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war.

Zum Glück hatte der Erbonkel den Krebs zwar inzwischen überwunden, aber weder er, noch die Ärzte wollten ein Risiko eingehen.

Um so weiter er sich dem Bett näherte, desto trockener wurde Thiels Kehle. Eigentlich hätte er auch nicht gedacht, dass sein Herz noch schneller schlagen könnte, doch das hämmerte nun immer heftiger in seiner Brust.

Akribisch versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so aufgeregt war, doch vermutlich war das hier gerade so schlimm, wie alle Prüfungen und gefährliche Situationen zusammen, die er bisher gemeistert hatte.

Irgendwie roch es komisch in diesem Zimmer, doch woran das lag und nach was es letztlich roch, konnte Thiel so überhaupt nicht sagen. Irgendwie war es eine Kombination aus Desinfektionsmittel, der typische Krankenhausgeruch und Lavendel. Warum aber Lavendel? Thiel verstand das gar nicht, bis er einen Blick auf Boernes Nachtkästchen warf. Dort stand nämlich eine Aromalampe, die immer wieder kontinuierlich den penetranten Geruch im Raum verteilte.

Also ihm würde das ja eher Kopfschmerzen bereiten, als dass dies irgendwelche Sinne bei ihm anregen würde, weshalb er entschloss, dieses stinkende Etwas auszuschalten. Irgendwie konnte er sich bei Leibe auch nicht vorstellen, dass Boerne den Geruch von Lavendel so gut leiden konnte, weshalb er sich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen einredete.

Unsicher stand er nun auf Brusthöhe seines schwerverletzten Nachbarn und betrachtete ihn ausführlich.

Wie Thiel schon aus der Ferne gesehen hatte, hatte man Boerne intubiert und in seine Nase führte ein dünnes Schläuchen, worüber er offensichtlich gerade Wasser verabreicht bekam.

Wasser, genau das was Boerne in dem drecks Kellerloch nicht bekommen hatte. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, wie schlimm es sich anfühlen musste, Durst zu haben und trotzdem keinen einzigen Tropfen zu bekommen.

Boernes geplatzte Unterlippe, sah er nur sehr schwach durch die Sauerstoffmaske hindurch, dafür aber den Cut an seiner Augenbraue umso deutlicher, genau wie sein geschwollener Wangenknochen, der in sämtlichen Farben schimmerte.

Boerne trug keine Brille, dass hatte der schon im Keller nicht mehr getan. Die war bestimmt zu Bruch gegangen, als Jakob ihm eine mitgegeben hatte, dachte Thiel und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Auf der rechten Seite seines Kopfes klebte ein weißes Pflaster, da musste wohl die Kopfwunde gewesen sein, die Thiel schon im Video erkannt hatte. Offensichtlich hatten sie ihm die Haare dort weiträumig rasiert, weshalb es jetzt den Anschein machte, dass Boerne mit dem Trend ging und einen Sidecut hatte.

Obwohl er es nicht wollte, umspielte ein leichtes Grinsen sein Gesicht.

Was Boerne wohl zu seiner abgefahrenen Frise sagen würde?

Gerade wo er doch so ein Perfektionist war und sein Frisör regelmäßig zu ihm in den Leichenbunker kam, um seine Haare in Form zu bringen. Naja okay, Boerne besaß so viel Anstand, dass der arme, junge Kerl nicht zu den Leichen musste, sondern ihm die Haare in den oberen Etagen, sprich in Boernes Büro, schnippeln durfte.

Thiels Blick wanderte weiter nach unten. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Boernes rechter Arm in einem dicken Verband oder gar einer Schiene steckte und mit einer Schlinge fixiert war. Thiel kannte sich ja nun nicht so gut aus, aber auch ihm war klar, dass der Schuss wohl nicht nur irgendwelche Arterien oder Venen verletzt haben musste, sondern allem Anschein nach auch Muskeln oder Knochen.

Das schloss er jetzt einfach mal daraus und zog den Stuhl geräuschlos ein Stück zurück.

Als er sich möglichst leise setzte, als hätte er Angst gehabt Boerne zu wecken, sah er, dass auch Boerne einen Katheter hatte. Neben diesem hingen aber noch zwei weitere Beutel, in welchen sich blutig aussehendes Wasser befand.

Wundsekret, hörte er Boerne ihn, in seinem Geiste verbessern, weshalb Thiel leicht schmunzelte.

Eigentlich wollte er nicht so neugierig sein, aber ihn interessierte ja schon, wohin diese Schläuche führten, die unter Boernes Bettdecke verschwanden.

Seine Vernunft bleute ihm ein, dass es ihm nicht zu stand, die Bettdecke auch nur ansatzweise anzuheben, weshalb er von seinem Vorhaben abließ und stattdessen wieder zu Boerne blickte und sein Gesicht betrachtete.

Hatte der nicht vor kurzem noch etwas entspannter ausgesehen? Vielleicht hatte er ja schmerzen? Oder träumte der Andere vielleicht irgendwas? Konnte man überhaupt träumen, wenn man im Koma lag?

Eine ganze Weile saß er einfach nur andächtig da und blickte auf Boernes unbedeckten Arm, welcher auf seinem Bauch ruhte. Gustav musste den Arm wohl dort hingelegt haben, um seine Hand halten zu können und Boerne hatte ihn nicht mehr dort weg genommen.

Wie dumm der Gedanke war, dachte Thiel. Natürlich hatte Boerne den Arm dort nicht weggenommen, weil er es gar nicht tun konnte.

Genau genommen war Boerne auf Gedeih und Verderb anderen, fremden Menschen ausgesetzte, die jetzt all das übernahmen, was seine intimste Privatsphäre durchbrach.

Sorgfältig betrachtete er nun die linke Hand des Professors, welche flach auf der Bettdecke ruhte. Klar war ihm schon hundertmal aufgefallen, dass Boerne schöne, zarte, vor allem für einen Mann, sehr gepflegte Hände hatte. Bis auf den letzten Fingernagel sah selbst dort alles akkurat aus, was das normale Gesamtbild von Boerne abrundete.

Der Mann im perfekt gebügelten, maßgeschneidertem Anzug, stets dazu das passende Hemd, eine Krawatte oder Fliege und dazu gehörigen Schuhe.

Noch nie zuvor hatte er Boerne einmal „schlampig" herumlaufen sehen. Selbst sein blaugestreifter Pyjama hatte irgendwie einen Hauch von Joop oder Lagerfeld und war vermutlich nicht billiger, als irgendein anderes Hemd, von denen er gewiss an die hundert besitzen musste. Zumindest schätze Thiel ihn so ein. Gewiss sagen konnte er das ja nun nicht, denn in Boernes Kleiderschrank hatte er schon ewig keinen Blick mehr geworfen.

Während er noch weiter über Boernes Garderobe nachdachte, fielen ihm dann aber auch die enganliegende T-Shirts ein, die der Andere manchmal trug, wenn er nicht damit rechnete, dass noch Besuch ins Haus flattern würde. Diese gefielen Thiel ausgesprochen gut an seinem Nachbarn, denn da konnte man wirklich alle Unebenheiten und Muskeln sehen, die Boernes Körper formten.

Wehmütig atmete Thiel durch.

Wie gern würde er seinen Kollegen jetzt in weißer Hose, weißen Socken, weißen Schuhen und weißem Kasack hinter dem Seziertisch stehen sehen. Am Besten noch mit seiner Brille, eine Hand am Diktiergerät und mit der anderen Hand, den oberlehrerhaft, ausgestreckten Zeigefinger, den Boerne jedesmal zum Einsatz brachte, wenn er Thiel wieder etwas erklären musste, was angeblich jeder Drittklässler schon wissen würde.

„Oh man Boerne.", sagte er seufzend und erst jetzt war ihm so richtig bewusst geworden, dass er die ganze Zeit nur da saß, ihn beobachtete, nein, regelrecht angestarrt und ihn nicht mal begrüßt hatte.

Musste man das überhaupt tun? Thiel wusste nicht für was, weil Boerne es ja ohnehin nicht mitbekommen würde, doch irgendwie fühlte er sich komisch bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er gerade so seine Privatsphäre störte und es nicht mal für nötig hielt, mit ihm zu sprechen.


	26. Chapter 26

Da Thiel Besuch von einer Pflegerin bekommen hatte, erhob er sich kurzerhand von seinem Stuhl und entfernte sich einige Meter vom Bett.

„Warum haben Sie denn nichts gesagt, Herr Thiel?"

Schulterzuckend und ohne jeglichen Kommentar blickte er zu der korpulenten Schwester, die ihm eigentlich schon recht sympathisch war. Immerhin hatte die ihm ja auch angeboten, dass er mit ihr sprechen könne, was für ihn aber überhaupt keine Option war.

Trotzdem, dass Angebot von ihr fand er wirklich nett.

„Ich hab mir das ja gleich gedacht.", redete sie weiter und entfernte den leeren Beutel von der Sonde.

„So Herr Professor, jetzt gibt's was zum Spachteln. Es ist zwar jetzt kein Kaviar, aber ich denke, da Sie es nicht schlucken müssen, tut es das genauso."

Thiel musste jetzt wirklich Grinsen, hatte aber direkt zwei Fragen in seinem Kopf, die er schon gerne an den Mann, in dem Fall eher an die Frau, bringen würde.

„Woher wissen Se' denn, dass der Professor gerne diniert und nur mit exquisite Speisen seinen Gaumen schmeichelt?", wurde er die erste Frage direkt mal los.

„Mein Mann, Dr. Wenzel aus der Inneren, geht regelmäßig mit Herrn Boerne zum Golfen."

Aha, na das erklärte so einiges. Das war aber auch mal wieder so typisch, dass Boerne auch hier seine Kontakte hatte. Als Arzt gehörte der Wenzel ja wohl auch zu den oberen Zehntausend.

„Und woher kennen die sich?", fragte Thiel weiter und schob die anderen Fragen erstmal beiseite.

„Justus und Herr Boerne haben zusammen studiert."

Achja? Das fand Thiel ziemlich komisch und runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber Boerne ist doch Leichenschnippler."

„Ja, aber auch Arzt oder woher denken Sie, kommt sein Doktortitel?"

Den blendete Thiel ja eigentlich immer gerne aus, aber jetzt wo sie es erwähnte, machte das alles schon irgendwie Sinn.

„So, Achtung Herr Professor, jetzt wird's ein wenig ungemütlich."

Thiel sah erstaunt zu, wie die Schwester Boerne so problemlos im Bett hin und her schaukelte, um ihn, in eine andere Position zu bringen.

„Na, liegen Sie bequem?", redete sie unbeirrt weiter. Erwartete die wirklich, dass Boerne ein Zeichen gab oder was war da los?

„Wir drehen ihn alle paar Stunden, damit er sich nicht wund liegt.", erklärte sie weiter, was Thiel gelegen kam, denn da wollte er gerade nachhaken.

„Und warum kommentieren Sie das alles? Er schläft doch."

Thiel stellte die Frage nicht vorwurfsvoll, eher interessiert und aus seiner, wie er fand, peinlichen Unwissenheit heraus.

„Empathie und Respekt sind hier die Zauberworte, Herr Thiel. Auch wenn Herr Boerne im Koma liegt, heißt es ja nicht, dass er nichts mitbekommt."

Thiel zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ach nicht?"

Kopfschüttelnd lächelte ihn die Pflegerin an.

„Sie dürfen sich ruhig setzen und dann erklär ich es Ihnen."

Zögerlich setzte sich Thiel wieder auf den Stuhl, worüber er sehr froh war, denn seine Beine hätten ihn wohl nicht viel länger getragen. Er spürte deutlich, dass er immer noch malad war.

„Ich bin übrigens Uli!", stellte sie sich vor, weshalb Thiel die Hand zum Gruß erhob.

„Joa, angenehm. Frank."

Irgendwie war es Thiel ein wenig suspekt, dass sie offensichtlich so mir nichts, dir nichts zum Du übergingen, doch was sollte daran eigentlich schlimm sein?

Uli zog sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Bettes hin und setzte sich darauf. Thiel beobachtete genau, wie sie ein Stäbchen nahm, es in eine Flüssigkeit tauchte und die Maske aus Boernes Gesicht nahm.

„Achtung, Herr Professor, jetzt wird's feucht.", kündigte sie an und fuhrwerkte damit in seinem Mund herum. Vermutlich war ihr Thiels fragender Blick aufgefallen, denn sie lächelte plötzlich in seine Richtung.

„Wer hat schon gerne einen trockenen Mund?"

Nun wurde Thiel so richtig bewusst, was er bisher alles gar nicht so bedacht hatte.

Klar, wenn man nichts trank, hatte man schnell mal einen trocknen Mund und wenn man schlief, drehte man sich ja automatisch. Boerne hingegen konnte das ja nun jetzt nicht ohne fremde Hilfe, weshalb Uli das scheinbar für ihn übernahm.

„Und was machen Se', was machst du da jetzt?", fragte er, als sie plötzlich Butter auf einem Tupfer hatte.

„Damit die Lippen nicht noch mehr aufreißen. Butter ist fett und hält die Haut geschmeidig."

Thiel kam sich wirklich vor, wie ein dummer Schuljunge, der von tuten und blasen keine Ahnung hatte.

„Wenn du hier bist, kannst du das zwischendurch auch mal machen. Er wird's dir danken. Einfach ein wenig Butter drauf und auf den Lippen verteilen und mit dem Lolly kannst du seinen Mund befeuchten. Balsam für die Seele ist das."

Thiel wusste zwar nicht, ob er sich zu so etwas überwinden könnte, aber er nickte freundlich und schickte ein Lächeln hinterher.

„Menschen die im Koma liegen oder in eines versetzt wurden, nehmen äußere Einflüsse durchaus wahr. Das ist sogar wissenschaftlich belegt und viele der Patienten, berichteten sogar, dass sie teilweise mitbekommen haben, wenn ihre Angehörigen da waren.", erzählte sie, was Thiel sich zwar nicht so recht vorstellen konnte, aber dennoch spannend fand.

„Und deshalb redest du mit ihm auch ganz normal, als wäre er wach?", fragte Thiel schließlich.

„Ganz genau. Natürlich auch wegen der Wertschätzung, aber man weiß nicht, wie viel er hier gerade im Unterbewusstsein mitbekommt. Ich arbeite nach dem Motto: Behandle deine Patienten, wie du auch behandelt werden möchtest und damit Frank, fahr ich schon seit über zwanzig Jahre bestens."

Uli rückte die Atemmaske wieder an Ort und Stelle und erhob sich vom Stuhl.

Als sie um das Bett herum gegangen war, tippte sie ein wenig auf den Monitoren herum und so gleich füllte sich die Blutdruckmanschette mit Luft.

„Manchmal kann man sogar anhand des EKG's oder am Blutdruck und Puls sehen, dass sich im Körper was tut. Wenn er zum Beispiel entspannt ist, dann sind seine Werte eher niedriger, aber manchmal sind Koma Patienten angespannt und da kann es passieren, dass die Werte nach oben gehen. Das Phänomen gibt es aber auch, wenn sie jemanden um sich haben, den sie gerne haben."

Irgendwie wollte Thiel das dann doch nicht alles glauben. Für ihn klang das ein wenig nach Quacksalberei, aber behaupten konnte er es nicht.

„Du machst doch Witze oder?", traute er sich dann zu fragen.

„Nein, dass mein ich ernst. Herr Boerne ist nicht der erste Koma Patient von mir. So, genug getratscht. Meine Herren? Ich verabschiede mich nun."

Lächelnd verbeugte sie sich erst vor Boerne und dann vor Thiel und wuselte wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Das war wirklich verrückt gewesen, aber auch irgendwie interessant und spannend. Sollte Uli wirklich nicht geflunkert haben, dann würde Boerne vielleicht wirklich spüren, dass Thiel bei ihm am Bett saß und über ihn wachte.

Das klang irgendwie romantisch, wenn auch furchteinflößend.


	27. Chapter 27

Da Thiel Boerne etwas Ruhe gönnen wollte, verzog er sich kurz nach Uli ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer. Außerdem war ihm nach seinem Bett zumute. All die neuen Infos musste Thiel erstmal verarbeiten und müde fühlte er sich obendrein auch.

Gerade hatte er den Kittel an den dafür vorgesehenen Ständer gehangen, trat Hannelore auf ihn zu.

„Moinsen.", begrüßte er sie, obwohl die eher etwas kritisch aus der Wäsche blickte.

Völlig uneingeschüchtert zog er seine Handschuhe aus und desinfizierte seine Hände.

„Ich dachte nur Angehörige dürfen zu meinem Bruder. Von Polizisten und Nachbarn war da aber nicht die Rede.", bemerkte sie spitz an und schlüpfte in einen Schutzkittel.

„Was Se' nicht sagen.", murmelte Thiel und begann sich die Hände zu waschen.

„Jetzt sagen Sie nur, dass Onkel Gustav doch nicht fantasiert hat und Sie und KF...", sie verzog ungläubig das Gesicht.

„Sehr gerne hab ich Ihrem Bruder mit meiner Niere das Leben gerettet. Da müssen Se' sich doch wirklich nicht so überschwänglich bedanken.", brummte Thiel und trocknete seine Hände ab. Ohne sie noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, lief er nun den Flur entlang, hielt aber dann doch nochmal kurz an.

„Und um ihre Frage nicht unkommentiert zu lassen. Ja! KF und ich!"

Damit verschwand Thiel dann in seinem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Erst hatte er ja ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen, doch als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gerade für eine weitere Unwahrheit in die Welt gesetzt hatte, überkam ihn direkt das schlechte Gewissen.

Boerne würde ihn hierfür vermutlich ungespitzt in den Boden rammen.

Wie konnte er Hanne nur erzählen, dass Boerne und er ein Paar waren? Betty, die Nichte des Professors, würde das wohl nicht so stören, die hatte er ja schon zu genüge kennengelernt, als sie da so einen Fall auf einem Reiterhof hatten, aber Boernes Schwester, die war da ja schon ein ganz anderes Kaliber.

Thiel sah ein, dass es jetzt sowieso zu spät war, um das Gesagte rückgängig zu machen, weshalb er sich in sein Bett legte und die Decke bis zum Hals zog.

Schlafen, dass war jetzt das Einzige, was ihm plausibel erschien, weshalb er seine Augen schloss und schon bald den ersehnten Schlaf gefunden hatte.

********

Dass Nadeshda nach Feierabend noch mal bei dem Kommissar vorbeischaute, kam ihm äußerst gelegen. Sofort hatte er ihr erzählt, worüber Uli und er gesprochen hatten. Da ihn das ganze aber noch immer sehr befremdlich erschien, bat er seine Kollegin darum, im Internet ein wenig Recherche zu betreiben. Thiel hätte es ja gerne selbst gemacht, aber er war schon froh, wenn er seine Nachrichten auf dem Handy öffnen konnte und wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war er wirklich kein Experte, was die Neuste Technik betraf.

Wofür gab es aber das junge Kollegium?

„Also hier steht, dass man die Sinne von Koma Patienten anregen kann. Man kann ihnen zum Beispiel etwas gewohntes auf den Bauch legen oder in die Hand oder hier steht, zum Beispiel das Lieblingsparfüm auftragen oder einen anderen gewohnten Geruch. Stimmen und Musik sollen wohl besonders die Sinne anreizen.", faste Nadeshda das Gelesene zusammen und Thiel hörte ihr gebannt zu.

„Wie sind Sie überhaupt in Boernes Zimmer gekommen? Jetzt sagen Sie aber nicht, Sie haben sich rein geschlichen."

Nadeshda begann zu lachen und klopfte Thiel anerkennend auf die Schulter. Der Kommissar hingegen spürte deutlich, dass er in Erklärungsnot war, weshalb er gar nicht so recht wusste, was er da drauf jetzt sagen sollte.

„Erinnern Sie sich noch an Gustav von Elst und Luis?", fragte Thiel nervös.

„Natürlich, der Onkel von Boerne. Der hatte doch was mit dem jungen Kerl, dem man den Schlüssel auf der Kehle geschnitten hatte."

Thiel verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er sich erinnerte, dass Boerne dieses komische Ding, vielleicht war es der Kehlkopf von Luis, in einem Glas auf dem Esstisch stehen hatte.

„Ja genau. Den meine ich. Dann erinnern Sie sich doch bestimmt auch noch daran, dass ich einen Ehering getragen hab oder?"

„Ja, den haben Sie nicht mehr vom Finger bekommen und wollten den von der Feuerwehr aufschneiden lassen.", gackerte Nadeshda belustigt.

Auch Thiel musste jetzt lachen, denn als er meinte, dass er sich den Finger auch amputieren lassen würde, falls der Ring nicht mehr abginge, unterbreitete Boerne ihm das Angebot, dass er das direkt auch im Leichenbunker erledigen könnte.

„Das war so lustig Chef. Die Klemm meinte zu mir und Haller, dass Sie beide dringend mal zur Eheberatung gehen sollten."

Das war doch jetzt eigentlich die perfekte Gelegenheit oder? Thiel atmete durch und setzte sich auf.

„Boerne hat Gustav erzählt, dass wir, also ich und Boerne verheiratet wären, weil er sich so Chancen ausgemalt hatte, das Haus von ihm zu erben."

Hatte doch nicht so weh getan, dachte Thiel und schielte seitlich zu Nadeshda.

„Ach deshalb haben Sie beide die Ringe getragen. Also der Professor der ist schon wirklich komisch oder? Der würde seine Oma für fünf Euro verkaufen, wenn er davon profitieren würde."

Das sah Thiel allerdings anders, denn auch wenn Boerne wirklich egoistisch sein konnte, war er immer zur Stelle, wenn Thiel ihn dringend brauchte.

Traurig dass er das jetzt alles erst einsah, jetzt wo es vielleicht zu spät sein könnte.

„Jedenfalls ist Gustav da und hat dem Arzt verklickert, dass Boerne und ich... Na Sie wissen schon.", stammelte Thiel verlegen und Nadeshda grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Das kann man jetzt so oder so sehen, was das kleinere Übel ist. Mit Boerne angeblich verheiratet zu sein oder nicht zu ihm rein zu dürfen.", entgegnete Nadeshda und lächelte Thiel an.

„Nein, ich freu mich für Sie, Chef. Boerne braucht Sie jetzt wahrscheinlich dringender denn je."

„Aber bitte hängen Se' das nicht an die Große Glocke. Sie könnten mir da aber noch einen kleinen Gefallen tun..."


	28. Chapter 28

Nachdem Thiel das Abendessen verschlafen hatte und ohnehin nicht sonderlich hungrig war, schnappte er sich das Tablett und trug es aus seinem Zimmer. Mühevoll öffnete er die Tür des Wagens, schob sein Tablett hinein und atmete durch.

Das konnte ja noch lustig werden, wenn ihm das hier schon so schwer viel.

Jede Bewegung löste ein unangenehmes Ziehen an seiner Naht aus und so entschied er sich dazu, nach einer Schwester Ausschau zu halten.

********

Während die Infusionslösung langsam in seinen Körper floss, hatte es sich Thiel wieder auf dem Bett bequem gemacht und dachte wie so oft, über die vergangenen Geschehnisse nach.

Jakob war also bis über beide Ohren in Luisa verliebt gewesen. Dass der das natürlich dann nicht gerne sah, dass Luisa auf Boerne abfuhr, war ja irgendwie nicht zu verdenken, dachte Thiel.

Ihm würde es mit Sicherheit auch nicht gefallen, wenn Boerne beispielsweise offensichtlich mit Nadeshda anbandeln, beziehungsweise flirten würde. Auf Grund dieser absurden Vorstellung musste der Kommissar dann aber erst mal lachen, denn Nadeshda und Boerne, dieser Gedanke war noch abwegiger, als dass er und Boerne vielleicht irgendwann...

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte nicht weiter vom Thema abzuschweifen.

Wenn Jakob Boerne aber wirklich mochte und schätzte, so wie Luisa das erzählt hatte, dann konnte es doch gut sein, dass ihn seine Enttäuschung so weit getrieben hatte oder? Angenommen Boerne wäre so etwas wie ein Vorbild für ihn gewesen, was Thiel ja schon recht kurios fand, zu dem dann noch glaubte, dass der und Luisa wirklich etwas miteinander hatten, dann wäre das vermutlich ein großer Vertrauensbruch gewesen.

Thiel verstand Luisas handeln sowieso nicht. Wie konnte die junge Frau nur so offensiv damit umgehen, dass sie auf Boerne stand und dann auch noch das Bild da stolz auf ihrem zu Handy haben? Das hatte die sich ja auch nur erschlichen, wenn man so mochte.

Hätte Luisa vielleicht weniger Mist erzählt und der Sache mit Jakob eine Chance gegeben, dann wäre das alles bestimmt gar nicht erst passiert. Hatte die wirklich gedacht, dass Sie Boerne um ihren Finger wickeln konnte? Klar, Luisa hatte eine hübsche Erscheinung und Vaddern hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben, dass sie eine recht üppige Oberweite hatte, doch hatte die echt damit gerechnet, dass Boerne seinen Ruf und vor allem Job für sie aufs Spiel setzen würde?

Am meisten wurmte es Thiel aber, dass man Jakob dazu nicht mehr befragen konnte, denn der hätte die ganze Angelegenheit aufklären können. Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als weiter darüber zu spekulieren, das Gespräch mit dem alten Sommer abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass Boerne irgendwann vielleicht eine Aussage machen konnte. Hoffentlich war der dann aber nicht zu traumatisiert, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte.

„Herr Thiel?", erklang eine Stimme, nach dem es kurz geklopft hatte.

„Paula? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er äußerst erstaunt.

„In der Uni ging das wie ein Lauffeuer herum, dass Boerne gefunden wurde. Ist Jakob echt tot?"

Seufzend setzte sich Thiel auf und deutete anhand einer Geste an, dass Paula sich setzen sollte.

„Der Fall ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Ich kann dir da nicht zu viele Details erzählen."

Die Studentin nickte und setzte sich neben Thiel auf den Stuhl.

„Aber Sie können mir doch wenigstens sagen, wie es dem Prof geht. Wir machen uns echt sorgen."

Thiel erzählte ihr dann in Kurzfassung dass Boerne im Koma lag und noch nicht über dem Berg war. Ihr ehrliches Bedauern, konnte man ihr an der Nasenspitze ansehen und irgendwie fand Thiel es ja schon niedlich, wie sich Boernes Schützlinge Gedanken um ihn machten.

„Das ich da mit Jakob nicht schon eher drauf gekommen bin.", begann sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Thiel verstand nicht, wie sie das meinte, weshalb er ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

„Bei uns ist es üblich, dass der „Zuspätkommer" für Boerne irgendwas zum Essen oder Trinken mitbringt. Meistens sind es ja sowieso Jakob und Luisa. Naja oder waren, trifft es jetzt besser. Boerne war's Leid, dass man ihn immer unterbrach, weshalb er irgendwann sagte, dass Jakob ihm beim nächsten Mal gefälligst einen Kaffee mitbringen sollte, was der tatsächlich auch getan hat. Joa und bis heute bringt derjenige, wenn er eh schon weiß, dass er zu spät dran ist, irgendwas für Boerne mit."

„Ach und wenn Boerne zu spät kommt, was nie passieren wird?", fragte Thiel amüsiert.

„Naja, dann müsste der wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen und uns was mitbringen.", gackerte Paula, wurde dann aber gleich wieder ernst.

„An dem Tag, also als der Prof nicht kam, haben wir schon doof aus der Wäsche geschaut, weil er nicht wie gewohnt so früh da war. Als es dann nach 9 Uhr war und von ihm immer noch nichts zu sehen war, kam Jakob dann in den Lesungssaal."

„Ja, das hatte er mir erzählt. Er meinte dass er spät dran war und dann eben für Boerne noch eine Brezel geholt hatte."

„Na eben, genau nicht. Mir ist das auch gar nicht so richtig aufgefallen, weil wir alles so verwundert waren, dass der Prof echt zu spät kommt. Jakob hatte aber gar nichts für Boerne dabei."

Das hieß dann also, dass Jakob schon da log und das obwohl es Zeugen gegeben hatte. Vielleicht hätte Thiel die Studenten doch nicht einzeln befragen sollen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sonst schon früher Verdacht geschöpft.

„Es tut mir echt Leid, dass mir das erst jetzt klar geworden ist. Ich bin so blöd, vielleicht hätten wir dem Prof dann früher helfen können."

Paula sah wirklich zerknirscht aus.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass der Typ so durchdreht. Klar, dass er nichts mitgebracht hat, macht ja auch Sinn. Der kam mit Sicherheit auch nur deshalb zu spät, weil er ja wusste, dass Boerne ohnehin nicht auftauchen würde."

********

Sicher waren das jetzt nicht die größten, neuen Erkenntnisse, die Thiel durch das Gespräch mit Paula erhalten hatte, aber zumindest wurde das nochmal wichtig fürs Protokoll und Paula war somit auch eine wichtige Zeugin. Schön, gegen Jakob würde es natürlich keinen Prozess mehr geben, aber zumindest konnte Thiel dann wenigstens die wichtigsten Indizien und Infos in der Akte vermerken.


	29. Chapter 29

Gegen 23 Uhr trieb es den Hauptkommissar wieder aus dem Bett. Auch wenn die Ärzte sagten, dass Boerne viel Ruhe benötigte und er vermutlich schon genug Besuch hatte, entschied er sich trotzdem dazu, nochmal nach ihm zu schauen.

Thiel positionierte sich also wieder vor der Glasscheibe und betrachtete den schlafenden Professor.

Wie konnte das alles nur so weit kommen? Warum hatte Thiel sich nicht mehr für Boernes Beruf und den damit anhängenden Studenten interessiert?

Der Kommissar hatte schon wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ja auch wusste, wie oft er Boerne gar nicht erst zugehört und sein Geschnatter gekonnt ignoriert hatte.

Vielleicht hätte er ja wirklich ein bisschen mehr Interesse an dem Leben des Professors zeigen sollen? Womöglich hätte Boerne dann mal das Ein oder Andere verlauten lassen.

Irgendwie wunderte es ihn ja schon, dass Boerne nicht damit angegeben hatte, dass eine seiner Studentinnen auf ihn stand.

Wer weiß, vielleicht war es dem Professor aber auch unangenehm?

Thiel wusste es nicht.

Umso länger er vor der trennenden Glasscheibe stand, desto größer wurde der Wunsch, nicht weiter vor dem Raum, sondern in dem Raum zu sein.

Einen Moment haderte er noch mit sich, doch dann trat er den Weg an und betrat schließlich Boernes Zimmer.

„Moinsen, Herr Professor.", grüßte Thiel und zu seiner Verwunderung, kam es ihm dann gar nicht mal so schwer über die Lippen.

„Stücken Se' mal 'n Ruck, äh - rucken' Se' mal 'n Stück.", meinte Thiel scherzhaft und setzte sich grinsend auf den Stuhl neben Boernes Bett. Dieses Mal jedoch, hatte er auf der anderen Seite Platz genommen und lehnte sich gegen die Rückenlehne.

Obwohl der Anfang nun schon ganz gut gelungen war, wusste Thiel nun aber doch nicht mehr weiter. Stattdessen fielen ihm die Worte von Nadeshda und Uli wieder ein, die ihm so einiges über komatöse Menschen erzählt hatten.

Irgendwie mochte Thiel die Vorstellung, dass Boerne mit einem Ohr zuhörte und eventuell wirklich spüren konnte, dass da jemand war, der sich um ihn sorgte.

„Das ham' Se' sich ja wieder sauber ausgedacht Boerne. Während Sie den Schlaf des Gerechten halten, sitze ich mir den Hintern an ihrem Bett platt, mach mir Vorwürfe und muss mir Sorgen um Sie machen."

Thiel schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Das war jetzt auch wirklich nicht so nett von ihm gewesen, andrerseits bestand ihr Verhältnis ja doch aber nur aus Piesacken, foppen und sticheln, weshalb er es dann doch wieder okay fand.

Als der Kommissar so darüber nachdachte, dass er hier eigentlich doch nur eine Art Selbstgespräche führte, kam er sich unglaublich bescheuert vor, weshalb er in den nächsten Minuten einfach nur schwieg und das Gesicht seines Nachbarn fixierte.

Irgendwie taugte ihm das dann aber auch nicht so recht, weshalb er entschied, die Stille nicht weiter aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Alberich macht sich auch Sorgen. Die ist völlig konfus, weil Sie hier liegen. Normal müsste die ja froh sein, dass sie jetzt mal zum Zug kommt und nicht permanent auf ihre Größe reduziert wird, aber die ist mit ihrem Kopf nur bei Ihnen, Boerne. Auf die Kollegin können Se' wirklich stolz sein. Wobei - ich glaube dass sind Sie insgeheim ja schon son büschen."

Thiel lächelte und kam zur Erkenntnis, dass Haller für Boerne wohl sowas, wie der weibliche Thiel sein musste.

Anscheinend brauchte Boerne das halt für sein Ego, denn ihn machte er ja auch permanent auf sein Übergewicht aufmerksam.

Ob Boerne das tatsächlich so störte oder machte der sich wirklich nur Gedanken um die Gesundheit des Kommissars, wie der Forensiker immer behauptete?

„Ich schwör Ihnen, ich werde den Fall sauber zum Abschluss bringen, mit Ihnen!"

Ja, dass wusste Thiel. Eigentlich war es schon traurig, dass Boerne selbst nur den Fall endgültig aufklären konnte und somit, wie sonst auch immer, seine Finger im Spiel hatte und einen entscheidendes Indiz liefern konnte.

„Ich wär manchmal gern halb so gut in Ihrem Job, wie Sie in meinem. Ich will nicht sagen, dass Sie Ihren Beruf verfehlt haben, aber mit Sicherheit, wären Sie auch ein guter Ermittler geworden."

Das konnte Thiel ja jetzt sagen, ohne dass Boerne stolz wie ein Pfau aufging. Vermutlich sagte er es auch nur deshalb, denn jetzt hatte er ohnehin ja die Möglichkeit alles mögliche loszuwerden.

„Aber jetzt ist wichtig, dass Sie wieder auf die Beine kommen und so lang müssen Sie mich jetzt ertragen, ob's Ihnen nun passt oder nicht."

Ganz genau so sah es aus. Selbst wenn Thiel in ein paar Tagen entlassen werden sollte, wusste er schon jetzt, dass er unermüdlich an Boernes Bett wachen würde. Auch wenn der Nachbar irgendwann wieder wach wäre, wusste der Kommissar, dass er sich um ihn kümmern würde und wenn er dafür seinen kompletten Jahresurlaub nehmen müsste.

********

Wie zerbrechlich Boerne doch aussah. Sein Anblick war für Thiel noch immer erschreckend und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was der Rechtsmediziner, wohl alles hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

Direkt erinnerte er sich an das Foto und das darauffolgende Video.

Ohne mir der Wimper zu zucken, hatte Jakob Boerne in den Arm geschossen. Das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht und Boernes Stöhnen würde er vermutlich nie mehr vergessen können.

Langsam aber sicher wurde der Klos in seinem Hals immer dicker und er musste sich mit dem Daumen eine Träne aus dem Gesicht streichen. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf Boernes Hand, die wenige Zentimeter von seinen Händen auf der Bettdecke ruhte.

Irgendwie wusste er nicht so recht, was er jetzt tun sollte, doch ohne es zu merken, glitt seine Hand schon automatisch über die Decke und kam schließlich auf Boernes Handrücken zum liegen.

Selbst durch die doofen Handschuhe, spürte Thiel jede Vene und Ader an Boernes Hand, die man auch so, immer gut sehen konnte. Vorsichtig streichelte er mit dem Daumen über die Finger des Nachbarn und fühlte sich ihm zum ersten Mal so unglaublich verbunden.

„Sie schaffen das Boerne. Sie müssen das schaffen. Münster braucht Sie - Ich brauche Sie.", flüsterte Thiel gegen Ende des Satzes und ließ seine aufsteigenden Tränen gewähren.

Schämen wollte er sich dafür nicht, nicht mehr. Hier ging es schließlich noch immer um Leben und Tod, da durfte man dann durchaus mal emotional werden, fand Thiel und ließ den Kopf hängen.


	30. Chapter 30

Thiel hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er damit verbracht hatte, die Hand seines Kollegen zu halten und zu streicheln. Irgendwann musste er dabei eingeschlafen sein und wurde durch ein seltsames Piepsen geweckt.

Völlig irritiert, betätigte er die Notrufglocke und schon kam die Nachtschwester ins Zimmer gesprungen.

„Ach, die Infusionen sind bloß durch.", meinte diese und stöpselte die Schläuche von Boernes Zugang, welchen sie ihm in die Armbeuge gelegt hatten, ab.

Thiel war wirklich erschrocken und hatte schon Angst bekommen, das irgendwas nicht in Ordnung sein könnte.

„Dem Professor scheint ihre Nähe ja ganz gut zu tun, Herr Thiel. Diese Nacht ist er bedeutend stabiler.", meinte sie lächelnd und schob Boerne ein Thermometer ins Ohr.

„Wollen Sie nicht langsam ins Bett?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich bin doch nicht müde."

„Ach nein? Naja, Sie haben ja jetzt auch bestimmt zwei Stunden hier im Stuhl geschlafen.", entgegnete die Pflegerin prompt, was Thiel etwas Röte ins Gesicht schießen ließ.

„Erholen Sie sich ein bisschen, damit Sie später wieder fit genug sind, um hier zu sitzen."

Damit verabschiedete sie sich auch schon wieder und ließ Thiel zurück.

Zwei Stunden hatte er tatsächlich geschlafen? Thiel hatte ja nicht mal richtig bemerkt, dass er überhaupt eingenickt war.

Die Zeiger der Uhr an der Wand verrieten ihm, dass es schon drei Uhr morgens war, weshalb er es dann auch für eine vernünftige Entscheidung hielt, nun doch ins Bett zu gehen.

„Gute Nacht Boerne.", flüsterte er, drückte ein letztes Mal seine Hand und ging auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Zimmer.

********

„Schön, dass wir endlich mit Ihnen persönlich sprechen können.", begann Nadeshda, als Thiel mit ihr und Sommer in der Kaffeeküche, auf Sommers Station saßen.

„Es ist einfach nur schrecklich."

Pah, der hatte ja wirklich Humor. Der hatte lediglich ein paar Kratzer und einen Schock, während Thiel eine Niere weniger hatte und Boerne da unten immer noch ums Überleben kämpfte.

„Wir wollen auch gar nicht lang um den heißen Brei reden. Was war da los? Warum waren Sie gefesselt und was ist schief gelaufen, dass Sie als Komplize von Jakob selbst zum Geisel wurden?", schoss Thiel direkt seine Fragen los.

„Komplize? Ich war doch nicht sein Komplize! Damit habe ich überhaupt nichts zu tun, das müssen Sie mir glauben."

„Müssen tu ich ja mal gar nix! Also... Luisa hat schon ausführlich erläutert, wie Sie selbst mit der ganzen Angelegenheit zu tun hatte. Jetzt würden wir gerne mal von Ihnen erfahren, was sich da genau abgespielt hat."

„Im Keller oder mit Luisa?", fragte Sommer und schien wohl wirklich nicht zu wissen, wo er mit dem Erzählen beginnen sollte.

„Na dann erzählen Sie uns doch zu Beginn erstmal, wie Sie das fanden, dass Ihre Tochter auf den Professor abfährt.", mischte sich Nadeshda nun ins Geschehen ein.

„Wie soll ich das schon gefunden haben? Beschissen natürlich! Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie das ist, wenn man erfährt, dass die eigene Tochter auf einen Mann steht, der nur ein Jahr jünger ist, als man selbst? Das ist pervers, dass ist einfach pervers."

Sommer schüttelte den Kopf und man sah ihm seinen Unmut deutlich an.

„Am Anfang dachten Elke, also meine Frau und ich ja noch, dass Luisa sich wirklich nur für den Stoff interessierte, den Professor Boerne mit ihnen durchging, aber als Elternteil merkt man da schon ganz schnell, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckt. Einmal da hatte uns der Professor sogar in sein Büro bestellt um uns mitzuteilen, dass sich Luisa in der Uni äußert inadäquat verhält. Wir haben natürlich mit ihr geredet und gesagt, dass das so nicht weiter gehen kann...", erzählte Sommer, doch die schulischen Leistungen von Luisa interessierten die Kommissare herzlich wenig.

„Kommen wir lieber darauf zu sprechen, was an dem Tag passiert ist, als Luisa von der Nachhilfestunde zurück kam. Wie lief das ab?", fragte Nadeshda.

„Wir waren ohnehin nicht begeistert, weil sie davor so geschwärmt hatte. Als Luisa nach Hause kam, sah ich sie mit Professor Boerne vor dem Haus stehen. Ich weiß nicht worüber sie gesprochen haben, aber er sah nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt aus. Irgendwie hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er ihr sogar regelrecht Angst eingejagt hatte und als Luisa dann heulend in die Wohnung kam, wusste ich schon, dass die Nachhilfe wohl nicht so rosig gewesen sein musste."

„Ja und weiter? Haben Se' nicht gefragt was los ist?", hakte Thiel weiter nach.

„Doch, natürlich aber sie hat uns angeschrien, dass es und nichts angehen würde und hat sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen."

„Luisa erwähnte, dass sie das Bild von Professor Boerne und ihr entdeckt hatten. Wie haben Sie da drauf reagiert?", kam Nadeshda Thiel zu vor.

„Ich bin normal nicht so neugierig, aber das Verhalten meiner Tochter war in den letzten Monaten äußerst inakzeptabel, von daher wollte ich mal einen Blick in ihr Handy werfen."

„Und da haben Sie dann das Foto entdeckt.", brachte es Thiel auf den Punkt.

Kurz überlegte er, wie er es wohl finden würde, wenn er so ein Bild von seinem Sohn Lukas in einer eindeutigen Pose sehen würde. Schnell verwarf er den Gedanken aber wieder und konzentrierte sich auf Heiko Sommer.

„Ja. Ich hab einfach rot gesehen. Ständig die Leier vom Professor, dass unsere Tochter stinkend faul wäre und sich für alles interessierte nur nicht für ihr Studium... Ich hab eins und eins zusammengezählt und da war mir klar, dass der Boerne wohl tatsächlich seine Finger an meiner unschuldigen Tochter gehabt haben musste. Ich hab sie natürlich umgehend zur Rede gestellt, aber Luisa die hat mich beschimpft und gemeint, dass mich das ja alles gar nichts anginge und es schließlich ihr Leben sei...."

Sommer atmete durch und begann zu seufzen,

„Ich bin fest davon ausgegangen, dass der Boerne sie beeinflusst haben musste. Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass ein junges Mädchen, auf so einen alten, arroganten Schnösel stehen konnte. Für mich stand außer Frage, dass Boerne sie vermutlich unter Druck setzte und seine Überlegenheit ihr gegenüber ausnutzte. Ich dachte, dass er ihr vielleicht versprochen hatte, dass sie besser abschneiden würde, wenn sie sein Betthase spielen würde.".

Sommer räusperte sich und blickte zu Thiel.

„Ich hab mich geirrt, ich weiß."

Tolle Einsicht, aber das macht seinen Kollegen auch nicht wieder gesund.


	31. Chapter 31

„Wie war denn Ihr Verhältnis zum Toten, also vor der Tat?"

„Gut, familiär kann man sagen. Ich kenne Jakob noch als keinen Lausbub. Elke und ich fanden ja immer, dass er der Richtige für Luisa gewesen wäre. Sie hat das aber gar nicht in Betracht gezogen, sondern ihren ganzen Fokus auf den Professor gelegt. Uns war das wirklich schleierhaft. Jakob hat sich immer um Luisa bemüht und wir dachten wirklich, dass aus den beiden irgendwann doch noch ein Paar werden könnte."

Thiel begann zu nicken.

„Wussten Sie, dass Jakob in Luisa verliebt war?"

„Ja, darüber hatte er des Öfteren mit mir gesprochen. Ich hab ihm immer gut zugeredet, wissen Sie!? Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, was für ein kranker Typ aus ihm geworden ist."

Das fand Thiel schon irgendwie merkwürdig. Warum meinten Eltern aber auch immer besser, als man selbst zu wissen, wer für einen gut war und wer nicht?

Vaddern hatte da ja auch so ein verborgenes Talent, was dieses Thema anbelangte.

„Luisa hat uns erzählt, dass sie Angst vor Ihnen hatte. Sie meinte, dass Sie ihr unterstellt hatten, dass sie es mit jedem trieb und keinen Gedanken an die Uni verschwenden würde. Luisa hat auch ausgesagt, dass Sie tierisch wütend waren und behaupteten, dass Boerne das alles nur tat, um sie eben unter der Fuchtel zu haben und sie vermutlich viel besser wäre, als er es immer bewertete.", faste Nadeshda das Wesentliche nochmal zusammen.

„Ja und dann, als sie mir erzählt hat, dass sogar K.o-Tropfen im Spiel waren, sind mir halt die Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Mit Luisa war ein normales Gespräch ohnehin nicht mehr möglich.", gestand Sommer ein und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Und dann sind Se' zu Boerne gefahren, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen.", fuhr Thiel fort und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Einige Momente herrschte Stille und Sommer nippte an seiner Tasse Tee.

Jetzt würde es mit Sicherheit interessant werden. Es wurde aber auch wirklich höchste Zeit, dass die Kommissare endlich erfuhren, was sich an jenem Abend abgespielt hatte.

„Ich hab bei ihm geklingelt und der Professor war wirklich verwundert, als ich vor seiner Tür stand. Er meinte dann was von wegen, ob ich jetzt kommen würde, um mich für Luisa zu entschuldigen... - da habe ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen können und habe ihm eine auf die Zwölf gegeben.", begann Sommer endlich zu erzählen.

„Sie haben ihm einfach eine gescheuert?", hakte Nadeshda nach.

„Ja, ich hab ihm eine aufs Auge gegeben, man, ich war einfach so sauer.", verteidigte er sich.

„Ja und dann?", fragte Thiel ungeduldig.

„Nun wird's bald?", motzte er und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

Musste man denn wirklich allen, alles aus der Nase ziehen?

„Herr Boerne war natürlich total perplex und außer sich, aber das hat mich nicht daran gehindert in seine Wohnung zu gehen. Wir haben uns gestritten, ziemlich laut sogar. Klar, er hat sich verteidigt und wir haben ein wenig gerangelt, aber irgendwann musste ich einsehen, dass Boerne etwas mehr Kraft in den Armen hatte. Ich hab ihn angeschrien und mit den Vorwürfen konfrontiert, aber der, der hat alle Anschuldigungen von sich gewiesen und mich gefragt, ob ich überhaupt eine Ahnung hätte, was wir da für ein Früchten groß gezogen haben. Da hat der mich dann einfach stehen gelassen und ist in seine Küche marschiert, um sich Eis auf sein Auge zu legen. Ich bin dem dann natürlich nach und hab ihn weiter zusammen geschissen und ihm angedroht, dass wir zur Polizei gehen werden und ihn anzeigen."

Thiel blickte zu seiner Kollegin, die ebenfalls ein erstauntes Gesicht machte.

Boerne und sich prügeln? Der hatte wirklich mehr Kraft als der Sommer? Das konnte Thiel sich ja irgendwie überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Sicher war Boerne groß und auch nicht schlaksig, aber dass er die Kraft hatte, den kräftigen Sommer in Schach zu halten, fand Thiel dann schon erstaunlich

**~Flashback Sommer~**

„Sie wollen zur Polizei? Na dann warten Sie doch gerne noch einen Augenblick, bis mein Nachbar, Hauptkommissar Thiel, nach Hause kommt, dann können wir das ganze gerne direkt klären.", meinte der Professor völlig ruhig, so als hatte der wirklich nichts zu befürchten.

„Sie glauben ja wohl nicht im Ernst, dass diese Lügengeschichten den Tatsachen entsprechen, Herr Sommer?!"

„Warum sollte meine Tochter lügen?", fragte Heiko und war schon jetzt gespannt, was Boerne ihm für einen Bären aufbinden würde.

„Mitnichten habe ich Luisa auch nur einmal angefasst. Sie sollten lieber mal ihr wertes Fräulein Tochter fragen, was sie sich hier für einen Schnitzer geleistet hat, bevor Sie meinen hart erarbeiteten Ruf in den Dreck ziehen. Ihnen als Anwalt muss ich wohl nicht erklären, welche Strafen einem bei falscher Verdächtigung, Verleumdung, Rufmord, Verstoß gegen das Betäubungsmittelgesetz und versuchter Körperverletzung auferlegt werden können."

Heiko Sommer war baff. Von was in aller Welt redete der aufgebrachte Pathologe denn da?

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte er deshalb und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich schlage vor, dass ich Ihnen ein Glas Wasser anbiete und dann werde ich Sie gerne darüber unterrichten, was das Fräulein Sommer hier mit mir getrieben hat oder sollte ich besser sagen, nicht getrieben hat?!"

Sommer hielt das zwar für keine gute Idee, denn sein Zorn gegenüber dem Professor war noch immer nicht abgeklungen, aber interessiert hatte es ihn schon, was der Mittvierziger zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hatte.

Professor Boerne stellte ihm ein Glas Wasser bereit und sie setzten sich an den Esstisch.

„Sehen Sie das Rotweinglas auf der Anrichte?"

Boerne erhob sich und hielt Sommer das Glas anschließend unter die Nase.

„Haloperidol und irgendein anderes komisches Gebräu. Das hat Ihre feine Tochter in mein Glas gekippt. Also wenn man jemanden aus dem Weg räumen möchte, dann sollte man sich vorher schon vergewissern, dass man auch etwas Geruchsneutrales verwendet. Ich vermute ja, dass sie sich in der Universität selbst etwas zusammen gebraut hat, aber dass werde ich noch herausfinden."

Sommer war entsetzt. Seine Tochter würde so etwas doch niemals tun. Oder?

„Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass meine Tochter Ihnen versucht hat K.o-Tropfen unterzujubeln?", hakte er deshalb nach.

„Wie auch immer sie dieses schlecht, konstruierte Gebräu nennen wollen, aber richtig erkannt Herr Sommer. Ich bin natürlich auch nicht von gestern und habe dem Spiel dann ein wenig beigepflichtet. Ich wollte zugegebenermaßen schon gerne in Erfahrung bringen, weshalb mich Luisa unbedingt betäuben wollte."

**~Flashback Ende~**


	32. Chapter 32

Zusammengefasst, erzählte Sommer dann, dass Boerne sich wohl in sein Bett gelegt haben musste und Luisa ein Weilchen später dazu kam. Offensichtlich war die davon ausgegangen, dass Boerne tief und fest schlief, weshalb sie sich zu ihm legte und damit begann, dem Forensiker ein paar Knöpfe zu öffnen. Dies hatte Boerne dann scheinbar als Bestätigung seines Verdachtes gewertet und Luisa am Handgelenk gepackt. Boerne hatte Sommer erzählt, dass er sie direkt konfrontiert haben musste und diese auch kleinlaut zugegeben hatte, dass sie in ihn verliebt sei und seine Nähe suchte.

Wie bescheuert und krank das war, dachte Thiel.

Boerne hatte laut Sommers Aussage erzählt, dass sie ihm dann das Bild gezeigt hatte, welches sie von ihnen beiden nach Boernes Vollrausch gemacht hatte und drohte dem Professor an, dieses Bild in der Uni herum zu zeigen.

„Also wollte Ihre Tochter Boerne damit erpressen?", fragte Nadeshda ungläubig.

„Ja. Der Herr Professor hatte ihr dann aber klar gemacht, dass er sie sowieso Belangen könnte, wegen dem Haloperidol und da hatte sie ihn dann angefleht, dass er das für sich behalten sollte und sie alles tun würde, damit vor allem wir nichts davon erfahren würden. Boerne hatte sich aber nicht darauf eingelassen und stattdessen mit Konsequenzen gedroht und Luisa nach Hause gefahren."

„Die Story kennen wir ja schon zu genüge. Mich interessiert mehr, wie es nach dem Gespräch zwischen Ihnen und Boerne weiterging.", drängte Thiel.

„Naja was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich hab natürlich auch versucht ihn umzustimmen, dass er die ganze Angelegenheit nicht meldet und...."

„Was und?", hakte Thiel barsch nach.

„Ich hab ihm Geld geboten, damit er es für sich behält."

„Das ist Bestechung!", kam es kopfschüttelnd von Nadeshda.

„Das weiß ich selbst, aber was hätte ich denn für eine Wahl gehabt? Herr Boerne war so entschlossen und ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass er den Namen meiner Familie in den Dreck zieht und Luisa deswegen ihr Studium vergessen kann.", verteidigte sich Sommer, was bei Thiel allerdings auf eine Menge Unverständnis stieß.

„Und dann? Dann ham' Se' gedacht hat, dann entführ ich den mal und weil Ihnen dann klar geworden ist, dass es eine beschissene Idee war, sollte Boerne sterben, damit nichts mehr ans Tageslicht kommt oder wie dürfen wir uns das vorstellen?"

Anders konnte es ja wohl nicht mehr gewesen sein, dachte Thiel, auch wenn er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie Jakob nun in die ganze Tat verwickelt wurde.

„Quatsch, nein! So war das doch überhaupt nicht. Ja, ich gebe zu, dass ich ihn bestechen wollte, aber mit seiner Entführung habe ich nichts zu tun, gar nichts!"

„Und wie kam Boerne dann in ihren Keller?", fragte Thiel wütend.

„Wie hat Boerne da drauf reagiert, dass Sie ihm Geld geboten haben?", kam Nadeshda aber direkt mit einer anderen Frage und sah ihren Chef entschuldigend an.

„Gelacht hat er. Er meinte dass er nicht käuflich wäre und jeder für seine eigenen Taten gerade stehen müsste. Ich war so extrem wütend, weil er einfach immer wieder darauf beharrte, dass er das melden würde... Ich.... Ich bin aufgestanden, hab ihn beschimpft und... dann habe ich ihm nochmal eine mitgegeben. Eigentlich war es Absicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich habe genau auf die Stelle gezielt, auf die ich ihm schon eine gedonnert hatte."

Wenigstens schon mal ein halbes Geständnis, dachte Thiel zufrieden.

„Und weiter?"

„Er ist zusammengebrochen. Ich hab seinen Puls gefühlt, der war in Ordnung. Er war einfach nur bewusstlos und weil ich so Panik bekommen hatte, bin ich auf und davon. Ich weiß das es dumm war und ich einen Arzt hätte rufen müssen.", gab Sommer kleinlaut zu und legte sein Gesicht in die Hände.

„Sie wollen uns jetzt erzählen, dass Sie Boerne niedergeschlagen haben, aber unbeteiligt an der Entführung sind, ist das richtig?", fragte Thiel, der es einfach nicht fassen konnte.

Sommer aber blickte nur zerknirscht aus der Wäsche.

„IST DAS RICHTIG, HAB ICH GEFRAGT!", erhob Thiel deutlich seinen Ton.

„Wenn ich's Ihnen doch sage. Jakob hat Boerne entführt, nicht ich."

Um sich ein wenig besprechen zu können, verließen die Kommissare die Teeküche und atmeten beide durch.

„Glauben Sie ihm das?", fragte Thiel.

„Naja, das würde zumindest erklären, warum er selbst am Schluss gefesselt war."

„Und wenn das alles nur inszeniert war?", äußerte Thiel seine Bedenken.

„Wäre natürlich auch möglich."

Thiel lief ein paar mal den Gang auf und ab und kam schließlich wieder vor Nadeshda zum Stehen.

„Was ist, wenn Jakob das zufällig mitbekommen hat, Boerne in den Keller verschleppt hat und Sommer ebenfalls nur zufällig dazu kam? Bestimmt ist Jakob nicht davon ausgegangen, dass jemand die nächsten Tage in den Weinkeller gehen würde."

Diese Idee fand auch Nadeshda nicht realitätsfern, weshalb sie wieder zurück zu Sommer gingen, um ihn weiter in die Mangel zu nehmen.

********

„Mitten in der Nacht hab ich im Haus Stimmen gehört. Ich dachte erst, dass sich die Nachbarn streiten, aber irgendwie waren diese Stimmen viel zu weit weg. Ich bin dann mit der Taschenlampe in den Keller gegangen und da habe ich sofort gewusst, dass die Geräusche aus dem Weinkeller kommen mussten. Hätte ich gewusst, was dahinter abgeht, wäre ich mit Sicherheit nicht einfach so hereinspaziert."

„Warum? Was war denn da?", fragte Nadeshda.

„Jakob hatte den Professor an die Wasserleitung gefesselt und massiv auf ihn eingeschlagen. Er schrie irgendwas von wegen, er solle sein beschissenes Handy rausrücken. Offensichtlich hatte Boerne jemandem eine Nachricht geschickt."

Thiel schluckte, denn dieser jemand war er gewesen. Boerne wollte Thiel da schon auf die richtige Fährte bringen, aber wurde ja dann scheinbar dabei erwischt.

Schöne Scheiße.

Hätte Thiel das Bildschirmfoto nur früher entdeckt. Leider wusste er ja nicht mal, dass man sowas überhaupt machen konnte,

„Und dann hat Jakob Sie entdeckt?", fragte Nadeshda unbeirrt weiter.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich bin sofort dazwischen gegangen und hab versucht ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch Jakob wollte davon überhaupt nichts wissen. Er schrie herum, dass Boerne Luisa vergewaltigt hätte und er nicht zulassen wollte, dass er sich weiter an ihr vergeht und sie wegen ihm von der Uni fliegt. Ich hab mit ihm geredet, ihm das alles erklärt und mitgeteilt, dass der Professor sich wirklich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen hatte, doch Jakob hat mir das nicht geglaubt. Plötzlich meinte er sogar, dass ich mit ihm unter einer Decke stecken würde und sich alle gegen ihn und Luisa verschworen hätten. Ich wollte erst flüchten, aber als er dann auch noch eine Pistole auf mich gerichtet hatte, blieb mir nichts anders übrig, als stehen zu bleiben."

„Und dann hat Jakob Sie ebenfalls gefesselt, ja?", wollte Thiel noch konkreter wissen.

„Ja, er meinte, dass ich es mir ja noch überlegen könnte, ob ich mich nicht doch noch an dem Perversling rechen wollte."


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na dann holen wir doch mal wieder Onkel Gustav dazu *grins*

So richtig begeistert war die Klemm ja nicht gewesen, als sie eine halbe Stunde später im Krankenhaus eintraf und die Kommissare ihr die neue Beweislage schilderten.

„Also wurde der Sommer vom Täter zum Opfer. Dieser Jakob da, wie hatte der davon überhaupt Wind bekommen und wie in drei Teufels Namen, hat er Boerne da in den Keller geschleppt?"

Ahnungslos zuckten Thiel und Nadeshda mit den Schultern.

„Diese Fragen kann uns wohl nur der Professor selbst beantworten. Vorausgesetzt er war bei alledem völlig Klar. Wäre ja möglich dass Jakob ihm auch einen Cocktail verpasst hat."

Thiel nickte. So unrecht könnte Nadeshda damit ja nicht haben, aber hätten die Ärzte dann nicht irgendwas in Boernes Blut feststellen müssen? Wieder mal wurde ihm klar, dass er von dieser Materie keine Ahnung hatte, aber bisher war das halt auch nich nötig gewesen. Boerne war für sowas doch im Normalfall zuständig und klärte ihn, ob er wollte oder nicht, über diese Phänomene auf.

Da die Klemm mal wieder nicht aufs Rauchen verzichten konnten, gingen die Drei nach unten in den Park.

„Ach Chef. Ich hab Ihnen übrigens was mitgebracht."

Sofort hielt sich Thiel den Zeigefinger vor den Mund, denn das brauchte die Klemm ja nun wirklich nicht mitzubekommen.

Nadeshda wedelte mit dem Schmuckkästchen vor Thiels Nase herum, welches er sofort ergriff und in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ.

„Frank? Da steckst du. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht."

Oh nein, das konnte doch jetzt wirklich nicht wahr sein.

„Onkel Gustav!", stieß Thiel verlegen grinsend hervor und ließ sich in eine Umarmung ziehen.

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert, weil ich dich heute noch gar nicht bei Karl-Friedrich gesehen habe. Naja, wer kann es dir verdenken? Ich würde meinen Mann so auch nicht liegen sehen wollen."

Oh man, dass war ja noch schlimmer als befürchtet.

„Herr von Elst, richtig?"

Na toll, jetzt kam die Klemm doch echt auch noch dazu.

„Guten Tag Frau Klemm. Angenehm Sie wieder zu sehen."

„Na das ist ja nett, dass sie mal wieder in Münster sind."

Ja, sehr nett, dachte Thiel grummelnd.

„Als ich erfahren habe, was meinem Neffen zugestoßen ist, bin ich sofort von zu Hause aufgebrochen. Ich kann meine Nichte, aber allen voran Frank, nicht alleine durch diese schreckliche Zeit gehen lassen. Wir sind eine Familie und da muss man zusammenhalten."

Augenblicklich wünschte sich Thiel in eine fremde Galaxie. Das hier war an Peinlichkeit wohl wirklich nicht mehr zu überbieten.

„Familie!", prustete die Klemm und auch auf Nadeshdas Gesicht bildete sich ein wissendes Grinsen.

„So kurz zusammen und dann so eine Tragödie. Das Leben ist wirklich ungerecht.", fuhr Gustav fort.

„Ja, jetzt wo sich Pat und Pattachon endlich gefunden haben.", gluckste die Klemm weiter und Thiel sah ihr die Schadenfreude förmlich an.

Toll, eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass sie das Thema abgehakt und vergessen hatte, doch offensichtlich wusste sie direkt, was hier gespielt wurde.

Thiel erinnerte sich noch genau an die dreckige Lache damals und als sie sagte „_Wenn ich das den Kollegen erzähle_...".

Thiel stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

„Nun schauen Sie nicht so betrübt Thielchen. Ihrem Göttergatten wird es bald wieder besser gehen und dann können Sie alles nachholen, was sie versäumt haben."

Und es ging doch noch peinlicher, stellte Thiel fest und rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Ich werde jetzt mit zu Hanne fahren, Frank. Wir sehen uns bestimmt später oder morgen wieder."

********

„Was gibt's da so blöd zum Grinsen?", fragte Thiel sauer und Nadeshda, als auch die Klemm, mussten sich zusammenreißen, um nicht unaufhaltsam weiter zu lachen.

„Jetzt langt's aber! Können wir mal zum Eigentlichen zurück kommen?", wetterte Thiel und warf den Frauen böse Blicke zu.

„Wer sagt uns, dass Sommer die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hat? Was, wenn er doch Interesse daran hat, den Professor mundtot zu machen?", äußerte Nadeshda erstmals begründete Zweifel.

„Dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass wir Geleitschutz beantragen und ein paar Polizisten vor Boernes Zimmer und vor der Intensivstation positionieren.", brachte Thiel seine Idee unters Volk.

„Was das wieder kostet Leute. Ich hab da ja eine viel bessere Idee."

Warum ahnte Thiel nur jetzt schon, dass die Klemm eine hirnrissige Idee hatte, in welcher er mit Sicherheit vorkommen würde?

„Nachdem Boerne ja IHR Schatzimausi ist, veranlassen wir bei der Klinikleitung, dass sie in sein Zimmer verlegt werden. Ein, zwei Polizisten kann ich vielleicht locker machen, die ein Auge auf Sommer und die Intensivstation haben."

Das war jetzt wirklich ein schlechter Scherz, hoffte Thiel zumindest und sah belustigt zur Staatsanwältin.

„Ihr Witze waren auch schon mal besser, Frau Staatsanwalt."

„Das war kein Scherz Thiel. Packen Sie Ihre Sachen und dann ran' an den Mann!"

********

Jetzt hatte die Klemm doch wirklich den Verstand verloren. Schlimm genug, dass er immer noch mit Katheter und Schmerzen herum lief, aber das war dann jetzt wirklich die Krönung.

> Boerne brauchte strickte Ruhe und jetzt sollte er sich auch noch mit ihm das Zimmer teilen und Aufpasser spielen? Was für eine Frechheit, dachte Thiel und stopfte seine Utensilien in die Tasche.

Reichte es nicht, dass Boerne schon auf der Arbeit permanent seine Wege kreuzte und zu allem Übel auch noch sein Nachbar, noch besser, sein Vermieter war?

Warum er einen kurzen Moment sogar sauer auf Boerne war, wusste Thiel nicht, weshalb er direkt ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf sein Bett und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Eigentlich war das doch gar nicht so doof mit dem Zimmer teilen. Thiel verbrachte ohnehin jede freie Zeit an Boernes Bett, so konnte er das doch noch viel besser und er musste nicht mal mehr gehen. Sogar vom Bett aus würde er ihn beobachten können, weshalb er sich dann doch relativ schnell mit dieser Idee anfreundete.

„Wären Sie dann soweit?", fragte eine Schwester, die mit einer Praktikantin das Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Moin - äh, ja."

Thiel legte seine Tasche aufs Bett und marschierte den Frauen schließlich hinterher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat die Frau Staatsanwalt nicht tolle Ideen? 🤪


	34. Chapter 34

Thiel war schon sehr erleichtert, dass er in seinem eigenen Bereich des Zimmers nicht auch noch mit Schutzkleidung herum laufen musste.

Beschwingt packte er deshalb seine Sachen in den kleinen Schrank und setzte sich anschließend auf's Bett.

Erst jetzt hatte er Zeit einen Blick auf Boerne zu werfen, den die Schwestern so gebettet hatten, dass er auf Thiels Seite geneigt lag. Der Kopf des Professors ruhte halb auf der Schulter, halb auf dem Schlüsselbein. Irgendwie sah er ja schon ziemlich süß aus, wenn er so ruhig schlief. Naja, vorausgesetzt man schaffte es, das ganze Drumherum irgendwie auszublenden.

„Moin Boerne. Da schauen Se' jetzt, was? Nicht nur zu Hause Nachbarn, sondern auch im Krankenhaus. Sie ham' mich am Arsch.", sagte Thiel lächelnd in Boernes Richtung und fand es jetzt tatsächlich prima, dass er ab sofort hier sein Quartier hatte.

Irgendwie kamen Thiel dann aber Zweifel. Es gab überhaupt keinen Anhaltspunkt dafür, dass Sommer oder Luisa einen Anschlag auf Boerne ausüben wollten, zumal sie das Meiste eh schon schwarz auf weiß hatten? Normal würde die Klemm sich für solche Maßnahmen nie so schnell breitschlagen lassen, das wusste Thiel aus zig anderen Fällen. Eigentlich gab es für ihre Entscheidung nur wenig Spielraum für Spekulationen.

Entweder sie hatte wirklich Sorge um Boerne, obwohl sie oft genauso genervt vom Professor war wie Thiel oder sie meinte dem Kommissar damit wirklich einen Gefallen zu tun. Irgendwie war es ja somit auch nicht auszuschließen, dass die vielleicht ahnte, dass Thiel mehr Interesse an Boerne hatte, als er es jemals zugeben würde.

Die Klemm wirkte zwar oft desinteressiert und Faktengeil, aber eine Spürnase hatte die schon immer, dass musste Thiel wirklich zugeben. Nadeshda sowieso.

********

„Aufwachen! Zeit für ein bisschen Action, Herr Kommissar."

Thiel öffnete die Augen und sah Uli, die mit Blutdruckmessgerät, Thermometer und anderen Kram auf ihn zusteuerte.

„Moinsen. Also Action hatte ich in den letzten Tagen eigentlich genug.", brummte der Kommissar.

„Ja und anstatt nachts zu schlafen, verpennst du den halben Tag. Das ist ja klasse, dass die Ärzte euch zusammengelegt haben. Nicht wahr, Herr Professor?", plapperte Uli unbeirrt weiter auf den verschlafenen Thiel ein und blickte anschließend zu Boerne.

„Joa, der findet das bestimmt ganz dufte. Kann sich eh nicht währen.", murmelte Thiel und setzte sich etwas auf.

„Du bist ja ein richtiger Brummbär."

Uli lachte und schob Thiel das Thermometer in sein linkes Ohr.

„Du hast sogar, 36.8, die Arztvisite verschlafen.", fuhr sie weiter fort und murmelte nebenbei irgendwas von Thiels Körpertemperatur.

„Ach echt?"

Sofort war er hellwach und setzte sich auf.

„Was sagen denn die Ärzte? Wie geht's ihm? Bitte die Wahrheit, ich verkrafte das schon."

„105 zu 69. Die sind zufrieden. Puls 64, dass sieht doch gut aus."

Uli entfernte die Blutdruckmanschette und Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

Das war doch wieder typisch Frau. Zehn Sachen gleichzeitig machen. Darum beneidete er das andere Geschlecht ja schon, denn er war halt so einer, der sich immer nur auf eins konzentrieren konnte, außer in seinem Job, da ging das ja doch ganz gut, dachte Thiel zufrieden.

„Jetzt erzähl doch."

„Die Niere arbeitet wie vorgesehen und sein Zustand stabilisiert sich zusehend. Wenn er diese Nacht weiterhin so stabil bleibt, dann wollen sie anfangen, ihn wieder zurück zu holen."

Was? Das wäre ja der pure Wahnsinn.

Thiel begann ehrlich zu strahlen.

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass man ihn so schnell wie bei einer Narkose wecken kann. Da musst du schon ein bisschen Geduld aufbringen."

Das hörte sich dann wiederum doch nicht so rosig an, denn wenn Thiel etwas nicht besaß, dann waren es Dinge wie Geduld haben und abwarten können.

„Soll ich dir erklären, wie das abläuft oder willst du's auf dich zukommen lassen?"

Natürlich wollte Thiel wissen, wie das ganze funktionierte, doch da wurde Uli zu einem Notfall gerufen.

Na super, jetzt wo es einen Lichtblick gab.

Seufzend legte er sich in sein Bett zurück, doch da erblickte er Haller, die auf der anderen Seite der Fensterfront stand.

Die hatte Thiel ohnehin schon irgendwie verdrängt.

Lächelnd winkte sie ihm zu, weshalb Thiel aus dem Bett kroch, den Katheter an sein Hosenbund hing und zu ihr nach draußen stapfte.

„Moin Frau Haller.", begrüßte er die Rechtsmedizinerin und umarmte sie einen Moment.

Gemeinsam Namen sie an dem kleinen Tisch Platz und Haller blickte ihn mit seitlich geneigtem Kopf an.

„Wie geht's Ihnen?"

Irgendwie fand Thiel das schön, dass sich jemand nach seinem Befinden erkundigte. Wenn Nadeshda und die Klemm da waren, ging es schließlich immer nur um den Fall, aber das störte Thiel ja eigentlich auch nicht weiter.

„Mja, ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Ich bin ja jetzt zu Ihrem Chef gezogen.", meinte Thiel und deutete auf Boerne.

„Da wird sich der Professor aber freuen. So gerne ist er ja auch nicht alleine.", entgegnete sie lächelnd.

„Darf ich Sie mit dem Fall behelligen oder haben Sie Feierabend?", fragte Alberich und Thiel war sich sicher, dass sie ihm nie böse sein würde, auch wenn er tatsächlich keine Lust gehabt hätte, sich mit ihr darüber zu unterhalten.

„Schießen Se' ruhig los."

So war Thiel halt, kurz angebunden und zielgerichtet. Kein Wort zu viel, kein Wort zu wenig und trotzdem nahm es ihm niemand krumm.

Abgesehen natürlich vom Professor persönlich, der Thiel am laufenden Band als mundfaul betitelte.

„Vielleicht hat es Frau Krusenstern schon erzählt, aber wir hätten dann jetzt auch die Spuren von Boernes Auto ausgewertet und ich konnte alle DNA Spuren, den entsprechenden Leuten zuordnen."

Sowas hörte Thiel doch immer gerne. Es war einfach herrlich, wenn zu Geständnissen und Indizien auch noch eindeutige Beweise wie DNA Spuren kamen, die man sogar verwerten und zuordnen konnte.

Ach und wenn er etwas an Alberich hasste, dann war es die Sache mit der nervigen Effekthascherei! Die hatte sie sich ja wohl sauber von ihrem Chef abgeschaut. Boerne machte es ja auch immer spannend und legte stets eine kleine Kunstpause ein, um dann endlich, beinahe schon zeremoniell, mit den wichtigen Infos um die Ecke zu kommen.

„Die DNA in Boernes Wagen ist eindeutig von Jakob Frank, Luisa Sommer und Boerne selbst. Interessant ist aber, dass Boerne seinen Wagen selbst gefahren haben muss, denn Jakobs DNA war nur auf dem Beifahrersitz zu finden."

Aha, dass war aber dann schon spannend. Wie hatte der Boerne denn dazu gebracht, dass er freiwillig mit ihm nach Hause fuhr? Vermutlich hatte Boerne das aber gar nicht freiwillig getan, dass konnte Thiel sich bei aller Liebe nicht vorstellen. Bestimmt hatte Jakob da schon die Waffe gehabt und ihn damit bedroht.

Noch immer stellte sich Thiel die Frage, woher Jakob überhaupt an eine Schusswaffe gekommen war, doch da war auch die KTU noch auf keinen Nenner gekommen. Vielleicht würden die Leute aus der IT auf seinem Pc noch einen Hinweis finden, aber all dass waren jetzt nur Spekulationen und irgendwie auch zweitrangig.


	35. Chapter 35

„Und an Boernes Flokati war auch die DNA von Jakob, also haben wir jetzt wirklich alle Spuren zusammen."

„Fein gemacht Frau Haller. Ich sag ja, Sie stehen Ihrem Chef in Nichts nach."

Das Alberich nicht rot anlief, war auch schon alles gewesen, denn ihr verlegenes Grinsen zeigte Thiel deutlich, dass sie sich über sein Kompliment freute.

Außerdem kam es auch nicht all zu oft vor, dass Thiel mit Lob um sich warf, dass wussten wiederum Nadeshda und Boerne nur zu gut.

„Sagen Se' mal Frau Haller, kennen Sie sich mit künstlichem Koma aus? Also wie das funzt, dass die aufwachen?"

Irgendwie war es ihm schon etwas unangenehm, dass er Haller mit seinen komischen Fragen löcherte, aber da Uli noch immer nicht in Sichtweite war, war es für Thiel die einfachste Möglichkeit um an Informationen zu gelangen.

„Heißt das, dass sie Boerne zurück holen wollen?"

Irrte sich Thiel oder hatte Haller Tränen in den Augen?

„Oh Gott, dass ist die beste Nachricht seit langem. Natürlich kenne ich mich da ein wenig aus. Was wollen Sie denn genau wissen?"

„Naja, wie lange dauert das denn, bis der seine Augen aufmacht und ansprechbar ist?"

Hoffentlich nicht zu lange, dachte Thiel, denn so langsam begann er Boernes Klugscheißerei und Moralpredigten zu vermissen. Vor allem aber vermisste er es, seine Stimme zu hören, in seine Augen sehen zu können und mit ihm ein Glas Rotwein zu trinken. Ja, für Boerne würde er jetzt sehr gerne auf ein Bier, vielleicht sogar auf ein St. Pauli Spiel verzichten. Hauptsache der Andere war endlich wieder da und nicht nur so halb.

„Naja in aller Regel werden erstmal die Medikamente zurückgeschraubt. Da Herr Boerne ja intubiert wurde, wird der Tubus entfernt und man überprüft, ob er selbständig atmete. Tut er das, dann ist das schonmal ein gutes Zeichen. Er wird zwar weiterhin am Sauerstoff hängen, aber nur um eine ausreichende Sauerstoffzufuhr zu gewährleisten. Naja und dann werden die Medikamente eben immer weiter reduziert, bis er im besten Fall wieder ganz bei Bewusstsein ist.", erklärte Haller und Thiel war froh, dass sie es ihm so erklärte, dass auch er es verstehen konnte.

„Und wie lange dauert das so?", fragte Thiel und warf einen Blick zu Boerne.

„Das kann man nicht sagen. Das ist von Mensch zu Mensch unterschiedlich. Das kann in ein paar Tagen passieren, aber auch über Wochen gehen."

„Über Wochen?", kam es empört von Thiel.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es so lange dauern wird Herr Thiel, aber auszuschließen ist das nicht."

„Aber das ist doch schon relativ Risikoarm oder?"

Das Haller gerade jetzt eine Pause machte, gefiel dem Kommissar so gar nicht.

„Nun, ich will ehrlich sein. Es gibt die Möglichkeiten, dass er übergangsweise in ein Wachkoma fällt, das kommt aber wirklich nur ganz, ganz selten vor. Es wäre aber möglich, dass er nach dem Erwachen unter einem sogenannten Delir leidet, also dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnert, aber auch das kommt meist nur dann vor, wenn Patienten länger im Koma lagen. Manche Menschen sind danach desorientiert, aber dass gibt sich relativ schnell wieder. Ist ja auch wirklich kein Wunder."

„Und das er gar nicht mehr aufwacht? Also dass er vom künstlichen Koma in ein Richtiges fällt?"

Thiel musste einfach alle Eventualitäten für sich klären, ob er es hören wollte oder nicht.

„Auch das gibt es Herr Thiel, aber davon ist nun wirklich nicht auszugehen."

Leider beruhigte ihn das alles nur halbwegs, trotzdem wollte er jetzt kein Trübsal blasen sondern stark sein, für sich, aber vor allem für Boerne.

********

Nachdem Haller gegangen war, setzte sich Thiel vermummt neben Boerne und sah ihn missmutig an.

„Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass Sie mich hier nicht sitzen lassen können oder? Nach und nach werden Sie jetzt aufwachen und dann werden Sie mir bestimmt bald den ersten Vortrag darüber halten, dass ich mich ungefragt in ihre Privatsphäre gedrängt habe und Sie den Jakob bestimmt selbst noch überwältigt hätten."

Thiel begann zu lachen und knuffte dem Pathologen in die Seite.

„Ach Boerne, bitte mach einfach keinen Scheiß."

Thiel ließ betrübt den Kopf hängen und schielte zu Boernes Hand. Zögerlich griff er nach ihr, umschoss sie mit seinen Händen und hielt sie eine ganze Weile schweigend.

Hatten Nadeshda und Uli nicht gesagt, dass man solche Zustände positiv begünstigen könnte?

Vielleicht sollte er sich doch mal von Vaddern nach Hause fahren lassen, um ein paar Boern'sche Dinge zu holen?

Dabei dachte Thiel beispielsweise an Boernes CD-Sammlung, Musik war ja irgendwie immer gut. Vielleicht könnte er auch sein Aftershave holen oder ihm was aus seinen grässlichen, kiloschweren Schmökern vorlesen?

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an das Schmuckkästchen, welches er sich vorher in die Hosentasche geschoben hatte.

Vorsichtig legte er Boernes Hand auf die Bettdecke und begann unter dem Kittel in seiner Tasche zu kramen.

Nachdem er gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte, öffnete er die Verpackung und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er die beiden Ringe in den Händen hielt.

Gut dass Thiel wusste, wo Boerne seinen Ring in der Wohnung verbarrikadiert hatte. Dass er Nadeshda praktisch dazu verdonnert hatte, einen Hausfriedensbruch zu begehen, ignorierte er da mal gekonnt.

Der Zweck heiligt ja bekanntlich die Mittel.

Thiel selbst hatte den Ring von Boerne auch noch gehabt, den wollte der Rechtsmediziner partout nicht zurück haben, was Thiel ja schon sehr gewundert hatte. Boerne hatte dies gerechtfertigt, in dem er sagte, dass er ihn vielleicht noch mal brauchen könnte, sollte Gustav mal wieder unvermittelt hereinschneien, doch so recht konnte Thiel nicht glauben, dass das schon alles gewesen war. Andererseits, was hätte Boerne sonst für einen Grund haben sollen? Thiel fiel auf jeden Fall keiner ein, weshalb er diesen Gedanken wieder bei Seite schob.

Warum er jetzt auch noch nervös wurde, wusste Thiel nicht so genau, aber eine ganze Weile, hielt er den Ring in seinen, von Latex-Handschuh, verhüllten Fingern und blickte unsicher zu Boerne.

„Tja Boerne, aber da müssen wir jetzt durch. Gustav ist ja da und der Rest hier glaubt auch schon, dass wir zwei..Naja.."

Thiel lächelte verlegen und guckte beschämt auf seine Fußspitzen.

„Damals haben Sie mir den Ring an den Finger gesteckt und ich hätte Ihnen am liebsten den Kragen umgedreht.", erinnerte sich Thiel schmunzelnd.

„Heute ist es andersrum. Jetzt pfriemel' ich Ihnen den Ring an den Finger und dieses Mal sind Sie derjenige, der sich nicht dagegen wehren kann."

Vorsichtig steckte er den Ring an Boernes linken Ringfinger und zog sich anschließend den Handschuh aus.

Einmal atmete Thiel noch hörbar durch, dann stülpte er den Ring über den Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand und betrachtete diesen.

„Der ist immer noch so scheiß-eng."

Vor lauter Nervosität und komischen Gefühlen, hatte Thiel völlig vergessen, dass er ja gar keinen Handschuh mehr trug.

Sanft verschränkte er Boernes Hand mit seiner und hob sie an.

„Bitte wach schnell wieder auf."

Damit setzte er einen zarten Kuss auf Boernes Ring und legte die Hand wieder auf dem Bett ab.


	36. Chapter 36

Als Thiel am nächsten Tag erwachte, fiel sein erster Blick auf Boerne, der natürlich, wie war es anders zu erwarten, seelenruhig vor sich hin schlummerte. Hätte Thiel sein Handy dabei gehabt, hätte er sich vielleicht mal heimlich ein Foto davon geschossen. Nicht weil er böse Absichten hatte oder es eventuell mal gegen Boerne verwenden wollte, nein, einfach um ihn an die schlimme Zeit zu erinnern, aber auch um es zwischendurch ansehen zu können, wie friedlich Boerne schlief.

Vielleicht würde das ja auch an Tagen helfen, an denen ihm Boerne mal wieder tierisch auf den Wecker fiel? Da war sich Thiel sicher, dass auch diese Tage irgendwann wieder kommen würden. Nun ja, vielmehr hoffte er es.

Ob es einen Unterschied gab bei Boerne? Also gab es bei Menschen im Koma so Phasen in denen sie wacher waren oder gar fester schliefen?

Irgendwie kam es Thiel lächerlich vor, sich selbst so komische Fragen zu stellen, weshalb er sich sofort dazu entschieden hatte, damit aufzuhören.

Mit seinem Kulturbeutel bewaffnet, lief er auf Boerne zu und stellte sich neben ihn ans Bett.

„Moinsen Herr Professor."

Zögerlich strich er dem schlafenden Boerne eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und mahnte sich kurz darauf selbst, dass er ihn ohne Schutzkleidung doch gar nicht berühren sollte.

Man, dass war aber auch eine Kacke. Wie sollte der andere denn Nähe und Wärme spüren, wenn man ihn immer nur mit so dussligen Handschuhen anfassen durfte?

********

Frisch gewaschen, geschniegelt und gestriegelt, holte sich Thiel einen frischen Kittel und zog sich die Handschuhe über. Als er bei der rechten Hand etwas mehr kämpfen musste, blickte er auf den Ring, der das Anziehen der engen Handschuhe noch schwieriger gestaltete.

Wären seine Finger vielleicht auch etwas schlanker, wenn er ein paar Kilo abnahm? Bestimmt würde der Ring dann besser passen und nicht so penetrant drücken.

Nachdem er endlich alles nötige anhatte, setzte er sich neben seinen Nachbar und drückte dessen Hand.

„So, noch mal Moin, Boerne. Ich bin's Frank, äh - ich meine Thiel."

Was war das denn jetzt? Das war ihm dann doch auch noch nie passiert. Nun ja, eigentlich war es im Grunde gar nicht so schlimm, denn Boerne hatte ihn vor Gustav schließlich auch beim Vornamen genannt und wenn Thiel ehrlich war, gefiel es ihm sehr gut, wenn der Andere das tat. Das hatte irgendwie etwas vertrautes, persönliches, ja fast schon intimes.

„Was halten Se' davon, wenn ich Ihnen ein bisschen im Mund herumfuhrwerke? Lassen Se' mich raten - nicht viel. Tja Boerne, wehren ist jetzt nicht. Da müssen Se' jetzt schon so'n büschen vertrauen haben."

Eigentlich sagte Thiel das mehr zu sich selbst, denn irgendwie war er ja schon ziemlich angespannt. Sowas hatte er schließlich noch nie getan und hatte Angst davor, irgendwas falsch zu machen.

Vorsichtig griff er nach einem verpackten Lolly und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch.

Nachdem er aus dem Bad frisches Wasser geholt hatte, tauchte er das kleine Stäbchen nach dem auspacken hinein und atmete durch.

Wie war das denn jetzt noch gleich gewesen? Thiel musste kurz überlegen, bis er unsicher die Atemmaske abnahm und sich Boernes Mund näherte.

„Augen zu und durch.", sprach er sich selbst Mut zu, aber so schlau wäre das sicher nicht gewesen, weshalb er seine Augen natürlich auf behielt.

Im ersten Augenblick fühlte es sich ziemlich befremdlich an, doch es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte den Dreh heraus. Immer und immer wieder, wiederholte er diese Prozedur und so ein bisschen stolz war er da schon auf sich gewesen, als er ihm die Maske wieder aufgesetzt hatte.

„War zwar nur Gänsewein, aber besser als gar kein Wein, was Boerne?!"

Grinsend warf er den benutzen Lolly in den Müll und plötzlich kam ihm da so eine Idee.

Die anderen hatten doch gesagt, dass man irgendwas tun soll, was derjenige kannte, wäre da Wein nicht eine Idee gewesen?

Hmm, vielleicht war das aber auch nur eine Schnapsidee und eher schädlich als hilfreich. Trotzdem, da würde er sich bei Gelegenheit schon noch mal schlau machen.

„So Pussibärchen, ich werd mal nach einem Telefon Ausschau halten gehen."

Grinsend streichelte Thiel einmal über Boernes Hand und drehte sich von ihm weg.

„Guten Morgen.", ertönte die gut gelaunte Stimme von Uli, die unerwartet neben ihn zum Stehen kam.

„Moinsen.", entgegnete Thiel leicht verblüfft.

„Na das wird ja langsam. Ich hab euch zwei Täubchen von draußen beobachtet. Der Herr Professor kann stolz auf seinen Herzbuben sein. Sehr vorbildlich gemacht."

Zur Unterstreichung ihrer Worte, deutete sie auf die Packung mit den Lollys und den Wasserbecher.

„Mja, man wächst an seinen Aufgaben."

Thiel war ganz schön verlegen, nicht mal unbedingt wegen der Worte sondern, weil sie ihn ganz offensichtlich beobachtet hatte.

So musste Boerne sich bestimmt auch fühlen, wenn er neben ihm saß und ihn stundenlang anschwieg.

„Du Uli, darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

Uli stellte Thiels Frühstückstablett auf den Tisch und nickte ihm gut gelaunt zu.

„Schieß los Schnucki."

Schnucki, so hatte ihn dann auch noch niemand genannt. Hm - vielleicht war das aber so üblich, also das Frauen, vermeintlich schwulen Männern irgendwelche seltsamen Kosenamen gaben.

„Gibt's hier ein Münztelefon oder so? Ich müsste mal meinen alten Herren anfunken."

„Unten vor der Cafeteria, gegenüber von den Toiletten ist eins. Das kannst du gar nicht verfehlen."

Thiel begann zu nicken, zog sich vor der Tür aus, desinfizierte sich, wusch die Hände und setzte sich dann auf sein Bett.

„Zumindest schmeckt der Kaffee hier nicht so ekelhaft wie im Präsidium."

Hatte das ganze dann halt doch einen kleinen Vorteil, fand Thiel und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich den Professor nebenbei ein wenig salonfähig mache?"

Thiel, der gerade von seinem Brötchen abbiss, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an.", meinte er schmatzend und nippte dann an seinem Kaffee.

Hätte Thiel gewusst, dass Uli damit meinte, dass sie die Bettdecke bisauf Boernes Beckenhöhe zurück zog und ihm sein Flügelhemd anschließend auszog, hätte er vielleicht doch einen Einwand gebracht.

Da Thiel aber schlecht sagen konnte, dass es dem Pathologen bestimmt nicht so recht wäre, wenn er hier einen auf Voyeur machte, entschied er sich die Klappe zu halten und sein Brötchen zu Ende zu essen.

Außerdem hatte er Boerne ohnehin ja schon des Öfteren mal oben ohne gesehen, weshalb er da jetzt kein großes Problem darin sah.

„So, dann hol ich mal fix das Wasser."

Die wollte den jetzt aber nicht vor seinen Augen waschen oder?

Auch diesen Teil hatte Thiel gar nicht berücksichtigt, aber irgendwie war es ja auch logisch, dass man ihn nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden so liegen lassen konnte.

Zögerlich riskierte er dann aber doch einen Seitenblick und war geschockt, als er den Oberkörper des Anderen betrachtete.

Als er genauer hinsehen wollte, kam Uli aber schon mit einer Waschschüssel angetrabt und Thiel guckte scheinheilig in seine Kaffeetasse.

„Findest du nicht, dass Boerne ein bisschen Privatsphäre verdient hätte?"

„Oh, wie konnte ich nur. Natürlich."

Sofort schloss Uli den Lamellen-Rollo an der Glasfront und wendete sich wieder Boerne zu.

So hatte Thiel das ja nicht gemeint gehabt. Eigentlich sprach er ja mehr von dem Vorhang, welchen man zwischen seinem und Boernes Bett zuziehen konnte, doch vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn er einfach die Klappe hielt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hachjaaaaa.   
Da muss Thielchen jetzt durch 😋  
Oder? 🧐


	37. Chapter 37

Thiel hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hier reingeraten konnte. Eigentlich wollte er doch einfach nur seinen Kaffee zu Ende trinken und warten, bis Uli mit Boernes Waschzeremonie fertig war, doch da hatte der Kommissar die Rechnung ohne die dickliche Schwester gemacht.

'_Kannst du mir mal ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank holen', _hatte sie ganz unverfänglich gefragt, weshalb Thiel mit einem Brummen aus dem Bett gestiegen war und ihr das Besagte Teil brachte.

'_Kannst du mal eben vorsichtig den Arm anheben?_', hatte sie ihn dann allen Ernstes auch noch gebeten und spätestens da, hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass er sich in Mitten eines Akts befand, welcher ihm so gar nicht gefallen wollte.

Während Thiel gerade noch überlegte, wie er sich möglichst unauffällig aus der Affäre ziehen konnte, ließ Uli den Waschlappen weiter über Boernes Oberkörper wandern.

„Zu zweit geht's eh schneller! Außerdem... was gibt's denn besseres, als wenn der eigene Lebensgefährte sich beteiligt und dem anderen so Nähe zukommen lässt?"

Fast hätte sich der Kommissar an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt, denn Ulis Worte trafen ihn genauso unvorbereitet, wie die ganze Angelegenheit an sich.

Ob es wirklich so klug war, hier alle zu belügen? Boerne würde ihm vermutlich den Hals umdrehen und auf seinem Seziertisch in alle Einzelteile zerlegen, wenn der wüsste, dass er gerade dabei war, mit dem Handtuch über seinen Oberkörper zu streichen.

Obwohl er sich am liebsten mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt hätte, wollte er sich die Blöße dann doch nicht geben und förderlich wäre es vermutlich auch nicht gewesen, wenn Uli misstrauisch geworden wäre.

„Was is'n das alles?", fragte er stattdessen, um irgendwie die unangenehme Stille zu brechen.

„Das was ich zu Beginn weg gemacht habe, sind die Elektronen für das EKG."

Thiel nickte, das hatte er aber gar nicht gemeint, denn ein EKG hatte er ohnehin selbst schon mal bekommen.

„Nö, ich mein' die Schläuche da."

Er zeigte mit dem Finger darauf und Uli begann zu Lächeln.

„Ach das meinst du. Na das nennt sich Drainage. Da läuft überschüssiges Sekret und Wundflüssigkeit ab. Das ist normal nach einer Operation."

„Und warum hatte ich das nicht?", fuhr Thiel weiter fort.

„Hattest du, aber bei dir kam nicht viel, weshalb die Ärzte die Drainage noch am selben Tag wieder entfernt haben."

Thiel konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, aber vermutlich musste er da fest geschlafen haben.

„Und wie lange bleibt das da dran?"

„Das können wir nachher gleich ziehen. Siehst du, da läuft nichts mehr nach."

Eigentlich war es ja doch ganz interessant, weshalb Thiel es dann auch gar nicht mehr so schlimm fand. Zumindest lenkten Ulis Erklärungen davon ab, dass er hier eigentlich verbotene Zone betreten hatte.

„Jetzt dreh' ich ihn mal zu mir, dann könntest du seinen Rücken waschen und abtrocknen."

Wenig begeistert davon, ließ er sich von Uli den Waschlappen in die Hand drücken atmete schwer auf.

„So Herr Professor, jetzt geht's einmal zu mir.", kündigte Uli an und drehte ihn gekonnt zu sich, so dass Thiel beste Sicht auf seinen Rücken genoss.

Als er aber sah, dass der Rücken genauso von Hämatomen überseht war, wie auch der Oberkörper, musste er schlucken.

Vorsichtig begann er Boernes Rücken zu waschen und ließ den Lappen so sanft wie eine Feder über dessen Kehrseite wandern, als hätte Thiel Angst gehabt, er könnte Boerne damit weh tun.

„Was hat der denn da am Rücken?", fragte Thiel und deutete auf einige Pflaster.

„Das ist ein Periduralkatheter."

„Peri was fürn Ding?"

Boerne würde jetzt bestimmt fassungslos schauen und ihn mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger belehren, dass sowas ja zur Allgemeinbildung gehören würde, dachte sich Thiel und musste innerlich grinsen.

„Das ist ein Schmerzkatheter wenn man so will. Sprich, eine Pumpe, die regelmäßig starkes Schmerzmittel injiziert und einen gewissen Teil des Körpers, naja nennen wie es lähmt. Sowas macht man meistens dann, wenn die Schmerzen für einen Menschen zu unerträglich werden würden. Selbst wenn der Professor also jetzt wach werden würde, würde man den PDK nicht einfach entfernen. Deshalb auch der Blasenkatheter, weil er ohnehin nichts spürt.", erklärte Uli pflichtbewusst und freundlich.

„Also quasi kastriert auf unbestimmte Zeit?", rutschte es Thiel heraus.

„Ja sehr charmant ausgedrückt, aber wenn man so will, ja."

Beide begannen zu lachen, wurden aber schnell wieder Ernst. Es war halt wirklich keine lustige Angelegenheit.

„Und die Nadel steckt da im Rückenmark oder wie?"

„Ganz richtig."

********

Thiel war froh, als sie durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen wurden, denn so konnte er Uli alles andere überlassen. Der Kommissar war ohnehin nicht scharf drauf gewesen, auch noch den Rest von Boernes Körper zu entdecken, zumindest nicht unter solchen Vorraussetzungen.

Als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gerade für einen Gedanken hatte, spürte er eine gewisse Röte in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

Thiel trat aus dem Zimmer heraus und war überrascht, als Herbert vor ihm stand.

„Morgen Frankie.", begrüßte er ihn, mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Moin Vaddern.", entgegnete Thiel, zog seinen Kittel und die Handschuhe aus und widmete sich der Händehygiene.

„Was treibst du dich denn so früh hier herum?", hakte Thiel nach und trocknete sich die Hände.

„Na was denkst du denn? Ich wollte natürlich wissen, wie es meinem Sohn und Schwiegersohn geht."

Während Thiel Senior über beide Backen grinste, stöhnte Thiel genervt auf und rollte mit den Augen.

„Lass mich raten, du hast Gustav getroffen."

„Ganz genau. Ich hab ihn gestern mit dem Taxi gefahren. Mensch Frank, wieso hast du das deinem alten Herren denn nicht eher erzählt?", fragte Herbert und täuschte sich Thiel oder schwang in der Stimme seines Vaters tatsächlich ein vorwurfsvoller Ton mit?

Sofort hakte Sich Thiel bei seinem Vater ein und zog ihn auf direktem Wege aus der Intensivstation.

********

Im Hotelpark angekommen, setzte sich das Vater-Sohn Duo auf die nächstbeste Bank und noch immer, schien Herbert auf eine Erklärung seines Sohnes zu warten.

„Man Vaddern, eh. Boerne und ich sind weder verliebt noch verlobt und erst recht nicht verheiratet.", schoss Frank Thiel los und sah seinen alten Herren dabei eindringlich an.

„Ach komm schon, ich hab das doch gleich gemerkt, dass zwischen euch was anders ist. Ich bin nur enttäuscht, dass es alle vor mir erfahren haben."

„Du hast ja wohl 'ne Macke! Nochmal, Boerne und ich sind einfach nur Nachbarn."

Thiel hielt inne, denn das klang selbst in seinen Ohren irgendwie lächerlich.


	38. Chapter 38

Tatsächlich hatten die Ärzte Boernes Allgemeinzustand für okay befunden, weshalb sie begannen, allmählich die Medikamente herunterzuschrauben.

Inzwischen waren seitdem 24 Stunden vergangen und Thiel saß am Bett des Professors.

„Sie wissen aber schon, dass Sie die Augen auch irgendwann mal aufmachen müssen oder? Ich will hier nicht noch Wochen am Bett sitzen müssen. Mit wem soll ich mich denn sonst zanken?"

Tja, das wusste Thiel wirklich nicht und auch wenn er es früher nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, ging ihm das jetzt doch ganz schön ab.

Dass das auch alles so lange dauern musste, dachte Thiel genervt und rollte mit den Augen.

„Was würde ich dafür geben, jetzt eine Runde mit Ihnen Schnick Schnack Schnuck zu spielen, obwohl es mir sonst gehörig auf den Wecker fällt?"

Thiel seufzte und ließ sich an die Lehne des Stuhles zurückfallen.

Hoffentlich hatte Alberich recht und Boerne würde schnell aus dem Koma erwachen. Leider gab es da halt diese saudämlichen Möglichkeiten, von nicht mehr aufwachen, bis hin zum Wachkoma, doch daran wollte Thiel überhaupt nicht denken. Boerne war immerhin stark und mit Sicherheit, würde der sich hier zurück kämpfen, denn die Pappe halten, konnte der ja sowieso nicht.

Thiel musste jetzt grinsen, denn sofort schossen ihm unzählige Situationen in den Kopf, in denen Boerne mal wieder nicht still sein könnte und wie üblich auch das letzte Wort hatte.

„Na Frank. Wie ist die Lage?", fragte Uli, die ins Zimmer spaziert kam.

„Phänomenal.", brummte der Kommissar mit ironischem Unterton.

„Das wird schon. Gib ihm Zeit. Sein Körper ist sehr schwach. Er wird die nächste Zeit mit Sicherheit eine starke Schulter als Stütze brauchen - Alleine um das alles zu verarbeiten, was er erlebt hat."

Thiel traf die ganze Sache ja schon extrem und es zerrte an seinen Nieren, wie mochte es dann wohl Boerne ergehen, wenn der wieder ansprechbar war? Himmel, darüber wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht nachdenken.

Fest entschlossen war er aber, dass er seinem Kollegen, Nachbarn, „Ehemann", was auch immer bei Seite stehen würde, auch wenn er jetzt schon wusste, dass das in einem Fiasko enden würde. Boerne war eben Boerne und Thiel war Thiel, da gab es halt nichts dran zu rütteln.

„Wie wärs, wenn du ihm mal was vorliest oder so? Oder mag er bestimmte Musik? Du müsstest ihn doch am Besten kennen. Das hilft bei dem Genesungsprozess ganz bestimmt."

Irgendwie war Thiel manchmal genervt, dass alle so schlaue Ratschläge hatten, doch im Grunde wusste er halt auch, dass sie es alle nur gut meinten. Vielleicht sollte er die Ratschläge ja doch mal annehmen?

********

„Moin Vaddern."

„Frankie, was gibt's?"

„Kannste mir mal 'nen Gefallen machen?"

********

Atemlos und mit Schmerzen, stützte sich Thiel an der Küchenzeile ab.

Das war doch echt wieder mal eine scheiß Idee, dachte Thiel und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Junge, ich hab doch gesagt, ich mach das.", meinte Herbert kopfschüttelnd und nahm seinem Sohn die Weinflaschen ab.

„Die packen wir jetzt zum restlichen Krempel und dann geht's aber nichts wie zurück ins Krankenhaus."

Gerade als sie aus Boernes Wohnung liefen, fiel Thiel dann noch ein, dass er doch noch einen Blick ins Badezimmer werfen wollte.

„Geh du schon mal vor. Ich hol noch was."

Damit stapfte der Kommissar ins Bad und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Auf dem Waschbecken und dem Regal darüber, hatte Boerne all die Dinge stehen, die er regelmäßig benutzte, beispielsweise sein Aftershave, welches Thiel so gerne roch, sein Parfüm, seinen Rasierapparat und diverse andere Dinge.

Als er genauer guckte, war er ein wenig verwundert, dass Boerne sogar eine Gesichtscreme und eine spezielle Creme für seinen Bart besaß.

„Spießer."

Schulterzuckend und mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, stopfte er alles in einen Kulturbeutel und blickte nochmal durch den Raum.

Irgendwie überkam ihm dann aber schon wieder das schlechte Gewissen, weil er ungefragt in Boernes Reich eingetreten war, doch Thiel wusste insgeheim ja, dass die Sache einem guten Zweck diente.

Irgendwo musste der Andere doch seine Ersatzbrille aufbewahren, zumindest meinte Thiel sich erinnern zu können, dass Boerne eine weitere besaß. Da er keine Ahnung hatte, wo man sowas aufbewahrte, öffnete er nach und nach alle Schubladen und Schranktüren, konnte aber nichts dergleichen finden.

„Wo bleibst du denn so lang?", hörte er seinen Vater aus dem Flur rufen.

„Sofort Vaddern.", entgegnete Thiel und ging ins Boernes Schlafzimmer. Vielleicht hatte sein Schein-Ehemann die Brille ja im Nachtkästchen? Eigentlich gar nicht so abwegig oder?

Als Thiel die Schublade dann öffnete, schob er sie schnell wieder zu. Jetzt hatte er doch tatsächlich Dinge gesehen, die er nicht hätte sehen wollen und die mit Sicherheit auch nicht für seine Augen bestimmt waren.

Obwohl er wusste, dass ihn die Gedanken noch mehr verwirren würden und Boerne ihm dafür vermutlich sieben Wochen beleidigt wäre, öffnete er die Schublade trotzdem wieder.

Etwas verlegen war er schon, als er die Kondome und das Gleitgel in den Händen hielt und kurz betrachtete. Noch mehr aber erstaunte es ihn, als Boerne auch noch Handschellen und eine Augenbinde darin aufbewahrte.

Auf sowas stand der Professor also? Thiel war wirklich verblüfft und wusste im ersten Augenblick gar nicht, wie er dass gerade finden sollte. Noch fragwürdiger war aber, wie Boerne an diese heran gekommen war. Plötzlich fiel Thiel dann aber ein, dass er vor geraumer Zeit seine vermisst hatte. Boerne hatte die dich nicht etwa.....?

„Kommst du jetzt oder was?", drang wieder Thiel Seniors Stimme in sein Bewusstsein.

Das Wort _kommen_, gefiel ihm in Verbindung mit seinem Fund gerade nicht wirklich, weshalb er alles wieder im Nachtschränkchen verschwinden ließ und hoffte, dass es Boerne niemals auffallen würde, dass er darin herum geschnüffelt hatte.

Ohne Brille, dafür etwas verdattert, schnappte sich Thiel den Kulturbeutel und ging schließlich nach draußen zu seinem Vater.

********

„Was hast du denn da alles eingepackt? Sind da Ziegelsteine drin?", fragte der alte Thiel, als er die schwere Tasche bis vor Boernes und Thiels Zimmer geschleppt hatte. Klar hätte der Kommissar die Tasche lieber selbst getragen, doch die nächsten Wochen durfte er laut Arzt weder schwer heben, noch sich anderweitig körperlich anstrengen. Da fiel ihm nebenbei ein, dass er das der Klemm ja auch noch irgendwie beibringen musste, doch daran wollte er jetzt noch nicht denken.

„Alles was man so braucht. Dient ja schließlich 'ner guten Sache.", antwortete Thiel und lächelte seinen Vater an.

„Na dann hoffentlich bringt es deinem Professor auch was und ihr habt euch bald wieder."

Warum nervte es Thiel nur so, wenn sein Vater so etwas sagte? Klar war er sich sicher, dass der das einfach nur so dahin sagte, doch trotzdem klang dass alles so falsch in seinen Ohren.

Er wusste es halt besser - es gab kein _sein Professor_ und vermutlich würde sich das auch niemals ändern.


	39. Chapter 39

Nachdem Thiel wieder im gemeinsamen Zimmer war und sich unglaublich müde fühlte, hatte er sich erstmal in sein Bett gelegt und einige Stunden geschlafen.

Als er wieder erwacht war, hatte er mit Nadeshda telefoniert und irgendwie war er froh darüber, dass er endlich wieder im Besitz seines Handys war, auch wenn es mal schön war, einige Tage unerreichbar gewesen zu sein.

Während Hanne bei Boerne am Bett saß, hatte Thiel sich kurzerhand Kopfhörer ins Ohr geschoben und hörte etwas Musik. Die Idee Boernes MP3-Player mitzunehmen, hatte sich also schon mal als grandios entpuppt.

Okay, die ersten zwanzig Lieder hatten seinen Geschmack weit verfehlt, aber dass war halt Boernes kuriose Vorliebe. Wunderte es ihn sowieso schon, dass der Professor überhaupt einen solchen Tonträger besaß.

Von Wagner bis Mozart war darauf wirklich alles vertreten gewesen und wenn Thiel ehrlich war, erschreckte es ihn sogar, dass er bei jedem Titel wusste, wer die Schöpfer der einzelnen Werke waren. Boerne hatte offensichtlich auf ihn abgefärbt, was der Kommissar mit einem weinenden und einem lachenden Auge zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Herr Thiel?", hörte er leise seinen Namen sagen, da die Musik doch recht laut auf ihn einströmte.

„Ja?"

Verwundert zog er sich die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und blickte zu Hanne, die ihn aus der Entfernung ansah.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich weiß, ich war nicht gerade sehr nett in den letzten Tagen, aber ich war überfordert mit der Situation. Mein Bruder ist mir sehr wichtig und ich hab doch sonst nur noch Betty, Gustav und ein paar andere Familienmitglieder. KF steht mir sehr Nahe und der Gedanke ihn zu verlieren, macht mich wahnsinnig."

Wow, also damit hatte er ja jetzt überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

„Schon gut."

„Nein, im Ernst. Vielen Dank, dass Sie meinen Bruder befreit haben und ihm mit Ihrer Niere das Leben gerettet haben. Sie waren so selbstlos, während ich so egoistisch war."

Thiel erhob sich aus seinem Bett und ging auf Hanne zu, die ebenfalls aus ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden war.

„Wissen Se', ich bin ganz froh, dass ich keine Bedenkzeit hatte. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es später noch gemacht hätte. Nicht weil ich nicht will, sondern weil ich dann vielleicht Muffe bekommen hätte. Ich bin froh, dass er die Niere gut annimmt und er auf dem Weg der Besserung ist. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren!"

Thiel schluckte. Hatte er das gerade so offen vor jemand anderes und frei von der Leber weg gesagt?

„Ich verstehe jetzt sehr gut, warum sich KF für Sie interessiert. Sie sind ein toller Mensch und ich bin froh, dass er Sie an seiner Seite hat. Er hat es in den letzten Jahren auch nicht so leicht gehabt und dass er jetzt jemanden gefunden hat, der ihn so lieben und akzeptieren kann wie er ist, das freut mich unwahrscheinlich. Das ich das nur nicht früher gemerkt habe... So oft wie er von Ihnen gesprochen hatte, wenn wir telefonierten oder uns sahen und vor allem mit welcher Begeisterung. Ich muss gestehen, manchmal bin ich schon blind."

Oh man, dass war doch alles großer Bockmist. Alle glaubten dass er der liebende Partner von Boerne war, dabei war er nichts anderes, als irgendein Freund oder so, der ihn dazu noch regelmäßig anschrie und wie Ungeziefer aus dem Büro oder seiner Wohnung warf.

Thiel hatte ein rabenschwarzes Gewissen und sah etwas traurig zu Boerne. Klar war das teilweise bestimmt gerechtfertigt, aber wenn er seine Familie so reden hörte, erzählte der wohl nur positive Sachen über ihn, während er am laufenden Band nur über den Professor lästerte und schimpfte.

„Und weil Sie somit jetzt zur Familie gehören, bin ich der Meinung, dass wir das Gesieze mal vergessen. Ich bin Hanne."

Verwundert schüttelte der Kommissar die Hand, welche sie ihm entgegen streckte.

„Frank."

********

Auch als Hanne weg war, war Thiel noch immer perplex. Als erstes hatte er Boernes Schwester immer ganz nett gefunden, doch nach ihren dämlichen Aktionen, hatte sie es sich bei ihm eigentlich verscherzt gehabt und er war richtig wütend auf sie gewesen. Das sie jetzt so ohne weiteres mit einer Entschuldigung ankam und ihn regelrecht in die Familie aufgenommen hatte, machte ihn dann doch irgendwie sprachlos, ja sogar schon fast ein bisschen glücklich.

„Ihre Ohren werden Augen machen, wenn Sie das hier alles erfahren."

Thiel atmete durch und griff nach Boernes Hand.

„Und weil Se' ja wissen, dass ich ganz schlecht im entschuldigen bin, will ich Sie jetzt direkt gleich um Verzeihung bitten."

Sanft streichelte er Boernes Unterarm und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Aber bilden Se' sich ja nix drauf ein, also - auf das alles hier. Außergewöhnliche Situationen erfordern außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen. Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich hier sitze und an Ihnen herumkrabbel."

Naja, vielleicht wusste Thiel das doch sehr genau, aber sich das einzugestehen war wirklich nicht in seiner Absicht.

„Ob Se's glauben oder nicht, Boerne, aber Sie sind mein bester Freund, eigentlich sind Sie so ziemlich der Einzige, den ich als Freund bezeichnen würde."

Vorsichtig glitt sein Zeigefinger über den Ehering und er drehte ihn an Boernes Finger hin und her.

„Die Klemm sagt auch schon, dass Sie mein Schatzimausi sind. Sie glauben ja gar nicht, was hier los ist. Ich bin ja schon ein büschen erstaunt, dass die das alles so locker nehmen, das mit uns. Okay, eigentlich gibt's ja gar kein uns, wobei, es gibt ein uns, aber halt nicht dieses uns.", plapperte Thiel und musste über sein Gesabbel selbst kurz lachen.

„Ich quatsche Sie hier ohne Ende voll, ob Sie es wollen oder nicht. Wobei... - jetzt wissen Se' mal wie's mir immer geht, wenn Sie Ihren Redeschwall haben."

Als wenig später die Ärzte das Zimmer betraten, hatte Thiel sich dann wieder auf seine Seite zurückgezogen und beobachtete das Treiben um Boerne herum.

„Das sieht doch ganz passabel aus.", sagte einer von ihnen.

Das sollte passabel aussehen? Woran wollte der das denn messen? Für Thiel hatte sich Boerne noch kein bisschen verändert und er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Professor noch Wochen brauchen würde, um wieder sein Bewusstsein zu erlangen.

„Sagen Sie, Herr Thiel, hat ihr Freund denn eine Patientenverfügung? Weder seine Schwester, noch sein Onkel konnten uns dazu Angaben machen.", fragte ihn der Arzt dann.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass der sogar schon seine Beerdigung geplant hat."

Oh Scheiße, das sollte eigentlich witzig sein, aber alle sahen ihn nur etwas merkwürdig an.

„Tschuldigung.", räusperte er sich. „Boerne, ähm, mein Schatz überlässt nur sehr ungern etwas dem Zufall.", rettete er sich und das war ja nicht einmal gelogen.

Leider konnte er den Ärzten aber auch nicht sagen, ob der Forensiker nun eine Verfügung hatte oder nicht, weshalb sie nickten und sich weiter mit ihm beschäftigten.

Erst jetzt wurde Thiel die Tragweite der Frage bewusst, weshalb sein Herz zu klopfen begann. Nach einer Verfügung fragte man doch nicht einfach mal so oder?

„Steht es so schlimm um ihn?"

Eigentlich wollte er die Antwort gar nicht hören und wünschte sich sogleich, diese Frage wieder zurücknehmen zu können, was ja aber nicht ging.

„Um Gottes Willen, Herr Thiel. Natürlich nicht, aber wir müssen alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen und sollte es unerwartet zu Komplikationen kommen, sollten wir schon wissen, wie wir weiter verfahren."

„Komplikationen?", fragte Thiel besorgt nach.

„Wenn er beispielsweise nicht selbst atmet oder nicht mehr aus dem Koma erwacht. Soll aber nicht heißen, dass wir davon ausgehen!", versuchte der Arzt seine Aussage gleich zu beschwichtigen.

„Wir werden ihm heute im Laufe des Nachmittags den Tubus entfernen und dann sehen wir ja, wie es verläuft."


	40. Chapter 40

Aufgeregt saß Thiel mit Gustav im Wartebereich der Intensivstation, während die Ärzte Boernes Extubation durchführten. Eigentlich hätte er genauso gut vor Ort bleiben können, doch als diese dann auch noch mit einem Absauggerät um die Ecke kamen, wollte Thiel sich das dann ehrlich gesagt nicht geben. Er war auch wirklich nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, sich sein Essen durch den Kopf gehen lassen zu müssen und das Gustav gerade auftauchte, hatte dann ja wirklich was positives.

Gemeinsam saßen sie auf den Stühlen und Thiel schwieg die gesamte Zeit über, obwohl Gustav mühevoll versucht hatte, ein wenig Konversation zu betreiben.

„Du bist wahnsinnig angespannt Frank."

Angespannt fand Thiel eigentlich nicht als würdige Beschreibung seiner Gefühlslage, weshalb er seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie stützte und sein Gesicht darin verbarg.

„Ich hab Schiss!"

Väterlich legte Boernes Onkel seine Hand an Thiels Hinterkopf und begann diesen zu streicheln.

„Das ist doch vollkommen verständlich. Ich bete auch, dass Karl-Friedrich die nötige Kraft aufbringen kann, um selbstständig zu atmen."

Obwohl Thiel unangekündigten Berührungen gestrichen dick hatte, fühlte sich Gustavs Hand so überhaupt nicht unangenehm an, weshalb er sich auch gar nicht erst versuchte dagegen zu sträuben.

„Und wenn er's nicht kann?", fragte Thiel und begann tief zu seufzen.

„Dann hilft bloß noch der Kuss der wahren Liebe.", entgegnete Gustav und kniff Thiel sanft in den Nacken.

Fast schon entsetzt blickte Thiel auf, als er Gustavs Worte realisiert hatte und wollte ihn schon dem Vogel zeigen, doch da fiel Thiel wieder ein, dass er ja Boernes Mann war und musste deshalb lautstark lachen.

„Eigentlich müsste er mich ja küssen, denn der Frosch bin wohl zweifelsohne ich."

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt, aber nein. Karl-Friedrich ist das Dornröschen und du bist sein Prinz und ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Neffe das genauso sehen würde."

Der hatte ja leicht reden, dachte Thiel. Natürlich wusste er es besser und war sich sicher, dass Boerne direkt damit um die Ecke gekommen wäre, dass es ja außer Frage stehen würde, wer von Ihnen das sogenannte hässliche Entlein war. Eigentlich wusste Thiel es ja selbst, denn der schöne, grazile Schwan war zweifelsohne Boerne.

„Du lächelst gerade so. Hast du einen schönen Gedanken gehabt?"

Sofort wurde der Kommissar wieder ernst, zumindest versuchte er es. Leider zuckten seine Mundwinkel immer wieder nach oben, weshalb Gustav zu strahlen begann und lächelnd auf Thiels Schulter klopfte.

„Das nenne ich wirklich wahre Liebe."

Wahre Liebe? Wenn es doch nur so wäre, dachte Thiel einen Moment und fühlte sich sofort merkwürdig. Wieso dachte er denn jetzt selbst an das Wort Liebe in Verbindung mit Boerne? Vermutlich tat ihm die stickige Krankenhausluft nicht gut, genau, das musste es sein.

„Meine Herren?", unterbrach die Stimme des Arztes ihr Gespräch und Thiel sprang regelrecht von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Und?", fragte der treu sorgende Kommissar sofort und schon war seine Nervosität wieder da.

„Er atmet."

Erleichtert atmeten Gustav und Frank Thiel auf und fielen sich in die Arme.

Das war dann wohl endlich eine Nachricht, die Thiel hoffen ließ.

„Kann ich zu ihm?", fragte er sofort Feuereifer.

„Gewiss, aber Sie sollten ihm Ruhe gönnen."

Gustav hatte den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden, weshalb er sich von Thiel verabschiedete und ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

„Und Grüß Karl-Friedrich von mir."

********

Sehr zögerlich hatte sich Thiel auf den Stuhl neben Boernes Bett gesetzt. Zu sehen, wie sich sein Brustkorb regelmäßig hob und wieder senkte, beruhigte den Kommissar ungemein, doch ein wenig Angst hatte er doch.

Was wäre, wenn Boerne plötzlich aufhören würde zu atmen? Was, wenn Thiel das nicht mitbekommen würde?

Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass Boerne eine Nasenbrille aufhatte und man den Sauerstoffgehalt im Blut an dem Monitor noch immer erkennen konnte.

Ja, soweit kannte sich Thiel inzwischen schon aus, denn wenn er an Boernes Bett saß, hatte er immer sehr viel Zeit gehabt, diese Gerätschaften alle genauer zu studieren und den Pflegerinnen Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen.

Boerne würde mit Sicherheit Bauklötze staunen, wenn der wüsste dass Thiel neuerdings Hobbymediziner geworden war.

Da musste der Kommissar dann doch mal kurz laut Lachen.

„Im Übrigen soll ich Sie von Gustav grüßen.", kam es ihm wieder in den Sinn und griff nach Boernes Hand.

„Der meint tatsächlich, dass der Kuss der wahren Liebe hier irgendwelche Wunder bewirken würde, aber es steht außer Frage, dass sowas ja nicht funktionieren kann.", begann Thiel seinen Vortrag, doch dann hielt er schon wieder inne.

Sollte er mit Boerne tatsächlich darüber sprechen? Das fand Thiel ja dann schon irgendwie kurios, doch eigentlich gab es auch keinen Grund, der wirklich dagegen sprach.

„Erstens ist es Quatsch, weil ich Ihre wahre Liebe gar nicht kenne, sollten Sie eine haben und zweitens kenne ich kein Märchen, in dem der Frosch die Prinzessin oder in unserem Fall den Prinz küsst."

„_Na weil Sie, mein lieber Thiel, immer mit Scheuklappen durchs Leben rennen und überhaupt keinen Sinn für Romantik haben_", schoss es Thiel durch den Kopf und hatte dabei genau Boernes warme Stimme, seinen Wortlaut und den maßregelnden Tonfall im Ohr.

Der Kommissar wusste gar nicht, wo das gerade hergekommen war, aber er meinte sich erinnern zu können, dass Boerne ihm das ohnehin schon öfter vorgehalten hatte.

Allmählich wurde ihm sein Herz schwer und begann sich einzugestehen, wie sehr er das tatsächlich vermisste.

Nein, wie sehr er Boerne vermisste.

Sicher war ihm bewusst, dass er sich seit Tagen um seinen Professor sorgte, doch erst jetzt spürte er in seinem Herzen, dass er nicht nur Angst um ihn hatte, sondern auch so etwas wie Sehnsucht hatte.

„Ach man, Boerne eh. Ich würde mein bestes St. Pauli T-Shirt dafür hergeben, wenn du nur endlich aufwachen würdest. Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Ich hör schon deine Stimme, als wäre sie real."

Ja, dass sollte tatsächlich ein Vorwurf sein, doch nebenbei wunderte er sich dann auch, dass er Boerne dabei plötzlich geduzt hatte.

Eigentlich wollte er sich darüber auch gar keine Gedanken mehr machen, sondern nach vorne blicken und alles dafür tun, dass der Forensiker endlich wieder an seinem Leben teil haben würde.


	41. Chapter 41

Eine geschlagene Viertelstunde hatte Thiel Boernes etwas aus einem Schmöker vorgelesen, doch da er die meisten Worte nicht mal ansatzweise richtig aussprechen konnte, geschweige denn überhaupt verstanden hatte, schloss er das Buch genervt.

„Tschuldigung Boerne, aber das ist dann doch eher dein Metier."

Na das hatte ja nicht wirklich den gewünschten Erfolg gehabt, zumindest nicht für den Kommissar, weshalb er sich überlegte, was er stattdessen tun könnte.

Eine Weile dachte er nach und ließ seinen Blick über das Nachtkästchen wandern. Wieder stießen ihm die Mundpflege-Lollys in die Augen und da kam ihm dann wieder die Erinnerung, mit welcher Idee, er ja bereits schon mal geliebäugelt hatte.

Thiel erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und ging zu seiner Tasche, um daraus die Weinflasche zu nehmen, in welcher sich noch ein Rest befand, welchen Boerne im Kühlschrank aufbewahrt hatte.

„Château Latour.", laß Thiel das Etikett laut vor und kippte etwas davon in einen leeren Becher.

Natürlich wusste Thiel, dass dieses Gesöff nicht irgendein beliebiger Wein war, sondern einer der edelsten Tropfen, den sein Nachbar besaß.

'_Dieser hier, mein werter Herr Nachbar, ist ein Wein aus dem Jahre 2009, welcher besonders lange im Weinkeller gelagert wurde, um diese Aromen zu entfalten. Sie denken ja bestimmt wieder, dass Wein einfach nur Wein ist, aber lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass dieses attraktive Exemplar mehr Aromen hat, als eine einfache, lieblose Traube. Ich spreche hier von Aromen wie Holz, Cassis, Schwarze Beeren, ja sogar einem Hauch nasser Stein_' erinnerte sich Thiel noch bestens an Boernes Worte, als dieser die Flasche zu ihrem Wildgulasch geöffnet hatte.

Natürlich hatte sich Thiel da eine spitze Bemerkung nicht verkneifen können, denn das mit dem nassen Stein, klang ja beinahe schon wie nasser Hund, weswegen er da so seine Witze darüber riss.

'_Spotten Sie nur Thiel. Diese Flasche hier ist zwei Monatsmieten von Ihnen wert, also sollten Sie sich geschmeichelt fühlen, dass ich mich Ihrer Erbarme und diese Geschmacksexplosion mit Ihnen teile._'

Boernes Worte hallten laut in Thiels Kopf nach und er fand das jetzt im Nachhinein schon echt sehr großzügig von Boerne, dass der einfach so einen seiner besten Weine köpfte, obwohl der ja wusste, dass der Kommissar guten Rotwein eh nicht zu schätzen wusste und häufig sogar verschmähte.

Im Grunde war Thiel sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er den Professor einfach so Alkohol einflößen konnte, doch da Boerne für guten Wein vermutlich sogar Alberich verkaufen würde, tauchte er den Lolly schließlich ein und ließ diesen dann zwischen Boernes Lippen gleiten. Wie zuvor auch mit Wasser, befeuchtete er damit den Mund des Forensikers und hoffte, dass der das auch irgendwie wahrnehmen würde. Angeblich war es ja bestätigt, dass solche Dinge tatsächlich eine Wirkung auf den komatösen Menschen haben sollten.

Zwei, drei Mal wiederholte er das ganze Prozedere, ehe er den Lolly in den Müll fallen ließ und mit dem Daumen einen Rotweintropfen von Boernes Mundwinkel entfernte, der sich dort gebildet hatte.

„So.... SCHATZ... Ich hoffe der Wein hat dir gemundet. Also wenn der Wein es tatsächlich schafft, Ihre Lebensgeister zu wecken, dann schenk ich Ihnen 'nen Karton voll zu Weihnachten."

Thiel prustete los, denn sollte der Wein wirklich so teuer sein, wie Boerne es behauptete, müsste er wohl mit seinem Vater gemeinsame Sachen machen und ins Cannabis-Geschäft mit einsteigen, um sich das leisten zu können.

„So und jetzt widmen wir uns mal ihrem toten Wiesel im Gesicht."

Das hatte Thiel ja schon seit Tagen gestört, dass sich niemand um den Bart des Professors kümmerte, der inzwischen schon viel zu lange war. Wobei, einmal wollte eine Pflegerin doch tatsächlich den Bart komplett abrasieren, doch da hatte Thiel direkt einen Zwergenaufstand geprobt.

'_Unterstehen Se' sich! Boerne... also mein Freund äh, wird Sie verklagen, wenn Sie da dran gehen!_', hatte er die Warnung ausgesprochen, denn er wusste genau, wie sehr der Andere an seinem Bart hing.

Mit Wasser und Rasiergel bewaffnet, trat er wenig später wieder neben Boerne und verteilte des Rasierschaum auf dessen Wangen, exakt um seinen geliebten Bart herum und atmete durch.

„Ich werd mich bemühen, es nicht zu versauen."

Zögerlich und ein wenig nervös, rasierte er den Rechtsmediziner und wischte ihm dann mit einem Waschlappen den restlichen Schaum aus dem Gesicht.

Um zu überprüfen, ob er alle Bartstoppel erwischt hatte, zog er sich seine Handschuhe aus und strich ihm sanft übers die Wangen.

Wahnsinn, wie weich Boernes Haut war, dachte Thiel, die sich unter seinen Händen wie ein zarter Babypopo anfühlte.

Ob sich das an den Lippen genauso anfühlen würde? Erschrocken über seine Gedanken schüttelte er den Kopf und griff schließlich nach dem Rasierapparat. Zum Glück war er so schlau gewesen, dass er den von Boerne mitgenommen hatte, denn der war mit Sicherheit auf die richtige Länge eingestellt.

Sorgfältig stutzte er den viel zu lang gewordenen Bart und war wenig später wirklich zufrieden.

„Na das hätten Se' selbst auch nicht besser gekonnt, Boerne.", meinte Thiel grinsend und legte den Rasierer auf dem Nachttisch ab.

„Jetzt sehen Se' wieder dufte aus."

Dufte, dass war das Stichwort, was Thiel an die Cremes und das Aftershave erinnerte.

Schnell verräumte er das ganze Brimborium und verteilte etwas von Boernes Bartcreme um den Mund herum.

Was der alles für Schnickschnack besaß, war Thiel ja irgendwie schon schleierhaft, doch wenn er so darüber nachdachte, passte dass einfach wirklich zu gut zu Boernes seltsamen Marotten, welche der immer so an den Tag legte.

Als er dann noch die Flasche mit dem Aftershave geöffnet hatte und es auf dessen Gesicht aufgetragen hatte, stieg ihm sofort der Geruch in die Nase.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie sehr er genau diesen Duft vermisst hatte, der ihm früher sonst Tag täglich in die Nase gestiegen war. Es war wirklich nicht so, dass Boerne es penetrant auftrug, aber wenn man nah genau beieinander stand oder saß, dann konnte man es doch sehr, sehr gut wahrnehmen.


	42. Chapter 42

„Nein, immer noch nicht. Man, wie lange dauert das denn noch?", stöhnte Thiel frustriert ins Telefon.

„Das wird schon Herr Thiel. Noch bekommt er doch in geringer Dosis die Medikamente, dass haben Sie doch selbst gesagt.", erinnerte ihn Frau Haller.

„Ja schon, aber so ein büschen schneller könnte, dass ja schon gehen.", brummte der Kommissar weiter.

„Das verstehe ich doch. Ich kann's auch kaum erwarten, dass endlich die frohe Botschaft verkündet wird. Sie müssen mir dann aber unbedingt Bescheid geben Herr Thiel."

Natürlich versprach er Alberich, dass er sie darüber in Kenntnis setzen würde, doch irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, dass das wohl mit Sicherheit noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen würde.

Nachdem sie das Gespräch beendet hatten, legte Thiel eine CD von Richard Wagner in den Radio, welchen Uli ihm freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Leise, aber doch laut genug, ertönten die ersten Klänge und Thiel war sich sicher, dass es sich hierbei um die dazu gehörige Operette von Tristan und Isolde handeln musste.

„Mild und leise, wie er lächelt, wie das Auge

hold er öffnet, - seht ihr's, Freunde?

Säh't ihr's nicht? Immer lichter wie er leuchtet,

sternumstrahlet hoch sich hebt? Seht ihr's nicht?", sprach Thiel, denn das war das Einzige, was ihm noch hängen geblieben war.

Frustriert sah er wenig später zu Boerne und die traurig wirkende Musik, machte ihm schwerer zu schaffen, als er es wollte.

Klar wären gute Laune - Schlager jetzt auch nicht so das Richtige, aber vermutlich besser, als dieses Gejaule, welches aus dem Radio drang.

Andererseits schwor Boerne ja auf diese Musik, weshalb er sich dazu entschied, in den sauren Apfel zu beißen und es eine Weile über sich ergehen zu lassen.

********

Am Nachmittag lag Thiel dann wieder im Bett. Zu seiner Freude, ja das konnte man durchaus so sagen, war Vaddern ein wenig vorbei gekommen und auch Hanne hatte heute schon mit ihrer Anwesenheit an Boernes Bett geglänzt.

Mittlerweile saß Thiel wieder an Boernes Seite und hielt wie selbstverständlich seine Hand. Mit der anderen, strich er dem Professor eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und musste leicht grinsen, weil ihm plötzlich der Gedanke kam, dass Boerne früher deutlich längerer Haare hatte, als heute.

Natürlich, es waren ja mehr als zehn Jahre vergangen und auch Thiel hatte sich den ein oder anderen Fauxpas mit seiner Frisur erlaubt.

Grinsend erinnerte er sich an ein Ereignis, welches er bis heute nicht vergessen hatte.

Damals hatte Thiel mit seinen Kumpels zusammengesessen und Fußball geschaut. Da er der Einzige war, der auf einen Sieg seitens St. Pauli glaubte, war er dann diese dämliche Wette eingegangen und hatte tatsächlich verloren. Eigentlich hatte er sich ja noch drücken wollen, doch Wettschulden waren halt eben Ehrenschulden und so kam es, dass ihm seine Kumpels einen Irokesenschnitt verpasst hatten. Sicher war es gerade in seinem Beruf keine seriöse Frisur, weshalb Thiel die ganzen nächsten Tage stets eine Wollmütze trug, um sich nicht vor seinen Kollegen, allen voran Nadeshda, der Klemm und Boerne lächerlich zu machen. Doof, dass Thiel sich nicht mehr Gedanken um eine bessere Ausrede gemacht hatte, denn keiner wollte ihm so recht glauben, dass er eine ansteckende Erkrankung der Kopfhaut hatte, die unter keinen Umständen mit Sonnenlicht in Berührung kommen durfte. Immer und immer wieder bohrten Nadeshda und Boerne nach und einmal da wollte der Professor ihm doch tatsächlich die Mütze vom Kopf ziehen.

Thiel schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Natürlich kam der Tag-X und Thiel musste vor versammelter Mannschaft ohne Mütze aufschlagen. In Anzug und aufgestyltem Iro, war er damals auf die Anderen zugetreten und vermutlich hatte er sich selten so geschämt, wie an diesem Tag.

Was Thiel dann aber noch mehr gewundert hatte, war die Tatsache, dass keiner sich zu seiner dämlichen Frisur geäußert hatte. Nicht einmal Boerne, wobei der wirklich so aussah, als hätte dem irgendeine spitze Bemerkung auf der Zunge gelegen.

Stattdessen standen sie ein wenig später alleine nebeneinander, Boerne blickte ihm auf die Frisur, was Thiel aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekommen hatte und dann sagte der Professor allen Ernstes:

_ **SCHICKE SCHUHE!** _

Das war wirklich so ein Moment gewesen, in dem er Boerne am liebsten einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt hätte, weil er das so niedlich gefunden hatte, dass er ihn nicht noch mehr gedemütigt hatte, als er es ja ohnehin schon war.

Thiel sah ein, dass es wirklich auch schöne Momente mit Boerne gab, welche er leider gerne verdrängte, denn meistens war sein Zorn über die unbedachten Handlungen des Professors ein Grund, weshalb er ihn am liebsten geteert und gefedert hätte.

Thiel hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er Boerne schon das Leben gerettet hatte, doch wenn er ehrlich war, beruhte dass auch wiederum auf Gegenseitigkeit. Außerdem musste Thiel zugeben, dass Boerne ihn tatsächlich oft mit der Nase direkt auf die Lösung eines Falles gestoßen hatte, auch wenn er dem Pathologen immer wieder erklärte, dass das nicht stimmte.

„Eigentlich dachte ich ja immer, Sie wären der Einzige, der es schafft mich zu loben und im selben Atemzug zu beleidigen, aber die Klemm, die kann das auch ganz gut. Wissen Se' was die einmal zu mir gesagt hat?", begann Thiel und erinnerte sich noch haargenau daran.

„Guter Instinkt Thiel, aber ohne Boerne hätten Se's auch nicht geschafft.", gab er die genauen Worte der Staatsanwältin wieder.

„Und weißt du was Nachbar? Die hat Recht. Es gab so viele Fälle in denen ich nicht weiter wusste und dank Ihnen,.. dir, da hat sich dann doch alles geklärt. Du hast Recht gehabt Boerne! Wir sind ein Team, ein verdammt gutes sogar."

Thiel hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses Sie/Du Spiel, weshalb er sich ab sofort vornahm, ihn so lange zu duzen, bis der andere wieder bei Bewusstsein war oder es nötig war, den liebenden Lebensgefährten zu spielen.

Prinzipiell fragte Thiel sich sowieso, warum sie sich nach all den vielen Jahren noch immer siezten, doch vermutlich war Boerne einfach so eitel und wollte ihm damit seine Überlegenheit verdeutlichen und auch die Tatsache, dass er einfach etwas besseres war, als der schnöde, untersetzte Hauptkommissar.


	43. Chapter 43

Thiel betrat das gemeinsame Krankenzimmer und sofort wusste er, dass etwas anders war, als sonst.

Boernes Kopf hing schlaff geneigt auf dessen Schulter, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und ein durchgängiges Piepsen, drang ohrenbetäubend in sein Ohr. Sofort entdeckte er am Monitor, dass keine Vitalzeichen mehr angezeigt wurden und als er erschrocken das Licht einschaltete und zu Boerne blickte, sah er dessen violette Gesichtsfarbe.

„Boerne?"

Sofort betätigte er die Notrufglocke und klatschte mit seinen Händen auf die Wangen des Professors.

„Boerne!", schrie er verzweifelt und Tränen rannen wie ein Wasserfall über seine Wangen. Sogleich wurde er von irgendwem gepackt und bis zum Türrahmen gezogen.

„Gehen Sie raus Thiel.", rief einer der Ärzte und ehe sich Thiel versah, waren zwei weitere Ärzte, sowie zwei Schwestern an Boernes Bett versammelt.

„Komm mit raus Frank.", kam es bedröppelt von Uli und als sie durch die Tür traten, rannte ein weiterer Assistenzarzt mit Defibrillator an ihnen vorbei und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Es war soweit, dass wusste Thiel. Boerne würde es nicht schaffen, er konnte es spüren.

********

Tränenüberströmt wachte Thiel auf. Sofort knipste er das Licht über seinem Bett an und blickte auf die andere Seite des Zimmers.

Ruhig atmend, lag der Professor im Bett und Thiel konnte sogar von seinem Platz aus sehen, dass auf dem Monitor alles ganz normal schien.

Das war nur ein Traum, ein beschissener Traum, dachte er und schälte sich aus der Bettdecke. Sofort ging er zu Boerne, um sich wirklich zu vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung war. Voller Erleichterung beugte er sich zu seinem Nachbarn herunter und umarmte diesen, so gut er konnte. Noch immer liefen ihm Tränen übers Gesicht, doch diese waren Tränen der Freude und Erleichterung.

„Oh man Scheiße eh.", murmelte er an den Hals des Professors und hatte Mühe, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Aber wie heißt es so schön? Totgesagte Leben länger.", sprach er leise, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und atmete tief durch.

„Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein!"

Damit ließ er sich auf den Stuhl fallen und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch übers Gesicht.

Jetzt hatte er doch tatsächlich einen Alptraum gehabt, welcher sich so realistisch angefühlt hatte und ihn sogar zum Heulen brachte, dachte Thiel verärgert und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Bitte, bitte wach endlich auf. Ich halt das doch nicht mehr aus, man."

********

Er hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, ehe er sich endgültig beruhigt hatte. Die ganze Zeit über, hatte er die Hand des Professors gehalten und ihm immer wieder darum gebeten, endlich seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Weißt du was Boerne? Ich hab die letzten Tage so viel Zeit gehabt, über unsere Freundschaft oder Kollegschaft oder was auch immer das mit uns ist, nachzudenken. Ich hab so viele Erinnerungen abgespeichert, dass ich manchmal das Gefühl hab, dass wär alles erst gestern passiert.", begann Thiel zu erzählen und schenkte sich etwas von dem restlichen Rotwein ein, der noch immer auf Boernes Nachttisch stand.

„Weißt du noch, als wir im Flur standen und der Paketbote endlich mit deinem Karton um die Ecke kam?"

Thiel musste herzlich lachen.

„Der Typ wollte von dir 19.95 Euro und du hast ihm einen Schein in die Hand gedrückt, mit den Worten '_der Rest ist für Sie, aber geben Sie nicht gleich alles auf einmal aus._' Man, da hätte es mich fast zerrissen vor lachen. Das nenn ich mal Trinkgeld.", gackerte Thiel.

„Oder die eine Blondine da.", für Thiel fort.

„Die sich deinen Namen nicht merken konnte. Wie war das noch gleich? Ach genau! '_Du heißt Karl Otto Bohne oder so ähnlich_.' Dein Gesicht war einfach so herrlich. Du hast dann nur eine Schnute gezogen und gemeint '_so ähnlich_!' Ich musste mich ja wirklich zusammenreißen."

Thiel begann lauter zu lachen, denn in seinem Kopf, spielten sich plötzlich so viele Szenen ab.

„'_Nun sind Se' aber wieder mächtig stolz auf sich_', hatte ich damals gesagt, weil ich so verärgert war, weil du mal wieder recht hattest und ich seh dich heute noch vor mir sitzen, wie du dann meintest, '_Ja! Denn erstens, ich liebe diesen Fall, zweitens dieser Fall liebt mich und drittens steckt hinter diesem Fall, so viel feine Raffinesse, so viel hohe Intelligenz_' und da wusste ich genau, dass du mal wieder 'ne billige Anspielung auf meinen IQ machst."

Allmählich ging Thiels Euphorie wieder in Trauer über, denn all diese Gedanken, legten sich nun wie ein Schatten über ihn, der ihn untröstlich stimmte.

„Warum passiert uns das eigentlich alles? Früher schon. Immer haben wir in die Scheiße gegriffen. Weißt du noch, als wir nachts durch den Wald gelaufen sind? Du meintest, du hättest den inneren Kompass, was ich so lächerlich fand und sagte, dass ich den inneren Schweinehund hätte. Du hast darauf beharrt, dass der Wald hier zu Ende sein müsste, weil du ein 85-er Schrittmaß hättest und ich meinte dann ganz trocken, dass dein Schrittmaß bei der Kälte wahrscheinlich geschrumpft ist."

Thiel begann zu seufzen.

„Ich war wirklich nicht nett zu dir. Es tut mir im Nachhinein echt Leid. Ich hab das alles nicht zu schätzen gewusst und jetzt sitze ihr hier und würde gerne alles zurück nehmen, was ich jemals zu dir gesagt habe. Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und mach endlich deine Augen auf. Ich halt das nicht länger aus. Bitte Boerne. Ich brauch dich doch."

Wieder schossen Thiel Tränen aus den Augen und er erinnerte sich an einen der intimsten Momente, welchen er mit Boerne erlebt hatte.


	44. Chapter 44

_ „Na? Haben Sie schon mal das warme Wasser vorlaufen lassen?", fragte Boerne, der seine Aktentasche in den Händen hielt, als hätte er es furchtbar eilig gehabt._

_„Ich hab schon mal einen Kaffee für Sie aufgesetzt.", entgegnete Thiel._

_„Oh, das ist aber nett!"_

_„Nicht der Rede wert. Sie warten hier, bis ich fertig bin. Ich hab heute meinen freien Tag und - da kann's gerne etwas länger dauern.", fügte Thiel schmunzelnd hinzu._

_„Moment, Moment, Moment! In meinem Institut, da stapelt sich die Kundschaft! Zwei Autoerotische Unfälle und das Gutachten von den Kollegen in Braunschweig und Alberich hat die Grippe und unser Obduktionsassistent hat gekündigt. Sie werden also verstehen, dass ich als erstes ins Bad muss.", konterte Boerne geschäftig, doch als er gerade die Badezimmertür öffnete, hielt Thiel ihn bereits fest._

_Energisch pfiff der Kommissar durch die gerollte Zunge._

_„Hinten anstellen! Ist hier Gott sei Dank nicht Ihr Haus!"_

_Mit diesen Worten trat Thiel ins Bad und schloss hinter sich die Tür._

********

_Nachdem sie tatsächlich gleichzeitig geduscht hatten, war Boerne der Erste gewesen, der vor dem Waschbecken stand, während Thiel das warme Wasser noch etwas über seinen Körper laufen ließ._

_„Jetzt hab ich meine Zahnbürste vergessen....", stellte Boerne fest „aber da liegt ja eine - sogar noch original verpackt!" und griff danach._

_Sofort zog Thiel den Vorhang auf und nahm Boerne die Zahnbürste weg._

_„Unterstehen Se' sich, das ist meine."_

_Das die Nachbarn immer noch nackt, wie Gott sie schuf, voreinander standen, störte in dem Moment keinen der Beiden._

_Durch Thiels klingelndes Handy, wurde ihre kleine Debatte gestört._

_„Zwei?"_

_„Zwei was?", fragte Thiel und das Handy klingelte noch immer._

_„Euro?", fragte Boerne wieder, als wäre Thiel wirklich so dumm, um nicht selbst darauf zu kommen._

_„Sie ham' wohl ne Macke!", prustete Thiel._

_„Die ist sowieso nicht geeignet, zur optimalen Reinigung der dentalen Zwischenräume, dass sieht man ja bei Ihnen.", erklärte Boerne weiter, während Thiel endlich nach seinem Handy gegriffen hatte._

_„Also gut Thiel, ich geb Ihnen fünf! Jetzt kommen Sie. Ich weiß doch was Sie verdienen.", plapperte Boerne unbeirrt weiter auf Thiel ein, der inzwischen mit seinem Vater telefonierte._

_Da Boerne die Stimme von Herbert auch hören konnte, banden sich beide Männer ein Handtuch um die Hüften._

_„Vielleicht solltest du morgens mal was zu dir nehmen, was die Birne klar macht.", meinte Thiel und trat als erster aus Herberts Badezimmer._

_„Nicht das Zeug hier!"_

_Er hob einen Krug an, unter welchem sich etwas Alufolie und Gras befand._

_Ertappt blickte Thiel Senior zu seinem_

_Sohn und war erstaunt, als Boerne ebenfalls leicht bekleidet aus seinem Badezimmer kam._

_„Was geht denn hier vor?", fragte er beinahe schon entsetzt._

_„Wir waschen uns!", teilte Boerne ihm unverblümt mit._

_„Ja, unsere Duschen sind kaputt!", ergänzte Thiel, da er Angst hatte, sein Vater könnte die Situation fehlinterpretieren._

_„Aha! - Und ich hab eine Mumie gefunden!", brachte es Herbert auf den Punkt._

_„Eine Mumie? Ah dass ist doch schön!", kam es von Boerne, der wohl auch den Verdacht hatte, dass der alte Thiel schon früh morgens high war._

**~Flashback Ende~**

Thiel wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. An diesem Tag, hatte er eigentlich nie mehr gedacht und doch war er genau jetzt präsenter denn je.

„Boerne wenn du stirbst, dann..., dann... sterbe ich automatisch mit. Du bist nach Lukas der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Ich hab's mir nicht ausgesucht, aber es ist so. Vielleicht hatten die anderen ja recht. Du kannst nicht ohne mich und ich nicht ohne dich. Wir sind wirklich sowas wie eine Schicksalsgemeinschaft und das ist ganz gut so."

Thiel schluckte.

Allmählich hatte er wirklich Angst, dass Boerne nicht mehr aufwachen könnte, denn die Medikamente, welche er bis heute bekommen hatte, wurden im Laufe des Tages komplett eingestellt.

„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich die Zeit zurück drehen. Man, warum bin ich nicht da gewesen, als du mich gebraucht hast? Ich hätte daheim sein können. Nein, ich hätte daheim sein müssen!"

Thiels Augen begann erneut zu glänzen.

„Ich war nicht da. Ich war einfach nicht da. Was wäre gewesen, wenn du mir das alles davor erzählt hättest? Wenn ich dir mal mehr zugehört hätte? Wenn ich nicht immer auf Durchzug schalten würde, wenn du anfängst ausschweifend zu erzählen? Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich deine Nachricht schneller verstanden hätte? Was wäre gewesen, wenn wir dich eher gefunden hätten? Was, wenn wir zu spät gekommen wären?"

Gegen letzt wurde Thiels Stimme immer brüchiger und er konnte sich nicht gegen seine erneuten Tränen währen.

„Ich bin so ein Waschlappen."

Da er sich vor sich selbst schämte, erhob er sich vom Stuhl und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

Nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, entdeckte er plötzlich die Gitarre, welche ihm Vaddern vorbei gebracht hatte, falls ihm mal langweilig werden würde.

Thiel hatte seinen Vater als übergeschnappt bezeichnet, doch jetzt hatte er da so eine Idee und musste Lächeln.

„Sach' ma Boerne, weißt du noch, als ich erzählt habe, dass ich recht gut Gitarre spielen kann? Du hast mich ausgelacht und mir nicht geglaubt, weil ich's dir nicht beweisen wollte."

Thiel erhob sich vom Bett, griff nach der Gitarre und setzte sich einfach auf den Bettrand von Boerne.

„Du spielst ein klasse Klavier, aber den unterbelichteten Hauptkommissar solltest du nicht unterschätzen SCHATZ!"

Ja Thiel, hatte damals vor Boerne gekniffen, aber nur weil er Angst hatte, dass er es nach all den Jahren nicht mehr ordentlich zu Stande gebracht und Boerne ihn möglicherweise ausgelacht hätte.

Langsam zupfte er ein paar Töne, bis ihm schließlich ein Lied in den Sinn kam, welches er direkt anstimmte.

> „**_Die Reise ist noch nicht zu Ende, auch wenn das Leben uns in Stücke reißt._**
> 
> ** _In aller Stille sehen wir uns wieder, weil du ewig bei mir bleibst!_ **
> 
> ** _Oh-Ohhh..._ **
> 
> ** _Die Reise ist noch nicht zu Ende, auch wenn das Leben - uns in Stücke reißt._ **
> 
> ** _In aller Stille sehen wir uns wieder, weil du ewig bei mir... weil du ewig bei mir bleibst._ **
> 
> ** _WEIL DU EWIG BEI MIR BLEIBST - UHUUHUUUHUUU"_ **

Thiels Part sozusagen, ab 3:10 Minute

<https://youtu.be/eeNMukuK6Es>

Plötzlich lag eine Hand auf Thiels Schulter und als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte er Gustav der ihn mit verweinten Augen anblickte.

„Das war so schön Frank - so schön."


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich glaub es wird Zeit, dass wir KF zurück holen, nech? 😄

„Karl-Friedrich wäre zu Tränen gerührt, wenn er dass hier gerade gehört hätte Frank."

„Gustav? Ich - äh, bin jetzt 'n büschen verlegen.", stammelte Thiel und spürte wie er errötete.

„Karl-Friedrich hatte mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du Gitarre spielen kannst."

„Das ähm, glaubt der mir auch nicht. Er hat es noch nie gehört.", gab Thiel ehrlich zu und lächelte verschämt zu Gustav, welcher sich auf dem Stuhl, neben dem Bett niederließ.

„Du hast eine außergewöhnliche Singstimme."

„Außergewöhnlich grauenvoll, ich weiß."

Thiel musste Grinsen, denn er selbst fand sich nur schlecht bis mittelmäßig. Früher am Lagerfeuer, da hatte er schon zur Gitarre gesungen oder mal gemeinsam mit Boerne, da erinnerte sich auch noch daran.

**~Flashback~**

_ (Aus Folge: Der dunkle Fleck)_

_„Uns bleibt, was gut war und klar war.", begann Boerne zu singen._

_„Bummbumm.", kam es von Thiel._

_„Bummbumm.", wiederholte Boerne und schluckte ein Grinsen herunter._

_„Dass man bei dir immer durchsah.", sangen die Männer dann wie aus einem Munde, als Thiel sich im Text eingefunden hatte._

_„Und Liebe, Hass, doch nie Furcht sah. Comandante Ché Guevara."_

**~Flashback Ende~**

„Er wird bald aufwachen Frank. Ich spüre es.", sagte Gustav und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe es. Er bekommt keine Medikamente mehr. Den Rest muss er alleine schaffen.", entgegnete Thiel frustriert.

„Nein, alleine nicht. Er hat dich an seiner Seite und das ist sein größter Besitz. Du bist Tag und Nacht an seiner Seite, hast ihn aus dem Keller befreit und mit deiner Niere das Leben gerettet. Einen größeren Liebesbeweis, könntest du ihm nicht machen."

Thiel schluckte. Womöglich hatte Gustav mit allem Recht. Würde man bei seinem Nachbarn oder einem normalen Kollegen so reagieren? Wohl kaum, dachte Thiel und blickte zu Gustav.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es sein wird, wenn er endlich wach ist, aber ich werde da sein, wenn er mich braucht."

********

Durch seltsame Geräusche, welche er schlaftrunken, inmitten der Nacht nicht zuordnen konnte, stellte er das Nachtlicht an und blickte zu Boerne.

„Boerne?", fragte er deshalb, doch natürlich kam keine Reaktion von ihm, weshalb Thiel glaubte, dass es vom Flur gekommen sein musste.

Trotzdem setzte er sich, wie jede Nacht, auf den Stuhl und nahm Boernes Hand in seine.

Inzwischen war das irgendwie zum Ritual geworden, dass Thiel anfangs ein wenig im Bett schlief und die restliche Nacht dann auf dem Stuhl saß, die Hand des Professors hielt und irgendwann im Sitzen einnickte.

„Ich bin da Boerne. Hörst du?"

Vorsichtig streichelte er über seine Hand und musterte das Gesicht, welches alles andere als entspannt aussah.

Was Boerne nur hatte, konnte Thiel sich nicht erklären, aber vermutlich hatte der bestimmt schmerzen oder sowas.

„_Versteh' mich nicht falsch. Ich lieb' unsre Geschichte - Doch ich wünschte, ich könnt' sie nochmal, nochmal erleben._", murmelte Thiel mehr als dass er sang. Warum er das tat wusste er nicht, es kam ihm halt ganz einfach in den Sinn.

********

Gerade als Thiel dabei war einzudösen, vernahm er ein leises Stöhnen und entweder hatte er Halluzinationen oder Boernes Hand drückte tatsächlich seine Hand ganz sachte.

„Boerne?", fragte Thiel, der sofort hellwach war und streichelte dem Pathologen übers Gesicht.

„Alles gut, es ist alles gut.", sprach er beruhigend, als er spürte, wie Boerne immer tiefer stöhnte, seine Lider zu zucken begannen und er Thiels Hand immer fester griff, auch wenn es doch nur eine sanfter Druck war, den er vernahm.

Thiel wusste es genau, Boerne wachte auf. Er wachte wirklich auf.

Vollkommen überfordert drückte er die Klingel und hoffte, dass er sich das hier alles nicht einbildete.

„Mhhmmm.", stöhnte Boerne wieder und verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht.

„Psscht, ruhig bleiben Boerne. Ich bin da. Thiel ist da.", versuchte er sich und den Anderen zu beruhigen und wie gerufen, kam die Nachtschwester ins Zimmer.

„Alles in Ordnung Herr Thiel?"

„Er wacht auf, ich... ich glaub er wacht auf.", stammelte Thiel und deutete auf Boerne, der seinen Kopf unruhig auf dem Kissen hin und her wand.

„Mhhhmm.", stöhnte er wieder, weshalb auch die Pflegerin in die Spur kam und sofort einen Arzt holen ging.

„Hey, ruhig Herr Professor. Keine Panik auf der Titanic.", begann Thiel wieder mit Boerne zu sprechen und legte seine Hand an dessen Wange.

„Zappel doch nicht so rum! Es ist alles gut, hörst du?"

********

Da Thiel nicht stören wollte, als die Ärzte ins Zimmer kamen, war er sich am Automaten einen Kaffee holen gegangen. Eigentlich zitterten seine Hände so, dass er eher einen Tee zur Beruhigung nötig gehabt hätte, doch dass fiel ihm erst danach ein.

Aufgeregt lief er im Gang auf und ab, trank immer wieder einen Schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit und war sich sicher, dass das jetzt bestimmt der perfekte Augenblick wäre, um das Rauchen anzufangen.

Zum Glück siegte aber, wie so meist, seine Vernunft, weshalb er sich auf den Stuhl fallen ließ und den Dingen harrte, die vermutlich noch kommen würden.

Boerne war am aufwachen, dass war eins der tollste Gefühle, die Thiel je verspürte. So viel Ballast, Angst und Schmerz viel von ihm ab und er wusste noch gar nicht so recht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Angst, spürte er aber dann aber immer noch, denn wer garantierte ihm, dass alles in Ordnung war, zumindest so in Ordnung, wie es halt in Boernes Zustand sein konnte?

Immerhin schien der Professor ja schmerzen oder so zu haben, zumindest deutete Thiel Boernes Stöhnen so.

Um sich etwas zu beruhigen, atmete er einige Male tief ein und aus und tatsächlich verlangsamte sich sein Puls, das konnte er spüren.

Ob Boerne ihn erkannte? Ob er direkt wach wäre und mit ihm reden könnte? Ob er wusste, was ihm passiert war? Würde Boerne ihn überhaupt sehen wollen? Sollten nicht eher Hanne und Gustav das Recht haben, ihn als erstes zu sehen? Alle diese Fragen schossen dem Kommissar durch den Kopf, doch um tiefgründiger darüber nachzudenken blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr.

„Herr Thiel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß...  
Es ist ziemlich Episodenbezogen..  
Aber ich finde das ganz schön, wenn Thiel die Momente Revue passieren lässt


	46. Chapter 46

Aufgeregt ging Thiel auf den Arzt zu.

„Herr Professor Boerne ist in einem stabilen Zustand. Meine Kollegen untersuchen ihn noch. Sie können zurück in ihr Zimmer oder hier draußen noch einen Augenblick warten."

Thiel nickte. Für ihn stand fest, dass er hier blieb und wartete, bis die Ärzte sich ausreichend um seinen Nachbarn gekümmert hatten.

„Sie zittern ja.", meinte der Arzt, als Thiel sich auf den Stuhl fallen ließ und seinen halb vollen Becher in den Händen hielt.

„Soll ich Ihnen etwas zur Beruhigung geben?"

Eigentlich hielt Thiel davon überhaupt nichts, doch auch wenn er nicht damit rechnete, dass ihm eine bunte Pille helfen würde, entschied er sich trotzdem dafür.

„Schön, dann bringt Schwester Susi Ihnen gleich etwas. Sollen wir irgendwen anrufen?", fragte der Arzt fürsorglich.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wie spät ham' wir's denn?"

„Halb vier."

„Naja vielleicht erreichen Se' ja Boernes Schwester. Für seinen Onkel is' es schon 'n büschen früh."

********

Gute zwanzig Minuten später, hätte Thiel dann die Tablette genommen und gegen jede Annahme, wurde er wirklich etwas entspannter. Aufgeregt war er aber trotzdem noch, aber wer konnte ihm das in dieser Situation verdenken?

„Wir haben der Schwester aufs Band gesprochen, Herr Thiel.", teilte Susi, die Nachtschwester mit.

„Geht's Ihnen jetzt besser?"

Thiel begann zu nicken und lächelte sie mit einem halben Lächeln an.

„Alles okay bei... meinem Hasen?"

Konnte ja nicht Schaden, extra dick aufzutragen, rechtfertige sich der Kommissar vor sich selbst.

„Ja, aber er hat schmerzen, weshalb die Ärzte ihm noch ein paar Infusionen verabreichen."

„Aber ich dachte der hat dieses Rückenmarksteil."

Das war doch seltsam, normal dürfte der das doch gar nicht spüren oder? Thiel wurde stutzig.

„In der Tat, aber er hat schmerzen im Arm. Die Kugel war aber auch wirklich nicht einfach zu entfernen, was ich so in den Unterlagen gelesen habe."

Thiel nickte und atmete durch. Wenigstens tat dem Anderen der Bauch und die restlichen Verletzungen nicht weh.

********

Als auch der letzte Arzt aus dem Zimmer ging und Thiel eine eindeutige Geste zukommen ließ, dass er ins zurück gehen konnte, schlug sein Herz wieder fest gegen seine Brust.

Gleich würde er Boerne sehen und er ihn. Naja, vorausgesetzt sie hätten den Pathologen nicht so zugedröhnt, dass der bereits wieder schlief.

Langsam und mit schweißnassen Händen betrat Thiel das gemeinsame Zimmer und wagte es nicht, den Türrahmen zu überschreiten.

Vorsichtig linste er zu Boerne, der mit dem Oberkörper aufrecht gestellt im Bett lag und seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

Etwas geknickt war Thiel jetzt schon, weil er so gerne die grünbraunen Augen gesehen hätte, doch er wusste ja, dass er sie spätestens morgen zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Eher heute als morgen, fiel es Thiel ein, denn es war ja schon fast morgens.

Einmal noch atmete der Hauptkommissar durch, dann setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben Boerne und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

Es war so irreal, dass Boerne tatsächlich wieder bei Bewusstsein war, auch wenn der ganz offensichtlich schlummerte.

Da fiel Thiel auch wieder ein, dass er Haller ein Versprechen gegeben hatte, weshalb er sein Handy heraus nahm und gegen jede Gewohnheit eine SMS an sie schrieb. Thiel fand, dass dies fürs Erste genügen musste, denn natürlich stand es außer Frage, dass Boerne jetzt viel Ruhe brauchte.

Nachdem er sein Handy in die Hosentasche geschoben hatte, blickte er wieder zu Boerne und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als dieser langsam mit den Lidern zuckte und ihn plötzlich zwei moosgrüne Augen anblickten. Es war nicht lange, nur ein kurzer Moment, doch dass reichte Thiel um zu wissen, dass das Schlimmste überstanden war.

„Thiel.", flüsterte Boerne schwach und ziemlich leise.

„Moin Herr Professor."

Thiels Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben und er wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Boerne erkannte ihn. Er erkannte ihn tatsächlich. Vermutlich gab es keine Worte dafür, um beschreiben zu können, wie froh Thiel darüber war.

„Ich...", doch weiter konnte Boerne nicht sprechen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte er keine Kraft dazu und außerdem klang seine Stimme rau und heißer.

Immer wieder zuckten Boernes Lippen, worauf er schloss, dass der Professor durstig sein musste. Da der aber natürlich noch seine Sonde hatte, tauchte Thiel einen neuen Lolly in den Wasserbecher und hielt ihn Boerne vor den Mund, der diesen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, leicht öffnete.

Damit hatte Thiel so gar nicht gerechnet, doch anscheinend wusste Boerne was er damit wollte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ein wenig daran saugte.

„Mehr?", fragte Thiel und Boerne nickte schwach. Ein paar Mal wiederholten sie das ganze Prozedere, ehe Boerne die Augen schloss und ein Mundwinkel nach oben ging.

„Da...Danke.", flüsterte er leise und Thiel fühlte sich unendlich erleichtert.

„Nicht der Rede wert."

Während Boerne langsam einzuschlafen schien, hatte Thiel große Mühe, seine Fassung zu bewahren. Immer und immer wieder tauchte der Klos in seinem Hals auf, welchen er kontinuierlich versuchte herunter zu schlucken.

„Ich geh ins Bett Boerne. Sie brauchen Ihren Schlaf."

Als Thiel sich aus dem Stuhl erhob und sich dabei mit den Händen auf der Matratze abstützte, lag plötzlich die Hand des Professors auf seiner.

„Nicht....Bi...Bitte.", raunte Boerne fast stumm, doch Thiel hatte es genau verstanden und begann zu Lächeln.

„Verstehe."

Somit setzte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl, legte seine Hand auf Boernes, die wiederum auf seiner anderen lag und umschloss sie nun.

„Schlaf ruhig. Ich bin da."

Oh man, jetzt hatte Thiel ihn doch geduzt, dass war das, wovor er sich schon gefürchtet hatte, dass ihm genau das passieren würde. Das konnte in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen ja noch heiter werden, davon war er felsenfest überzeugt.

Kaum sichtbar, für Thiel dennoch spürbar, streichelte Boernes Daumen seinen Handrücken und genau diese Geste, stimmte ihn zuversichtlich, optimistisch und fröhlich. Boerne war zurück, wenn auch sehr schwach, aber er lebte und er erkannte Thiel. Mehr brauchte der Kommissar nicht zu wissen, denn dass war alles, was er sich gewünscht und worum er gebetet hatte.


	47. Chapter 47

„Thiel?"

„Hmm?", brummelte der Blonde, der gerade aus dem Tiefschlaf erwachte.

„Sie.... liegen auf meiner... Hand."

Sofort riss Thiel die Augen auf und nahm erst jetzt wahr, dass er tatsächlich mit dem Oberkörper halb auf die Matratze gesunken war und Boernes Hand unter seinem Körper eingequetscht hatte.

„Tschuldigung."

Thiel räusperte sich verlegen und setzte sich möglichst aufrecht hin, was ihm direkt einen ziehenden Schmerz im Rücken bescherte.

„Sie... werden auch... nicht... jünger.", nuschelte Boerne und hob seine Hand an, um sie auf seine Brust zu legen. Das er dabei leicht lächelte, gefiel Thiel gut.

„Sie sind ja auch ein Jungspund im Gegensatz zu mir, ich weiß.", entgegnete Thiel und ertappte sich dabei, dass er fast schon aus Gewohnheit mit den Augen rollen wollte, riss sich aber noch rechtzeitig am Riemen.

„Haben Sie schmerzen? Brauchen Se' was?", fragte der Hauptkommissar, doch Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Müde.", brummte nun auch Boerne, was so gar nicht typisch für ihn war.

„Haben Sie nicht lange genug geschlafen?", rutschte es Thiel dann doch heraus.

Boerne öffnete fassungslos den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, nur um ihn dann erneut zu öffnen, doch irgendwie wollten dem wohl keine passenden Worte einfallen, weshalb er seine Mundwinkel zusammen presste, um nicht zu grinsen und schloss dabei seine Augen.

„Genau das hab ich vermisst!", stieß Thiel hervor. Genau diese Schnute, wenn Boerne so guckte wie jetzt, dann spürte er es, wie nah er ihm eigentlich ging und dieses Mal, wollte er seine Freude darüber gar nicht zurück halten.

Nein, er erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und umarmte ihn - einfach so.

„Na, na Thiel... Übernehmen... Sie sich nicht.", flüsterte Boerne und legte seine Hand auf den Rücken des Kommissars.

„Ich hab dich vermisst Boerne!", gab Thiel leise zu und da streichelte der Professor über seinen Rücken.

„Ich...weiß Thiel."

Das war so typisch für Boerne, dass Thiel darüber lachen musste.

Eigentlich hätte er ja auch gerne noch was freches erwidert, doch plötzlich trat Hanne ein und die Männer, eigentlich viel mehr Thiel, löste sich erschrocken vom Professor und lächelte verlegen in deren Richtung.

„Moinsen Hanne.", stieß er hervor und ging auf seine Seite des Zimmers. Schnell zog er sich einen Pullover über und verließ das Raum, da er den Moment zwischen den Beiden nicht stören wollte.

********

„Chef, ich war grad bei Frau Haller. Boerne ist wach? Stimmt das?", fragte Nadeshda, mit der Thiel gerade telefonierte.

„Ja seit heute Nacht.", antworte Thiel knapp und setzte sich auf eine Stufe.

„Und? Sie klingen aber nicht so happy. Stimmt was nicht?"

„Nö, alles bestens. Hab nur kaum geschlafen und Hunger."

So war Thiel halt eben. Vor den ersten beiden Tassen Kaffee zu nichts zu gebrauchen und in Kombination mit Hunger, konnte er noch muffliger sein, als er ohnehin zumeist war.

„Und warum haben Sie nicht gefrühstückt?"

Das war aber auch wirklich eine dämliche Frage, dachte Thiel. Als würde er essen wollen, wenn Boerne im selben Zimmer war und noch immer die Sonde hatte. Das aber, wollte er vor seiner Kollegin dann doch nicht zugeben.

„Ich kam halt noch nicht dazu. Boernes Schwester is' da."

Nachdem Thiel ihr dann kurz und knackig erzählt hatte, wie das ganze nachts abgelaufen war, brachte Nadeshda ihn im Gegenzug auf den Neuesten Stand, was sich gerade im Präsidium ereignete.

„Ach und der Sommer ist gestern auch entlassen worden."

Das war ein interessantes Stichwort.

„Ich frage mich ja, welche Stümper die Klemm zu Boernes Schutz im Krankenhaus verbarrikadiert hatte. Ich hab keinen einzigen gesehen."

Das fiel ihm aber auch ehrlich gesagt erst jetzt so richtig auf.

„Ähm, es gab auch keine. Sie meinte, dass Sie ein großer Junge sind und ganz gut alleine auf den Professor aufpassen können. Gut, eigentlich hat sie das Wort Schatzimausi verwendet.", gab Nadeshda zu und gackerte ins Telefon.

„Die ham' echt alle 'ne Macke.", brummte der Kommissar und warf einen Stein weg, welcher vor seinen Füßen lag.

„Ach seien Sie doch nicht so miesepetrig. Heute haben Sie wirklich keinen Grund um muffig zu sein, Chef."

Gut, da hatte die Kommissarin wirklich recht, denn Boerne war ja wach, endlich wach.

********

Als Thiel das Zimmer betrat, saß Hanne am Bettrand und lächelte Thiel mit glasigen Augen an.

„Du hättest wegen mir nicht gehen müssen."

Thiel winkte lächelnd ab und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

Zögerlich linste er an Hanne vorbei und sah, dass Boerne seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Er schläft immer mal wieder ein."

Thiel nickte und fand, dass schlafen sowieso die beste Medizin war, um wieder gesund zu werden.

„Der Professor braucht halt seinen Schönheitsschlaf.", entgegnete Thiel grinsend und brachte damit auch Boernes Schwester zum Lachen.

„Noch schöner wenn er wird, dann kommt er gar nicht mehr von seinem hohen Ross herunter."

„Ich... kann... euch hören.", murmelte Boerne, weshalb Hanne und Thiel beide erschrocken zusammen zuckten.

„Entschuldige KF, aber findest du nicht, dass wir Recht haben?"

„Mitnichten!"

Jetzt musste Thiel aber laut lachen. Boerne war zurück, mit Stock im Hintern und geschwollener Sprache, als wäre nie was passiert.

„Ich lass euch zwei Hübschen dann mal alleine. Ich muss mit Betty vom Flughafen abholen. Sie war doch im Urlaub."

Fürsorglich streichelte sie ihrem Bruder über das Gesicht und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich hab dich lieb."

„Ich... euch auch.", flüsterte Boerne und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

Irgendwie fand Thiel das ja schon süß, aber gleichzeitig stimmte es ihn nachdenklich und traurig.

Jetzt erst, wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, dass er nicht mehr den Dreiviertel - Tag an Boernes Bett sitzen konnte, um seine Hand zu streicheln oder gar seine Wange, ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen oder um ihn beim Schlafen zu beobachten, ihm irgendwelche belanglosen Dinge zu erzählen, geschweige denn, sich so um ihn zu kümmern, wie er es halt in den gesamten letzten Tagen gemacht hatte.

„Mach's gut Frank!"

„Joa, Tschüß!"

Seufzend legte sich Thiel ins Bett.

So schön wie es war, aber das alles jetzt nicht mehr tun zu können, das fand er Kacke.


	48. Chapter 48

„Ach jetzt sind Sie ja wieder hier, Herr Thiel. Soll ich Ihnen Ihr Frühstück bringen?", fragte eine Schwester, die den Kopf durch die Tür streckte.

„Lassen Se' mal. Ich hab keinen Hunger."

Das stimmte zwar nicht, aber wie bereits erwähnt wollte er halt nicht vor Boernes Augen essen.

„Stop!"

Die Pflegerin hielt inne, als sie im Begriff war, die Türe zu schließen.

„Bring...Bringen Sie ihm... was."

„Quatsch, ich will nix!"

„Ich höre Ihr... Magenknurren... bis hier Thiel."

Entsetzt riss Genannter die Augen auf. Scheiße, vielleicht hätte er Boerne informieren sollen, dass alle im Glauben waren, dass er und....

Anscheinend hatte die das aber gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen, denn sie lächelte kurz und trat dann aus dem Zimmer.

„Man, Boerne, ich weiß selbst was ich will und was nicht.", schimpfte Thiel los.

„Wir wissen beide.... dass Sie.... hungrig sind."

Boerne versuchte sich mühselig am Bettgalgen nach oben zu ziehen, doch das klappte überhaupt nicht.

Sollte Thiel ihm helfen? Er wusste es nicht. Bestimmt wäre es dem Professor nicht recht, wenn man ihm einfach so half.

„Thiel?", kam es dann von Boerne, der jetzt erst seine Augen öffnete und etwas frustriert schaute. Irgendwie, hatte Thiel auch den Eindruck, dass etwas flehendes dahinter steckte.

„Moment."

Das Thiel gar nichts heben durfte, dass hatte er vergessen und so ging er doch zu Boerne, griff ihm ein wenig unter den Arm und zog ihn ein Stück nach oben.

Sofort meldete sich sein Schmerzzentrum und er stöhnte auf.

„Herr Thiel. Sie sollen sich doch schonen!", mahnte die Schwester, welche mit dem Tablett ins Zimmer kam und es auf den Nachttisch des Kommissars stellte.

„Vergessen.", brummte Thiel und hielt sich den Bauch.

Das Boerne ihn skeptisch anblickte, blendete er aus und zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Bring.. Bringen Sie ihm bitte... zwei Kaffee!", mischte sich Boerne wieder ein und Thiel musste jetzt wirklich Grinsen. Der Professor kannte ihn halt zu gut und wusste genau, dass Thiel mindestens zwei Kaffee benötigte, um auf die Menschheit losgelassen werden zu können.

Missmutig blickte er auf sein Frühstück, doch so recht wollte er gar nicht damit beginnen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen, welches er gegenüber Boerne hatte, war einfach da, ohne dass er es wollte.

Boernes Blick war fragend und Thiel erkannte die Worte dahinter.

„Ich kann doch nicht essen, wenn Sie nichts essen können."

Jetzt war es raus und so schlimm fühlte es sich dann doch nicht an, dem Professor die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Hab schon... gegessen.", meinte Boerne, deutete auf den leeren Beutel, in welchem sich die Sondennahrung befunden hatte und lächelte Thiel zu.

„Nun los Thiel. Sie fallen...mir sonst vom.. Fleisch."

„Waren Sie nicht derjenige, der zu mir gesagt hat, dass bei mir da keine Gefahr ausgeht?", fragte Thiel amüsiert und begann tatsächlich damit, sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren.

„Womit ich... nicht ganz unrecht.. hatte.", kam es beinahe grinsend aus der anderen Zimmerecke.

„Arroganter Fatzke.", murrte Thiel und ihm war klar, dass Boerne wusste, dass der das nicht so meinte, da seine Mundwinkel ihn verrieten und verdächtig zu zucken begannen.

Das fühlte sich gut an, nicht das Frühstück, wobei, das auch, aber viel mehr meinte er die Tatsache, dass Boerne ganz der Alte zu sein schien und wenn das Sticheln schon wieder funktionierte, musste es ja aufwärts gehen.

********

Während Thiel in Ruhe gefrühstückt hatte, war Boerne zu seiner Erleichterung wieder eingeschlafen. Erst als die Schwester einen weiteren Kaffee brachte und aus versehen die Tür zu laut ins Schloss fallen ließ, zuckte Boerne erschrocken zusammen und zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

„Das ham' Se' ja toll hingekriegt.", maulte Thiel, dabei hatte die das ja wirklich nicht mit Fleiß gemacht.

Sofort stieg Thiel aus dem Bett und setzte sich neben Boerne. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand an die Bettdecke und betrachtete den versteckten Professor.

„Geh weg! Lass... mich!", versuchte Boerne zu schimpfen, doch seine Stimme war mehr ein Krächzen.

„Ganz ruhig Boerne. Ich bin's doch nur, Thiel."

Vorsichtig zog er dem Professor die Decke vom Gesicht und blickte in zwei verstörte Augen.

„Weiß... ich... doch!", antwortete Boerne und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu wirken.

„Wenn Se' mein'."

Thiel erhob sich vom Stuhl und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Bett. Irgendwie war ihm Boernes Verhalten zwar nicht geheuer, aber ihn jetzt zu nerven und sich aufzudrängen, dass war noch nie seine Art gewesen.

„Der Kaffee.... riecht gut.", kam es dann unerwartet von Boerne.

„Joa der schmeckt auch nicht übel. Wollen Se' mal?", fragte er und Boerne öffnete ein Auge um ihn anzusehen.

„Clown... ist er... auch noch."

Was mit Wasser und Wein funktionierte, sollte doch auch mit Kaffee klappen, meinte Thiel und nahm seine Tasse mit zu Boerne.

„Sie wollen Kaffee, dann sollen Se' Kaffee bekommen."

Wie schon unzählige Male zuvor, holte er einen frischen Lolly aus der Schublade, entfernte die Folie und tauchte diesen in den Kaffee ein.

Boerne verstand wohl jetzt, was Thiels Plan war und wenn der Hauptkommissar sich nicht arg täuschte, funkelten Boernes Augen vor Begeisterung.

„Aufpassen, könnte heiß sein.", kündigte Thiel an, bevor er den Lolly in Boernes Mund schob.

„Aaah heiß!", stöhnte Boerne.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt, also äh - Ihnen."

Man, jetzt war ihm das glatt schon wieder passiert. Das war aber auch eine Scheiße.

„Also wenn Sie so 'n büschen dran saugen, könnten wir mehr Kaffee nehmen."

Boerne nickte, schien zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber Kaffee, dass war halt auch Seins, das wusste Thiel ja.

Ein paar Mal, ließ Thiel den saugfähigen Lolly abwechselnd in seiner Tasse und Boernes Mund wandern, der tatsächlich mitmachte und ihn dann irgendwann bremste.

„Danke."

Er machte eine Geste mit der Hand, so dass Thiel verstand, dass Boerne genug hatte.

Lächelnd trank Thiel nun auch einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und spürte das sein Kollege ihn etwas verwundert anschaute.

„Naja Sie sind ja nicht giftig.", meinte er mit einem halben Lächeln im Gesicht und kniff Boerne sanft in den Oberarm.

Lächelnd schloss der Professor seine Augen und Thiel fühlte sich großartig. Warum das so war, wusste er allerdings selbst nicht so genau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch bis hier her.   
Ich bin ja wirklich froh, dass Boerne jetzt auch wieder so richtig mit in der Geschichte ist und nicht nur über ihn gesprochen wird.


	49. Chapter 49

Im Laufe des Vormittags, hatte man Thiel endlich den nervtötenden Katheter gezogen. Zwar hatte es reichlich weh getan und irgendwie war es ihm nicht recht gewesen, dass eine Frau das getan hatte und trotzdem war er jetzt froh wieder „frei" zu sein.

Um sich die Beine zu vertreten, marschierte der Kommissar durch das Krankenhaus und anschließend in den Park.

Als er dann die Klemm und seinen Vater auf einer Bank sitzen sah, wunderte er sich nicht schlecht.

Was die Beiden wohl miteinander zu besprechen hatten? Langsam trat Thiel näher und hörte, wie sie sich über vergangene Zeiten unterhielten.

„Das waren noch Zeiten Herby und jetzt sind wir alt und fast schon tattrig.", hörte er die Klemm sagen.

„Ach was! Wir sind vielleicht ein bisschen eingerostet, aber so lange wir nicht kampflos aufgeben, sind wir immer noch die Selben. Auch 'n Zug?"

Thiel riss die Augen auf und verfluchte seinen Vater, dass er der Klemm allen Ernstes seinen Joint vor die Nase hielt.

„Wie aufmerksam.", ertönte die dunkle Stimme Klemms und inhalierte den Rauch tief in die Lunge.

Das war Thiel endgültig zu viel, weshalb er jetzt die letzten Meter bestritt und vor ihnen zum Stehen kam.

„Frankie!", begrüßte ihn Herbert begeistert.

„Mensch Junge, setz dich."

Toll, musste sein Vater ihn wirklich in deren Mitte ziehen?

„Wie geht's deinem Professor?", fragte er sofort nach.

Da war es wieder, '_sein Professor_', weshalb er mit den Augen rollte.

„Boerne ist nicht mein Professor, wann kapierst du das endlich?"

„Thielchen, was regen Sie sich immer so künstlich auf? Natürlich ist Boerne **IHR** Professor. Meiner zumindest nicht, also muss es ja Ihrer sein. Wie geht's Ihrem Schatzimausi denn? Ich hab gehört, er ist endlich aus Morpheus Armen erwacht, um es mal in Boernes Worten zu sagen."

Das schmeckte Thiel überhaupt nicht. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht alle in Ruhe lassen? Was hatte er denn verbrochen, dass man ihn die ganze Zeit so triezen musste? Reichte es nicht, dass er in den letzten Tagen schier umgekommen war vor Sorge um seinen Prof....? Thiel atmete genervt auf. Toll, jetzt dachte er schon selbst an seinen Professor.

„Gustav von Elst hat sein Haus doch sowieso dem blauen Ring vermacht, warum spielen Sie das Schmierentheater dann weiter mit, wenn es für Boerne ohnehin nichts mehr zu holen gibt? Da liegt es ja auf der Hand, dass Sie beide da eine gewisse... Verbindung haben."

Ob es Thiel passte oder nicht, aber leider musste er sich eingestehen, dass die Klemm in gewisser Hinsicht recht hatte. Gut, für Boerne gab es wirklich nichts mehr zu holen, aber für Thiel war es irgendwie dennoch schön zu wissen, dass er zu Boerne gehörte, wenn auch nur vor Onkel Gustav, Hanne und dem Krankenhauspersonal.

„Ist doch klar, dass wir eine Verbindung haben. Er ist mein Nachbar, Vermieter und Kollege. Das sollte Ihnen doch einleuchten, dass wir demnach ein..."

Ja, ein was? Das wusste Thiel auch nicht.

„Oh Thiel, Thiel, Thiel. Gott sei Dank sind Sie in ihrem Job besser, als in Ihrem Liebesleben."

„Hey! Jetzt langt's aber Frau Staatsanwalt."

„Ach komm Frankie, wir haben doch gesehen, wie sehr es dich mitgenommen hat."

Bitte? Musste sein eigener Vater ihm jetzt auch noch in den Rücken fallen?

„Denkt doch was ihr wollt!"

Damit stand Thiel von der Bank auf und stapfte wütend davon.

********

Obwohl er mit Sicherheit eine halbe Stunde in der Cafeteria verbracht und ein Wasser getrunken hatte, war seine Laune noch immer im Keller.

Vermutlich konnte der Tag nicht noch beschissener werden, weshalb Thiel sich auf den Weg zurück ins Zimmer machte.

Kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, entdeckte er Gustav, der neben Boerne am Bett saß.

„Frank, ich dachte schon, wir verfehlen uns wieder."

Thiel setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf und ließ sich von dem älteren Herren in den Arm ziehen.

„Moin Gustav. 'n büschen raus muss auch mal sein."

Ohne Boerne Beachtung zu schenken, nicht weil er nicht wollte, sondern weil er es tatsächlich vergaß, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und pfefferte sein Portmonee in die Schublade seines Nachtkästchens.

„Wegen mir könnt ihr euch ruhig standesgemäß begrüßen. Ich hab schon öfter küssende Männer gesehen."

Oh nein, dass fehlte Thiel gerade noch. Beschämt blickte er zur Seite und Boernes verdutztes Gesicht, machte die Sache nicht gerade besser.

„Äh, nö is' schon okay. Ich kann ihm ja nicht mit meiner... Liebe überhäufen.", stammelte Thiel und Boernes Augen wurden immer noch größer. Als er ihn auch noch mit offenem Munde anblickte, ahnte Thiel, dass Boerne gleich die Bombe platzen lassen würde.

„Ach sei doch nicht so schüchtern. Setz dich doch zu uns."

„Genau SCHATZ, warum..... setzt DU dich nicht zu..... uns? Kaum ist man mal ...... im Koma.... ist man... abgeschrieben. Aus den Augen... aus dem... Sinn.", kam es unerwartet von Boerne, der ihn äußerst empört ansah. Wenn Thiel es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte selbst er Boerne die Theatralik abgekauft.

Waren heute mal wieder alle verrückt geworden? Klar, er war froh, dass Boerne die Situation erkannt und entsprechend reagiert hatte, aber irgendwie kam er sich dann doch so vor, als wäre er im falschen Film.

„Äh- Ja, wenn das so ist Pussibärchen. Du weißt doch, dass ich dir keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann."

Das Thiel nach seinen Worten nicht vor Scham im Erdboden versank, war ja wirklich schon alles.

Zögerlich setzte er sich auf den Stuhl, welchen Gustav für ihn frei gemacht hatte. Er selbst hatte sich einen Stuhl weiter gesetzt, damit er dem Jungen Glück nicht in die Quere kommen würde, hatte der das allen Ernstes gerechtfertigt.

Aufgeregt saß Thiel nun neben Boerne, der ihm tonlos irgendwelche Worte zukommen ließ.

Wenn Thiel es richtig verstand, waren es Dinge wie „_Was zur Hölle?_" und „_Sind Sie wahnsinnig?_", doch ganz sicher war er sich da auch nicht.

„Du kannst furchtbar stolz auf Frank sein. Der hat wirklich jede freie Sekunde an deinem Bett gesessen Karl-Friedrich. Den Mann solltest du gut festhalten."

„Den lass ich auch nicht mehr los, keine Sorge!", entgegnete Thiel, weil es Boerne wohl die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte, griff er nach Boernes Hand und lächelte den Professor schief an.

Das Boerne ihn vermutlich umbringen würde, dass wusste Thiel jetzt schon, doch darüber wollte er jetzt lieber noch nicht nachdenken.

********

Während Gustav ein wenig von Florida erzählte, warf Boerne ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. Erst war dieser Ernst gewesen, doch allmählich hatte er wohl den Schock verdaut und begann den Kommissar tatsächlich amüsiert anzugrinsen.

„Mäusepfötchen würdest du.... mir wohl bitte...."

Boerne deutete mit dem Daumen auf sein Kopfkissen.

„Natürlich Schnuffelchen!"

Mäusepfötchen, der hatte wohl 'ne Macke, dachte Thiel empört und schüttelte das Kopfkissen des Professors aus.

„Eure Kosenamen sind ja wirklich reizend.", kam es strahlend von Gustav.

„Wo denkst du ...hin Onkelchen, Wir können.. auch... anders...! Nicht... wahr... mein kleiner... Tiger?"

Jetzt war es amtlich. Dem Professor mussten ein paar wichtige Gehirnzellen verloren gegangen sein, da war sich der Hauptkommissar sicher. Kleiner Tiger, der spann ja wohl.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Jetzt ist die Hälfte der Geschichte erzählt.   
Weiter geht’s in die zweite Halbzeit 😂

Gustavs Abschied rückte immer näher, weshalb Thiel immer unruhiger und nervöser wurde.

War er wirklich bereit, jetzt schon mit dem Professor zu streiten, obwohl der erst frisch aus dem Koma erwacht war? Boerne brauchte Ruhe, dass stand außer Frage und doch wusste der Kommissar, dass dieser gleich an die Decke springen würde, sobald sein Onkel aus dem Zimmer war.

Mit den Blicken versuchte er unentwegt Entschuldigungen an Boerne zu senden, doch ob der die auch so verstand, konnte Thiel nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Vermutlich deutete Boerne das noch falsch und es würde deshalb erst recht zum Eklat kommen.

„Ich werde euch jetzt aber verlassen. Betty, Hanne und ich möchten heute ein wenig Zeit am Aasee verbringen. Das schöne Wetter sollte man ausnutzen. Du bist mir doch nicht böse, Karl-Friedrich?"

Fast hätte Thiel aufgeschrien und dem älteren Herren gesagt, dass der jetzt unter gar keinen Umständen gehen durfte, doch Thiel wusste ja selbst, dass er um ein Gespräch mit seinem Nachbarn nicht herum kam.

„Wo denkst du.. hin? Ich möchte... ohnehin etwas Zeit.... mit meinem Schatz.... verbringen."

Boerne unterstrich seine Worte, in dem er seinen Handrücken über Thiels Wange strich und ihn anlächelte. Das verwirrte den Kommissar aber noch mehr, denn auch wenn Boerne das nur wegen seinem Onkel sagte und tat, hatte der ein seltsames Leuchten in den Augen, welches sich Thiel mit Sicherheit nur einbildete. Konnte ja auch gar nicht anders sein.

„Äh, ja schade dass du schon gehst.", stammelte Thiel. Zu mehr war er gerade nicht im Stande, denn noch immer spürte er Boernes Hand an seiner Wange, welche schon längst wieder mit seiner Hand verschränkt war.

Was war das denn? Wieso fühlte er diese kleine Geste so intensiv? Auf seiner Wange kribbelte es und er konnte nicht anders, als seine Augen einen Augenblick zu schließen und diese Erinnerung in seinem Gehirn abzuspeichern.

Gustav erhob sich schließlich von seinem Stuhl, drückte erst Thiel und dann Boerne an sich und wendete sich der Tür zu.

„Ihr seid mit Abstand das faszinierendste Paar, welches ich je zu Gesicht bekommen habe."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Gustav und Thiel war sich sicher...

Das Tor zur Hölle war eröffnet!

„Boerne es tut mir Leid, ich..", legte Thiel sofort los.

„Wann bitte....hatten Sie vor, mich.... darüber zu informieren?", unterbrach ihn der Professor, aber was Thiel gerade am Meisten störte, war die Tatsache, dass er Boernes Gemütsverfassung nicht deuten konnte.

„Ich hätte Sie damit doch nicht direkt so überfallen können. Ich hatte doch gar keine andere Wahl und überhaupt war es ja wohl ihre beschissen Idee, vor ihrem Onkel auf große Liebe zu machen.", polterte Thiel los und redete sich beinahe in Rage.

Angriff war halt auch schon immer die beste Verteidigung. - Zumindest in seinem Fall.

„Verhaspeln Sie.... sich mal... nicht. Danke."

Gerade als Thiel zu einem Konter ansetzen wollte, begriff er erst, was Boerne da gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

„Wie jetzt? Danke?"

Der Kommissar war ehrlich verwirrt und sprachlos.

„Danke!"

„Wie, Sie schreien mich nicht an, sind nicht wütend oder wollen mich nicht, nie mehr wieder sehen?", fragte Thiel. Das waren leider auch die ersten und einzigen Dinge gewesen, die ihm aus dem Mund schossen. Ob sie wirklich Sinn ergaben, darüber konnte er nur spekulieren.

„Warum... sollte ich? Sie haben... meine Lüge nicht... auffliegen lassen vor... Gustav."

Oh, dass war jetzt der Moment, in dem er Boerne sagen musste, dass nicht nur der Erbonkel dachte, sie seien ein Paar sondern auch seine Schwester und das Personal.

„Boerne, ich.."

„Hallo Frank, Hallo Herr Professor."

Oh, nein! Jetzt kam auch noch Uli ins Zimmer spaziert.

„Uli? Sie hier?"

„Ja, so wie Sie.", antwortete diese und lachte.

„Ich soll Sie von meinem Mann grüßen."

Thiel hatte sofort bemerkt, dass Boerne seine Hand zurück gezogen hatte, weshalb er sich etwas aufrichtete und anders hinsetzte.

„Das ist ja... nett. Bestellen Sie ihm... beste Grüße.. zurück."

„Ach und er würde sich freuen, wenn Sie und Frank mal zum Dîner vorbei kommen würden."

Gleichzeitig öffneten sich die Münder von Boerne und Thiel.

Thiels Mund, weil er nicht fassen konnte, dass Uli mit ihrem Mann darüber gesprochen hatte und Boernes, weil der vermutlich nicht glauben konnte, dass selbst sein Golffreund von seinem angeblichen Homoleben wusste.

„Äh, darüber freuen.. wir uns sehr. Nicht wahr?"

Boerne hatte als erster die Fassung zurück und griff nach Thiels Hand, um diese an seinen Mund zu führen und einen Kuss darauf zu hauchen.

Boernes Lippen fühlten sich wie ein Stromschlag an und Thiel musste heftig schlucken.

„Äh, ja. Schön.", stotterte der Kommissar und war sich sicher, dass Boerne ihn spätestens jetzt wirklich töten würde, sobald Uli aus dem Raum war.

„Sie haben aber auch einen tollen Partner. Frank saß rund um die Uhr an Ihrem Bett. Er war wirklich untröstlich."

Mit feuerrotem Kopf blickte er zu Uli und stellte sich vor, wie er ihr gerade einen Apfel in den Mund schob, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Frank... ist der.. Beste."

Boerne lächelte ihn an, drückte seine Hand und begann demonstrativ zu Gähnen.

„Na dann lass ich Sie mal wieder alleine. Ich wollte nur nach dem Rechten sehen."

„Joa, is' gut.", stammelte Thiel, der wirklich fertig mit den Nerven war.

Warum er so extrem erledigt war, konnte er nicht mal genau sagen. Entweder lag es an der Tatsache, dass ihm nun wirklich ein Donnerwetter bevorstand oder weil ihn Boernes Blicke und Berührungen so aus dem Konzept brachten. Er wusste es nicht und vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht erst wissen.

„Thiel? Was.... ist hier los?", fragte Boerne, sobald Uli die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Das sollten Se' mal besser Ihren Onkel fragen!", schnaubte Thiel und blickte genervt in zwei grüne Augen, welche ihn eindringlich betrachteten.

„Eine kurze Info wäre... durchaus angemessen... gewesen."

Boerne sah ihn tadelnd an. Anscheinend konnte der nicht mal schimpfen, weil er selbst so perplex war.

„Ich wollt's Ihnen doch grad sagen, aber da kam die doch schon in's Zimmer."

„Unfug, Sie hätten mir das... heute morgen schon... erzählen können."

Dagegen konnte Thiel nun wirklich keinen Einwand bringen. Boerne hatte leider recht, auch wenn er das natürlich niemals zugeben würde.

„Hätte, hätte, hab ich aber nicht. Ich mach den Scheiß doch nur wegen dir! IHNEN! Nur wegen Ihnen."

„Das ist... sehr großzügig."

Thiel hob eine Augenbraue an. Warum hatte er noch immer keinen Anschiss bekommen?

„Thiel?"

„Ja?"

„Sie können... meine Hand.. jetzt loslassen."

Boerne drückte diese und Thiel räusperte sich verlegen.

„Tschuldigung."


	51. Chapter 51

Betretenes Schweigen hatte sich im Zimmer breit gemacht. Warum Boerne nichts sagte, dass konnte Thiel nur vermuten. Womöglich war der Andere doch beleidigt oder so, aber eigentlich hatte er nicht den Anschein danach gemacht. Vielleicht war ihm allgemein alles zu viel, dass konnte ja auch gut sein. Boerne war eben noch schlapp und nur wenige Stunden wieder ansprechbar. Thiel wollte nicht riskieren, dass sich sein Nachbar weiter aufregen musste, weshalb er sich in seinem Bett verkrochen hatte und die Augen schloss.

Frank, wie das klang aus Boernes Mund. Zwar hatte der das ja schon ein paar mal gesagt, als Gustav zu Besuch war und sie zum ersten Mal Ehepaar spielten, doch das jetzt wieder zu hören, dass fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Leider nicht merkwürdig im Sinne von '_Oh Gott, klingt das beschissen_', nein eher im Sinne von '_Bitte sag das doch ab jetzt öfter_'. Aus Boernes Mund klang sein Name wie eine kurze Melodie, ein Hauch von Urlaub und es hatte etwas sehr intimes und vertrautes.

Boerne war Thiels Vertrauensperson, da hatte er es wieder und wenn sich Thiel nicht irrsinnig täuschte, dann war auch er die von Boerne. Ja, dass konnte nicht anders sein.

Karl-Friedrich, dass war so überhaupt kein Name, dem Thiel gefallen wollte und irgendwie schaffte er es auch nicht so recht, sich an diesen Namen zu gewöhnen. Klar gehörte der zum Professor, wie seine Anzüge oder die schicken Flitzer, aber Boerne war nun mal eben Boerne und nicht Karl-Friedrich.

\- Nicht für Thiel.

Wie der Name auch schon klang. Karl alleine wäre auch nicht der Renner, genauso wenig wie Friedrich, doch was sollte man aus diesen Namen noch rausholen? Fritz? Charlie?

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, dass war alles nicht richtig. Komisch fand er aber, dass ihm Kosenamen wie Schatz, Pussibärchen und Schnuffelchen so einfach über die Lippen gingen, dabei war dass noch nie seine Art gewesen. Susanne hatte er meist beim Vornamen genannt. Hin und wieder kam ihm auch ein '_Süße_' über die Lippen, aber so richtige kitschige Namen, die man sich halt so gab, wenn man komplett verschossen war? Nein, sowas gab es bei Thiel noch nie und eigentlich dachte er sowieso, dass er aus dem Alter längst raus sei.

„Thiel?"

Der Kommissar drehte den Kopf und blickte in Boernes Gesicht, welches ihm zugewandt war.

„Hm?"

„Sie haben... mir das Leben gerettet."

„Nein, Nadeshda. Sie hat geschossen.", gab Thiel zu und blickte ihn an.

„Bis ich reagiert hätte, wären sie tot gewesen."

Ja, so war das gewesen. Enttäuscht von sich selbst schloss Thiel die Augen. Erst jetzt war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er so in Schockstarre war, dass er es vermutlich ungewollt zugelassen hätte, dass Jakob den Professor erschossen hätte.

Sofort war die Szene in seinem Kopf präsenter denn je. Er sah die Angst in Boernes Augen, den Schmerz, aber auch die Erleichterung, dass Thiel endlich da war. Er sah die Worte in seinen Augen, '_Ich schaffs nicht mehr lange... rette mich._' und Thiel war einfach da gestanden und Nadeshda hatte reagiert.

„Weinen Sie... Thiel?"

Der Forensiker klang wirklich bestürzt.

„Im Leben nicht!", blaffte Thiel und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Sie weinen, ich seh's doch."

„Wie wollen Sie das denn sehen ohne Brille?", pampte Thiel schnippisch.

„Nun kommen Sie schon rüber, Thiel."

Boerne streckte den Arm aus und machte eine einladende Geste.

Eigentlich wollte Thiel gar nicht, doch sein Körper hörte in den letzten Tagen generell nicht auf ihn, weshalb er neben Boerne zum Sitzen kam.

„Ich weiß, Sie wollen... es nicht hören, aber... ich danke Ihnen trotzdem.... Für alles. Sie waren da und... sind jetzt da.... Sie sind mein.... einziger Freund, Thiel. - Mein einzig echter."

Boerne griff nach Thiels Hand, die auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte und drückte diese ganz zart.

„Und ich weiß auch... wie Sie es hassen, ... wenn ich Sie... anfasse."

Da hatte der Pathologe nicht unrecht, aber in den letzten Tagen, hatte sich Thiel nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als das Boerne ihn endlich wieder ungeniert, distanzlos berührte ob es ihm gerade passte oder nicht.

„Vielleicht möchte ich ja, dass es gerade so ist, wie es ist. Ich meine, ähm."

Thiel erschrak über seine eigenen Worte.

Okay, jetzt bloß nicht die Haltung verlieren.

„Die letzten Tage waren halt schon 'n büschen heftig so... Das lässt mich Eisklotz auch nicht kalt."

„Sie sind kein... Eisklotz. Vielleicht etwas... reserviert und ... unnahbar, aber in Ihrem... Herzen Thiel..." Boerne legte seine Hand an Thiels Brust „... sind Sie genauso verle.....verletzlich wie alle anderen. Sie.... haben ein gutes... Herz, Thiel."

Mit diesen überraschenden Worten, brachte Boerne Thiel zum Lächeln. Kein halbes, nein, ein ganzes Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Kommissars und wenn er Boerne früher bestimmt widersprochen hätte, konnte er jetzt gar nicht anders, als dies als Kompliment aufzufassen.

„Sie sollten schlafen Boerne."

Nickend schloss der Professor die Augen und Thiel überlegte ob er wieder zurück in sein Bett kriechen sollte. Dies kam ihm aber auch irgendwie doof vor, weshalb er einfach sitzen blieb und sich wieder vorsichtig Boernes Hand näherte.

Natürlich konnte es passieren, dass der sie sofort wegzog, doch ein Versuch war es wert und in den letzten Tagen, hatte es Boerne schließlich auch irgendwie geholfen.

Sanft legte sich seine Handinnenfläche auf Boernes Handrücken und er wartete schon förmlich darauf, dass ein Protest seitens des Pathologen ertönen würde. Dieser blieb aber unerwarteter Weise aus. Stattdessen drehte Boerne seine Hand unter Thiels um und verschränkte so ihre Hände miteinander.

„Schlaf gut, Boerne.", flüsterte Thiel und blickte auf ihre Hände und somit auf die beiden Eheringe, die nebeneinander in sein Blickfeld traten.

Komisch, darüber hatte sich der Nachbar auch noch nicht ausgelassen, aber Thiel war sich sicher, dass das bestimmt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein bisschen Schmalz 😍


	52. Chapter 52

Bereits am nächsten Tag, hatte Boerne sich zumindest insofern erholt, dass er schon wieder die Ein oder Andere Volksrede schwingen konnte und das Krankenhauspersonal so ordentlich auf Trapp hielt.

Thiel beobachtete das ganze nur als stiller Beobachter und lachte sich insgeheim ins Fäustchen.

„Also wenn Sie so weiter machen, junge Dame, haben Sie meine letztes Körperteil auch noch malträtiert."

„Sie haben aber auch doofe Venen."

„Bitte?"

Empört und mit offenem Mund, blickte er die junge Schwester an und schüttelte kaum merkbar den Kopf.

„Ich muss schon sehr bitten. Was an meinen Venen soll hier Bitteschön doof sein?"

„Na ihre Rollvenen."

Während Boerne nach Luft schnappte, drückte die junge Frau einen Tupfer auf die zigste Stelle und Thiel prustete vor lachen.

Vermutlich hätte er sich früher für das Verhalten des Professors stellvertretend geschämt, doch das was er da zu sehen bekam, war wirklich ganz großes Kino.

„Rollvenen? Sie Belieben zu scherzen. Thiel? Thiel!“

„Ja?", gackerte der Kommissar und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen.

„Kommen Sie... Komm du mal hier rüber."

„Ich?"

Okay? Etwas verwundert schlug Thiel die Bettdecke zurück und tapste auf Boerne zu.

Zielsicher packte er ihn am Ellenbogen und blickte die Pflegerin an.

„Das, meine Liebe, sind Rollvenen!"

Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte, ließ er seinen Daumen über die Armbeuge gleiten, was Thiel einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Rollvenen? Woher weißt du denn bitte, dass ich Rollvenen hab?"

Thiel war mehr als verwirrt. Ob es tatsächlich nur an dem lag, was Boerne sagte oder ob die zarte Berührung schuld war, dass wusste Thiel leider auch nicht so genau.

„Na das sieht ja wohl selbst ein ungeschultes Auge. Außerdem kenne ich dich wie meine Westentasche, also frag nicht so dämlich."

Hääää? Was war denn mit dem los? So patzig kannte er seinen Nachbarn gar nicht.

Kopfschüttelnd zog der Blonde den Arm zurück und sah entschuldigend zu der jungen Frau, auf deren Namensschild Sarah stand.

„Ja, also, ähm..., so oft hab ich das halt noch nicht gemacht."

„Einmal mit Profis arbeiten!", seufzte Boerne und raufte sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar, während er sich zurück ins Kissen fallen ließ.

„Thiel? Du nimmst mir Blut ab!"

„Spinnst du?"

„Schlimmer wie sie", er deutete auf Sarah, „kannst selbst du nicht sein."

Kopfschüttelnd zeigte Thiel ihm den Vogel.

„Du hast ja 'ne Macke. Nee, nee, nee, das kannst du knicken!"

„Gut, dann mach ich's selbst! Sehen Sie zu und lernen Sie was."

Boerne griff nach einem verpackten Butterfly, biss die Verpackung mit den Zähnen auf und hielt plötzlich inne.

„Sie können das nicht selbst machen, Herr Boerne."

„Herr Professor Boerne. So viel Zeit muss sein.", maßregelte er sie und sah etwas unbeholfen zu Thiel.

„Boerne jetzt spinn' nicht und lass das Mädel mal machen."

Verständnislos wurde Thiel beäugt, doch als der Kommissar die Hand auf Boernes Oberarm legte und diesen kurz drückte, zog der Professor eine missbilligende Schnute und seufzte. Vermutlich hätte Boerne es aber ohnehin nicht durchgezogen, denn das der Mann kein Blut sehen konnte, wusste Thiel hinreichend. 

„Periculum in mora.", murmelte Boerne und streckte nur sehr widerwillig seinen Arm hin.

„Und jetzt mach's noch mal. Konzentrier dich und zerstich nicht meinen Männe.", sprach Thiel der jungen Frau Mut zu, die mehr als nur eingeschüchtert war.

********

„Was haben Sie da vorhin eigentlich gemurmelt?", fragte Thiel und drückte dem Professor den Tupfer auf die Haut.

„Das Gefahr im Verzug liegt, was glauben Sie denn?"

Thiel musste lachen. Boerne war schon wirklich speziell, aber naja, das mochte er ja irgendwie an ihm.

„Sie wissen schon, dass ich Ihnen bis an mein Lebensende vorhalten werde, dass Sie sich von mir Blut abnehmen lassen wollten, weil Sie Angst vor einer zwanzigjährigen hatten?!“, meinte Thiel grinsend und erntete einen abfälligen Blick von Boerne.

„Wenn ich mir Ihre Leibesfülle so ansehe, Herr Thiel, kann das ja nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. Wissen Sie das Männer statistisch gesehen Mitte 50 größter Gefahr laufen, einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden?"

„Das haben Sie erst ungefähr so 200 Mal erwähnt."

Während Thiel ihn eher mürrisch anblickte, hatte Boerne noch immer seinen Zeigefinger erhoben und plötzlich begannen seine Mundwinkel zu zucken. Lauthals lachten beide Männer los, Thiel ziemlich laut, Boerne eher prustend.

„Oh, man Boerne. Es wird Zeit, dass wir unser altes Leben zurück kriegen."

„Da haben Sie vollkommen recht, Thiel."

Mit dem Pflaster, welches auf dem Nachttisch lag, fixierte Thiel nun den Tupfer und lächelte den Professor an.

„Danke Schwester Franka."

„Joa, musste Gustav ja versprechen, mich um mein Pussibärchen zu kümmern.", entgegnete Thiel, doch kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, empfand er das schon wieder als Fehler.

„Meinen Sie, dass wir ihm vielleicht die Wahrheit sagen sollten?", fragte Boerne und blickte Thiel unsicher an.

Thiel war schon immer für Ehrlichkeit, Loyalität, Respekt und Aufrichtigkeit, doch die Bombe jetzt noch platzen zu lassen, sah er nicht wirklich als zielführende Option.

Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er vielleicht auch gar nicht, dass sie ihre Lüge aufdeckten, denn inzwischen hatte er sich an die Showeinlagen gewöhnt und er genoss es, wenn Boerne ihn Frank oder Schatz nannte und noch mehr mochte er es, wenn Boerne seine Nähe suchte, auch wenn die nur gespielt war.

„Muss man unbedingt einen Streit vom Zaun brechen? Lassen Sie ihn doch in dem Glauben. Offensichtlich freut er sich ja drüber und ich glaub ja nicht, dass Gustav hier ewig bleibt. Die Zeit kriegen wir schon 'rum, Boerne."

Joa, das klang doch ganz gut, fand zumindest Thiel und auch von Boerne kam kein richtig negativer Einwand.

„Wenn Sie's so lange aushalten, meinen Partner zu spielen?!"

„Boerne, Sie sind meine persönliche Landplage, seit ich in Münster bin und Partner sind wir doch eigentlich eh schon oder so ähnlich."

„Ja im weitesten Sinne haben Sie da wohl recht. Wenn ich Ihnen auch mal einen derartigen Gefallen tun kann, lassen Sie es mich wissen."

Thiel begann zu lachen, denn das klang mehr als absurd.

„Ach meinen Sie, falls ich mal eine Homoehe erfinden muss, um irgendwo gut dazustehen?", gackerte er.

„Aus ihren Mund klingt das moralisch sehr verwerflich. Na gut, ist es auch.", gluckste Boerne und so lachten sie beide, zusammen.


	53. Chapter 53

Die Sonne schien warm auf Thiels Haut und er genoss es regelrecht, ein paar Minuten stillschweigend dasitzen zu können und sich ein wenig an der Natur zu erfreuen.

Naja, er saß im Außenbereich der Cafeteria und trotzdem gefiel es ihm ausgesprochen gut. Lächelnd verfolgte er mit seinen Blick ein Eichhörnchen, welches immer wieder auf einen Baum kletterte und wieder nach unten zurück kam. Offensichtlich hatte es Nüsse oder andere Nahrung entdeckt. Das geschäftige Treiben zu beobachten war ja schon irgendwie niedlich und so konzentrierte er sich eine ganze Weile auf das kleine Tierchen.

„Hallo Herr Thiel."

Oh, die Stimme kannte er zu gut.

„Nadeshda, Moin."

Lächelnd erhob er sich von Stuhl und ließ sich kurz von seiner Kollegin drücken.

„Wie geht's Ihnen?"

„Joa ich kann bald nach Hause."

Nadeshda lächelte und Thiel spürte deutlich, dass sie sich ehrlich für ihn freute.

„Und Boerne?"

„Na der nicht. Der muss schon noch ein bisschen hier bleiben."

Wenig später brachte die Kellnerin auch für Nadeshda einen Kaffee und zusammen genossen sie dann etwas schweigend das schöne Wetter.

„Ich will nicht nerven Chef, aber..."

Thiel ahnte, dass die Klemm sie bestimmt vorgeschickt hatte, um zu fragen, ob Boerne endlich eine Aussage machen konnte, was ihm direkt die Stimmung verhagelte.

„Sie brauchen gar nicht zu Ende sprechen, Nadeshda. Das ist ja wohl noch ein büschen früh oder? Also ein wenig Geduld wird sie ja wohl noch aufbringen können."

„Schade, Sie wissen doch, wie sehr sie an ihm hängt."

Bitte? Seit wann hing die Klemm denn am Professor? Das war doch gewiss nur deshalb so, damit sie schnell irgendwen verknacken konnte, ganz bestimmt.

„Aber dann sagen Sie ihr bitte, dass Sie noch nicht darf."

Wieso dürfen? Das verstand er ja jetzt so gar nicht. Seit wann hatte er das letzte Wort und die Klemm fügte sich dann?

„Ich ruf doch nicht bei der Frau Staatsanwalt an und sag, dass sie jetzt nicht nerven soll.", schnaubte Thiel.

Nadeshda hingegen begann laut zu lachen, was Thiel überhaupt nicht einordnen konnte.

„Ich glaube das hier ist ein kleines Missverständnis. Sie reden von der Klemm - ich aber nicht.", prustete sie weiter.

„Na von Silke..... Haller!?", ergänzte Nadeshda noch, weil Thiel mehr als nur verwirrt geguckt hatte.

„Ach Haller. Sagen Se' das doch gleich, Mensch. Ach die, die kann ruhig vorbei kommen. Boerne wird sich bestimmt freuen, also, naja, so wie er halt ist.", meinte Thiel grinsend.

„Aber weil Sie das Thema gerade angeschnitten haben, erinnert sich Boerne denn?"

„Ja, also ich denke schon. Wir sprechen nicht darüber, aber er weiß, dass Jakob erschossen wurde und manchmal hat er so kleine Panikattacken."

Nadeshda sah wirklich betroffen aus und seufzte.

„Das hat er auch nicht verdient, der Ärmste."

********

Selbstverständlich hatte Thiel Haller selbst informiert und in die Klinik bestellt. Der Kommissar wusste ja, dass Alberich und Boerne sich sehr Nahe standen, weshalb er eh schon ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, dass er sich nicht eher bei ihr gemeldet hatte.

„Mit wem schreiben Sie denn da?", wollte Boerne wissen, der im Bett lag und zu Thiel guckte.

„Mit Haller."

„Alberich? Na das ist ja ein Ding. Bestellen Sie Ihr Grüße und sagen Sie Ihr, dass Sie sich ruhig mal blicken lassen könnte."

Da musste Thiel grinsen, denn er wusste ja, dass die schon auf halbem Wege war.

„Joa, sag ich ihr."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so etwas wie SMS schreiben können.", begann Boerne und Thiel rollte mit den Augen.

„Man wächst an seinen Aufgaben und außerdem hätte ich auch nicht gedacht, dass Sie das können und im übrigen auch noch sehr miserabel."

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?", fragte Boerne und setzte sich so gut er konnte auf.

„Na als Sie mir eine Nachricht aus dem Keller geschickt haben, da...." Thiel hielt inne. Es war doch jetzt wirklich nicht sein Ernst, dass er mit diesem Mist anfing.

„Schon gut, Thiel. Was war damit?"

„Sie hatten da zwei Logikfehler drin. Sie haben bei zwei Ziffern zehn zu viel geschrieben."

„Das ist mir bewusst Thiel."

War ja klar, dass Boerne niemals einen Fehler zugeben würde.

„Sie haben geschlampt, Boerne."

„Ich mache niemals einen Fehler, dass wissen Sie doch ganz genau.", legte der andere sofort Protest ein.

„Sehen Sie?" Thiel erhob sich und hielt Boerne den Screenshot vor die Augen.

Augenblicklich wurde der Professor schneeweiß und sein Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Geht's Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Thiel besorgt, dem es nicht entgangen war, dass Boerne zu würgen begann.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, reagierte der Kommissar, holte aus dem Bad einen Spuckbeutel und hielt diesen Boerne vors Gesicht. Immer und immer wieder würgte der Forensiker, doch scheinbar versuchte er die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren und schluckte, schluckte und schluckte.

„Raus damit. Los.", forderte Thiel ihn auf und sah schon, wie dem Professor die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen.

„Man, Boerne, eh.. Mach jetzt, ist doch nix dabei."

Eigentlich war schon was dabei, denn Thiel war wie die meisten anderen Menschen auch kein Fan von Erbrochenem, doch als er noch mit Susanne zusammen war, hatte er da schon immer den unliebsamen Job machen müssen, wenn irgendwas mit Lukas war.

Kaum zu Ende gedacht, übergab sich Boerne und leider traf der nicht nur in den Beutel sondern auch sich selbst.

Da Boerne seine Hand ebenfalls am Beutel hatte, genau wie Thiel, spürte der Kommissar, wie sehr Boerne zitterte.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte er einen Moment später und Boerne guckte beschämt zur Seite.

„Können Sie eine Schwester holen? Bitte."

Eigentlich wäre ihm das ganz recht gewesen, doch dass sich der Professor noch mehr schämen musste, das wollte er dann doch nicht.

„Ich helf dir."

Damit beförderte Thiel erstmal den Beutel im Müll und trat nach draußen auf den Flur. Dank Uli wusste er, wo sie ihr Wäschelager hatten, weshalb er unverzüglich einen frischen Bettbezug holte und wieder zurück zu Boerne ging, der angeekelt an sich herunter sah.

„Nu schauen Se' mal nicht so bedröppelt."

Aus dem Kleiderschrank holte Thiel ein schwarzes T-Shirt, wovon er einige aus weiser Voraussicht mitgenommen hatte, als er mit Vaddern in Boernes Bude war.

Mit fahrigen Händen, zog Boerne das grässliche Flügelhemd über seinen Kopf und Thiel befreite seinen geschienten Arm aus dem Stoff. Auch dieses Kleidungsstück beförderte er einfach in den Müll und erschrak, als die Zimmertür aufging und Haller eintrat.

„Hallo Herr Thiel."

Oh, dass wird dem Professor jetzt gar nicht schmecken, dass wusste Thiel ganz genau.


	54. Chapter 54

Thiel deutete ihr anhand einer Geste an, dass Boerne gereiert hatte, weshalb sie verstehend nickte und um die Ecke linste.

„Hallo Chef."

Sie erhob die Hand zum Gruß und lächelte ihn an.

„Alberich?!"

Boerne sah wirklich perplex aus. Irgendwie konnte Thiel seinen Blick nicht deuten und wusste daher auch nicht, ob der Professor sich jetzt freute oder am liebsten im Erdboden versinken wollte.

„Sie schickt der Himmel."

Oh!

Da Boerne noch immer oben ohne da lag, packte Haller schließlich die Bettdecke und zog diese ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ab. Thiel hingegen, half Boerne in sein T-Shirt, was aber nicht wirklich funktionieren wollte.

„Wie geht denn das Scheißding auf?", maulte er und zog an dem Klettverschluss.

Gemeinsam mit Haller, hatte er es dann geschafft und führte zu erst den verletzten Arm durch das T-Shirt. Während sich Haller wieder der Bettdecke zuwandt', half Thiel Boerne endgültig ins Shirt und obwohl er nicht wusste, wie, hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft, dass die Schlinge oder wie man dazu auch immer sagte, denn dass wusste Thiel wahrhaftig nicht, wieder an Ort und Stelle war.

„So Chef."

Haller kam mit der Decke auf ihn zu und Boerne begann zu Grinsen.

„Eine fliegende Decke, die sprechen kann. Da können wir ja von Glück reden, dass Sie sich nicht selbst damit eingewickelt haben."

Thiel musste auf Grund der Aussage von Boerne lachen, denn Haller sah wirklich aus, als wäre sie das kleine Gespenst.

Nachdem wieder alles so war, wie es sich gehörte, legte sich Thiel zurück auf sein Bett, während Haller sich auf den Bettrand setzte und ihren Chef anlächelte.

„Sie haben mir gefehlt, Chef."

„Na das möchte ich doch hoffen, dass meiner Einer im Institut an allen Ecken und Enden fehlt."

Da war er wieder. Arrogant und selbstgefällig, einfach er selbst.

„Sie haben mir auch gefehlt, Alberich."

Da guckte Thiel dann aber schon doof aus der Wäsche, als Boerne die kleine Frau an sich zog und fest umarmte.

„Ich hatte große Angst um Sie."

„Naja, bei Ihrer zwergenhaften Körpermaßen, kann die Sorge ja nun nicht all zu groß gewesen sein.", entgegnete Boerne frech und Haller schlug ihm mit der Hand auf die Brust.

„Frechdachs!"

Thiel genoss das kleine Schauspiel und den darauffolgenden Schlagabtausch, doch irgendwie stimmten sie ihn auch etwas missmutig.

Gefühlt konnten oder durften dem Professor alle nahe sein, ihn umarmen und mit ihm fast schon liebevolle Worte austauschen. Naja, so liebevoll Boerne halt in seiner Ironie sein konnte.

Hätte Thiel das auch tun sollen? Einfach das tun, was sein Herz ihm gesagt hatte? Boerne einfach mal in den Arm nehmen und ihm zeigen, dass er froh war? Ihm vielleicht sogar sagen, dass er durch die Hölle gegangen war?

Warum störte ihn das überhaupt so extrem? Zuvor hatten sie doch auch nie ein so inniges Verhältnis und schon gar keines, was Umarmungen oder andere liebevolle Gesten beinhaltet hätte.

Während sich die andren beiden unterhielten, was im forensischen Institut los war, rollte sich Thiel auf die andere Seite und schloss seine Augen.

Wie dumm war er denn gewesen, dass er Boerne die SMS aus jener Nacht schon jetzt präsentiert hatte? Ihm hätte doch wirklich klar sein müssen, dass es noch viel zu früh war und der Andere noch längst nicht in seine alte Form zurück gefunden hatte.

Sauer war er, auf sich selbst und in Kombination mit schlechtem Gewissen, fraß es Thiel beinahe auf.

Dumm, so dumm, fast schon empathielos.

Wie konnte er nur?

„Wie wollen Sie Ihrem angeblichen Ehemann eigentlich jemals würdig danken?", hörte er Haller leise fragen. Vermutlich dachten Boerne und sie, dass Thiel eingeschlafen war.

„Wie meinen? - Und woher wissen Sie das mit dem Ehemann?", erklang Boernes entsetzte Stimme.

„Weil Sie's mir erzählt haben? Damals? Außerdem bin ich ja nicht blöd."

„Natürlich sind Sie nicht blöd, sonst hätte ich Sie wohl kaum zu meiner Assistentin ernannt oder?"

Thiel musste kurz Grinsen. Er hatte Alberich also damals schon eingeweiht.

Ah- und deshalb hatte sie ihn also seither immer so süffisant angeguckt.

„Und natürlich steht es außer Frage, dass ich meine werten Herrn Nachbarn dankbar bin. Er hat mich aus dem Keller gerettet und kümmert sich um mich. Zugegebenermaßen manchmal mehr schlecht als recht, aber ich kenne niemanden, der das sonst für mich tun würden."

Und das war wieder so typisch Boerne. Der war der Einzige, den Thiel kannte, der es schaffte Komplimente und Beleidigungen geschickt in einem Satz zu verpacken, so dass man gar nicht wusste, ob man nun stolz oder wütend sein sollte.

Thiel hatte sich in all den Jahren angewöhnt, die zweite Option zu wählen und motzte deshalb die meiste Zeit nur herum, wenn Boerne so etwas vom Stapel ließ und schlecht gefahren, war er damit ja auch noch nie so wirklich.

„Alberich? Meinen Sie, Sie könnten mal Ihren Charme spielen lassen und herausfinden, welch großzügiger Mensch mir seine Niere zur Verfügung gestellt hat? Ich möchte mich schließlich standesgemäß bedanken."

Thiel riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Verdammt, darüber hatten sie ja auch noch nicht gesprochen gehabt. So was blödes aber auch, warum musste der Kommissar auch immer alles aufschieben? Okay, eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass es bei Boerne so wirken könnte, als wollte Thiel irgendwas damit bezwecken oder so. Der Kommissar merkte selbst, dass seine Gedanken total unlogisch und überhaupt keinen Sinn ergaben, weshalb er aufhören wollte, überhaupt so komisches Zeug zu denken.

„Dazu werden Sie noch ausreichend Gelegenheit haben, Chef."

„Sie machen Witze. Wie soll das denn bitte gehen, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, wer hier sein Organ geopfert....."

Boerne sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende und es entstand eine lange Pause. Leider wusste Thiel nicht warum, denn er lag ja immer noch mit dem Rücken zugewandt zu den anderen.

„Nein, aber nicht Thiel?", hörte er ihn fragen und man konnte genau hören, wie fassungslos Boerne gerade sein musste. Umdrehen brauchte sich der Kommissar auch gar nicht, denn er kannte Boerne viel zu gut, um zu wissen, welchen Gesichtsausdruck der gerade aufgelegt hatte.


	55. Chapter 55

Obwohl Boerne jetzt irgendwie wusste, dass Thiel der edle Organspender war, hatte der ihn auch am nächsten Tag noch nicht darauf angesprochen. Das war dem Kommissar nur recht, denn für ihn war es eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen, dass er Boerne nicht hatte zu Grunde gehen lassen. Diese Option wäre für ihn ohnehin niemals in Frage gekommen, auch wenn er sich bei Hanne da vielleicht etwas anders ausgedrückt hatte.

Während Boerne aufrecht im Bett saß und in einer Zeitschrift blätterte, saß Thiel neben ihm auf dem Stuhl und schaute auf den kleinen Fernseher, um die Spielergebnisse der letzten Tage zu erfahren. Das Boerne ihn unaufhaltsam zutextete, nervte den Kommissar tierisch.

„Man Boerne, also als Sie im Koma lagen, da waren Sie mir manchmal wirklich sympathischer!"

Oh, dass war vielleicht etwas zu böse, doch zurücknehmen konnte er es ja nun auch nicht mehr.

„Wie meinen?"

Boerne blickte ihn über den Rand der Zeitschrift an.

„Weil Se' da wenigstens mal den Sabbel gehalten ham', Herr Professor."

Entsetzt und zu tiefst beleidigt, warf Boerne ihm einen Blick zu.

„Also, Herr Thiel, ich muss schon sehr bitten. Tage lang hüten Sie mein Bett und drängen mir IHRE Niere auf und dann muss ich mir so etwas von Ihnen sagen lassen?! Das ist ja wohl das Hinterletzte! Hat mich jemand gefragt, ob ich überhaupt Leben möchte? Natürlich nicht. Wird ja inzwischen alles über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden.."

Boerne klang ehrlich beleidigt, doch dieses arrogante Gelaber, nervte Thiel dann schon.

„Äh... ham' was dann? Ohne mich wären sie jetzt mausetot!"

„Ach was, Papperlapapp. Das Sie auch immer so maßlos übertreiben müssen. Nun gut, Männer mit kleinem Ego müssen so etwas halt anders kompensieren, nicht?", fragte der Professor und zwinkerte Thiel selbstgefällig zu.

Welch eine Frechheit, die sich der Schnösel da schon wieder erlaubte, dass ging Thiel entsprochen zu weit.

„Ich bin wenigstens nicht inkompetent.. Tschuldigung.. inkontinent!"

Plötzlich entglitten Boerne alle Gesichtszüge und Thiel ahnte, dass er nicht respektloser hätte sein können.

„Das tut weh."

Boerne legte die Zeitschrift weg und atmete schwerfällig durch. Fast machte es schon den Anschein, als hätte der Pathologe wirklich einen Kloß im Hals, welchen er versuchte weg zu atmen.

„Der Spruch war blöd, tut mir leid."

„Bitte lassen Sie mich in Ruhe und gehen zurück auf Ihre Seite des Zimmers."

Okay, Thiel wusste, dass er jetzt unbedingt wieder Gutwetter machen musste, damit Boerne ihm das nicht Zeit seines Lebens nachtrug.

„Ach kommen Se' Boerne, das war ein Scherz. Ein Scheheeerz!"

Beleidigt und mit finsterer Miene blickte Boerne geradewegs in Thiels Augen.

„Das war kein Scherz, das war selbst für ihre Verhältnisse geschmacklos und äußerst verletzend."

Um seinen Kollegen nicht noch mehr zu verärgern und seinem Wunsch nachzukommen, erhob sich Thiel aus dem Stuhl und trat den Weg zu seinem Bett an.

„Kann ich's irgendwie wieder gut machen?", fragte er und drehte sich nochmal zu seinem Kollegen um.

„Sie können mich bei nächster Gelegenheit gerne mal auf eine Niere einladen. Ach, das geht ja gar nicht mehr - die hab ich ja schon und ich nehme doch sehr stark an, dass Sie die Übriggebliebene noch behalten möchten."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille und sie sahen sich wortlos in die Augen.

Plötzlich begannen die Herren laut zu lachen und Thiel setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl zurück.

„Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich Sie jetzt umarmen muss, mein lieber Thiel?!"

Mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel, nickte er ihm zu und Boerne beugte sich mehr schlecht als recht nach vorne.

„Das geht so nicht", beschwerte der sich und schlug die Bettdecke zurück.

„Helfen Sie mir mal, bitte."

Vorsichtig setzte sich Boerne an den Bettrand und Thiel sich direkt daneben. Boerne sah ziemlich wackelig aus, da wollte der Kommissar wirklich vermeiden, dass dieser gleich in irgendeine Richtung weg sackte.

„Nu' kommen Se' schon her“, meinte Thiel und zog den Professor in seinen Arm.

Eigentlich hatte Thiel ja gedacht, dass er niemals so nah an Boerne hätte rankommen wollen, doch das der jetzt seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte, dass erfüllte ihn mit einem gigantischen Gefühl von Wärme und Zuversicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen jemals danken soll", sprach Boerne leise an Thiels Ohr, da er seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Werden Se' einfach wieder gesund und der Boerne, den wir alle so brauchen, schätzen und vermissen."

Man, so sentimental wollte Thiel überhaupt nicht werden und spürte, wie er langsam errötete. Froh darüber war er aber dann schon, dass Boerne ihn zumindest gerade nicht sehen konnte und so war das dann doch nicht so wild.

„Betrifft das nur die Allgemeinheit oder haben Sie auch von sich gesprochen?", fragte Boerne, der sanft über den Rücken des Kommissars streichelte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich glaub ich nur von mir gesprochen", stammelte Thiel und wünschte sich nun wirklich, augenblicklich unsichtbar zu werden.

„Das war das Netteste, was Sie jemals zu mir gesagt haben, Thiel. Lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass ich Sie nicht minder schätze und auf die Gefahr hin, dass Ihnen das jetzt zu kitschig ist, aber ich hab Sie wirklich gern und bin froh, Sie an meiner Seite zu haben. In jeglicher Hinsicht."

Thiel musste schlucken und plötzlich spürte er ein komisches Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, welches er nicht richtig zuzuordnen wusste.

„Danke, dass Sie mich nicht alleine lassen und mir zeigen, dass ich Ihnen etwas bedeute."

Da löste sich Thiel dann von seinem Kollegen und lächelte ihn etwas schief an.

Wie sich das anhörte... Als würde Boerne ihm sonst was bedeuten, der hatte ja echt einen Knall.

„Genug Gefühlsduselei. Ich hab Hunger!"

Damit beförderte er den Professor einfach wieder ins Bett, holte sich sein Portmonee und verschwand nach draußen.

********

Diese Krankenhausluft machte ihn wirklich kirre. Da hatte er sich doch tatsächlich dazu hinreißen lassen, Boerne zu umarmen und dann auch noch so sentimentales Gesülze von sich zu geben. Es wurde wirklich höchste Zeit, dass Thiel wieder nach Hause durfte, in seine eigenen vier Wände.

Inzwischen wäre er ja schon fast soweit, dass er den Gram gegen Boerne ablegte und den richtig zu mögen begann. Nein, dass passte so überhaupt nicht in Thiels idealisierte Vorstellung ihrer Freundschaft, Kollegschaft oder Zweckgemeinschaft.

Boerne war Boerne und musste unbedingt Boerne bleiben. Thiel wollte es nicht zulassen, dass der Professor zu oft in seinen Gedanken schwebte und deshalb offensichtlich damit begann, den Kollegen mit völlig anderen Augen zu sehen. Fast hätte Thiel gedacht, dass er sich auf bestem Wege befand, sich in den redseligen, überheblichen Professor zu verschießen, doch dass kam ihm dann wirklich lächerlich vor.

Er und Boerne, dass war ja wie Salz auf den Kuchen gestreut, undenkbar.


	56. Chapter 56

Zwei Wochen später war Thiel dann endlich wieder zu Hause, wenn auch nur um sich zu duschen, etwas zu essen, seine Kleider zu wechseln oder spät in der Nacht hundemüde in sein Bett zu fallen.

Die meiste Zeit hatte er im Krankenhaus bei Boerne verbracht und inzwischen war auch sein kompletter Tagesablauf auf den Professor abgestimmt.

Als er vor einigen Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, hatte er eigentlich fest damit gerechnet, dass er sofort wieder im Präsidium loslegen würde, doch die Klemm hatte ihm sofort den Wind aus den Segeln genommen und ihm angedroht, dass er unter den sechs Wochen, welche vom Arzt verordnet wurden, gar nicht erst dort aufschlagen brauchte.

Thiel hatte sich da dann auch gar nicht hin getraut, weil er ja wusste, dass die Klemm da kurzen Prozess machen und ihn vielleicht sogar suspendieren würde.

Um das zu umgehen, hielt er sich strikt daran, sich dort nicht mal ansatzweise blicken zu lassen und legte seinen Fokus dann ganz auf den Professor.

Mittlerweile war es halb zwei und Thiel lag müde in seinem Bett.

Boerne hatte sich inzwischen richtig gemausert. Seine Sonde gehörte längst der Vergangenheit an und auch Katheter und andere diverse, unliebsame Angelegenheiten hatten sich inzwischen verabschiedet. 

Seit neuestem schrieben sich der Professor und Thiel sogar mal Nachrichten. Meist wollte Boerne zwar dann nur irgendwas, das Thiel hätte am nächsten Tag mitbringen sollen, aber das störte ihn so überhaupt nicht.

Gerade als er sich auf die Seite gedreht hatte und die Augen schloss, hörte er sein Handy klingeln, welches er sofort ergriff.

> _ **Na mein geliebter Schein-Ehemann, liegen Wir schon in den Federn?** _

Thiel musste Grinsen. Scheinbar tat dem Professor der Wein nicht so gut, welchen sie vorhin noch zusammen getrunken hatten.

Gustav war inzwischen wieder zurück nach Florida geflogen, weshalb Thiel es ja schon sehr fragwürdig fand, dass er ihm überhaupt solch eine Nachricht schickte.

> _ **Wo soll ich sonst liegen, Boerne?** _
> 
> _ **Schon mal auf die Uhr geschaut?** _

Schmunzelnd legte er sein Handy zur Seite und wieder spürte er diese merkwürdigen Gefühle in seinem Körper, die immer dann auftauchten, wenn er an Boerne dachte.

> _ **Naja, Sie könnten auch an meinem Bettrand sitzen und mir etwas erzählen. So wie Sie es getan haben, als es mir noch schlechter ging.** _

Thiel setzte sich auf und kratzte sich verdutzt am Hinterkopf. Das konnte ja nicht wirklich sein Ernst sein oder?

> _ **Sagen Sie bloß, das hat Ihnen gefallen....** _

Boerne war ja manchmal wirklich komisch, fand Thiel. Meist wenn er bei ihm im Krankenhaus war, machte Boerne wenn sie alleine waren auf unnahbar und ließ den altklugen Besserwisser raushängen, dochsobald jemand im Zimmer war, konnte der von null auf hundert beschleunigen und einen auf glückliches Liebespaar machen.

Solche Leute waren Thiel wirklich nicht geheuer und trotzdem wünschte er sich, wenigstens ein bisschen von Boernes schauspielerischem Talent zu besitzen.

Vor allem wünschte er sich aber, dass ihn das ganze genauso kalt ließe, wie es das ganz offensichtlich den Anderen tat.

> **Natürlich hat mir das gefallen. Was denken Sie denn? Sie sind immerhin mein Lebensgefährte, nicht?**

Jetzt musste Thiel aber laut lachen. Boerne war manchmal wirklich lustig.

> _ **Ja, vor ihrer Familie. Ihre Witze waren auch schon besser!** _

Damit legte Thiel sein Handy aus der Hand und entschied sich dazu, nun einfach zu schlafen, denn vermutlich hätte es nur so geendet, dass sie bis früh am Morgen weiter geschrieben hätten.

********

> _ **Ich beabsichtige nicht zu scherzen Thiel. Natürlich sind Sie mein Lebensgefährte. Wir arbeiten zusammen, wir wohnen zusammen, wenn man so will, ach und wir verbringen oft unsere Abende miteinander.** _
> 
> _ **Nun ja, lassen Sie uns das Krankenhaus mal ignorieren.** _
> 
> _ **Wir lösen Fälle gemeinsam, kochen zusammen, sehen zusammen fern, können über viele private Dinge sprechen, haben die ein oder andere selbe Interesse, auch wenn man das auf den ersten Blick nicht meinen möchte.** _
> 
> _ **Blicken Sie der Wahrheit ins Auge Thiel. Sie begleiten mich in meinem Leben und ich Sie in Ihrem, also könnte man das durchaus als lebensgemeinschaftliche Beziehung ohne romantischen Hintergrund bezeichnen.** _

Fassungslos starrte Thiel auf sein Handy.

Jetzt musste der Professor endgültig den Verstand verloren haben.

Beziehung? Er und Boerne? Ja genau, was kam wohl als nächstes?

Kopfschüttelnd stieg er aus dem Bett und stellte sich wenig später unter die Dusche.

Während das warme Wasser auf seinen Körper prasselte, hatte Thiel die Augen geschlossen und musste unentwegt an Boernes Worte denken.

Empfand der ihre Verbindung tatsächlich weitaus tiefer als eine normale kollegiale und freundschaftliche Beziehung? Schon alleine der Name Boerne in Kombination mit dem Wort Beziehung stieß bei Thiel auf Unbehagen.

Irgendwie war er auch richtig genervt, denn er versuchte seit Wochen gegen seine aufflammenden Gefühle anzukämpfen und Boerne ließ jetzt tatsächlich so einen Senf ab?

Das war dem Kommissar dann wirklich zu viel.

Natürlich war Thiel ja nicht auf der Brennsuppe daher geschwommen und wusste, dass er im Begriff war, sich bedingungslos in Boerne zu verlieben, auch wenn er nicht mal wusste warum.

-Das war aber auch echt nicht gut, so gar nicht gut.

Er wusste, dass Boerne einfach vom Charakter her so war und mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit kein Interesse daran hatte, sich auch nur im Entferntesten, tiefer auf etwas mit Thiel einzulassen.

Nun gut, bis vor kurzem hätte der Kommissar auch nie damit gerechnet, dass er jemals so etwas wie sexuelles oder romantisches Interesse für einen Mann in sich entdecken könnte, aber Boerne war eben nochmal eine ganz andere Liga.

Mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt, kochte er sich eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich an den Esstisch.

Ja, Boerne war wirklich eine ganz andere Liga.

Der Professor war groß, allgemein recht wohlproportioniert, war gebildet und wortgewandt, hielt nichts von Einhaltung der Privatsphäre anderer und war dazu noch selbstverliebt.

Thiel seufzte laut.

Boerne war eben das komplette Gegenteil von ihm, dass sah man ihnen ja schon an. Dazu musste man die ganzen anderen Aspekte nicht mal beachten. Äußerlich lagen Welten zwischen ihnen und Boerne könnte mit Sicherheit eine wunderschöne Frau an seiner Seite haben, wenn er es nur ernsthaft darauf anlegen würde.

Gedankenverloren trank er seinen Kaffee und stellte die Tasse wenig später unsanft ins Spülbecken.

Die Schmetterlingen mussten weg, besser heute wie morgen.


	57. Chapter 57

„Ach, auch schon munter, ja?"

Thiel war noch nicht mal ganz im Zimmer, als Boerne direkt los plapperte.

„Moin Boerne", brummte Thiel und war fast schon genervt, bevor er die Tür richtig geschlossen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Frank."

Erst jetzt sah Thiel, dass Boerne ja gar nicht alleine war.

„Moin Hanne."

Na super. Kaum war er hier, durfte er auch schon einen auf Pärchen machen und das, obwohl er sich doch gerade noch vorgenommen hatte, seinen Schmetterlingen im Bauch den Kampf anzusagen.

Boerne, welcher am Bettrand saß, erhob sich schwerfällig und winkte Thiel zu sich.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz."

So schnell wie Boerne ihn an sich gezogen hatte und zu allem Überfluss auch noch seine Lippen auf Thiels Mundwinkel waren, konnte der Kommissar gar nicht reagieren und ließ es deshalb einfach geschehen.

„Moin Schnuckiputz", murmelte Thiel verlegen und hatte augenblicklich mit seinem viel zu schnellen Puls zu kämpfen.

„Spielen Sie einfach mit!", flüsterte der Professor fast tonlos in Thiels Ohr und drückte sich demonstrativ noch näher an den Kommissar.

„Du hast mir gefehlt", fuhr Boerne nun wieder in Zimmerlautstärke fort.

„Na frag mich mal“, entgegnete Thiel, der gar nicht mehr wusste, was er am Besten sagen sollte.

Lächelnd setzte sich Boerne auf sein Bett zurück und zog Thiel sofort neben sich.

„Ihr zwei seid ja putzig."

„Joa, find ich auch", stieß Thiel verlegen hervor und überlegte kurz, ob es sinnvoll wäre noch einen drauf zu setzen und entschied sich spontan dafür.

Als wäre es das normalste der Welt, legte Thiel seinen Arm um Boernes Taille und erwartete eine abwehrende Reaktion seitens des Professors. Doch dieser verkrampfte sich nicht wie erwartet, sondern legte seinen Kopf auf Thiels Schulter und schloss auch noch säuselnd die Augen.

„Du riechst gut", flüsterte Boerne und Thiel rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Das fand der ja jetzt doch etwas zu dick aufgetragen.

Als Boerne dann auch noch anfing, mit dem Finger an Thiels T-Shirt zu nesteln, räusperte sich der Blonde und griff nach seiner Hand, um sie ruhig zu stellen.

Gut, eigentlich diente es eher dazu, dass Thiels Gedanken nicht noch mehr Fasching feierten und er sich nicht weiter vorstellte, wo die Hand sonst noch so sein könnte, wenn sie alleine gewesen wären.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du ja jetzt bestens versorgt. Euch stört es doch nicht, wenn ich los mache? Ich möchte gerne einkaufen gehen, ehe es auch allen in den Sinn kommt und die dann die Läden stürmen, nur weil sich das Wochenende nähert."

********

Kaum hatte Hanne das Zimmer verlassen, ließ Boerne von Thiel ab und erhob sich vom Bett.

„Haben Sie meine Uhr dabei?"

Fassungslos blickte Thiel zu Boerne.

Wie machte der das nur, dass der von jetzt auf gleich so anders sein konnte?

In der einen Sekunde spielte er den liebenden Freund und in der Nächsten war er wieder Ekel Alfred in Vollendung.

„Was denken Sie denn?"

Aus der Hosentasche kramte er Boernes Armbanduhr und legte sie auf das Nachtkästchen des Professors.

„Und sagen Se' mal... Musste das grad wirklich sein? Also noch 'n büschen auffälliger ging's wohl nicht oder?", motzte Thiel, um seine Enttäuschung, welche plötzlich da war, zu vertreiben.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen, mein lieber Thiel. Außerdem haben Sie mitgespielt und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, waren Sie derjenige, der mich umklammert hat."

„Das ist doch echt eine Unverschämtheit, Sie eingebildeter Pinsel! Als würde ich Sie freiwillig anfassen! Träumen Se' mal schön weiter!"

Thiel war richtig wütend und funkelte den Professor auch dementsprechend an.

„Oh, Ärger im Paradies?", fragte Uli, die zu allem Übel nun auch noch erschien.

„Pfff.. Näää!", brummte Thiel und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf den Stuhl.

„Merk ich schon. Lagerkoller?", fragte sie und lächelte in die Runde.

„Nein."

„Ja!"

Uli musste lachen, weil sich beide widersprochen hatten.

„Na wie wär's denn, wenn du deinen Herzbuben mal ein wenig ausführst? Ihr könntet mal in den Park gehen, statt ständig in der muffigem Bude zu sitzen."

Boerne zog pikiert eine Augenbraue nach oben und Thiel musste Grinsen.

Die Idee von Uli fand er gar nicht so übel.

„Das hört sich doch gut an oder was meinst du Pussibärchen?"

„Gut? Ich soll meinen geschwächten Körper nach draußen hieven und mich so in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen? Was sollen denn bitte die Leute von mir denken?", schnaubte Boerne und dieses Mal war von seinem, sonst so Laissez-faire wirkendem Getue nichts mehr übrig. Komisch, sonst schämte der sich doch auch für nichts?

„Was die Leute denken? Die denken, dass Sie ein Patient sind, welcher mal frische Luft schnappen möchte", kam es trocken von Uli, weshalb Thiel nicht umhin kam zu lachen.

„Komm Schatz, zieh dir was an. Ich schieb dich auch!"

„Soweit kommt's noch!"

********

Ja, soweit kam es tatsächlich, denn Boerne hatte bereits nach dem Verlassen der Intensivstation schlapp gemacht und ließ sich jetzt von Thiel durch die Gegen schieben.

„Können wir nicht mal 'ne Pause machen, Boerne? Ich schwitze und meine Beine fallen gleich ab“, beschwerte sich Thiel, nach der fünften Runde im Park.

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie haben Thiel. Das ist doch herrlich."

„Joa, wenn ich nur blöd 'rumsitzen würde, fänd' ich's sicher auch ganz nett."

Thiel steuerte schließlich auf eine Bank zu, welche er entdeckt hatte und setzte sich schließlich darauf.

„So und jetzt sagen Se' mal warum wir vor ihrer Schwester heute so ein Affentheater veranstaltet haben."

„Affentheater? Wovon reden Sie, Herr Thiel?"

Boerne sah ernsthaft verdattert aus und kratzte sich dabei am Hinterkopf.

„Sie ham' mich geküsst!"

Ja, raus damit, dachte Thiel und sah ernst zu seinem Nachbarn.

„Geküsst nennen Sie das?"

Boerne begann in seiner gewohnten Manier zu lachen.

„Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich die Absicht gehabt hätte, Sie richtig zu küssen, dann hätten Sie aber weiche Knie gehabt, mein Lieber."

Selbstgefällig lachte Boerne noch immer und feierte sich für seinen Spruch offensichtlich selbst am Meisten.

„Einbildung ist auch 'ne Bildung."

„Lieber eingebildet, als ungebildet, nicht?", konterte Boerne erneut und zog dabei seine legendäre Schnute, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen.


	58. Chapter 58

„Warum ham' Se' eigentlich mich als Ihren Ehemann auserkoren? Waren die Nutten aus?", fragte Thiel eine Weile später.

„Ich muss schon sehr bitten. Als würde ich in solch einem Milieu verkehren. Das ist vielleicht in Hamburg und Ihren Kreisen so Brauch, aber nicht bei unsereins."

Scheinbar war Boerne beleidigt, denn der verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sagte einfach nichts mehr.

Eigentlich nicht das Schlechteste, wenn der Professor mal sprachlos war, aber da Thiel nicht streiten und eine Antwort auf seine Frage wollte, blieb ihm nichts anders übrig, als die Gesprächsführung zu übernehmen.

„Das war doch nur ein Witz. Sagen Se' doch mal. Ich meine, ich wäre nicht meine erste Wahl."

Thiel musste selbst lachen, denn er kannte ja sich, sein Gehabe und seine Marotten und wusste, dass er alles andere als ein Vorzeigemensch war.

„Na was denken Sie denn Thiel? Natürlich habe ich mich für Sie entschieden, weil Sie mein bester Freund sind. Außerdem wohnen wir im gleichen Haus und ich kenne Sie aus dem Effeff. Was glauben Sie, wie viel Zeit das gekostet hätte, bis ich jemand entsprechendes gefunden hätte? Sie waren perfekt dafür."

„Ach und dass haben Sie sich reiflich überlegt oder was?"

Das war ja schon wirklich komisch. Natürlich verstand er Boerne und er hatte ja auch nicht unrecht, aber warum hatte er nicht Alberich gefragt? Die hätte ihm den Gefallen bestimmt ebenso getan.

„Nein, eigentlich war es aus der Situation heraus. Gustav fragte mich, ich habe unser Bild gesehen und da habe ich ihm halt erzählt, dass Sie und ich.... Und bevor Sie jetzt wieder beleidigt sind, weil Sie den Eindruck haben könnten, dass sie nur der Notnagel waren, waren Sie nicht, da kann ich Sie direkt beruhigen. Am Anfang hatte ich Gustav nur von einem Mann erzählt. Erst nach unserem nächsten Telefonat habe ich ihm die genauere Faktenlage geschildert und für mich stand außer Frage, dass Sie mein Partner sein sollen. Außerdem wollte Gustav ein Bild sehen und woher hätte ich denn eins zaubern sollen?"

Thiel musste über Boernes Erzählung herzlich lachen. Gerne wäre er da Mäuschen gewesen.

„Und warum musste es unbedingt ein Mann sein?"

„Was für eine dämliche Frage, Thiel. Gustav steht auf Männer und was wäre da noch schöner, als wenn der Neffe die selben Vorlieben teilt? Ich dachte damit könnte ich volle Punktlandung erzielen."

Frustriert seufzte Boerne und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Und jetzt habe ich Sie in mein Netz aus Lügen verwickelt, obwohl es Ihnen überhaupt nicht recht war. - Und für was? Das Gustav sein Haus einer Organisation vermacht. Püh."

********

Eine ganze Weile hörte sich Thiel das selbstmitleidige Gejammer von Boerne an.

Natürlich hatte Boerne mal wieder recht, denn im Prinzip war echt alles für die Katz' gewesen, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte es schließlich auch den positiven Nebeneffekt gehabt, dass Boerne und er enger zusammengewachsen waren.

„...und wenn Sie heute sagen würden, dass Sie die Nase voll von mir und den ganzen Märchen hätten, würde ich natürlich die Hosen runterlassen und es meiner Familie sagen."

Blöd, Thiel hätte besser aufpassen sollen, was Boerne da so alles erzählt hatte, doch das was er hörte, dass reichte ihm, um eine Antwort zu formen.

„Wir haben das Projekt Ehe zusammen begonnen und wir bringen es auch gemeinsam zu Ende. Nix wird hier zugegeben."

Aber die Hose könntest du auch vor mir, statt vor deiner Familie runterlassen, dachte Thiel und wurde augenblicklich rot.

Allmählich verschwand das mürrische Gesicht und Boerne begann ehrlich zu Lächeln.

„Danke Thiel."

„Da nicht für. Sehen wir es positiv. Wer bekommt schon über Nacht unerwartet einen Ehemann?", fragte Thiel lachend und war froh, dass Boerne wohl entgangen war, wie verlegen er war.

„Noch dazu so einen gut aussehenden wie mich", fügte Boerne selbstgefällig an.

„Jetzt werden Se' mal nicht noch eingebildeter, als Sie's eh schon sind."

********

„Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals nochmal heiraten werde. Eigentlich reicht mir eine verkorkste Ehe vollkommen aus."

„Wem sagen Sie das, Thiel? Keine Ahnung wo meine Werte Frau Ex steckt, aber hoffentlich hat ihr Therapeut sie genauso beschissen, wie sie mich damals."

Das stellte Thiel sich schon hart vor. Er und Susanne hatten sich ja auch getrennt, weil einige unschöne Dinge vorgefallen waren, aber dass Boernes Exfrau ihn mit ihrem Therapeuten beschissen hatte, dass fand er schon sehr frech.

„Vielleicht läuft unsere Ehe..." Boerne setzte mit der Hand ein paar Gänsefüßchen in die Luft „deshalb so gut, weil wir den ganzen nervigen Kennenlernprozess, die Dates und das ganze Drumherum nicht ertragen mussten."

„Dafür hatten wir das auf unsere ganz eigene Art und Weise Boerne. Ob dass nu' besser war, wag ich zu bezweifeln."

„Sagen Sie bloß, Sie hätten gerne ein Date gehabt, bevor wir uns das vermeintliche Ja-Wort gegeben haben."

Boerne blickte überrascht zum Kommissar.

„Ja eigentlich stehe ich auch nicht so auf den ganzen Firlefanz, aber gegen ein romantisches Date, hätte ich nichts einzuwenden gehabt."

Oh-oh. Hatte er das jetzt gerade wirklich laut gesagt? Thiel biss sich auf die Zunge, doch eigentlich war es lächerlich, denn ausgesprochen hatte er es ja ohnehin schon längst.

„Sie wissen doch gar nicht, wie man Romantik schreibt!"

„Ham' Sie eine Ahnung Boerne. Da kennen Se' mich aber schlecht."

Klar war Thiel von außen eher rustikal und wirkte auch immer so mürrisch und reserviert, doch wenn er wollte, konnte er schon auch eine romantische Ader haben.

„Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie bei Ihnen so ein Date aussehen würde. Zuerst holen Sie die Herzdame mit ihrem alten Drahtesel ab, nein, Sie kommen gemeinsam mit Ihrem werten Herrn Vater samt Taxi und fahren dann zur nächsten Frittenbude. Dort gibt es dann Currywurst mit Pommes, dazu zwei Dosen Bier und als Absacker einen Kümmerling, der den verdorbenen Magen wieder richten soll. Nachdem Sie sich dann Überfressen haben, fahren Sie mit Ihrer Grande Dame zum Heimspiel von St. Pauli und begießen danach die Niederlage mit einem weiteren Bier."

Boerne begann dreckig zu lachen und putze sich anschließend amüsiert die Brille.

„Sie ham' ja wohl ne Meise! Ich werd's Ihnen schon beweisen, dass ich mehr auf Lager habe, als Sie es vermuten. Die Wahrheit ist nämlich, dass Sie meine romantische Seite gar nicht kennen, Boerne. So sieht's nämlich aus!"

„Ich lass mich sehr gerne vom Gegenteil überzeugen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ob Thiel den Mund da vielleicht ein bisschen zu voll genommen hat? :D


	59. Chapter 59

Da hatte Thiel den Mund wohl wirklich viel zu voll genommen. Nicht, dass er nicht daran glaubte, ein gutes Date hinzubekommen, aber die Tatsache, dass er eines mit Boerne haben sollte, fand er schon mehr als kurios.

Da er sich aber nicht die Blöße geben wollte, fuhr er gegen Mittag nach Hause und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er aus der Nummer herauskommen könnte, ohne das Boerne Verdacht schöpfen würde, dass er tatsächlich kneifen wollte.

Vielleicht sollte er sagen, dass er sich plötzlich nicht mehr so gut fühlte?

Nein, dass war ja wohl richtiger Quatsch.

Was hätte Thiel dafür gegeben, wenn er einen Menschen hätte, dem er sich anvertrauen könnte?

Leider war die Auswahl eher mäßig bis schlecht, denn so sehr er auch grübelte, gab es da leider niemanden, mit dem er ernsthaft über ein solches Thema hätte sprechen können.

Sein Vater war keine wirkliche Option und Nadeshda noch viel weniger.

Toll, eigentlich war Boerne der Einzige, mit dem er wohl über sowas reden würde, aber um den ging's ja jetzt schließlich.

Sowas war wirklich doof, wenn man keinen Kumpel oder Geschwisterteil hatte, mit dem man normalerweise über solche Dinge sprach.

Seufzend setzte sich Thiel auf sein Sofa und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Tja, da musste er jetzt wohl oder übel durch.

********

„Herr Thiel?", fragte Boerne erstaunt, als der Senior vor ihm stand.

„Hallo Herr Professor. Wie stehen die Aktien?", fragte Herbert und lachte den Pathologen an.

„Ich hoffe doch gut, aber was führt Sie zu mir? Frank, also Thiel ist ja nicht hier."

Verdutzt musterte er den langhaarigen Taxifahrer und verstand den Sinn des Besuches so überhaupt nicht.

„Das weiß ich doch. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es meinem Schwiegersohn in Spee geht und mit Ihnen einen Spaziergang machen."

Bitte? Der alte Thiel beliebte doch mit Sicherheit zu scherzen oder? Warum sollte der denn ausgerechnet mit ihm spazieren gehen wollen? Hatte der kein Cannabis zu ernten oder Menschen zu kutschieren?

„Ich bin ehrlich verwundert, dass Sie hier sind, aber wo Sie schon mal da sind, kann ich Ihr Angebot nicht abschlagen."

Ehrlich war Boerne wenigstens, aber dass war ihm auch ja immer schon wichtig gewesen.

„Na dann kommen Se', Professor."

Boerne zog sich seinen Morgenmantel so gut er es konnte über und folgte dem älteren Herren schließlich aus dem Zimmer.

Was hier gerade los war, dass konnte sich Boerne zwar wirklich nicht erklären, aber unhöflich wollte er natürlich auch nicht sein, zumal es sich ja schließlich um Thiels Fleisch und Blut handelte.

********

Leider hatte es sich dann doch nicht vermeiden lassen, dass Thiel seinen Vater zumindest ein wenig eingeweiht hatte, denn immerhin hatte er ja das ein oder andere zu transportieren gehabt.

Natürlich hatte Thiel Herbert nicht erzählt, dass es sich hier um ein Date handeln würde, sondern erzählte ihm einfach, dass er Boerne überraschen wollte, um den ein wenig aus seinem Tief zu holen. Gut, so ganz gelogen war das ja auch nicht, also musste er da schon mal kein schlechtes Gewissen haben und überhaupt gab es auch Dinge, die Eltern überhaupt nichts angingen. Sowas änderte sich auch nicht, nur weil man zufälliger Weise über 50 war.

Da Thiel Senior im Auftrag von Thiel weit genug von Zimmer entfernt war, hatte der Kommissar genügend Zeit gehabt, um ein paar Sachen vorzubereiten.

Damit sie nicht ganz auf dem Präsentierteller sitzen würden, hatte Thiel die Lamellen geschlossen und auch dem Pflegepersonal Bescheid gegeben, dass diese nur dann hereinschneien sollten, wenn Boerne die Notrufglocke betätigte.

Die eine Schwester hatte Thiel schon ein wenig seltsam angelächelt, aber vermutlich dachte die sich ihren Teil und wie genau dieser aussah, konnte Thiel nur erahnen.

Sorgfältig deckte der Hauptkommissar den Tisch und war froh, dass er die blöde weiße Tischdecke von zu Hause doch noch in den Korb gepackt hatte.

Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk und ordnete die kleinen Teelichter neu an. Klar wären Ihm Echtwachskerzen lieber gewesen, aber da dies im Krankenhaus etwas schwierig war, musste er leider etwas in die Trickkiste greifen.

Uli, welche eigentlich schon Feierabend hatte, aber von Thiels Plänen wusste, kam zu ihm ins Zimmer und lächelte ihn an.

„Wow, also da hast du dich aber ins Zeug gelegt. Wenn ihm das nicht gefallen wird, dann ist er entweder blind oder dumm."

Thiel musste Lächeln, na hoffentlich hatte sie auch recht. Erst war es ihm nicht so arg wichtig gewesen und er wollte es nur hinter sich bringen, doch jetzt freute er sich sogar irgendwie darauf, auch wenn Boerne das ganze vermutlich nur als '_Wettschulden begleichen_' sehen würde.

Die Rosen, welche Uli besorgt hatte, stellte der Kommissar auf den Tisch und an Boernes Nachtkästchen stellte er eine wunderschöne Anthurie.

„Ich hab wie befohlen die Schönste ausgesucht."

********

Nachdem Thiel dann noch leise Musik aufgelegt hatte, rief er schließlich bei seinem Vater an.

„Joa, du kannst dann."

Damit beendete er das Gespräch auch schon wieder, da sie zuvor vereinbart hatten, dass der Boerne dann einfach wieder zurück schicken sollte.

Allmählich wuchs die Nervosität in ihm ins unermessliche, auch wenn es ja eigentlich nicht wirklich Gründe dafür gab.

Kurz ging er ins Badezimmer, klatschte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und trocknete es wieder ab.

Das Hemd stand ihm wirklich sehr gut und es kam auch echt nicht oft vor, dass er das hier aus dem Schrank kramte. Eigentlich trug er es nur zu besondere Anlässe, aber wenn dass keiner war, dann würde vermutlich auch in den nächsten fünf Jahre keiner mehr kommen.

Gerade als Thiel wieder im Zimmer stand und die Kerzen erneut drapierte, öffnete sich die Zimmertür.

Für einen Moment schloss Thiel die Augen und sprach sich selbst ein wenig Mut zu. Aufgeregt war er jetzt noch mehr, denn was wäre, wenn dem Professor das hier alles zu kitschig war? Der würde ihn die nächsten zwei Jahre noch damit aufziehen, so viel stand fest.

„Herr Thiel?"

Okay, jetzt musste er sich umdrehen oder?

Zögerlich überwand er sich und blickte Boerne in die Augen, der hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ.

„Was... ist das?", fragte der Professor und wirkte sichtlich erstaunt.

„Unser erstes Date."

Joa, kurz und knackig war doch eine gute Lösung.

„Ich dachte Sie hatten sich einen Spaß erlaubt."

Noch immer blickte Boerne kritisch zu Thiel, als erwartete er, dass gleich jemand herein spazieren würde und '_April, April_' rief.

„Glauben Sie mir, Boerne, dass war kein Spaß und ein wenig stolz hab ich auch. Ich hab Ihnen gesagt, dass ich romantisch sein kann und dass hier ist das Ergebnis."

Langsam trat Boerne weiter ins Zimmer und blickte sich um.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie mal besser gekleidet herumlaufen als ich."

Boerne blickte an sich herunter und Thiel musste nun wirklich Grinsen.

Den Pathologen in Jogginghose und Poloshirt sah man ja wirklich nicht alle Tage.

„Sie sehen auch so umwerfend aus, Boerne."

Ja, dass fand er und er wollte es auch sagen, weil er wusste, wie underdressed sich Boerne fühlte, wenn er nicht wie gewohnt in Anzug, Hemd und Schlips herumlief.

„Warum haben Sie mir denn nicht gesagt, dass Sie das für heute geplant haben? Ich hätte mich wenigstens noch rasiert."

Thiel begann zu lachen, denn das fand er jetzt schon ziemlich niedlich, dass sich Boerne ausgerechnet um so etwas Sorgen machte.

Da Sie etwas verloren in der Gegend herum standen, zog Thiel schließlich den Stuhl zurück und bot Boerne den Platz an.

„Sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen."

Lächelnd setzte sich der Professor, doch wenn Thiel sich nicht vollkommen irrte, war Boerne noch immer etwas misstrauisch.

„Möchten Sie Rotwein?"


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Möge das Date beginnen 😏

Mit zwei gefüllten Weingläsern, saßen sich die Nachbarn dann gegenüber und lächelten sich an.

„Auf Ihr wohl", sprach Thiel den Toast aus, doch Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auf Gustav. Ohne ihn säßen wir jetzt vermutlich nicht hier."

Damit war Thiel mehr als einverstanden und sie stießen zusammen an.

Prüfend schwenkte Boerne den Wein in seinem Glas, roch daran und nippte etwas vorsichtig an der roten Flüssigkeit.

„Keine Sorge, Boerne, dass ist kein Fusel."

Amüsiert beobachtete Thiel, wie Boerne mit dem Mund den Geschmack analysierte und sein Blick immer begeisterter wurde.

„Ich muss schon zugeben, dass Sie, dank meiner bescheidenen Persönlichkeit, einen guten Geschmack gelernt haben."

„Da kann ich Ihnen nicht widersprechen, Herr Professor."

Zufrieden nahm Boerne einen weiteren Schluck und stellte sein Glas vor sich ab.

„Warum siezen wir uns eigentlich nach all der Zeit noch?", fragte er schließlich und Thiel spürte die Intensität seines Blicks.

„Ich weiß nicht. Hat sich nie so ergeben, dass wir's ändern oder? Wollen Sie denn, dass wir uns duzen?", fragte Thiel, der schon ein wenig überrascht war.

„Wollen Sie es, Herr Thiel?"

„Joa, wegen mir gerne. Sind ja nu' schon so'n büschen in Übung", grinste er.

„Da bin ich wirklich erleichtert. Sie...., du ahnst nicht wie schwer mir das gefallen ist, dass ständige Wechseln von Sie zum Du."

„Aber warum haben Sie..., hast du denn nie was gesagt?"

Der hätte ruhig auch den ersten Schritt machen können, fand Thiel.

„Frank, ich bitte dich. Du bist eindeutig der Ältere und es ist nun mal eben Brauch, dass der Ältere das Du anbieten muss."

Jetzt war es Thiel der perplexer nicht hätte aus der Wäsche schauen können.

Er und Boerne siezten sich allen Ernstes nur deshalb, weil Boerne an den Regeln der alten Schule festhielt?

„Und ich dachte, Sie wollen das Sie beibehalten, weil Sie sich für was besseres halten“, gestand Thiel beschämt.

„Das ist doch lächerlich!"

Ja, nüchtern betrachtet, war es das tatsächlich.

Erneut erhob Boerne sein Glas und endlich sah er wieder das geheimnisvolle Funkeln in den Augen des Professors.

„Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich ab sofort Karl-Friedrich nennen werden. Das mach ich nicht. An KF könnte ich mich vielleicht noch gewöhnen, aber dass werden Sie..., das wirst du niemals aus meinem Mund hören“, wieß der Kommissar ihn gleich mal darauf hin.

„Ach, aber Pussibärchen klingt schöner oder wie? Na schön, aber wenn es dich nicht stört, würde ich dich ganz gerne Frank nennen."

Ohne es beeinflussen zu können, zuckten Thiels Mundwinkel nach oben und er stieß ein weiteres Mal mit dem Professor an.

„Dann ham' wa' das jetzt ja geklärt. Im übrigen hoffe ich, dass du Hunger hast."

Natürlich hatte Boerne Hunger, doch auch wenn er unbedingt wissen wollte, was Thiel so in petto hatte, schwieg dieser darüber bis sein Handy zu klingeln begann.

„Möchtest du nicht 'ran gehen? Vielleicht ist es wichtig."

„Oh, dass ist sogar sehr wichtig. Ich bin gleich zurück!"

Damit verschwand Thiel aus dem Zimmer und nahm das Essen entgegen, welches Thiel Senior für ihn von Boernes Lieblingsrestaurant geordert hatte.

„Hat das Geld gelangt?", fragte Thiel und nahm die Tüte an sich.

„Ja. Da hast du dich ja für deinen Professor richtig in Unkosten gestürzt, Frankie."

Dieses Mal wollte er sich nicht wieder über Vadderns Worte aufregen, weswegen er nur kommentarlos mit den Augen rollte und sich wieder auf den Rückweg begab.

********

„Den Geruch kenne ich", kam es von Boerne, der mit den Augen die Tüte musterte.

„Na dann rate mal, was es sein könnte."

„Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du auf Fastfood stehst, würde ich vermuten, dass es sich hierbei um Coq au vin handelt."

„Deine Nase hat dich nicht getäuscht, Boerne."

Grinsend packte Thiel das Essen aus und verteilte es gleichermaßen auf den Tellern.

„Du bist verrückt."

„Daran solltest du dich doch schon gewöhnt haben."

Schmunzelnd schenkte Boerne nochmal Wein nach und so aßen sie gemeinsam zu Abend.

„Du bist ein Gott. Weißt du wie lange ich mir gewünscht habe, etwas anständiges zu Essen zu bekommen? Hier muss man ja aufpassen, dass man keine Magenverstimmung bekommt", meinte Boerne und legte sein Besteck sorgfältig auf den Teller.

„Du meinst, noch schlimmer als in der Kantine im Präsidium?", hakte der Kommissar lachend nach.

„Ok, dort zu Essen ist noch bedenklicher."

Lachend sahen sich die Männer an und jeder nippte ein wenig an seinem Weinglas.

„Ich muss dir wirklich ein Kompliment machen, Frank. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du zu so etwas fähig bist."

Dabei machte er eine ausschweifende Geste mit seinem Arm.

„Schöne Musik, Kerzen, delikates Essen, Rosen... An dir ist wirklich ein Gentleman verloren gegangen und dann trägst du heute sogar ein Hemd."

Thiels Herz begann zu klopfen, denn er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, dass er mit alledem ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Nur eins ist sehr Schade."

„Was denn?", fragte Thiel und hatte Angst, dass er irgendwas entscheidendes vermasselt oder vergessen hatte.

„Wären wir zu Hause, könnten wir wie immer auf die Couch umziehen und da noch ein Glas Wein trinken."

Nun begann Thiel wieder zu grinsen, denn auch diesen Teil des Abends hatte er natürlich bedacht.

„Du hast aber ein Bett und ich habe zufällig..." er kramte aus dem Korb eine DVD „den letzten Teil von Schimanski dabei, den wir letztens nicht mehr geschafft haben."

Tja, da hatte Thiel wenigstens mal gut mitgedacht, denn er wusste ja, dass Boerne in seinem Privatzimmer auch einen DVD Spieler hatte.

„Du überrascht mich heute Abend wirklich sehr, mein Lieber."

Lächelnd erhoben sich die Männer von ihren Plätzen und Boerne machte es sich direkt auf seinem Bett bequem.

Nachdem Thiel den Film eingelegt hatte, griff er sich die zwei Weingläser und stellte sie auf Boernes Nachttisch.

„Du willst dich aber nicht im Ernst auf den unbequemen Stuhl setzen oder?"

Thiel hielt inne, da er genau das gerade vor hatte.

„Naja im Bett wär's wohl 'n büschen eng für uns zwei."

„Ach Papperlapapp. Ich rutsch' noch ein Stück und dann haben wir beide Platz!"


	61. Chapter 61

Nachdem die Musik aus war und der Film begonnen hatte, lag Thiel stocksteif neben Boerne und traute sich kaum zu atmen. Mit bedacht hatte er sich neben den Professor gelegt und achtete tunlichst darauf, den anderen nicht unnötig zu berühren.

Gott sei Dank hatte Boerne das Kopfteil etwas nach oben gestellt, denn so kam er sich nicht endgültig deplatziert vor.

„Noch ein Zentimeter weiter weg von mir und du fällst aus dem Bett", merkte Boerne amüsiert an, dem das wohl ebenfalls nicht entgangen war.

„Is' ja dein Bett."

„Jetzt werden wir aber wieder einsilbig. Ich hab nichts ansteckendes oder etwaiges. Du kannst ruhig näher rutschen."

Unsicher blickte er zu Boerne, der ihn so anlächelte, als wolle er ihm Mut zu sprechen und nur sehr zögerlich kam der Kommissar der Einladung nach.

„Außerdem haben wir immerhin ein Date, also geht das doch vollkommen in Ordnung."

Stimmt, wenn man es so betrachtete, dann klang es wirklich nicht mehr ganz so befremdlich.

********

Das ausgerechnet nach der Hälfte des Films Thiels Handy klingelte und er vor die Tür ging, um mit Nadeshda zu telefonieren, kam Boerne sehr entgegen, da er sowieso auf die Toilette musste.

Als er aus dem Badezimmer kam, blickte er ein weiteres Mal auf den liebevoll gedeckten Tisch und musste schmunzeln.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er Thiel beileibe nicht so viel Geschmack zugetraut, aber vor allem hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Thiel das überhaupt durchgezogen hätte.

Für Boerne war es, wie so meist, nur ein kleines Wortgefecht unter Freunden gewesen, welchem er keine tiefere Bedeutung zugemessen hatte. Um so überraschter war er eben dann gewesen, als Thiel hier solche Geschütze auffuhr.

Eigentlich musste der Professor über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln, denn spätestens als der alte Thiel mit ihm spazieren gehen wollte, hätte er den Braten nun wirklich riechen müssen.

Sicher, anfangs war er ja auch misstrauisch gewesen, doch als dieser irgendwas von Schwiegersohn in Spee faselte, dachte er, dass er ihm den Gefallen tun wollte.

Ob Herbert Thiel auch glaubte, dass sie ein Paar waren?

Lächelnd betrachtete er die Rosen auf dem Tisch, nahm eine in die Hand und roch schließlich daran.

Boerne war sich sicher, dass diese schönen Exemplare nicht lieblos bei dem nächsten Discounter gekauft wurden, sondern mit Sicherheit aus einem Blumenladen stammen mussten.

Das Thiel noch immer nicht zurück war, nutzte Boerne dazu, um sich an den Bettrand zu setzen und hatte jetzt endlich Zeit, die Pflanze dort zu betrachten.

Ob es einen besonderen Grund gab, weshalb Thiel ausgerechnet eine Anthurie ausgewählt hatte? Oder hatte ihn dieses Gewächs einfach nur gefallen?

Boerne musste grinsen. Thiel hatte bisher noch nie den Anschein gemacht, dass er von derartigen Pflanzen eine Ahnung besaß und dass dieser einen grünen Daumen hatte, konnte man nun wirklich nicht behaupten. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, gab es keine Pflanze, welche im Hause Thiel bisher länger als eine Woche überlebet hatte.

Schade, denn wenn der wüsste, dass diese Schnittblume wie gemacht für den Professor war...., immerhin sagte man ihr nach, dass sie ein perfektes Geschenk für einen stilbewussten und einzigartigen Menschen sei, welcher Boerne ja zweifelsohne war.

Zufrieden legte er sich wieder ins Bett und blickte an sich herunter.

Ein Date in Jogginghose, viel zu eng anliegendem T-Shirt und geschienten Arm hatte er sich ja dann nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausmalen wollen und doch steckte er gerade mittendrin.

Hätte ihn der Andere nicht vorher darüber in Kenntnis setzen können? Vielleicht hätte er sich dann wenigstens ein Hemd oder etwaiges beschaffen lassen.

Plötzlich schüttelte Boerne über sich selbst den Kopf. Das war ja doch irgendwie Blödsinn, denn wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hätte er ja fest damit gerechnet, dass Thiel selbst auf einem Date in St. Pauli T-Shirt aufschlagen würde und musste nun breit grinsen.

Ja, Thiel hatte sich für seine Verhältnisse ganz schön in Schale geworfen, dass war ihm wirklich nicht entgangen.

Zugegeben fand der Professor, dass Thiel sogar richtig klasse aussah und wenn er bedachte, dass der das nur für ihn getan hatte, tauchte das Herzklopfen wieder auf, welches für ihn ohnehin schon so lange nicht mehr wegzudenken war.

Anfangs hatte er sich dagegen gesträubt, sich eingeredet, dass es natürlich nur daran lag, dass Thiel so präsent in seinem Leben war, doch lange hatte er nicht gebraucht, um dahinter zu kommen, dass sein flimmerndes Gefühl im Magen die Schmetterlinge waren, die er immer versucht hatte zu ignorieren.

-sich damit selbst belog!

Kapituliert hatte er, vor sich selbst.

Eigentlich war es ihm nicht mal so schwer gefallen, denn Boerne war sich sicher, dass Thiel nie davon erfahren würde und überhaupt konnte er ihm doch sowieso nicht das Herz brechen, dafür hatte sich der Professor zu gut im Griff und bot somit auch keine Angriffsfläche.

Wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er sich eingestehen musste, dass er sich ausgerechnet in seinen untersetzten, launischen Nachbarn verliebt hatte, dass wusste Boerne noch genau.

Damals, war er wie jetzt in seinem Bett gelegen, nach der Nacht, in welcher er und Thiel Bruderschaft getrunken hatten. Offensichtlich hatte der Kommissar einen Blackout gehabt, denn eigentlich hatten sie da schon beschlossen, dass leidige Sie über Board zu werfen und sich endlich zu duzen. Boerne hingegen hatte es nicht vergessen, doch da er sich dank seines Alkoholkonsums reichlich daneben benommen hatte, wollte er das Thema einfach nicht mehr anschneiden.

Stattdessen war er, einen Tag später, wie erwähnt in seinem Bett gelegen und hatte gedanklich reflektiert, wie es überhaupt soweit kommen konnte, dass sie sich an diesem Abend so unglaublich Nahe gekommen waren und als er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, wusste er warum.

Unzählige Dialoge und Bilder tauchten damals in seinen Gedanken, ja wirklich in seinem inneren Auge auf und er hörte gewisse Sätze, als wären sie erst gerade ausgesprochen worden.


	62. Chapter 62

**~*~ Reise in die Vergangenheit ~*~**

> „_Dieser Thiel und du..., seid ihr befreundet?"_
> 
> _„Man könnte sagen, wir haben eine Art Schicksalsgemeinschaft. Wieso?"_
> 
> _„Weil ich mich frage, ob du weißt, wo deine Freunde sind?"_  
(Doktorvater seiner Studentenverbindung zu Boerne - Satisfaktion)

> **~**

> „_Ich und Heidegger, wir sind ja der Meinung, das Menschen erst nach ihrem Tod sympathisch werden, nur... in ihrem Fall...., mach ich mal 'ne Ausnahme."_

Boerne wusste, dass er seinem Nachbarn gerade irgendwie Gefühle offenbart hatte, wenn auch auf eine spezielle Art und Weise.

> -_Und Thiel? Der hatte gelächelt, als würde es ihm auch ein wenig so gehen. Natürlich auf eine andere Art und Weise, als es bei KF der Fall war, aber dennoch. Zumindest schien Thiel ihn langsam auch wirklich zu mögen und ihn nicht mehr nur als nerviges Anhängsel zu betrachten._
> 
> (Boerne zu Thiel - Mord ist die beste Medizin)

> **~**

> „_Was war das Motiv? Das ist immer die allererste Frage._
> 
> _„Ein gebrochenes Herz."_
> 
> (Thiel zu Boerne)

> **~**

> „_Also, wir betrachten uns eigentlich eher als ein Team. Da ist einer nichts ohne den anderen."_   
(Boerne über Thiel - Der dunkle Fleck)

> **~**

> „_Aber wo lernt man jemanden kennen, wenn man jeden Abend trainiert und außer dem Verein eigentlich kein Privatleben hat?"_

Da war es Boerne rausgerutscht...

> “_Auf der Arbeit?!_
> 
> (Thiel zu Boerne - Zwischen den Ohren?!)

> **~**

> „_Sie haben kein Sinn für Romantik!"_
> 
> _„Doch, doch, mir is' schon ganz warm um's Herz..."_ (Boerne zu Thiel)
> 
> **~**

> „_Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das jemals zu Ihnen sagen würde, aber - ich mag grade nicht alleine sein."_ (Thiel zu Boerne)

***~* Ende *~***

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Boernes Gesicht.

Damals wie heute, es war so real. - Nun gut, es war schließlich ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit.

Auch wenn dem Rechtsmediziner klar war, dass Thiel seine Gefühle niemals teilen, geschweige denn erwidern würde, hatte er sich trotzdem darum bemüht, wenigstens seine Sympathie zu erlangen und inzwischen, waren sie ja auch sowas wie Freunde geworden.

Sicherlich hätte sich Boerne selbst belogen, wenn er sich eingeredet hätte, dass ihm das genügte, doch immerhin war der Kumpel Thiel besser als gar kein Thiel.

Als Boerne die Augen öffnete, hörte er die Stimme des Kommissars vor seiner Zimmertür.

Anscheinend wollte Nadeshda wissen, wo er sich herum trieb, denn er konnte das verlegene Gestammel deutlich hören, was Boerne wiederum ziemlich niedlich fand.

Mit einem halben Lächeln im Gesicht, welches sonst eigentlich nur für Thiel typisch war, musste Boerne zugeben, dass er diesen Abend unwahrscheinlich genoss. Klar, sie waren zwar in dem vermaledeiten Krankenhaus, aber Thiel hatte mit seiner Überraschung trotzdem ins Schwarze getroffen. Noch mehr, - in sein Herz.

Etwas traurig war der Forensiker ja schon, denn während ihm dieser Abend gerade alles bedeutete, war es für Frank ja nur ein Spiel, welches er gewinnen wollte. Ihm ging es ja nur darum, zu zeigen, dass er romantisch sein konnte. Für ihn war das da nicht mehr, aber für Boerne leider schon.

-Und da kam ihm schließlich der Gedanke, dass das alles eigentlich gar nicht so doof war.

Thiel wollte ein Date, sie hatten ein Date und wenn Boerne es geschickt anstellte, könnte er vielleicht sogar noch ein wenig weitergehen. Die Rechtfertigung wäre ja immerhin naheliegend, denn Spiel war Spiel und spielen, ja, das konnte Boerne schon recht gut.

Warum also das Date nicht ein wenig mehr ausschmücken und so vielleicht die Chance haben, Thiel mal einen Moment so zu erleben, wie er sonst nie zu ihm sein würde?

Das musste doch irgendwie zu schaffen sein.

Vor allem würde Thiel nie merken, dass es demProfessor mehr bedeutete, denn letztendlich war es ja nur ihr '_Schein - erstes Date._'

Zufrieden rückte Boerne seine Brille auf der Nase zu recht und ehe er sich versah, öffnete sich die Tür und Thiel kam zurück.

„Tschuldigung. Nadeshda hat mich wegen ihres aktuellen Falls um Hilfe gebeten", entschuldigte sich der Blonde und grinste ihn schief an.

„Du bist einfach unentbehrlich für die Münsteraner-Polizei."

„Genau wie du nicht aus den Katakomben wegzudenken bist", entgegnete Thiel und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.

„Das ich solch ein Lob mal aus deinem Mund hören darf, lieber Thiel."

Schließlich legte sich der Kommissar wieder neben Boerne und wenn der Professor sich nicht vollkommen irrte, dann versuchte der Hauptkommissar nicht mal mehr verzweifelt Abstand zwischen ihnen zu lassen, sondern machte es sich direkt so bequem wie nur möglich.

„So Boerne, weiterschauen?"

********

Das Boerne so zufrieden wirkte, gefiel Thiel ausgesprochen gut. Der Abend war bis hier auch ziemlich gut gelaufen, auch wenn Nadeshdas Anruf ein wenig gestört hatte.

Als die Tatortmelodie am Ende des Films ertönte, lagen sie einen Moment schweigend da.

Ob Boerne nun auch nicht wusste, wie es jetzt weiter gehen könnte?

Sollte Thiel vielleicht an der Stelle den Abend beenden?

„Wie würdest du denn jetzt weiter vorgehen, wenn es ein richtiges Date, mit einer tollen Frau wäre?"

Man, wenn Boerne nur wüsste, dass es für ihn so eine Art richtiges Date, allerdings mit dem richtigen Mann war, dachte Thiel und spürte etwas Hitze in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen.

„Naja, käme drauf an, wie es ihr bis hier her gefallen hat und ob ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie wirklich an mir interessiert ist."

„Wärst du denn derjenige, der die Initiative ergreift?", hakte Boerne weiter nach.

„Man, Boerne, das kann ich doch nicht sagen. Du bist nun mal keine Frau", murrte Thiel genervter als er wollte.

„Außerdem spielt das doch auch keine Rolle, weil wir hier **unser** Date haben, dass irgendwann mal zu **unserer** angeblichen Hochzeit geführt hat oder?"

Oh, verdammt, so wollte Thiel das eigentlich nicht los werden.

Als Boerne aber überraschenderweise zu Lächeln begann, schämte sich Thiel nicht mehr ganz so sehr für seine Aussage.

„Das bedeutet also, dass das erste Date besonders gut gelaufen sein muss und uns von Kollegen direkt zu Verliebten gemacht haben muss. Zusammen gegessen und Film geschaut haben wir nun ja wirklich schon unzählige Male“, fuhr Boerne fort und schielte zu Thiel rüber.

„Joa, scheint so."

Irgendwie war ihm das alles gerade nicht so geheuer, warum es so war, dass wusste er aber selbst nicht so genau.

„Also gehen wir mal das wesentliche durch. Wir haben gemeinsam ein vorzügliches Abendessen gehabt, Wein getrunken, du hast mir wunderschöne Blumen geschenkt und wir haben uns einen Film angesehen. Wie könnte es weiter gehen, wenn wir mal außer acht lassen, ich keine wunderschöne Frau bin?"


	63. Chapter 63

Wie es weitergehen könnte?

Das wusste Thiel....

Wären Sie nicht Boerne und Thiel, beide nicht hetero, Kollegen und Nachbarn, würde Thiel vermutlich spätestens jetzt die Initiative ergreifen, seine Hand an die Wange des anderen legen und ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund drücken. Ja, er würde so viel Liebe in diesen Kuss legen, dass dem anderen schwindlig werden würde.

Leider ging das ja nicht, weil Boerne und er waren halt eben nun mal Boerne und Thiel, hetero, Kollegen und Nachbarn.

Was sollte er denn da bitte drauf antworten? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste es ganz und gar nicht.

„Oder würdest du darauf warten, dass ich den nächsten Schritt mache?", fragte Boerne und er spürte den Atem des Professors an seiner Wange, da dieser seinen Kopf zu ihm gedreht hatte.

„Ich.." Thiel musste schlucken.

„Ich halt ja eh nichts von klassischer... klassischer Rollenverteilung, also, halt, also dass einer.... man."

Verzweifelt suchte Thiel nach den richtigen Worten. Hätte er doch nur erst überlegt, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

„Du meinst klischeehaft, dass der Mann zur Jagd geht und die Frau zu Hause sitzt und sich um den Lütten kümmert?", fragte Boerne und stupste ihm in die Seite.

„Joa, so oder so ähnlich.", gackerte Thiel, da es kitzelte.

„Also, da wir uns ja sozusagen in einem gleichgeschlechtlichen Arrangement befinden, fällt das mit dem Kind ja schon mal weg. Wobei, du hast ja einen Sohn, also steht ja schon mal außer Frage, dass das noch zur Debatte steht. Lukas ist ja wohl alt genug, dass er alleine klar kommt, nicht? So und wenn wir jetzt ein wenig weiter spinnen, kommen wir der Sache näher, auf welche du angespielt hast", brachte es Boerne auf den Punkt.

„Ach ja?"

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre und du weißt, so etwas geschieht nur selten bis nie, dann wolltest du damit ausdrücken, dass es nicht darauf ankommt, wer die Zügel bei dem Rendezvous in die Hand nimmt, was zugegebenermaßen besser klingt als Date, sondern dass es darauf an kommt, was beide für richtig halten und dementsprechend auch danach handeln."

Wahnsinn, wie konnte Boerne so etwas simples nur so kompliziert und geschwollen ausdrücken? Fast hätte Thiel jetzt lachen müssen, aber naja, der Professor hatte ja recht und es komplett auf den Punkt gebracht.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt erst Mal einen Schluck Wein trinken und dann sehen wir weiter."

Offensichtlich hatte Boerne einfach nur selbst keine Idee, dass schloss Thiel jetzt einfach mal daraus.

Nickend angelte er nach den Gläsern und hielt eines davon Boerne hin. Lächelnd griff der Forensiker danach und als sich ihre Finger berührten, kam es Thiel so vor, als hätte ein Blitz in seinem Körper eingeschlagen. Diese Berührung war kurz, eigentlich gar nicht der Rede wert und trotzdem löste sie so viele Gefühle in ihm aus.

Boerne, der selbst etwas komisch geguckt hatte, was sich Thiel aber bestimmt nur einbildete, stieß sein Weinglas an Thiels und nahm schließlich einen ungewöhnlich großen Schluck.

Als er ihm das Glas wieder abgenommen hatte, hatte Thiel tunlichst darauf geachtet, eine weitere Berührung zu vermeiden, denn ansonsten wären ihm vielleicht wirklich noch die Sicherungen durchgebrannt.

Wieder trat schier unerträgliches Schweigen ein, doch Thiel hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt hätte schlaues sagen können.

Als der Professor zu Summen begann, war er dann aber mehr als überrascht, den er kannte den Song sofort.

Das konnte doch aber überhaupt nicht sein oder?

Als Boerne erneut mit der Melodie begann, war sich der Kommissar aber sicher. Es war das Lied.

********

Warum Boerne gerade pfiff und summte, das wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Eigentlich wusste er nicht mal wie die Melodie in seine Gedanken dringen konnte, denn einen Text dazu kannte er gar nicht.

-Und trotzdem, seitdem er aus dem Koma erwacht war, hatte er sie ständig im Kopf.

Frank schaute ihn ja jetzt schon ein wenig skeptisch an, aber vermutlich dachte der nur, dass der Nachbar einfach einen Vogel haben musste und willkürlich irgendwas von sich gab.

Während er weiter summte, sah er Thiels Hand, welche nur Millimeter von seiner entfernt war und auf der Bettdecke ruhte, welche er vor wenigen Minuten nach oben gezogen hatte.

Sollte er es einfach wagen oder würde er Thiel damit vergraulen? Boerne entschied sich dazu, es zu versuchen, denn immerhin wusste Thiel ja, dass Boerne dazu neigte, Leute auch in unpassenden Situationen zu berühren und wie Thiel es nannte, gerne mal die Privatsphäre derer zu missachten.

Zögerlich streifte er mit seinem kleinen Finger über den Daumen des Hauptkommissars und wartete eine erste Reaktion ab. Da der aber nicht den Anschein machte, dass er seine Hand jede Sekunde wegziehen würde, ließ er weitere Finger über den Handrücken seines Kollegen gleiten. Fast erschrocken war Boerne dann, als Thiel plötzlich ins Spiel einstieg und ihre Finger begannen, ein eigenes, kleines Spiel zu spielen, bis sie sich schließlich ganz miteinander verschränkt hatten.

Auf Grund dieses unglaublichen Gefühls, stockte Boerne der Atem, doch eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, dem Anderen zu zeigen, welche Reaktion es in ihm auslöste und so begann er erneut die Melodie zu Summen und ging noch einen Schritt weiter, in dem er seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter legte.

„_Die Reise ist noch nicht zu Ende, auch wenn das Leben, uns in Stücke reißt. In aller Stille, sehen wir uns wieder, weil du ewig bei mir bleibst._", begann Thiel leise zu singen und da war Boerne plötzlich klar, warum er diese Melodie im Kopf hatte.

Das Lied kannte er nicht einfach nur so, es war Thiels Lied, nein ihr gemeinsames.

„Laith Al-Deen", flüsterte Thiel und Boerne hob seinen Kopf an, um in seine Augen sehen zu können.

„Das erste Mal, dass ich für dich Gitarre gespielt habe und du hast geschlafen. Naja, dafür hat's Gustav gehört“, fuhr Thiel leise fort und ein verlegenes Lächeln, legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Vielleicht..... kannst du es mir irgendwann mal Vorspielen, Frank.", entgegnete Boerne heiser und verfluchte sich dafür, dass seine Stimme drohte, ausgerechnet jetzt den Geist aufzugeben.

„Vielleicht, ja."


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aber jetzt 😁😍

Langsam setzten sich Boernes Fingerkuppen in Bewegung und glitten über die Haut und Härchen auf Thiels Unterarm. Am Oberarm angekommen, traten sie den Rückweg an, nur um erneut wieder über die Haut zu fliegen.

„Hätten wir uns... geküsst bei unserem ersten Date?", fragte Boerne und Thiel schluckte trocken, während er noch immer die Hand des Professors anvisierte.

„Möglicherweise?", kam es rau aus Thiels Mund und endlich hob er seinen Blick an.

Himmelblau traf auf Moosgrün und keiner wagte es auch nur zu atmen.

„Müssen wir getan haben. Wir sind jetzt verheiratet", flüsterte Boerne und dabei schlich sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf's Gesicht.

„Müssen wir“, entgegnete Thiel darauf, dem das Sprechen noch schwerer fiel, als sonst eh schon.

„Sollen wir?", fragte Boerne und legte seine Hand an Thiels Wange.

„Können wir?"

Boerne zuckte kaum merkbar mit den Schultern.

„Können wir!", entschied der Dunkelhaarige und kam Thiels Gesicht bedrohlich Nahe.

Ein Fingerbreit trennte ihre Lippen nur noch voneinander und Thiel wusste nicht, ob er die letzten Millimeter wirklich überbrücken wollte oder sollte.

„Darf ich dich küssen?"

Boerne sah ihn beinahe schon liebevoll an, weshalb Thiel überhaupt gar nicht anders konnte, als stumm zu nicken.

Kaum hatte der Professor seine Lippen auf Thiels gelegt, begann es in seinem Körper zu kribbeln. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Boerne so weiche Lippen hatte und langsam setzten sich auch die Seinen in Bewegung.

Der Kuss war sehr kurz, schüchtern, fast schon flüchtig, aber Boerne ließ Thiel nicht die Zeit, seine Augen zu öffnen, um zu sehen was los war, denn da spürte er die Lippen des Nachbars erneut. Dieses Mal etwas forschender, leidenschaftlicher und Thiel drehte sich auf die Seite, damit auch er seine Hand an die Wange des Anderen legen konnte.

Niemals hätte Thiel gedacht, dass er einen Mann küssen würde und schon überhaupt nicht einen der Bart trug. Zu seiner Verwunderung war auch der nicht kratzig, sondern fühlte sich ebenfalls weich an.

Da hatte sich die Bartcreme wohl doch bewährt, dachte Thiel und musste fast grinsen.

Wieder trennte Boerne seine Lippen von Thiels und legte seine Stirn an die des Kommissars.

„Und? Besser als das Küsschen auf den Mundwinkel?", fragte Boerne grinsend.

War ja klar, dass der wieder Bestätigung und Lob brauchte, weshalb Thiel ein Augenrollen unterdrückte.

„Joa, war nicht schlecht, aber hat mich jetzt nich' vom Hocker gerissen“, log Thiel, denn eigentlich fand er diesen ersten richtigen Kuss mit Boerne schöner, als er es jemals mit Susanne erlebt hatte.

„Jetzt werden wir mal nicht frech, Thiel!"

Oh, hatte er sein Ego angekratzt?

Grinsend drückte dieses Mal Thiel die Lippen auf die des Anderen und Boerne, der ließ es einfach so zu. Allerdings hatte auch der wohl seinen eigenen Plan im Kopf, denn während Thiel nur sehr schüchtern seinen Mund bewegte, glitt Boernes Zunge über seine Lippen, bat so regelrecht um Einlass. Obwohl Thiel das für eine schlechte Idee hielt, öffneten sich seine Lippen von selbst und schon stupste Boernes Zungen gegen seine eigene. Vorsichtig, aber doch zielgerichtet forderte der Professor das Spielchen heraus und schon bewegten sich die Zungen miteinander. Der Kuss war wirklich nicht wild und nicht stürmisch, nein eher kennenlernend und beide ließen ihn Laissez-faire geschehen, als hätten sie alle Zeit dieser Welt.

„Und das machst du beim ersten Date?", fragte Thiel, nachdem er seine Lippen von Boernes getrennt hatte.

„Tu nicht so, als hätte dich das gestört!", entgegnete Boerne und nahm seine Brille von der Nase. Selbst die hatte Thiel ausgeblendet gehabt und es hatte ihn nicht gestört. Vermutlich lag es wirklich nur daran, dass er den Professor halt nur mit Brille kannte und ihn der Kuss und die Nähe so in Bann gezogen hatte, dachte Thiel und blickte in das Grün Boernes Augen und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, waren die viel dunkler als noch vor wenigen Sekunden.

„Warum sagst du nichts, Frank? Hab ich's übertrieben?"

Oh Mist, er hatte ja wirklich nichts darauf geantwortet.

„Nö, schon gut", brachte Thiel gerade mal so heraus, damit er wenigstens irgendwas von sich gab.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie unglaublich nahe sie sich noch waren, weshalb er die Hand aus Boernes Gesicht nahm und auf dessen Brust legte. Der Forensiker hingegen strich einmal durch Thiels Haare und drückte dessen Kopf an sein Schlüsselbein. Etwas verdattert war der Hauptkommissar darüber schon, ließ es aber geschehen und.

Kaum ruhte sein Kopf auf Boernes Körper, stieg ihm der bekannte Geruch seines Duschgels in die Nase und plötzlich fühlte er sich wie in Watte gepackt. Als Boerne dann auch noch über seinen Rücken streichelte, wusste Thiel wirklich nicht mehr, ob es so klug war, was sie hier taten. So hatte er das Date eigentlich nicht geplant gehabt. Naja, eigentlich hatte er sich außer Essen, Musik und Film schauen wirklich nicht mehr vorgenommen und vermutlich war er deswegen so aufgekratzt.

********

„Boerne, ich glaub ich sollte jetzt nach Hause gehen. Is' schon spät."

Als keine Antwort kam, aber dafür regelmäßige Atemzüge zu hören waren und er diese auch in seinem Nacken spürte, wusste er, dass Boerne eingeschlafen sein musste.

Na toll, dass war ja jetzt richtig blöd. Wie sollte er sich aus Boernes Arm befreien, ohne den wieder wecken zu müssen? Eine Lösung wollte ihm auf die Schnelle dann leider auch nicht einfallen, weshalb er sich dazu entschied einfach ein wenig liegen zu bleiben. Mit Sicherheit würde der sich irgendwann mal drehen oder anders positionieren.

Hoffentlich würde auch wirklich niemand herein kommen, denn dass wäre ihm dann jetzt schon extrem unangenehm. Klar, alle dachten ohnehin, sie seien ein Pärchen aber in den Armen eines Mannes liegend gesehen zu werden, dazu war Thiel nicht wirklich bereit, immerhin war er ja wohl hetero und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Hetero? War er das wirklich? Natürlich war er das, versuchte er sich einzureden und merkte leider sofort, dass er sich gerade selbst versuchte anzuschwindeln.

Alles den Umständen geschuldet, ja konnte doch nicht anders angehen, dachte er und schloss ebenfalls einen Moment die Augen, in der Hoffnung an etwas anderes denken zu können, als an die grünen Augen und die weichen Lippen, die er heute ganz anders kennengelernt hatte.


	65. Chapter 65

Als Thiel erwachte, war er mehr als irritiert.

Er hatte im ersten Augenblick keine Ahnung wo er war und weshalb er sich fühlte, als wäre er in einer Schraubzwinge gefangen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah, dass er an Boerne gekuschelt lag und spürte noch immer den Arm auf seinem Rücken.

Scheiße, jetzt war er doch wirklich eingeschlafen. Thiel wusste, dass es höchste Eisenbahn wurde und er dringend nach Hause fahren sollte. Das Risiko Boerne zu wecken musste er jetzt einfach eingehen, es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.

Vorsichtig und umständlich hob er dessen Arm an und drehte sich unter ihm weg.

„Was'nlos", murmelte Boerne recht unverständlich, was Thiel absolut niedlich fand.   
Soso, es gab also durchaus Augenblicke, in denen Boerne mal nicht vor guter Etikette strotzte und vornehm palaverte.

„Schlaf weiter. Ich muss heim“, sprach Thiel leise und setzte sich an den Bettrand, um sich mit den Händen über seine müden Augen zu streichen.

„Wie meinen?", säuselte Boerne, drehte sich umständlich auf die Seite und brummte noch irgendwas vor sich hin, was Thiel nicht verstand, aber zum Lachen brachte.

Gerade als Thiel sich erheben wollte, griff Boerne nach seinem Hemd und bremste ihn.

„Schwiegeravaddern schläft bestimmt schon“, hörte er Boerne wieder murmeln und Thiel lachte nun wirklich laut.

Es war aber auch zu putzig, dass Boerne Herbert so betitelte. Alleine Schwiegervater fand er schon abartig und lustig, dass der aber noch das Vaddern verwendete, war überhaupt nicht Boernes Jargon. Thiel war sich sicher, dass Boerne etwas weniger von dem Wein hätte trinken sollen, gerade in seinem Gesundheitszustand, aber vor allem schien der mehr zu schlafen, als tatsächlich zu verstehen, was hier gerade los war.

„Schlaf jetzt“, ertönte wieder Boernes Stimme, doch ob er das wirklich tun sollte, dass wusste der Kommissar beileibe wirklich nicht.

Wäre das nicht viel zu übertrieben in ihrer Situation?

Gähnend ließ er seinen Kopf hängen und spürte die Müdigkeit, die sich immer penetranter zurück schlich.

„Ich geh kurz auf's Klo."

Joa, dass war doch eine Idee oder?

Boerne tätschelte mit geschlossenen Augen nach dem Nachtlicht und schaltete es schließlich an. Vermutlich ahnte der, dass Thiel sonst überall dagegen rumpeln würde und so tapste der Blonde problemlos ins Badezimmer.

********

Eine geleerte Blase später stand Thiel unschlüssig vor dem Waschbecken und haderte mit sich. Da Boerne aber recht hatte, dass Herbert vermutlich längst schlafen würde und er nicht mal mehr ausreichend Geld für ein andres Taxi hatte, seufzte er schließlich und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Nachdem er sich auch noch der Hose und den Socken entledigt hatte, schlurfte er barfuß, in Boxershorts und Unterhemd zurück ins Zimmer und stellte sich etwas unschlüssig neben das Bett.

Kurz öffnete sich der Mund, als wolle Boerne etwas sagen, doch dann öffnete er nur ein Auge und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Dies war Einladung genug und Thiel legte sich wieder neben Boerne.

Da es wirklich sehr eng war, drehte sich Boerne auf die Seite und stöhnte auf, weil sein Arm schmerzte.

„Das geht so nicht."

Dieses Mal klang er richtig wach und setzte sich an den Bettrand.

„Das geht so einfach nicht."

Damit erhob er sich und lief einmal um das Bett herum, weshalb Thiel mehr als verwundert dreinblickte.

„Rutsch!", dabei machte er eine auffordernde Geste und Thiel tat wie ihm befohlen.

Ehe er sich versah, legte sich Boerne wieder hin und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Wenn wir beide auf der Seite liegen, dann wird's wohl gehen."

Thiel überlegte einen Moment, ob er sich mit dem Rücken gewandt zu Boerne legen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, denn eigentlich schlief er am Liebsten auf der linken Seite.

Unsicher drehte er sich also und es schien, als hätte der Professor nur darauf gewartet, denn schon rutschte er etwas nach hinten, so dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Thiel war ja auch nicht ganz doof und verstand den Sinn dahinter. Zögerlich legte er den Arm um Boerne, bedacht darauf, dass er nicht seinen verletzten Arm berührte und legte seine Hand schließlich auf den Bauch des Nachbarn.

„Du bist nicht nur beruflich ein Mysterium sondern auch im Bett“, kam es von Boerne und wenn Thiel sich nicht täuschte, rollte der bestimmt gerade theatralisch mit den Augen.

Als ob der wirklich genervt war! Wer's glaubt, dachte Thiel und zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Nacht Boerne."

„Wenn Sie nur untertags auch so gesprächig und aktiv wären wie nachts."

Leise lachte der Kommissar, denn wie immer musste Boerne ja das letzte Wort haben und alleine die Tatsache, dass er ihn wieder zu siezen begann, deutete stark daraufhin, dass der extrem müde sein musste.

********

Boerne war der Erste, der am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht war. Natürlich war er ja kein Kleingeist und wusste, dass kein Geringerer als sein geschätzter Nachbar hinter ihm lag und leise vor sich hin schnarchte.

Wenn der immer so in der Lautstärke schnarchte, könnte Boerne gut damit leben, dachte er sich und öffnete dann abrupt seine Augen.

Was war das denn für ein abwegiger Gedanke, den er da hatte? Natürlich würde Thiel nie wieder so nah an ihn geschmiegt da liegen, dass wäre ja wirklich auch absurd.

Sicherlich war es dem Professor alles andere als unangenehm, fühlte sich auch ausgesprochen wohl in dessen Armen, aber leider beruhten diese Gefühle halt nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit, weshalb er sich dazu entschloss die Zeit zu genießen, so lange Thiel noch selig schlummerte. Vermutlich würde der das auch direkt bereuen, sobald er wieder wach war, da war sich der Forensiker todsicher.

Schade, dabei hätte er sich durchaus daran gewöhnen können, denn auch ein renommierter Professor Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne war nur ein Mensch und fühlte sich seit Jahren unglaublich einsam. Nicht dass er sich hätte beklagen wollen, er hätte durchaus Gelegenheiten gehabt, aber nie war eine Frau dabei gewesen, mit der er hätte sein Leben teilen wollen. Vermutlich lag es aber auch nur daran, dass Thiel halt derjenige war, der Boernes Lebensmittelpunkt eingenommen hatte und für ihn somit schon seit vielen Jahre nicht mehr wegzudenken war.

Ja, er liebte diesen schlecht gekleideten, wortkargen, motzigen Choleriker, wobei cholerisch vielleicht doch nicht das richtige Wort für Frank war. Natürlich wurde der gerne mal sehr laut, ordinär und unverschämt, aber Boerne wusste genau, dass das nur der Schutzpanzer des Kommissars sein konnte.

Ein Mensch mit solchen Augen konnte gar nicht ernsthaft böse sein, das konnte er vom ersten Tag in ihnen lesen.

Lieben und nicht zurück geliebt werden war zwar nicht das Beste, was einem im Leben passieren konnte, doch trotzdem wollte er sich nicht darüber beschweren, denn immerhin war Frank der einzige Mensch, der ihn trotz Gemotze all die Jahre begleitete und sich, wenn oft auch widerwillig, mit ihm auf ein Glas Wein oder zum Kochen traf.

Einsam war er, ja das konnte er nicht schönreden, aber Thiel war auch einsam und zusammen einsam sein, war geteiltes Leid und somit hatten sie doch eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit.

Ob Frank das genauso sah?

Vermutlich nicht, aber damit hatte sich Boerne arrangiert und genoss diese Momente eben still und heimlich. Momente, in denen Thiel gut gelaunt war, wenn er mal so richtig ehrlich lachte, ja regelrecht umgänglich war und nicht nur mit den Augen rollte oder so tat, als habe er den Witz des Rechtsmediziners tatsächlich lustig gefunden.

Frank war seine Kraftquelle und die hegte und pflegte er jeden Tag, auch wenn der Blonde ständig genervt war, dass Boerne so um ihn herum scharwenzelte.

So, nun ist aber mal wieder gut KF! Denk nicht so viel, sondern genieß den Augenblick, sprach er sich selbst gut zu, schloss seine Augen und lauschte Thiels gleichmäßigen Atemzüge.


	66. Chapter 66

Im Zimmer war es längst schon hell als die Sonne mitten in Thiels Gesicht schien. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, versuchte er zu erkennen ob Boerne noch schlief, aber zu seiner großen Verwunderung, lag er hier alleine im Bett.

Wo steckte denn der Professor?

Allmählich nahm er Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer war und schon hörte er auch das Rauschen der Toilettenspülung.

Natürlich, wo sollte der auch sonst hingegangen sein, aber Thiel war ja auch erst eben aufgewacht, da konnte man schon mal kurz etwas verwirrt sein.

Mit einem Taubheitsgefühl im rechten Arm, drehte sich der Kommissar auf den Rücken und fand sich eindeutig zu alt, um in so einem kleinen Bett zu zweit zu schlafen. Nein, das musste wirklich nicht sein und schon hatte er das große Bett Boernes im Kopf und erschrak bei dem Gedanken daran.

In frischer Boxershorts kam Boerne aus dem Badezimmer, was Thiel fast die Sinne raubte. Klar hatte er den ja schon oft genug gesehen und sogar beim Waschen geholfen, aber jetzt, nachdem sie sich geküsst hatten, da war das nochmal eine ganz andere Hausnummer.

„Guten Morgen Frank."

Boerne lächelte ihn an und Thiel konnte sich an seinem Anblick gar nicht satt sehen. Der Professor in Unterhose, ohne Brille und mit zerzausten Haaren, die in sämtlichen Richtungen abstanden, das musste Thiel tief in seinen Gedanken abspeichern.

„Moinsen", stieß Angesprochener dann doch mal hervor und lächelte schief zurück.

„Hab ich dich geweckt? Das wollte ich nicht."

Der Kommissar schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und selbst wenn er ihn geweckt hätte, hätte er es nicht weiter schlimm gefunden. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ihm dieser Anblick dann entgangen, ähm, erspart geblieben, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken.

Warum Thiel sich genau jetzt aus der Bettdecke schälte, sich an den Bettrand setzte und Boerne zu sich winkte, konnte sich der Kommissar selbst nicht erklären, aber da Boerne nicht hinterfragte und sich einfach neben ihn setzte, war das auch zweitrangig.

„Ich hätte nicht hierbleiben sollen... beim ersten Date", versuchte Thiel schmunzelnd etwas Lockerheit in die Runde zu bringen.

„Ich habe bei dir auch schon übernachtet, ohne dass wir ein Date hatten, mein lieber Nachbar", entgegnete Boerne und lachte etwas gespielt.

„Nun gut, zu Hause hätten wir wahrlich mehr Platz gehabt, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass du dann ohnehin nach Hause gegangen wärst."

Da hatte der Professor recht, denn da musste er ja schließlich nur einmal über den Hausflur huschen.

„Findest du, dass wir es gestern übertrieben haben?"   
Thiel musste einfach wissen wie sein Kollege dazu stand, wenn er schon selbst mehr als nur verwirrt war, ob er's nun gut fand oder nicht.

„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir gestern ein, zugegebenermaßen, sehr gelungenes Date hatten, wir uns geküsst und zusammen in diesem Foltergerät geschlafen haben, fände ich es nur recht und billig, wenn wir uns den Morgen nicht mit irgendwelchen Nichtigkeiten vertreiben würden."

Thiel war über Boernes Worte sehr überrascht, aber noch mehr überraschte es ihn, dass der gerade tatsächlich rot wurde und betreten auf seine Fußspitzen schaute.

„Findest du, also?", fragte Thiel und Boerne zuckte verlegen mit den Schulten, nur um anschließend leicht zu nicken.

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell, wenn auch eigentlich ganz langsam. Sanft hob der Kommissar das Kinn des Pathologen an und zwang ihn somit in seine Augen zu schauen.

Was ihn da gerade ritt, wusste er nicht, aber Boernes Blick und das merkwürdige knistern in der Luft, brachte ihn dazu, sich hinüber zu beugen und seine Lippen auf die des Anderen zu legen.

Als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da für eine Dummheit beging, legte sich Boernes Hand aber schon auf seine Wange und auch dessen Lippen setzten sich zart in Bewegung.

Ruhig, ganz ohne Eile gaben sich die Männer diesem Kuss hin.

Thiel wurde es fast schwindlig, als Boernes Zunge langsam über seine Lippen strich und um Einlass bat. Kaum hatte er ihm das Okay gegeben, erkundete der schon die Mundhöhle des Kommissars und zwar wesentlich intensiver, als noch am Abend zu vor. Dies entlockte dem Blonden ein leises Keuchen und wurde daraufhin erfrechend vom Professor aufs Bett gedrückt.

Während Thiel noch bedenken hatte, dass Boernes schmerzender Arm, dem ganzen gleich ein jähes Ende bereiten würde, schien der Professor seine Einschränkung vollends zu verdrängen und legte sich mit ganzem Gewicht auf den viel kleineren Kollegen.

Denken war dann eigentlich auch nicht mehr beim Kommissar, denn das Blut, welches vorher noch in seinem Kopf war, hatte sich bereits in tiefere Regionen verabschiedet und er gab sich inbrünstiger denn je, dem Kuss des Pathologen hin. Mit fahrigen Händen strich er die Seiten Boernes Oberkörper entlang und legte diese nun an dessen Taille.

Unterdessen knabberte der Professor an der Unterlippe des Kommissars und wenn Thiel sich nicht komplett täuschte, schien Boerne nicht weniger erregt zu sein.

Ungebärdig drückte sich Boernes Unterleib gegen Thiels, was beiden ein leises Stöhnen entlockte und somit die letzten Bedenken im Keim erstickte.

Boernes freie Hand, rutschte während ihres erneuten Kusses, geflissentlich unter Thiels Unterhemd und begann die Haut darunter zu erkunden. Dies motivierte den Kommissar ebenfalls ein wenig auf Entdeckungsreise zu gehen und legte seine Hände schließlich auf Boernes Kehrseite, welche nur durch den dünnen Stoff der Boxershorts verhüllt war.

Anklopfen war an diesem Morgen wohl leider ausverkauft, denn während sie sich auf die Seite drehten, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Herbert kam herein.

„Moin Jungs. Oh, stör ich?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *räusper*  
Nein Herbert, natürlich nicht 💁🏼♀️


	67. Chapter 67

Abrupt ließen die beiden voneinander ab und Boerne guckte despektierlich zu Herbert, der noch immer ungeniert da stand und breit grinste.

„Was für eine Frage, Herr Thiel. Wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen, JA, Sie stören durchaus."

Thiel hingegen setzte sich erschrocken ein Stück auf und wusste nicht genau, ob er lieber im Erdboden versinken oder seinem Vater den Hals umdrehen wollte.

„Vaddern!”, war das Einzige, was er zustande brachte und sein Herz begann wild zu klopfen.

„Ich seh's. Ich kann auch später wieder kommen", meinte Herbert und deutete mit dem Daumen auf die Zimmertür.

„Ach was, bleiben Sie hier und setzten Sie sich. Trinken Sie eine Tasse Kaffee und leisten uns doch ein wenig Gesellschaft", kam es missvergnügt von Boerne und da hätte der Kommissar dann doch fast lachen müssen.

„Man Vaddern, eh. Zieh Leine!", motzte Thiel, der nun endgültig seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass ihr gerade Höhlenforschungen betreibt, wäre ich erst später zu euch gestoßen."

Bei dem Wort gestoßen, wackelte Herbert vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und Thiel zog die Bettdecke über sein Gesicht.

Das war mit Abstand der peinlichste Moment in seinem gesamten Leben, da war sich der Kommissar sicher.

Boerne hingegen setzte sich angriffslustig auf. Aufgebracht und konsterniert blickte er Thiel Senior an und machte mit den Händen ein paar scheuchende Handbewegungen, um ihn so aus dem Zimmer zu befördern.

„Bin ja schon weg. Frankie? Ich warte am Wagen."

Damit drehte sich der alte Thiel um und trat aus der Tür.

„Konservative Spießer!", hörten die beiden Männer ihn noch murmeln und die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

Vorsichtig zog Boerne die Bettdecke zurück und blickte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf den beschämten Kommissar.

„Schnauze Boerne. Ich will nix hören!"

Beschwichtigend hob Boerne die Hand nach oben und rückte ein Stück vom Kommissar ab.

Zügig stieg Thiel aus dem Bett, sammelte im Bad seine Klamotten zusammen und zog sich blitzschnell an.

Wie konnte Vaddern nur?

Wie konnte er selbst nur?

Ohne Boerne weiterte Beachtung zu schenken, packte er die Sachen auf dem Tisch in den Korb und trat auf die Tür zu, aus welcher sein Vater vorhin entschwunden war.

„Frank, es....", weiter ließ Thiel seinen Nachbarn nicht reden.

„Tschüss, Boerne."

********

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du, also dass ihr, also was ihr da treibt, wäre ich nicht reingekommen“, versuchte Herbert eine Konversation während der Fahrt zu starten.

„Ey Vaddern, sei einfach ruhig, ja? Ich will nichts reden und mit dir, über sowas schon gleich gar nicht!", motzte Thiel Junior und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Stell dich doch nicht so an! Das ist doch völlig normal, da brauchst du dich doch nicht zu schämen."

„Es ist nicht normal, dass du unangekündigt da herein spaziert kommst und blöde Sprüche reißt", zischte Thiel und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Ach was du wieder hast Frank. Ihr seid doch nicht die ersten Männer, die ich küssen gesehen habe", meinte Herbert belanglos und setzte den Blinker.

„Vaddern, ich will das nicht hören, okay?"

„Mich hat auch niemand gefragt, ob ich das sehen will! Außerdem war es dochl wirklich nur noch 'ne Frage der Zeit, bis ihr wie ausgehungerte Wölfe übereinander herfallt!"

Thiel glaubte sich verhört zu haben und guckte seinen Vater erbost an, der grade an der Ampel anhielt.

„Das war ein Versehen, okay? Das hat überhaupt nix zu bedeuten!", verteidigte sich der Jüngere bockig.

„Für ein Versehen hast du dem Professor aber ordentlich die Zunge in den Hals geschoben!"

„VADDERN!", schrie Thiel und schlug mit der Hand auf die Armatur des Tür. „Jetzt langt's."

Thiel Senior hingegen lächelte nur vergnügt und setzte den Wagen wieder in Bewegung.

„Du solltest deinem alten Herren lieber ein wenig dankbar sein! Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wärest", begann Herbert und Frank sah ihn verdattert an.

„Weshalb?"

„Na ohne die nötige Vorbereitung kann Analsex ja schon unangenehm werden. Du glaubst ja nicht im Ernst, dass so eine Analfissur angenehm ist."

„Bahhhh! Vaddern!"

Angewidert verzog Thiel das Gesicht.

Wollte sein Vater jetzt ernsthaft über Sex mit ihm sprechen? Also das ging dem Kommissar entscheiden zu weit.

„Also bei'm Professor könnte ich mir ja schon vorstellen, dass der da über eine gewisse Erfahrung verfügt, aber du? Oder hast du etwa auch schon mal mit einem Mann?"

Fassungslos blickte Thiel seinen Vater an und zeigte ihm den Vogel.

„Du hast wirklich 'ne Macke! Als ob ich.... und überhaupt geht dich das einen feuchten Kehricht an!"

Mit einem gefühlten Puls von 180 ballte der junge Thiel die Hände zu Fäusten und musste sich wahrlich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Also wenn du ein paar Tipps brauchst, kannst du dich jederzeit an deinen alten Herren wenden", teilte Herbert ihm ungeniert mit, als wäre es das normalste Gesprächsthema der Welt.

„Vaddern... Ich will weder mit dir allgemein über Sex reden, geschweige denn über Sex mit Boerne, den es nie geben wird und überhaupt... Woher kennst'n du dich da so gut aus?"

Wollte Thiel das wirklich so genau wissen?

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, bin ich nicht so ein konservativer Hammel, der mit Scheuklappen durchs Leben rennt und immer nur stur geradeaus schaut! Sei doch froh, dass du in deinem Alter noch jemanden triffst, der dich will! Wenn's mit den Frauen nicht klappt, was es bei dir ja sowieso nie tut, solltest du dich vielleicht doch mal an andere Ufer begeben!"

Zum Glück kamen sie gerade vor Thiels Wohnhaus an, sonst wäre Thiel seinem Vater nun wirklich an die Gurgel gegangen.

„Vaddern, das Thema ist hiermit beendet. Wenn du es noch einmal ansprichst, dann bring ich dich um und lass deinen Tod wie einen Unfall aussehen! Glaub mir, ich kenn' Orte, an denen dich niemand finden wird!", zischte Thiel, schlug die Autotüre auf und nahm den Korb.

„Mensch Junge, wach endlich auf! So blind kann man doch gar nicht sein!"

Dieses Mal war es der alte Thiel, der völlig verständnislos dreinblickte.

Wütend schlug Thiel die Tür zu und zeigte seinem Vater den Mittelfinger.

Das war wirklich die Höhe!

Wutentbrannt schloss Thiel die Haustür auf und verbarrikadierte sich in seiner Wohnung.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na dann schauen wir mal, wie die beiden Herren mit den angestauten „Emotionen“ umgehen 🤣

Mit einer Flasche Bier in der rechten und einer Chipstüte in der linken Hand, setzte sich Thiel auf die Couch und nippte an dem alkoholischen Getränk.

Nachdem er einen größeren Schluck genommen hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass es wahrlich noch etwas früh für Bier war, doch vor wem sollte er sich bitte rechtfertigen müssen? Als er dann an sich herunter sah und seinen Bauch betrachtete, kamen ihm dann aber schon kurz Zweifel, ob Chips und Bier so das Richtige in seinem Zustand waren.

Drauf gepfiffen, dachte Thiel und stopfte sich einige Chips in den Mund, welche er lustlos kaute und mit einem weiteren Schluck Bier herunterspülte.

Was war das denn bitte für ein komischer Tag? Man, warum war er gestern Abend nicht einfach nach Hause gegangen? Er hätte ja immerhin laufen können, auch wenn er dann vermutlich eine halbe Weltreise hätte zurücklegen müssen, was ihm wiederum nicht schaden würde, wenn er sich so ansah.

-Und was sollte die Kacke überhaupt, dass er jetzt gerade hier saß und sich Gedanken um sein Abdominalfett machte, wie Boerne es immer so liebreizend nannte?

********

Reichlich überrumpelt saß Boerne derweil immer noch auf dem Bett und blickte noch immer zu der Tür, aus welcher erst Herbert und anschließend Frank verschwunden war.

Sicherlich hatte der Professor in seinem Leben schon die ein oder andere Unannehmlichkeit erlebt, aber dass war selbst ihm noch nie passiert.

Wie schlimm musste es dann erst für seinen Nachbarn sein, denn der war ja bekannt dafür, dass er mit solchen Situationen so gar nicht umgehen konnte. Das ihn dann auch noch sein eigener Vater in flagranti erwischte, wie dieser mit einem Mann im Bett lag, das musste für den Kommissar ja wohl der Supergau schlechthin gewesen sein.

Obwohl es sicherlich nicht angebracht war, musste Boerne ein wenig schmunzeln, denn wenn er sich nicht arg täuschte, hatte Frank seinem werten Herrn Vater im Taxi bestimmt die Hölle heiß gemacht.

********

Wie konnte sein Vater nur so unerwartet dort aufkreuzen?

Klar war Thiel bewusst, dass der das nur gut gemeint hatte und ihn abholen wollte, aber musste das denn ausgerechnet jetzt sein? Hätte der nicht eine halbe Stunde früher oder später kommen können?

Eine halbe Stunde früher hätte bedeutet, dass überhaupt nichts passiert wäre, aber was wäre eigentlich passiert, wenn sein alter Herr nicht plötzlich erschienen wäre?

Thiel schluckte, denn wenn er das ganze noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, hätte diese Situation nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung gehabt oder?

Nein, dass war absurd. Nie im Leben hätte er es soweit kommen lassen, dass er und Boerne.... Nein, das wäre niemals passiert.

Gut, sie hatten wild geknutscht und vielleicht ein wenig gefummelt, aber mehr war da ja nun wirklich nicht gewesen.

Seufzend ließ der Kommissar seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und ganz automatisch schlossen sich dabei seine Augen.

Lippen an Lippen, Hände die sich zufällig unter sein Unterhemd verirrt hatten, warmer Atem an seinem Hals und eine deutlich gespannte Boxershorts von Boerne.

Thiel schluckte heftig und ein Kribbeln begann sich in seinem Körper und Lendenregion auszubreiten. Unsicher darüber legte er die Hand an seinen Schritt und erschrak, dass er tatsächlich alleine an die Erinnerung hart wurde.

Ob es Boerne auch so gehen würde? Wohl eher nicht.

Erneut schloss Thiel seine Augen und da sah er Boerne, der auf ihm lag, ihn küsste, an seinen Lippen knabberte und seine Körpermitte an die Seine rieb.

Scheiße, dass war nicht gut. Das war alles andere als gut, was hier passierte.

Quälend drückte seine Erektion an den Reißverschluss der Hose und dann tat Thiel etwas, was er schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte.

Mit fahrigen Händen öffnete er Knopf und Reißverschluss und zog seine Hose samt Shorts nach unten bis zu seinen Knien.

So verdammt hart war er bereits und dass er seit Monaten nicht einmal mehr selbst Hand angelegt hatte, geschweige denn Sex in den letzten Jahren hatte, umschloss er voller Verlangen seine stark angeschwollene Erektion mit der Hand und ließ diese über die weiche Haut auf und ab gleiten.

Verdammt warum war er nur so geil, wenn er an die Sache mit Boerne dachte?

********

Was hatte der alte Thiel auch gerade jetzt kommen müssen?

War doch wirklich alles sehr zur Freude des Professors gelaufen. Nicht dass er es darauf angelegt hätte, die Küsserei mit Thiel am Morgen fortzuführen, nein, damit hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet gehabt. Das aber der Kommissar derjenige war, der es darauf angelegt hatte, entzückte den Professor tatsächlich sehr und so konnte und wollte er sich auch gar nicht erst dagegen währen. 

Ob Thiel ihn irgendwann weg geschoben hätte, wenn er ein wenig mehr versucht hätte? Verlockend war sein Nachbar ja schon dagelegen und wenn Boerne ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hätte er mit seine Lippen nicht nur gerne Thiels Mund, sondern auch andere Körperregionen erkundet. Leider kam es nun eben ja nicht mehr dazu, doch alleine der Gedanke an das, was hätte passieren können, ließ das Blut direkt wieder südlich fließen.

Sich über eine Erektion aufzuregen, die er dank Thiel hatte, hatte Boerne schon vor einigen Monaten, ach was, vor Jahren aufgegeben. Er wusste, dass verdrängen eh nichts half, weshalb er es, wie zu Hause auch, einfach hinnahm und versuchte, sich so schnell wie möglich die gewünschte Befriedigung zu verschaffen.

Nun das er jetzt im Krankenbett lag und einen Ständer hatte, gefiel ihm zwar beileibe nicht, aber als Arzt wusste er ja schließlich, dass so etwas immer und überall hätte passieren konnte.

Einen Augenblick lauschte er der Stille, welche ihn umgab, aber da auch auf dem Korridor des Krankenhauses nichts zu hören war, schob Boerne seine Hand in die Hose und musste feststellen, dass er bereits schon jetzt vollkommen hart war.

Lächelnd schloss der Rechtsmediziner seine Augen, denn dieses Mal musste er sich nicht einmal wild etwas an den Haaren herbei ziehen, sondern konnte ohne viel Fantasie daran anknöpfen, was er vor wenigen Minuten mit Thiel erlebt hatte.

Das Unterhemd, ja, das wäre das Erste gewesen, welches er zu Boden befördert hätte, dachte Boerne und ließ flink die Hand über seine Erektion fliegen.

Lange würde er nicht brauchen, da war er sich sicher.


	69. Chapter 69

Mit einem „Fuck, Boerne" auf den Lippen, war Thiel heftig gekommen und brauchte ziemlich lange, um seine Atmung auch nur ansatzweise wieder kontrollieren zu können.

Verflixt, das musste wirklich eine einmalige Angelegenheit bleiben. Das konnte doch nicht angehen, dass er tatsächlich auf seinem Sofa saß und sich an den Gedanken, mit Boerne was zu starten, einen runterholte.

Wie weit war es nur mit ihm gekommen?

Etwas angewidert von sich selbst, aber unendlich befriedigt, griff er nach der Packung Taschentücher, die seit seiner Erkältung noch immer auf dem Tisch stand und machte sich damit sauber.

Super, wie ein sechzehn jähriger Teenager hatte er sich gerade verhalten und fühlte sich noch nicht einmal so elend wie er befürchtet hatte.

Nie im Leben hätte er auch nur im Traum daran gedacht, dass er wegen eines Mannes erregt werden könnte, aber da hatte sich der Kommissar wohl getäuscht. Schlimmer fand er aber eigentlich, dass es nicht irgendein beliebiger Mann war, sondern ausgerechnet Boerne, welchem er seit Jahr und Tag Vorwürfe genau das zum Vorwurf machte, wenn er ihn mit seinen Leichenfingern berührte oder auch nur auf die Schulter tippte.

In der Hoffnung diesen Moment der Schwäche verdrängen zu können, zog er seine Hosen wieder nach oben und entsorgte das verschmutzte Taschentuch direkt im Abfalleimer seiner Küche.

Ein ordentliches Frühstück, ja, das würde ihm jetzt mit Sicherheit helfen.

********

„Komm für mich”, hörte Boerne Thiel in seinem inneren Ohr sagen und das genügte dem Professor, um endgültig die Beherrschung zu verlieren. In mehreren Schüben kam er auf seinem Bauch und presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht das gesamte Krankenhaus darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er gerade, nach Wochen mal wieder, einen heftigen Orgasmus hatte.

Mit rosigen Wangen und schweißbenetzter Stirn, lag der Rechtsmediziner nun in seinem Bett und rang nach Atem.

Gut fühlte er sich ja eigentlich immer, wenn er dabei an den Blonden, mit den himmelblauen Augen dachte, aber so real wie gerade eben, hatte es sich noch nie angefühlt.

Denken, dass war bei Boerne meistens leider nicht mehr so drin, wenn er richtig in Fahrt war, weshalb er jetzt erst bemerkte, dass es alles andere als klug war, sich auf seinem Bauch zu entladen.

Das sein Gehirn auch immer die Größe einer Erbse annehmen musste, wenn er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand, schimpfte Boerne mit sich selbst und versuchte seine Hinterlassenschaft mit einer Serviette vom Verband zu wischen.

Zu Boernes Leidwesen, war das nicht wirklich von Erfolg gekrönt, weshalb ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als die drei großen Pflaster zu lösen und sie in den Mülleimer, neben dem Infusionsständer, zu befördern.

Wo hatte Uli denn neulich das Verbandsmaterial her? Boerne war sich sicher, dass sie es aus eine der Schubladen gekramt hatte, welche sich neben seinem Kleiderschrank befanden.

********

Mehr als zwei angetrocknete Scheiben Toast hatte Thiel auf die Schnelle nicht finden können, weshalb er diese schwerfällig mit heißem Kaffee herunterspülte.

Einkauf, ja, den sollte er dringend mal wieder erledigen, bevor er irgendwann bei Boerne einbrechen musste, um dessen Gefrierschrank zu plündern, dachte Thiel und musste kurz grinsen. Dieses verschwand aber zügig wieder von seinem Gesicht, denn erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie saudämlich er sich im Krankenhaus verhalten hatte.

Weil er so wütend auf seinen Vater war, hatte er ihn ziemlich doof von der Seite angeredet und zu allem Überfluss einfach so sitzen gelassen.

Was Boerne wohl noch hätte sagen wollen, als er ihn nicht zu Ende hatte sprechen lassen?

Schwermütig ließ er seinen Kopf hängen. Mit Sicherheit war der Professor jetzt total sauer und beleidigt, was er ihm so überhaupt nicht verdenken konnte.

Aber..... war Boerne nur sauer weil er einfach so schnell abgedampft war?

War er beleidigt, weil er zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass er seine Schnauze halten sollte?

Thiel wusste es nicht. Irgendwie war er sich da auch gar nicht mal so sicher, denn das hatte er ja nun wirklich schon oft zu Boerne gesagt und ihn manches Mal sogar als Arschloch betitelt.

********

Mit Sicherheit war es heute schon das fünfte Bier, welches sich Thiel im Laufe des Tages gegönnt hatte und so saß er schließlich mit seinem Sechsten, auf dem Boden,vor seiner Wohnungstür und blickte auf die abgeschlossene von Boerne.

Warum er ausgerechnet hier saß, wusste er nicht mal mehr so genau, denn dass war einfach so im Laufe des abends passiert.

Ein Nachbar, Obiak, aus der oberen Etage hatte ihn zwar schon etwas seltsam angesehen, doch als Thiel darauf beharrte, er hätte sich nur ausgesperrt, war dieser nach zweiminütiger Diskussion schließlich weiter gezogen.

Schlüsseldienst rufen, der hatte sie ja nicht mehr alle.

Schlecht gelaunt nippte er an der Flasche und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf über sich selbst.

Erstes Date... - was war das denn nur für eine bekloppten Idee gewesen?

Wann war denn das alles so aus dem Ruder gelaufen? Ursprünglich wollte er Boerne doch nur beweisen, dass er eben schon ein wenig von Romantik verstand. Das dieser Abend solche Ausmaße annehmen würde, das hatte er alles andere als beabsichtigt.

Was wenn Boerne nun dachte, dass er in ihn verliebt sei und ihn anmachen wollte?

Niemals würde der ihn nochmal ernst nehmen und von ihrem zerrütteten Arbeitsverhältnis wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.

Scheiße, warum hatte er denn nur zugelassen, dass sie sich einvernehmlich küssten? Warum mussten sie überhaupt noch diesen bescheuerten Film schauen und warum musste Boerne ausgerechnet einen Schluck Rotwein haben wollen, dass Thiel wie vom Blitz getroffen war, als sich ihre Finger berührten?

„Mensch Junge, wach endlich auf! So blind kann man doch gar nicht sein!", hallten die Worte seines Vaters in seinem Kopf und obwohl er sich noch versuchte einzureden, dass es da gar nichts gab, wovon er hätte aufwachen müssen, traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

Das konnte nicht sein, nein, das durfte nicht sein. Das durfte doch alles wirklich nicht wahr sein, dachte Thiel und ließ seinen Kopf hängen.

Sein Vater hatte recht.

Er war verliebt - verliebt in seinen Professor. Was sollte er sich selbst noch versuchen vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen? Hatte er sich nicht heute morgen noch einen runtergeholt, weil die Angelegenheit mit Boerne im Krankenhaus so heiß war?

Scheiße, Scheiße, überdimensional große Scheiße!

\- Und Boerne war sauer, daran gab es wirklich keinen Zweifel mehr.

Der hätte sich doch sonst bestimmt längst gemeldet, so wie jeden Tag.

Mist.... am Ende hatte der auch eins und eins zusammengezählt und schrieb geistig schon die Kündigung für Thiels Wohnung.

Nie im Leben hätte Boerne ebenfalls Interesse an ihm, dass ginge schon überhaupt nicht, weil Thiel ja keine Frau war und dazu auch noch komplett unattraktiv im Gegensatz zu dem Pathologen war.

Nie wieder würde er Boerne in die Augen sehen können, weil er Angst davor haben müsste, dass Boerne erkennen würde, was er versautes gedacht und getrieben hatte.

Scheiße, das konnte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein.


	70. Chapter 70

> _ **Hallo Frank.** _
> 
> _ **Ich weiß, der Morgen ist ein wenig unglücklich gelaufen, aber ich hoffe, dass zwischen uns alles in Ordnung ist. Von meiner Seite her ist es das jedenfalls.** _
> 
> _ **Ich möchte wirklich nicht mit dir streiten, auch wenn es nicht gerade sehr nett von dir war, wie du mit mir gesprochen hast.** _
> 
> _ **Dass dein werter Herr Papa dich auf die Palme gebracht hat, dafür konnte ich wirklich nicht sehr viel. Ausnahmsweise, ich weiß.** _
> 
> _ **Wie dem auch sei....** _
> 
> _ **Ich wünsche dir noch eine geruhsame Nacht.** _
> 
> _ **Ps. Bitte trink nicht so viel Bier! ;-)** _
> 
> _ **Dein Abdominalfett wird es dir danken.** _
> 
> _ **Beste Grüße, KF. ** _

Wie oft Thiel diese Nachricht in den letzten drei Tagen gelesen hatte, konnte er schon gar nicht mehr nachvollziehen. Sicher war jedoch, dass er sie mindestens einmal pro Stunde öffnete, als wolle er überprüfen, ob sie überhaupt noch existierte.

Boerne hatte ihm diese SMS geschrieben, noch genau an dem Abend, als Thiel vor seiner Wohnungstür gesessen hatte und sich eingestehen musste, dass er sich in den grünäugigen Gerichtsmediziner verliebt hatte.

Sein Herz hatte extrem geklopft, als er diese Zeilen gelesen hatte, doch so recht wollten seine Finger an diesem Abend keine Antwort mehr formen. Schließlich hatte er sich dann vorgenommen, die Nachricht am nächsten Tag zu beantworten, doch da hatte ihn dann irgendwie der Mut verlassen.

Im Grunde hätte ja eine einfache Antwort ausgereicht, doch da er viel zu durcheinander war, wollte er lieber gar nichts antworten, damit er sich nicht irgendwie verdächtig machen konnte. Vermutlich war aber genau das jetzt noch auffälliger, denn er hatte ja bis heute nicht zurück geschrieben, geschweige denn, sich nochmal im Krankenhaus blicken lassen.

Drei-, vielleicht viermal hatte Boerne versucht ihn telefonisch zu erreichen, doch jedes Mal, als die Melodie '_Auf der Reeperbahn nachts um halb eins_' ertönte, hatte Thiel sein Handy für eine ganze Weile ausgestellt.

Das sein Verhalten kindisch, ja geradezu affig war, dass wusste er und trotzdem konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, auf den Professor zuzugehen und ihm unter die Augen zu treten.

Vermutlich war das Kind sowieso längst in den Brunnen gefallen und Boerne garantiert zu tiefst beleidigt, aber mit dem Gedanken hatte sich Thiel ebenfalls schon angefreundet, naja, zumindest abgefunden.

Lieber wollte er nie wieder mit Boerne sprechen, als ihm erklären zu müssen, weshalb er sich so von ihm distanziert hatte.

Verstehen würde das der Andere ja sowieso nicht und eine Alberich, die ihn belächelte und eine Frau Staatsanwalt, die sich kringelte, wenn Boerne ihr davon erzählen würde, brauchte Thiel halt wirklich nicht.

Vermutlich würde Boerne ihn nicht einmal mit Absicht bloßstellen. Nein, ihm würde versehentlich heraus rutschen, dass Thiel auf ihn stand, weil es seine selbstgefällige Art gar nicht anders zu lassen würde.

So, sagte sich Thiel, war es am Vernünftigsten und wenn niemand von seinen Gefühlen erfuhr, dann gab es für ihn auch nichts zu befürchten.

Er und Boerne könnten auch in Zukunft weiter zusammen arbeiten, keiner würde etwas mitbekommen und da Boerne ihn privat garantiert ignorieren würde, wäre das Thema sowieso für alle Zeit vom Tisch.

********

„Was ziehen wir denn für ein langes Gesicht, Boerne?", fragte Uli, die sich gerade am Verband des Forensikers zu schaffen machte.

„Das wüssten Sie jetzt gerne, was?"

„Das wüsste ich nicht gerne, dass weiß ich eigentlich auch so schon!", entgegnete Uli und sprühte etwas Desinfektionsmittel auf die Narbe, von welcher gestern die Fäden entfernt wurden.

„Ach und warum fragen Sie dann, wenn Sie angeblich wissen, welche Laus mir über die fehlende Niere gelaufen ist?"

Sichtlich amüsiert, wischte Uli mit dem Tupfer über die Wundfläche und warf diesen dann in den Abwurf.

„Die Laus heißt Frank und Ihnen stößt es mächtig auf, dass er gerade nicht kommt. Warum eigentlich?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es Sie angeht."

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf.

Was mussten Frauen auch immer so neugierig sein? Da war ihm der untersetzte Thiel um Längen lieber. Der war zwar meist recht reserviert und desinteressiert und wenn er ehrlich war, bestanden ihre Konversationen eher aus Monologen seitens des Professors, aber das war für ihn und ebenso für Thiel eigentlich immer in Ordnung gewesen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Uli, das war nicht in Ordnung."

„Lassen Sie mal gut sein, Herr Professor. Soll ich vielleicht mal mit ihm sprechen?", fragte die kleine Schwester, welche tatsächlich noch pummeliger als Thiel war.

„Ich habe es verbockt, um es mal in Franks Wort Jargon auszudrücken. Da bringt es reichlich wenig, wenn Sie sich auch noch einmischen, zumal Sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung haben, in welch verfahrener Zwickmühle wir uns eigentlich befinden."

„Das glauben auch nur Sie, mein liebes Professörchen."

Gerade wollte Boerne sich die Frechheit verbitten, dass Uli ihn als Professörchen betitelte, doch da fuhr sie schon fort.

„Karl-Friedrich, ich bin wirklich nicht von Dummbach. Mag sein, dass ich nur Krankenschwester bin und keine Ärztin, aber einen gesunden Menschenverstand habe ich durchaus. Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich nicht weiß, dass Sie und Herr Thiel nicht wirklich ein Paar sind?"

„Oh!", war das Einzige, was Boerne pikiert über die Lippen brachte.

Dünnes Eis, sehr dünnes Eis.

„Natürlich sind all meine Kollegen der Annahme, dass Sie und Frank liiert sind, aber ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen."

„Was gesehen?", hakte Boerne nach.

„Den Schmerz, die Trauer, die Verzweiflung, die Wut, die Sehnsucht, die Angst, den Hass auf den getöteten Jungen, ach ich könnte Ihnen noch hundert Dinge aufzählen. Am Anfang hatte ich wirklich geglaubt, dass Sie und Thiel ein Paar seien, doch ich habe gemerkt, wie unsicher er war, wie schwer es ihm anfangs fiel sich Ihnen zu nähern, zu offenbaren und für Sie da zu sein. Der wollte das, das hat man gesehen, aber da war eben eine unsichtbare Mauer, die Sie beide trennte und welche er nicht ungefragt durchbrechen wollte."

Boerne schluckte.

Noch kein einziges Mal hatte er sich richtige Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie für Thiel das alles gewesen sein musste, als er so im Koma lag und niemand wusste, ob er die ganze Sache überleben würde.

„Und warum haben Sie uns oder ihn nicht auffliegen lassen?"

„Weil ich gespürt habe, dass Sie tief in seinem Herzen verankert sind. Sicher war die Ehe vor Ihrem Onkel gespielt, genauso die Partnerschaft vor uns, aber ich habe Frank angemerkt, dass Sie sein wichtigster Mensch im Leben sind und er alles für Sie getan hätte, wäre es nötig gewesen. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Stunden er an Ihrem Bett verbracht hat und dabei selbst die höllischsten Schmerzen ertrug, nur um Ihre Hand zu halten, Ihnen etwas vorzulesen oder Ihnen irgendwelche Geschichten zu erzählen. Frank hat Sie wirklich gehegt und gepflegt wie seinen Augapfel. Ich habe ihn nicht einmal jammern hören."

Boernes Herz klopfte immer schneller, denn diese Worte waren zwar traurig, aber zugleich auch Balsam für seine Seele.

„Ich vermute er hat sich zurückgezogen, aus Gründen, welche ich nicht kenne, aber lassen Sie ihn nicht los, Professor. Der liebt Sie."


	71. Chapter 71

Als Thiel am nächsten Vormittag vom Einkaufen zurück kam und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, räumte er gemütlich die Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank.

Hatte halt doch wirklich mehr Vorteile, wenn nicht nur ein ranziges Stück gesalzene Butter und zwei traurig dreinblickende Tomaten dort 'rumlagen.

Gerade als er sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingeschenkt hatte, klingelte es an seiner Wohnungstür.

„Moin Frank."

Oha, wo kam der denn jetzt bitte her?

Herbert hatte er seit jenem Tag ebenfalls nicht mehr gesehen, worüber er aber auch nicht wirklich traurig war.

„Moinsen Vaddern."

Ohne ihn herein zu bitten, drehte sich der junge Thiel um, watschelte zurück zu seinem Esstisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken.

„Hättest dich ruhig mal melden können!", beschwerte sich Vaddern und schenkte sich ebenfalls eine Tasse ein.

„Warum? Du kommst doch sowieso immer wieder von alleine an“, antwortete Thiel gelangweilt und gähnte zur Unterstreichung seiner Desinteresse.

„Doch nicht bei mir! Das heißt, bei deinem alten Vater könntest du dich zwischendurch auch mal melden und nicht nur, wenn du einen fahrbaren Untersatz brauchst, aber ich rede vom Professor", führte Herbert seine Ansprache zu Ende und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Stuhl.

„Was hat jetzt Boerne damit zu tun?", fragte Frank völlig perplex.

Sein Vater redete aber manchmal auch chinesisch.

„Erst 'rummachen, als gäbe es kein Morgen und dann tagelang nix hören lassen? Das '_Schwanz einziehen_', hast du aber bestimmt nicht von mir!"

Schimpfte Herbert gerade wirklich mit ihm? Wenn ja, warum?

„Vaddern, komm auf'n Punkt. Was willst du von mir?"

Langsam wurde es Thiel zu bunt.

„Eigentlich hattest du dem feinen Pinkel versprochen, dass du ihn vom Krankenhaus abholst, wenn es jemals soweit wäre und stattdessen durfte ich das jetzt machen. Nur weil ich Thiel heiß, bin ich noch lange nicht euer Taxi. Also Taxi schon, aber nicht euer leibeigener Chauffeur", maulte Herbert und fischte sich einen Keks aus der Dose.

„Moment mal. Jetzt nochmal ganz langsam. Du hast Boerne abgeholt? Ist er daheim? Wie geht's ihm? Ach und nenn ihn nicht Pinkel, ja?"

Herbert rollte mit den Augen und schob sich einen weiteren Keks zwischen die Backen.

„Ich mein ja nur. Der if daheim. Fieht irgendwie geknickt auf. Über dich wollt der gar nicht fprechen. Verftehe gar nicht waf der hat. Kann ich ja nicht wiffen, daf ihr Freff habt“, schmatze Herbert und Thiel musste fast lachen, weil es sich so lustig anhörte.

„Ab Zweihundert Gramm wird's undeutlich!", meinte Thiel und nahm seinem Vater den nächsten Keks weg, in den der gerade hineinbeißen wollte.

„Heeeey! Fpafbremfe!"

„Jetzt sag schon. Wie geht's ihm?" wiederholte sich Thiel und sah seinen alten Herren ungeduldig an.

„Frag ihn doch selbst, Junge. Bist doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen!", antworte Herbert, nachdem er die Kekspampe mit reichlich Kaffee heruntergespült hatte.

Okay, da kam er nicht wirklich weiter, aber zu Boerne rüber gehen, dass war ja nun wirklich auch keine Option.

********

Nachdem Herbert wieder los musste, saß Thiel nun alleine am Küchentisch und dachte nach.

Papa hatte recht gehabt, er hätte Boerne tatsächlich zugesichert, dass er ihn abholen würde, wenn er endlich aus diesem verflixten Krankenhaus raus durfte. Stattdessen hatte er ihn jetzt tagelang nicht mal besucht und wäre Herbert nicht gekommen, hätte er nicht mal so schnell erfahren, dass Boerne überhaupt wieder zu Hause war.

Zu Hause - Er war endlich wieder da.

Eine Träne der Erleichterung rollte ihm über die Wange. Wie viele Nächte hatte er gebetet, dass Boerne wieder aufwachen würde, dass er wieder nach Hause kommen würde und dass er wieder der Alte werden würde... und jetzt? Jetzt war es endlich so weit und das Leben könnte wirklich wieder geregelte Bahnen annehmen. Könnte....

Könnte, wenn nicht alles so verflixt kompliziert wäre und er an dem Schlamassel nicht auch noch selbst Schuld hätte.

Sonst schob er ja immer jegliche Schuld auf den Professor, selbst wenn der gar keine hatte, aber dieses Mal musste Thiel einsehen, dass nur er, er ganz alleine einen dummen Fehler begangen hatte, den es eigentlich auszubügeln galt.

Ob er nach alle dem einfach so bei Boerne klingeln konnte?

Würde der alleine überhaupt klar kommen?

Was war eigentlich mit seinem Arm? War der wenigstens wieder zu gebrauchen?

Scheiße! Warum hatte er ihn die letzten Tage nur so hängen gelassen?

********

Bis zum Abend hin, hatte Thiel gehofft, dass Boerne vielleicht die Initiative ergreifen würde und bei ihm klingelte, doch leider tat ihm der Professor den Gefallen nicht, was ihm eigentlich von vornherein schon klar war.

Boerne war beleidig, sauer, angefressen, was auch immer. Vermutlich hatte der schon mit ihrer Freundschaft abgeschlossen, ehe sie so richtig offiziell begonnen hatte.

Was also tun? Rüber gehen? Ihn Willkommen heißen? Hilfe anbieten?

Nein, dass war doch alles Unfug.

Am Besten sollte er ihn erstmal ankommen lassen, danach könnte er immer noch die Tage mal zu ihm rüber gehen und nach dem Rechten schauen.

Ja, dass war doch mal eine passable Idee.

********

Frisch geduscht und in Jogginganzug gekleidet, kam Thiel aus dem Badezimmer und blickte in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Ob Boerne auch im Wohnzimmer saß? Vielleicht bei einem Glas Rotwein und Richard Wagner?

Oh man, tagelang hatte er es geschafft, seine Gedanken an Boerne weitestgehend zu verdrängen und kaum war der wieder zu Hause, ging der ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Boerne wäre doch mit Sicherheit zu stolz, um nach Hilfe zu fragen oder?

Vielleicht sollte er doch noch schnell rüber schauen, ob alles in Ordnung war?

Kurz hielt der Kommissar inne, doch dann trugen ihn seine Beine fast schon von allein zu seiner Wohnungstür.

Mit seinem eigenen Schlüssel bewaffnet, ging er schließlich in den Flur und trat vor Boernes Wohnung.

Einfach entschuldigen und etwas Hilfe anzubieten, konnte ja nicht so schwer sein, dachte Thiel und drückte seine Hand zögerlich auf den Klingelknopf.

Hoffentlich weckte er ihn nicht auf, schoss es ihm dann durch den Kopf, aber als er durch das kleine Fenster sehen konnte, wie das Licht in Boernes Flur an ging und auch eindeutig Schritte hörte, wusste er, dass der Pathologe noch nicht geschlafen haben konnte.

„Herr Nachbar, was gibt's?", fragte Boerne in reserviertem Tonfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja Thiel. Ich glaub da hat niemand so wirklich Mitleid


	72. Chapter 72

Normalerweise bat Boerne ihn immer herein, öffnete die Tür oder machte mit den Händen eine einladende Geste, doch dieses Mal blieb es bei dem schmalen Spalt und Thiel wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass Boerne wohl noch beleidigter sein musste, als es es vermutet hatte.

„Thiel, nun red endlich. Ich bin nicht interessiert daran, mir die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen."

Oh, stimmt ja, er sollte lieber anfangen zu sprechen, bevor Boerne die Tür vor seiner Nase schloss.

„Man Boerne, du weißt dass ich in sowas total schlecht bin!", begann Thiel und schloss einen Augenblick die Augen, um sich die richtigen Worte zurecht zu legen.

„Ich warte, Herr Hauptkommissar."

„'stutmirleid", murmelte Thiel und war froh, als er es hinter sich hatte.

„Bitte? Nuschel doch nicht so in deinen nicht vorhandenen Bart!"

Na super. Boerne hatte es mit Sicherheit verstanden, gab sich damit aber natürlich nicht zufrieden.

„Ich hab mich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt und möchte mich bei dir in aller Form entschuldigen."

Thiel atmete durch. Jetzt hatte er vermutlich die aufrichtigste Entschuldigung seines Lebens rausgehauen.

Und Boerne? Warum zog der jetzt nicht seine Schnute, die er sonst immer machte, wenn er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen wollte?

„In Ordnung, Thiel. Ich nehme die Entschuldigung an! Sonst noch was? Ich würde mich gerne in mein Bett begeben. Ich bin ein wenig erschöpft."

Thiel schluckte trocken. Boerne hatte zwar jetzt seine Entschuldigung angenommen, aber die Sache hatte er damit nicht wirklich in Ordnung bringen können. Noch immer klang der Pathologe ungewöhnlich kühl und irgendwie...

Nein, dass konnte doch aber nicht sein, dass er verletzt war.... oder?

Immerhin war doch Thiel derjenige, der mehr oder weniger Liebeskummer hatte, während Boerne bei ihrem Date doch nur eine Rolle gespielt hatte. Schauspielerisches Talent hatte der Andere ja, aber das wusste Thiel schon vom ersten Tage an.

Abwartend wurde er noch immer von Boerne angesehen, was ihm bewusst machte, dass der ja noch auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete.

„Ich... Nein, dass war eigentlich alles. Das heißt, nein, eigentlich doch nicht. Ich, du, wie geht's dir?"

„Möchtest du einen Augenblick herein kommen? Ich bin nicht scharf darauf, dass die alte Hexe von oben mit Popcorn und Piccolo voller Erwartung, mit dem Ohr, an der Tür klebt und lauscht."

-Und da war sie wieder, diese besagte Schnute, in die Thiel sich ebenso verguckt hatte, wie in alles andere vom Professor.

Erfreut zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben und Boerne gab der Tür einen Stoß.

„Komm rein!"

********

Müde und schwerfällig schleppte sich der Professor ins Wohnzimmer. Thiel hatte mit seiner Annahme richtig gelegen, denn auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand ein Glas Rotwein und im Hintergrund lief leise ein Stück von Wagner.

Wie berechenbar Boerne doch für ihn in all den Jahren geworden war, fast schon erschreckend.

„Möchtest du ein Glas Wein?"

Bier wäre ihm deutlich lieber gewesen, aber Boerne zu Liebe wollte er jetzt nicht direkt wieder das lamentieren anfangen und nickte seinem Nachbarn stattdessen tonlos zu.

********

„Wie geht's dir, Boerne?"

„Gut!"

„Und wie geht's dir wirklich?"

„Ich bin ein wenig überfordert um ehrlich zu sein, aber physisch gesehen, befinde ich mich auf dem Wege der Besserung", erklärte Boerne und schwenkte den Wein in seinem Glas hin und her.

Nun, so richtig schlau wurde er aus der Aussage jetzt auch nicht, aber zumindest hatte er sich ihm gegenüber wenigstens ein kleines bisschen geöffnet. Damit konnte man doch arbeiten.

„Hast du schmerzen? Wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder so, du weißt wo du klingeln musst."

„Bei dir ja schon mal nicht. Ich weiß dass ich dir auf den Wecker falle, wenn ich bei dir klingle oder welche Diskussionen wir führen, wenn ich dich um einen kleinen Gefallen Bitte. Wir kennen uns lang genug Frank, warum sollte das denn jetzt anders sein?"

Ja, dass war nun wirklich eine gute Frage und leider hatte Boerne auch da wieder recht. Thiel fühlte sich schuldig. Wie arschig war er eigentlich all die Jahre zu ihm gewesen?

„Boerne, ich mein's ernst. Ich will dass es dir gut geht und ich will dass du's mir sagst, wenn's nicht so ist und dazu gehört auch, dass du mir sagen musst, wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder was nicht alleine kannst!", erklärte Thiel und war selbst fast schon ein wenig stolz, dass er das ohne Gestammel so prima über die Lippen gebracht hatte.

„Rührend, fast könnte man meinen, dass du das mal Ernst meinst und nicht nur formell so dahin sagst."

Oh, Boerne war heute aber extrem misstrauisch, so kannte er ihn gar nicht. Am liebsten wäre Thiel jetzt wie üblich laut geworden, hätte ihn angemotzt, dass er froh sein konnte, dass sich überhaupt jemand um ihn scherte und jemand Undankbares wie er es war, vielleicht wirklich keine Hilfe verdiente, doch Thiel schweig nur und blickte in Boernes Augen.

Mühevoll versuchte er in ihnen zu lesen und irgendwann, ja, irgendwann da sah er eine gewisse Enttäuschung, Verletzlichkeit oder gekränkter Stolz, aber es war auch irgendwas Ablehnendes, dass sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte. das gefiel dem Kommissar ganz und gar nicht.

„Boerne, bitte."

Thiel wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und weil er im Reden halt nicht so gut war, wie der Andere, musste er halt versuchen anders an den Braunhaarigen 'ranzukommen.

Zögerlich, fast schüchtern rutschte er ein Stück näher und Boerne hielt seinem Blick weiter stand.

„Was ist los?"

Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf Boernes Oberschenkel und streichelte diesen mit seinem Daumen.

„Frank? Jetzt sag doch bitte, was das hier werden soll, wenn's fertig ist."

Genervt klang der Pathologe aber gerade nicht, eher verwundert und abwartend.

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte auf das gefüllte Weinglas.

„Verzeih mir doch bitte. Nicht nur so dahin gesagt, sondern aufrichtig."

Scheinbar hatte er den wunden Punkt getroffen und Boernes kühle Fassade begann allmählich zu bröckeln.

„Hab ich doch bereits vorhin."

„Nein, vielleicht mit den Lippen, aber nicht mit deinem Herzen", entgegnete Thiel und blickte wieder in wunderschöne grüne Augen.

„So poetisch am späten Abend, Frank? Warum gehst du davon aus, dass es so ist?", fragte Boerne, lächelte angedeutet und legt seine Hand auf die des Blonden.

„Ich hab's in deinen Augen gesehen, Boerne", sprach der Kommissar mit leiser, rauer Stimme und umschloss Boernes Hand nun mit beiden Händen.

„Und ich seh's jetzt. Jetzt meinst du's ernst!"


	73. Chapter 73

Schweigend saßen sie Wange an Wange gelehnt da. Wie lange, dass wusste vermutlich keiner der Beiden so genau, aber niemand hatte lange Zeit das Bedürfnis danach, etwas daran zu ändern.

Stille behagte Boerne nicht, Thiel dagegen schon und trotzdem schien sie im Augenblick für beide angenehm zu sein. Außerdem spielte noch immer leise Wagner im Hintergrund und somit war es ja dann auch nicht vollkommen ruhig.

Als Boernes Wange immer schwerer gegen Thiels Gesicht drückte und seine Atemzüge immer gleichmäßiger wurden, löste Thiel eine Hand und fuhr dem Pathologen durchs Haar.

„Es wird höchste Zeit für Bett."

Boerne nickte langsam und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin.

„Ich räum' schnell die Gläser weg und dann helf' ich dir noch kurz."

Thiel bemerkte zwar den überraschten Blick seines Kollegen, doch da dieser keinen Einwand brachte, setzte Thiel seinen Plan in die Tat um, spülte die Gläser und verstaute Boernes Rotweinflasche zuverlässig im Kühlschrank.

Etwas nervös war er jetzt schon, weil die Situation hier etwas anders war, als im Krankenhaus, wenn er Boerne half.

Trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass er eigentlich überhaupt nichts würde falsch machen können und wenn doch, dann würde ihn der Klugscheißer garantiert darauf aufmerksam machen, dachte Thiel grinsend und ging zurück zu Boerne, der schon wieder in sich gesunken auf der Couch hing.

„Na komm", sagte Thiel sanft und griff nach Boernes Hand um ihn nach oben zu ziehen und Boerne, der ließ sich ziehen - vertraute auf Thiel.

Da Boerne nicht den Eindruck erweckte, dass er noch zum Zähneputzen in der Lage war, führte ihn Thiel geradewegs ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen schlüpfte der Pathologe aus seinen Schuhen und Thiel half ihm dabei, seine Kleidung auszuziehen. Übung hatte er ja schließlich genug mit der doofen Schlinge, welche Boerne noch immer tragen musste.

„Brauchst du noch was?", fragte der Kommissar, als er Boerne ordentlich zugedeckt hatte.

„Nein. Ich habe vermutlich alles was ich benötige."

Damit legte Boerne seine Brille ab und kuschelte sich in die Decke.

„Na dann... Schlaf gut und wenn was ist, dann mach Meldung."

Boerne nickte und Thiel knipste an der Tür angekommen das Licht aus.

„Frank?"

„Ja?"

„Danke!"

Mit einem Lächeln, lehnte Thiel die Zimmertür an, atmete einmal erleichtert auf und ging schließlich zurück in seine Wohnung.

********

Nicht weniger müde als Boerne, lag Thiel nun in Boxershorts und ausgeleierterem St. Pauli Shirt im Bett und dachte einen Augenblick über das aufeinandertreffen mit dem Professor nach.

Gott sei dank, hatte er doch den Mut gefasst, rüber zu gehen und so war er sich sicher, dass er beruhigt schlafen konnte, weil er Boerne im sicheren Bett wusste.

Kaum hatte er das Licht ausgelöscht und die Augen geschlossen, hämmerte es gegen seine Wohnungstür.

Erschrocken setzte er sich auf, stolperte beim Verlassen des Bettes über die Bettdecke, welche sich auf den Fußboden verabschiedet hatte und humpelte fluchend zur Tür.

Was war denn jetzt bitte los?

Als er die Tür öffnete, stand Boerne wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm und drohte jede Sekunde zusammenzubrechen.

„Boerne", entfuhr es Thiel und er zog den Größeren in seine Arme.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er so sanft wie möglich und streichelte beruhigend über Boernes Rücken.

„Ich kann da nicht schlafen. Nicht jetzt."

Und da verstand Thiel alles, ohne dass Boerne konkreter werden musste.

Es war aber auch dämlich anzunehmen, dass sein Nachbar da seelenruhig schlafen konnte, wenn dies der Ort war, an dem sein Martyrium begonnen hatte.

Warum war er denn nicht einfach bei ihm geblieben oder hatte ihm direkt angeboten, dass er bei ihm schlafen konnte?

„Ich schlaf auch auf der Couch", schluchzte Boerne, dem das alles so extrem Nahe ging.

„Du hast ja 'nen Vogel. Auf der Couch... Soweit kommt's noch! Tzz."

Langsam beförderte er Boerne in seine Wohnung und nahm ihn direkt mit in sein Schlafzimmer. Da der sich nicht mal über die Bettwäsche beklagte, wusste Thiel genau, dass es nicht gut um ihn stand.

„Leg dich hin. Ich komm gleich wieder."

********

Eine heiße Milch mit Honig und ein paar tröstenden Worte später, hatte Boerne sich wieder beruhigt und Thiel brachte die leeren Tassen in die Küche.

Wenigstens schien das nicht nur ihm sondern auch Boerne zu helfen, dass war aber auch ein gutes Hausmittel, dachte Thiel und tapste zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Boerne, der auf auf der rechten Betthälfte lag, hatte seine Augen geschlossen, doch da seine Lider zuckten und er sich gerade an der Brust kratzte, wusste Thiel, dass er noch nicht schlief.

„Soll ich das Licht ausmachen oder möchtest du, dass wir es lieber an lassen?", fragte Thiel und Boerne öffnete seine Augen.

„Du bist ja da und eine Waffe hast du auch, also könnten wir den Versuch starten."

Zaghaft lächelte er dabei und Thiel knipste ebenfalls lächelnd das Licht aus.

Nachdem sich auch Thiel endlich unter die Decke gelegt hatte, schloss er seine Augen und hoffte, dass Boerne, aber auch er, endlich den ersehnten Schlaf finden konnten.

„Frank?"

„Hmm, ja?"

„Ist schon gut."

„Was'n los Beorne?"

„Könntest du vielleicht..."

„Sicher."

Boerne hatte zwar auch das nicht ausgesprochen, aber es gab eben Dinge, die musste man halt nicht immer beim Namen nennen.

Während Boerne etwas mehr in die Mitte rutschte, kam Thiel ihm ebenfalls ein Stück entgegen und er kuschelte sich seitliche an ihn heran.

„Danke."

Lächelnd legte Thiel seine Hand auf Boernes Magenhöhe ab und drückte seine Nase an den Hals des Professors.

„Gute Nacht, Pussibärchen."

„Gute Nacht, SCHATZ!"

Plötzlich begannen beide zu lachen und da wusste Thiel, dass zwischen ihm und Boerne jetzt wirklich wieder alles im Lot war.


	74. Chapter 74

Während Boerne noch friedlich im Bett lag und schlief, hatte sich Thiel daran gemacht ein Frühstück vorzubereiten. Dieses Mal konnte er wenigstens mehr vorweisen, denn sein Kühlschrank war immerhin gefüllt und da war mit Sicherheit auch was für den verzogenen Gaumen Boernes dabei.

Während die Brötchen vor sich hin backten und der Kaffee durch die Maschine floss, huschte Thiel in Boernes Wohnung, um diesen frische Kleidung zu holen.

Gerade als er sich an die Küchenzeile lehnte und an der heißen Flüssigkeit nippte, kam Boerne aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Guten Morgen", brummte der noch recht verschlafen und strich sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

Thiel musste ob der Ansicht von seinem Nachbarn schmunzeln, denn wieder standen seine Haare wirr vom Kopf ab und trotz Schlafanzug-Hose, konnte er die eindeutige Wölbung erblicken.

Soso, dann hatte also selbst der renommierteste Rechtsmediziner Münsters mit morgendlichen Begleiterscheinung eines Mannes zu kämpfen, dachte Thiel und konnte seinen Blick nur schwer davon lösen. Als er eine Hitze in sich aufsteigen fühlte, schüttelte er schnell den Kopf und versuchte seinem Nachbarn in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich geh mal in meine Wohnung, um mich ein wenig frisch zu machen", teilte Boerne ihm schließlich mit, nachdem Thiel noch immer nichts gesagt hatte.

„Äh, Moinsen. Ich hab dir was geholt, also ich hoffe das war in Ordnung."

Thiel wurde etwas rot, denn erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er ungefragt in Boernes Wohnung gegangen war.

„Du hast mir Kleidung geholt? Um Gottes Willen, Thiel. Karneval war schon, ich hoffe das hast du berücksichtigt."

Der gute, alte Boerne, dachte Thiel zufrieden und nickte ihm zu.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch, dass auf deinen schicken Sackos kein Totenkopf abgebildet ist", entgegnete Thiel keck.

„Mir reichen die Totenköpfe, die sich manchmal auf meinen Seziertisch verirren nun wirklich."

Boerne ging drei Schritte auf Thiel zu, klaute ihm die Tasse aus der Hand und nippte an dem heißen Kaffee.

„Der weckt ja Tote!"

Thiel wollte zwar kurz protestieren, weil Boerne ungefragt seinen Rüssel an die Tasse heftete, doch irgendwie wollte kein Gemecker über seine Lippen kommen.

„Ich dachte das kannst du jetzt ganz gut gebrauchen", sagte er stattdessen und Boerne lächelte ihn nickend an.

„Sehr umsichtig von dir."

********

„Frank? Kannst du mal bitte kommen?"

Als Thiel das Badezimmer betrat, stand Boerne in schwarzer Anzugshose und geöffnetem Gürtel vor der Dusche und kämpfte sich mühevoll in sein weißes Hemd.

Oh, da hätte er eigentlich selbst drauf kommen können, dass Boerne dass nicht auf die Reihe bekommen würde und so zog er ihm den Stoff wieder von Körper und öffnete den Klettverschluss seiner Armschlinge.

„Erst mit dem Arm", wies er Boerne an und ehe sie sich versahen, hatte Thiel die Knöpfe geschlossen und griff wieder nach der leidigen Schiene.

„Nicht! Bitte. Ich will das Ungetüm nicht mehr haben."

Für all zu klug hielt er das zwar nicht, aber er kannte ja Boerne und der machte sowieso immer das Gegenteil von dem was er sollte.

Nachdem Thiel dann seine Zahnbürste vorbereitet hatte und etwas fahrig den Gürtel geschlossen hatte, ging er wieder zurück aus dem Badezimmer und setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch.

Bald, bald würde Boerne wieder alles alleine machen können und dann, ja dann wäre vielleicht endlich wieder alles beim Alten. Gut, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie sich jetzt vielleicht sogar auf der Arbeit duzen würden, aber dass war ja alles noch Zukunftsmusik.

Als Boerne dann aus dem Badezimmer trat und in die Küche marschierte, wurde Thiels Herz mit einem Gefühl von Wärme erfüllt.

Boerne endlich wieder in eleganter Garderobe zu sehen, wenn auch ohne Jackett und Krawatte, war für ihn ein unerwartet schöner Moment.

Wie lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt, den so wieder zu sehen? Irgendwie hatte das auch so ein Hauch von Normalität und genau die würde beiden jetzt wirklich gut tun.

********

„Und was hast du heute geplant?", fragte Boerne, nach dem er einen Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte.

„Nicht viel. Arbeit is' nicht. Die Klemm hat's mir verboten. Ich werd hier ein bisschen klar Schiff machen."

„Das kann nun wirklich nicht schaden, wenn ich mir diesen Verhau so anschaue. Ach und das Bett könntest du auch mal wieder beziehen!", antwortete Boerne und Thiel musste fast lachen, weil Boerne jetzt nicht mehr nur wie der Professor aussah, sondern auch so großkotzig palaverte wie dieser.

Aber Boerne hatte ja irgendwie recht.

Thiel hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wann er zum letzten mal aufgeräumt, geschweige denn sein Bett frisch bezogen hatte und irgendwie war ihm das jetzt auch ein wenig unangenehm.

„Und was steht bei dir auf dem Programm?", fragte Thiel, um auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken.

„Ich werde heute meine zwergenhafte Assistentin im Institut besuchen. Ich möchte gerne vorher wissen, welchen Unfug sie in meiner Abwesenheit angestellt hat. Vielleicht kann ich den guten Ruf noch irgendwie retten."

Hatte der den Verstand verloren? Boerne war noch keine 24 Stunden aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und wollte jetzt allen Ernstes in den Leichenbunker fahren, um Haller über die Schulter zu gucken?

Das hielt Thiel ja mal für überhaupt keine gute Idee.

„Also das ist ja schon 'n büschen früh oder?", fragte Thiel und schob sich ein großes Stück seines Brötchens in den Mund.

„Ich bitte dich, dass ist längst überfällig. Wer weiß was dort los ist. Wenn sie Mist gebaut hat, dann kann sie aber was erleben. Ach und Frank bitte kau ordentlich, ja? Ich möchte nicht mit diesem stumpfen Messer deine Kehle ein zweites Mal öffnen müssen und für einen Heimlichgriff bin ich auch noch nicht in der Verfassung", plapperte der Pathologe oberlehrerhaft, weil Thiel sich während Boernes kleiner Ansprache tatsächlich etwas verschluckt hatte.

„Is' ja niedlich, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst", meinte Thiel darauf grinsend und trank seine Tasse aus.

„Um dich? Ich mach mir Gedanken um mich, weil ich schließlich mit deinem Anblick und dem Wissen, dass ich nicht helfen konnte weiter leben muss", korrigierte ihn Boerne und obwohl Thiel kurz davor war, sich aufzuregen, erkannte er die versteckte Botschaft dahinter doch noch.

Boerne würde ihn vermissen und sich Vorwürfe machen, dass er ihm nicht helfen konnte. Ob dieser Erkenntnis begann das Herz des Kommissars einige Takte schneller zu schlagen und auch Boerne lächelte jetzt aufrichtig in seine Richtung.

Ja, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, nein, er hatte es richtig verstanden und Boerne wusste, dass Thiel es auch richtig aufgefasst hatte.


	75. Chapter 75

Während Boerne es sich wie erwartet nicht hatte nehmen lassen, am Nachmittag in die Katakomben zu fahren, setzte Thiel sein Vorhaben in die Tat um und brachte seine Bude auf Vordermann. Etwas beruhigter war er ja schon gewesen, als Boerne erwähnt hatte, dass Herbert ihn zu Haller fahren würde und obwohl Thiel ihm angeboten hatte, mitzukommen, wollte der Professor das gar nicht und so war Thiel eben hier geblieben.

Hatte schließlich auch seine Vorteile und nachdem er sein Bett frisch bezogen hatte, huschte er in die Wohnung des Professors, um genau das Selbige auch dort zu tun.

Immerhin lag er vor wenigen Wochen dort mit Luisa im Bett und nach seiner Reaktion letzte Nacht, wollte er seinem Unmut so wenig Nährboden wir nur möglich geben.

Nachdem er Boernes Haushälterin informiert hatte, dass der Professor wieder zu Hause war, versprach diese sogleich vorbei zu kommen und die Wohnung zu wischen.

Mit Sicherheit hätte die auch eine Ahnung gehabt, wie man den Flokati noch hätte retten können, doch da fiel Thiel ein, dass dieser ja noch immer bei Haller im Institut sein musste.

So was blödes aber auch.

Na schön, den würde er sich die Tage dann mal von Nadeshda oder so herbringen lassen, war ja bestimmt kein Staatsakt.

********

„Chef?"

Fassungslos blickte Silke Haller in Boernes Gesicht, der im Türrahmen des Seziersaals stand und sie wohl schon etwas länger beobachtet hatte.

„Na Fräulein Naseweis, wie laufen die Geschäfte?", fragte Boerne, zog seine typische Schnute und wippte, ebenfalls typisch für ihn, auf seinen Fußballen hin und her.

Haller kannte sowohl diese Mimik, als auch diese Geste nur zu gut und sprang förmlich von ihrem kleinen Hocker, riss sich beinahe schon den Kittel vom Leib, beförderte die Handschuhe in den Müll und stürmte nach ausreichender Händehygiene auf den Professor zu.

„Was hab ich Sie vermisst, Chef!"

Lächelnd und mit einem Hauch Selbstgefälligkeit hob er die kleine Frau mit seinem linken Arm nach oben und drückte sie an sich heran.

Beide lachten, drehten sich ein wenig im Kreis und Boerne setzte sie schließlich wieder auf dem Boden ab. Als er dann aber sah, dass sein Zwerg Tränen in den Augen hatte, rollte Boerne unwillkürlich mit den Augen.

„Also Alberich. Ich muss doch sehr bitten. Wir haben Gäste, da können Sie doch nicht so unbedacht Ihren Emotionen freien Lauf lassen."

Dabei wedelte Boerne mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht und Haller verstand im ersten Moment gar nicht, von welchen Gästen Boerne da gesprochen hatte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte er und deutete auf den geöffneten Leichnam, auf dem Seziertisch und genau jetzt wusste auch Alberich endlich, von wem Boerne da gesprochen hatte.

„Chef, Sie wollen doch nicht im Ernst an die Arbeit denken. Sie sollten sich auf Ihre Genesung konzentrieren", mahnte Haller, doch Boerne winkte direkt ab.

„Quacksalberei Alberich. Ich bin zu Hause wahrlich in guten Händen und den Rest können Sie getrost mir überlassen!"

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht der Assistentin.

„Sie sind unverbesserlich, Chef."

********

„Ich will ja wirklich nicht stressen, Chef, aber die Staatsanwaltschaft liegt uns im Nacken. Boerne muss endlich seine Aussage machen, damit wir den Fall abschließen können!"

Ja, auch Thiel hatte es trotz Verbot ins Präsidium getrieben und er saß nun Nadeshda gegenüber, die gerade irgendwelche Akten studierte.

„Nadeshda, Boerne ist noch nicht soweit. Sie hätten ihn letzte Nacht erleben müssen. Wie ein Häufchen Elend stand er vor meiner Tür. Der kann nicht mal in seiner Wohnung schlafen, weil ihn das alles so aufkratzt", erklärte Thiel, auch wenn er wusste, dass Boerne das nicht für gut heißen würde, dass er hier so aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte.

„Dafür hab ich doch auch Verständnis, aber Sie kennen die Klemm. Die steht hier jeden Tag auf der Matte und macht einen Aufstand."

Na super, dass hätte ihm eigentlich klar sein müssen und trotzdem hatte er irgendwie ausgeblendet gehabt, dass diese Angelegenheit ja noch gar nicht zum Abschluss gekommen war.

„Ach, sieh einer an, der Herr Thiel. Wo steckt der Professor?", kam es direkt von der Klemm, als diese unerwartet ebenfalls das Büro betrat.

„Der ist im Leichenbunker bei Alber... bei Frau Haller", entgegnete Thiel wahrheitsgemäß.

„Schön und wann dürfen wir ihn endlich hier im Verhörsaal begrüßen?", fragte die dunkelhaarige Anwältin und setzte sich neben Thiel.

So wie zuvor Nadeshda, erklärte Thiel auch ihr die Angelegenheit und erbeutete dafür ein müdes Augenrollen.

„Thiel, Ihre Sympathie dem Professor gegenüber in allen Ehren, aber Sie wissen doch selbst, dass wir jetzt endlich Gas geben müssen. Nur weil es hier um Ihr Schatzimausi geht, können wir keine extra Wurst machen, was wir im übrigen seit Tagen schon tun."

Eigentlich würde Thiel jetzt sehe gerne schimpfen, würde gerne protestieren, aber ihm war klar, dass die Klemm wirklich lange die Finger still gehalten hatte und keinen Druck ausübte. Zumindest nicht auf ihn oder Boerne und das tat sie sonst wirklich nie.

„Geben Sie mir wenigstens noch ein paar Tage.Bitte! Ich rede mit ihm, versprochen und dann bekommen Sie Ihre Aussage."

Seufzend nickte die Klemm schließlich und warf anschließend Nadeshda einen Blick zu.

„Und sie Frau Krusenstern werden das Verhör leiten!"

„Das kommt ja überhaupt nicht in Frage. Nichts gegen Sie Nadeshda, aber das ist genauso auch mein Fall und da werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht zu Hause sitzen und Däumchen drehen!", schimpfte der Hauptkommissar aufgebracht.

„Von mir aus Thiel, aber Sie werden sich professionell verhalten, haben wir uns verstanden?"

********

„....und ich komm einfach immer wieder auf den selben Trichter. Es kann keine natürliche Todesursache gewesen sein, auch wenn alle Umstände dafür sprechen", beendete Alberich die Berichterstattung und Boerne legte seine Stirn in Falten.

„Sie sagten doch, dass der Schwiegervater unter einem Diabetes leidet, nicht? Was, wenn ihr jemand Insulin injiziert hat? Das wäre doch plausibel", meinte Boerne, der inzwischen wie Haller in voller Montur vor der Leiche stand.

„Natürlich, an das habe ich auch schon gedacht, aber ich konnte keine Einstichstelle finden."

„Na los, Alberich, dann flicken Sie die gute Dame wieder zusammen und wir sehen uns den Rest nochmal an."

Alberich musste Grinsen, denn so schnell konnte sie gar nicht schauen, wie ihr Chef schon wieder in seinem Element war und ihr die nötigen Utensilien anreichte.

„Was wäre ich nur ohne Sie, Chef?"

„Wie der Däumling ohne die Hausgans Martin."

Boerne legte eine kleine Kunstpause ein.

„Aufgeschmissen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der gute, alte Boerne :D
> 
> Ich hoffe euch hat der kleine POV Wechsel nicht all zu sehr gestört, aber ich fand das jetzt halt angebracht.


	76. Chapter 76

Die letzten vier Tage verliefen allesamt ähnlich.

Boerne war untertags Boerne, ließ kluge Weisheiten ab, belehrte Thiel, nahm so wenig Hilfe wie nötig in Anspruch und zog irgendwie sein eigenes Ding durch. Fast hätte Thiel geglaubt, dass Boerne so gut wie in seiner alten Verfassung war, wären da halt nicht diese doofen Nächte gewesen.

Als Boerne darauf bestanden hatte, dass er in seiner Wohnung schlafen wollte, ließ Thiel ihn gewähren und wie am ersten Abend auch, hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis Boerne an seiner Tür geklopft hatte und verängstigt in Thiels Arme sank.

Trotzdem ließ Boerne es sich nicht nehmen, jeden Abend wieder einen neuen Versuch zu starten und jede Nacht landete er wieder im Bett von Thiel und war die halbe Nacht untröstlich.

Das der Kommissar nachts kaum ein Auge zu tun konnte, spürte er immer im Laufe des Tages und da Boerne dann meist in seiner Wohnung oder bei Haller im Leichenbunker war, nutzte er halt diese Zeit, um etwas Schlaf nachzuholen.

Sicher wusste er, dass er mit ihm über seine Aussage sprechen musste, aber in seinem Zustand brachte er es einfach nicht übers Herz und so schob er auch das immer wieder auf, ganz zum Leidwesen von Nadeshda und Frau Klemm.

********

„Ich bin erledigt. Zeit fürs Bett", kündigte Thiel an und erhob sich gähnend von der Couch.

Gegen jede Gewohnheit setzte sich Boerne zwar auf, erhob sich aber gar nicht erst aus den Polstern.

„Ich kann da nicht hin, Frank. Ich kann es nicht."

Wortlos setzte sich Thiel neben seinen Nachbarn und legte einen Arm um dessen Schulter.

„Dann bleib hier, so lange du das brauchst."

Und so war es die fünfte Nacht in Folge, welche die Nachbarn gemeinsam in Thiels Bett verbrachten und Boerne Schutz in seinem Arm suchte.

********

Unruhig wälzte sich Boerne in dieser Nacht hin und her, murmelte vor sich hin, strampelte mit den Beinen und weinte, wovon Thiel irgendwann erwachte.

Noch kein einziges Mal hatte er mitbekommen, wie heftig die Alpträume des Professors waren und das was er hier erleben musste, erschütterte ihn wirklich zu tiefst.

„Nein... bitte. Hör auf", winselte Boerne und ehe Thiel sich versah, schob Boerne ihn weg und schlug mit beiden Armen um sich.

Sofort ergriff er diese beiden, schon alleine weil er die andere eigentlich gar nicht benutzen sollte und drückte die Arme auf die Matratze.

„Hey Boerne. Wach auf."

Der Professor reagierte aber nicht, wand sich stattdessen unruhig weiter unter ihm.

„Bitte nicht", schluchzte er und so blieb Thiel keine Wahl, als lauter zu werden.

„Karl-Friedrich jetzt wach endlich auf. Das ist nur ein Traum, ein beschissener Traum, hörst du?"

Dabei rüttelte er sanft, aber bestimmt am Professor, der endlich die Augen aufriss und ihn schweißgebadet und tränenüberströmt ansah.

Das Licht, welches Thiel längst angeknipst hatte, spiegelte sich in Boernes gerötete Augen wieder und er sah die Angst, aber auch die Verlegenheit in ihnen.

„Hey. Ich bin da. Es war nur ein Traum."

Sanft strich er ihm eine verschwitze Strähne aus dem Gesicht und Boerne zitterte noch immer am ganzen Leibe.

„Er kann dir nichts mehr tun, Boerne. Jakob ist tot."

„Ich weiß!", presste Boerne mit belegter Stimme hervor und drückte sein Gesicht an die Brust des Hauptkommissars.

Kein einziges Mal hatten sie über die Stunden in Boernes Gefangenschaft gesprochen. Nicht dass es Thiel nicht interessiert hätte, aber untertags war Boerne eben ganz normal und in der Nacht bot sich, zwischen all den Ängsten und Tränen, einfach keine Möglichkeit. Boerne hatte auch überhaupt nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als wolle er jemals darüber sprechen und das deutete Thiel auf ein tiefwurzelnderes Trauma hin, als er es jemals vermutet hatte.

Zart streichelte er den Rücken des Nachbarn und redete sanft auf ihn ein. Nach und nach wurde Boerne ruhiger und als er endlich wieder eingeschlafen war, atmete Thiel erleichtert durch.

Oh man, dass war wirklich zu viel für ihn.

Schlimm genug das er permanent übermüdet war, aber das Wissen darüber, wie sehr Boerne litt, brach ihm das Herz. Wenigstens hatten sie inzwischen eine überaus freundschaftliche Basis geschaffen und Thiel bemühte sich stetig, seine aufflammenden Gefühle immer und immer wieder zu unterdrücken. Boerne machte es ihm meistens auch recht einfach, zumindest am Tag, aber in der Nacht, da war alles wieder da. Die Liebe, die Sehnsucht und die Angst um ihn.

So konnte es wirklich nicht mehr weitergehen.

Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht schlau war die Wunden noch tiefer zu reißen, aber wenn Boerne nicht von allein reden wollte, dann musste man ihn eben im Rahmen des Verhörs dazu zwingen und wer weiß, vielleicht würde es ihm ja tatsächlich helfen, um die ganze Geschichte ein wenig aufzuarbeiten.

Mit diesem Gedanken, schlief Thiel schließlich ein.

********

„... und ich hab zu Alberich noch gesagt, dass es möglich wäre, dass Insulin eine Rolle spielte und weißt du was? Ich hatte natürlich recht! Der Ehemann hat sie nämlich mit Insulin getötet und ich hab die Einstichstelle gefunden", plapperte Boerne völlig von sich begeistert während des Frühstücks, als wäre in der Nacht gar nichts gewesen.

„Und wo?", fragte Thiel, da Boerne ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Ich dachte schon du würdest nie fragen. Also, es war nur eine sehr kleine Einstichstelle zu sehen und zwar", warum konnte er diese nervige Effekthascherei nicht mal zu Hause sein lassen? Andererseits fand Thiel das ja schon ziemlich niedlich, wie Boerne sich immer auf sein Inferno vorbereitete.

„Im Bauchnabel. Raffiniert oder? Gut das Alberich mich hat, ansonsten wäre die wohl noch irgendwann verzweifelt. Sie hatte den Verdacht zwar auch gehabt, aber ein geschultes Auge, wie dem Meinen, entgeht sowas natürlich in keinster Weise."

Thiel musste Grinsen und Boerne wackelte begeistert über sich selbst mit dem Kopf und schloss seine Augen.

„Und das Fräulein Krusenstern, na dass war aber mächtig beeindruckt, das kann ich dir versichern. Hätte man die arme Frau doch fast ins Krematorium geschickt und es als natürliche Todesursache deklariert. - Und das in meinen heiligen Hallen. Unfassbar!", seufzte Boerne theatralisch und lächelte danach schon wieder selbstgefällig.

„Felix qui potuit rerum cognoscere causas", stieß Boerne eingebildet hervor und jetzt konnte sich Thiel wirklich nicht länger zurück halten und begann lauthals zu lachen.

„Was ist bitte so lustig, mein lieber Thiel?"

„Nix! Ich hab's nur einfach vermisst!"

„Wie meinen?", fragte Boerne und sah Thiel fragend und mit geöffnetem Munde an.

„Dich und dein Genius!", grinste Thiel und kniff Boerne in die Seite.

„Sehr witzig. Ehre wem Ehre gebührt, nicht?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ergänzend zu Boernes Aussage:
> 
> Felix qui potuit rerum cognoscere causas =Glücklich, wem es gelang, den Grund der Dinge zu erkennen. - Vergil


	77. Chapter 77

So schwer es Thiel auch gefallen war, aber noch am selben Tag, hatte er Boerne darauf angesprochen, dass noch eine Zeugenaussage im Präsidium ausstand.

Irgendwie hatte er richtig Angst vor dessen Reaktion gehabt, aber Boerne hatte nur ahnend genickt. Er wusste selbst, dass der Tag X kommen würde, hatte er zu Thiel gesagt und ihn dabei leicht angelächelt.

Wohl war Thiel bei der Sache nicht, als sie zwei Tage später mit Vaddern in Richtung Präsidium fuhren.

„Aufgeregt?", fragte der alte Thiel und warf Boerne über den Rückspiegel einen Blick zu.

„Man Vaddern. Lass ihn doch", mischte sich Frank Thiel ein.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Herbert vermutlich auf der Stelle tot gewesen.

„Lass nur Frank. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich fühle, als würde ich eine Rede auf einem Staatsbankett halten müssen. Ich fürchte aber, dass es leichter ist, sich dort zu drücken, als bei der feinen Frau Staatsanwalt."

„Ach kommen Se', Herr Professor. Sonst können Se' ihren Sabbel doch auch nicht halten und jetzt geht's mal eine halbe Stunde oder so nur um Sie!", entgegnete Herbert, der bestimmt nur die Stimmung etwas lockern wollte, was aber völlig deplatziert war.

„VADDERN!", zischte Thiel wütend.

„Ich hätte gerne etwas von ihrer Gelassenheit, Herr Thiel."

„Das Gramm Gelassenheit kostet 10 Euro. Da Sie aber offensichtlich irgendwie mit zur Familie gehören, kriegen Sie's für sieben!", kam es neckisch von Herbert und wackelte dabei mit den Augenbrauen.

„Oah Vaddern!"

„Ich werde mir ihr einmaliges Angebot durch den Kopf gehen lassen und zur gegebenen Zeit darauf zurück kommen, sollte es von Nöten sein, Herr Thiel."

Grinsend sah er über den Spiegel zu Herbert und der Senior, ja der grinste zurück, ganz zum Missfallen von Thiel Junior, der mehr als geladen war.

********

„Möchtest du was trinken?", fragte Thiel, als Boerne sich auf den Stuhl des Verhörraums niedergelassen hatte.

„Schnaps wird es hier wohl keinen geben, nicht?", fragte Boerne und lachte gekünstelt, so wie er es fast immer tat.

„Spaß beiseite. Vielleicht wäre es möglich ein Glas Wasser zu bekommen?!"

Thiel nickte und verließ den Raum wieder, um aus der Kaffeeküche eine Flasche Wasser und ein Glas zu holen.

„Guten Morgen, Chef."

„Moin."

Das Nadeshda ihn irgendwie mitleidig ansah, machte seine Stimmung nicht besser.

„Wie geht's ihm?", fragte Nadeshda und hielt bereits die Akte in den Händen.

„Er überlegt sich, auf Vadderns Angebot zurück zu kommen und ein Gramm Gras zu kaufen", antwortete Thiel, aber gerade nur so laut, dass es auch nur seine Kollegin hören konnte.

„Oh... Und Ihnen? Wie geht's Ihnen?", fragte sie und legte ihre Hand an Thiels Unterarm.

„Beschissen wäre geprahlt. Ich bin froh, wenn der Zirkus hier endlich vorbei ist."

Das er gerade ziemlich viel, für seine Verhältnisse, von sich preisgegeben hatte, störte ihn heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht. Nadeshdas Handauflegen beruhigte ihn sogar ein wenig, denn auch der Hauptkommissar war mehr als aufgeregt.

Im Normalfall war Thiel bei den Verhören immer sehr gewissenhaft und zielgerichtet, aber heute hatte er Angst, selbst irgendwie die Fassung verlieren zu können und sah seine Kollegin deshalb eindringlich an.

„Darf ich Sie um etwas bitten?"

„Bitten? So richtig mit Bitte und Danke?", fragte seine junge Kollegin und grinste ihn neckisch an. Natürlich wusste Thiel genau, dass sie es nicht böse meinte, denn mit Ruhm bekleckerte er sich ja wirklich nie, was Dinge wie Formalitäten und Anerkennung ausdrücken betraf.

„Könnten wir uns darauf einigen, dass Sie die Wortführung übernehmen? Also.... zum größten Teil?"

Weiter kamen sie nicht in ihrer Unterhaltung, denn schon näherte sich die Klemm und mit ihr eine gigantische Rauchwolke.

„Das ich das noch erleben darf."

„Moinsen, Frau Staatsanwalt", stieß Thiel hervor und zog angespannt einen Mundwinkel nach oben.

********

„Thielchen, jetzt ziehen Sie doch nicht ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Boerne ist ein großer Junge, der packt das schon”, meinte die Klemm, als er mit ihr vor der verspiegelten Glasscheibe stand. Schwerfällig atmete er durch und blickte zu Boerne, der mit Nadeshda bereits an Ort und Stelle saß und die Finger an seine Nasenwurzel gelegt hatte.

Er sah nicht gut aus, ganz und gar nicht.

„Denken Sie daran, dass wir alles mit Ton festhalten, also reißen Sie sich gefälligst am Riemen, ja?"

„Sie brauchen mir nicht zu sagen, wie ich meinen Job zu erledigen habe!", schimpfte Thiel.

„IST DAS KLAR, THIEL?"

Man, man, man, manchmal konnte die Klemm ein richtiges Aß sein....

„Jaaa-haaaa!", kapitulierte Thiel genervt und wendete sich der Tür zu.

„Sie haben Zeit, so viel Sie brauchen, ja?", hörte er sie noch sagen und musste dann doch kurz Lächeln.

********

„Na schön...", ertönte Nadeshdas Stimme und irgendwie wirkte auch sie deutlich angespannt.

„Zu Beginn möchte ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie hier sozusagen der Kronzeuge sind und wir auf ihre Mithilfe angewiesen sind, um den Fall sauber zum Abschluss bringen zu können. Ich bitte Sie, dass Sie in sich gehen und den genauen Tathergang genauestens beschreiben. Sollten Sie sich durch irgendetwas selbst belasten müssen, steht es Ihnen natürlich frei, einem Anwalt hinzuzuziehen", quasselte Nadeshda die unliebsamen Formalitäten runter. Ganz zum Missfallen von Thiel.

„Was aber überhaupt nicht nötig sein wird!", ergänzte Thiel, auch wenn er Klemms eisigen Blick auf sich spürte, obwohl er den ja gar nicht sehen konnte.

„Das ist mir alles bewusst, Fräulein Krusenstern. Ich bin nicht weniger interessiert daran, dass dieser Fall ad Acta gelegt werden kann, weshalb Sie sich auf eine präzise und wahrheitsgemäße Aussage meinerseits verlassen können", meldete sich Boerne pflichtbewusst zu Wort und Thiel beneidete ihn darum, dass der wesentlich gefasster zu sein schien, als er selbst.

„Fein, dann möchte ich direkt beginnen. Wenn es Fragen gibt, können Sie jederzeit dazwischen rufen", sagte Boerne, der natürlich wusste, worauf es bei einer Vernehmung ankam. Immerhin stand er schon unzählige Male hinter der Glasscheibe und kannte die Abläufe und irgendwie fand Thiel es auch besser so, dass man ihm vermutlich nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen müssen würde.

„Wunderbar, Herr Professor, dann beginnen Sie doch bitte erst einmal damit, woher sie Luisa, Jakob und Herrn Heiko Sommer kennen und wie Sie zu ihnen stehen."


	78. Chapter 78

„Jakob und Paula sind im selben Semester und nehmen regelmäßig an meinen Vorlesungen an der Universität teil. Wie Sie wissen, referiere ich dort ja schon seit einigen Jahren und diese Beiden zählen unter anderem ebenfalls zu meinen Schäfchen. Jakob und Luisa kamen meistens zu spät, aber desinteressiert waren sie dennoch nicht. Die meisten meiner Vorlesungen sind freiwillig, welche sie dennoch regelmäßig besucht haben. Herrn Sommer kenne ich auch schon seit einigen Jahren, weil es mit Luisa Sommer diverse Probleme gab, die es zu besprechen galt", erklärte Boerne.

„Einige ihrer Studenten haben ausgesagt, dass Sie zu ihren Schäfchen, um Sie mal zu zitierten, ein recht lockeres, freundschaftliches Verhältnis haben, stimmt das?", fragte Nadeshda weiter.

„Papperlapapp, soweit möchte ich nicht gehen, aber es ist in der Tat richtig, dass man mit purerer Gradlinigkeit bei jungem Gemüse nicht sehr weit kommt, weshalb wir eine Basis geschaffen haben, die für mich als Dozent, aber auch für die Studenten akzeptabel ist, sozusagen eine Win-Win-Situation. Die angehenden Rechtsmedizinerinnen und Rechtsmediziner sollten schließlich mit Spaß an die Sache 'rangehen und guter Wein ist ja auch immer nur so gut, wie man ihn präsentiert."

Thiel musste da schon mal kurz Grinsen, weil er diesen Vergleich irgendwie komisch fand.

„Erzählen Sie uns mal ganz allgemein, wie so eine Lesung bei Ihnen abläuft.", begann Nadeshda weiter nachzuhaken.

„Ich dachte es geht um den besagten Tag?", kam es verwundert von Boerne.

„Klar, aber wir wollen wissen, ob... deine Aussage mit denen der anderen übereinstimmt."

Als Thiel ihn dabei duzte, hatte er sich kurz räuspern müssen, denn er wusste nicht so recht, ob das hier so angebracht war.

Aber was würde es am Ende für eine Rolle spielen? Außerdem würde es Boerne vielleicht helfen, wenn er sich ihm dadurch sozusagen etwas näherte und sich somit nicht ganz auf verlorenem Posten fühlen.

„Verstehe. Nun in der Regel bin ich gegen 8:30 Uhr im Lesungssaal und bereite alles dafür vor. Meistens verirren sich ein paar der Studenten schon vorher in den Saal, helfen mir etwas aufzubauen, stellen mir ein paar Fragen über die letzte Vorlesung oder wir unterhalten uns einfach ein wenig über private Interessen. So mancher schüttet mir schon gerne mal das Herz aus oder erzählt mir von diversen Problemen oder anderen privaten Dingen. Wenn ich viel Glück habe, trudeln die Letzten dann gegen 9:15 Uhr ein und dann widme ich mich ganz meiner Aufgabe. Im Anschluss haben die Studenten die Möglichkeit, mir noch Fragen zu stellen und meist bleibt eine Traube der jungen Leute übrig, die mir helfen mein Krimskrams aufzuräumen."

„Auch Luisa und Jakob?", fragte Nadeshda weiter nach.

„Ja, wobei Luisa mehr als Jakob und übrigens sind beide kontinuierliche Zuspätkommer."

********

„Luisa ist ein schwieriger Fall, soll lernfaul sein und des Öfteren Probleme machen, ist das korrekt?"

„Um es mal unter uns zu sagen, sie ist mitnichten für den Beruf geeignet und hat deshalb arge Probleme den Anschluss nicht zu verpassen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie viele Stunden ich damit verbracht habe, ihr gut zuzureden, ihr klar zu machen, dass sie sich auf ihre Hinterbeine stellen muss, wenn sie sich eines Tages als Rechtsmedizinerin betiteln möchte. Sowas fliegt einem nun wahrlich nicht zu, da muss man schon etwas dafür tun."

Nachdem sie alle allgemeinen Dinge rund um Luisa, Jakob und Boernes genauerer Arbeit besprochen hatten, wirkte Boerne etwas entspannter. Im Reden war er halt gut und genau dass tat er, ohne Punkt und Komma.

„Luisa Sommer soll in sie verliebt gewesen sein. Was können Sie uns dazu sagen, Herr Professor?"

Boerne räusperte sich und Thiel sah ihm seine Verlegenheit an der Nasenspitze an.

„Verliebt, ich bitte Sie. Verliebt ist ein großes Wort", begann Boerne und wedelte mit den Händen beschwichtigend in der Luft herum.

„Boerne, die war oder ist in dich verschossen! Das weißt du und das weiß jeder in deinem Kurs, also?", klinkte sich Thiel mal wieder zwischendurch ein.

„Die junge Dame ist einfach noch grün hinter den Ohren, da kann man Bewunderung schon mal mit Verliebtsein verwechseln, aber lassen wir das dahin gestellt. Es ist richtig, dass ich wusste, dass sie Meiner nicht ganz abgeneigt war und das hat sie auch immer deutlich gezeigt und mich ebenfalls wissen lassen. Von deplatzierten Flirts vor versammelter Mannschaft, bis tiefblickende Verneigungen an meinem Schreibtisch, hat sie wahrlich nichts ausgelassen. Natürlich habe ich ihr Grenzen aufgezeigt, ihr versucht klar zu machen, dass sie sich dadurch nichts erschleichen kann, aber bei ihr bin ich damit nur auf taube Ohren gestoßen."

„Und trotzdem hast du dich breitschlagen lassen, ihr Nachhilfe zu geben?", fragte Thiel.

„Nun, ich möchte ja dass alle als Sieger vom Platz gehen, wenn man so möchte, nicht und wenn jemand nach meinem Wissen verlangt, bin ich der Letzte, der dies nicht kundtut."

Wieder schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf Thiels Gesicht, denn davon konnte er ja auch ein Lied singen. Immerhin hielt Boerne sich ja nicht einmal bei ihm zurück, wenn es um Fachsimpelei ging.

********

„Kennen Sie dieses Bild?", fragte Nadeshda und zog das Foto aus der Akte, auf welchem der Professor mit Luisa leichtbekleidete abgebildet war. Boerne nahm seine Brille ab, warf sie auf den Tisch und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Ja."

Dabei stieß er einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

„Und bevor Sie fragen, nein ich hatte nichts mit Luisa und ich habe von diesem grässlichen Bild auch erst viel später erfahren", nahm Boerne direkt Nadeshdas Fragen vorweg.

„Das Bild muss nach der letzten Semesterfeier entstanden sein. Eigentlich wollte ich dort überhaupt nicht hin gehen, aber schließlich habe ich mich doch bezirzen lassen, als ein paar der Studenten bei mir zu Hause auf der Matte standen und mich förmlich mitgerissen hatten. Es war sicher nicht die erste Feier, auf welcher ich von ihnen war, aber an dieser hatte ich so gar kein Interesse gehabt."

„Ach und warum?", fragte Thiel.

„Weil wir parallel einen Mordfall am aufklären waren und dort nicht weiterkamen. Da es aber eben Wochenende war und du ohnehin in Hamburg, sprach also nichts mehr dagegen, dass ich mich doch zwei Stunden auf der Party blicken lassen konnte."

Na super, musste das jetzt sein? Musste Boerne aus dem Nähkästchen Plaudern, dass er während eines laufenden Falles nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als auf ein St. Pauli Spiel zu fahren? Klar hatte er ja auch ein Privatleben, aber das gefiel der Klemm ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Um die Sache abzukürzen. Aus mir nicht mehr nachvollziehbaren Gründen, habe ich wohl das ein oder andere Gläschen zu viel erwischt und konnte so natürlich nicht mehr ans Steuer. Luisa hatte sich dann bereiterklärt, mich nach Hause zu fahren und da muss dieses unsägliche Bild dann entstanden sein."

„Also haben Sie davon nichts mitbekommen und Sie können ausschließen, sexuellen Kontakt mit ihr gehabt zu haben?", fragte Nadeshda, wofür Thiel ihr gerne eine Ansage gemacht hätte.

„Gott bewahre, ich muss schon sehr bitten. Als würde mir eine Frau ins Bett kommen”, regte sich Boerne auf und hielt aber dann plötzlich inne, als hätte er sich irgendwie verhaspelt.

„Also, so eine Frau meine ich natürlich. Eine Studentin."

Thiel kratzte sich an seinem Kinn.

Sollte das heißen, dass Boerne allgemein nicht an Frauen interessiert war? Das konnte doch überhaupt nicht sein, immerhin war er doch mal mit einer verheiratet.

Ganz bestimmt nicht. Nur weil er selbst plötzlich anfing, sich für Männer zu interessieren, musste das noch lange nicht auf seinen Nachbarn zutreffen.

„Jedenfalls kann ich es mir nur so erklären, dass sie mich, betrunken wie ich war, in mein Bett gebracht hat und das Foto geschossen hatte, nachdem ich eingeschlafen war. Ich schwöre dass ich nichts davon wusste und mitbekommen habe."

Das hätte Boerne aber nicht extra erwähnen brauchen, denn Nadeshda, Thiel und auch die Klemm wussten ja, dass Boerne sich auf solch ein Niveau niemals herab begeben hätte.


	79. Chapter 79

Bevor sie zum eigentlichen Tathergang kamen, unterbrachen sie die Vernehmung, da Boerne inzwischen ziemlich aufgekratzt wirkte.

„Ich geh mal 'nen Kaffee holen. Möchten Sie auch einen?", fragte Nadeshda in die Runde, doch beide Männer lehnten ab.

„Ich schwör's dir Frank, ich hatte mit dem Mädchen nichts!"

„Das weiß ich doch. Du weißt, dass wir das hier alles fürs Protokoll brauchen", beschwichtige Thiel und versuchte Boerne ein Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

„Ich hätte lieber gleich auf das Angebot Ihres werten Herrn Vaters zurückgreifen sollen", meinte Boerne und begann ein wenig zu Grinsen.

„Wir können ja die Klemm fragen, ob sie dir eine Zigarette abritt!"

„Nix da! Hier rauchen nur ich und Thiels Kopf!", drang die Stimme in den Raum und mit ihr auch die Frau Staatsanwalt selbst.

„Sie schlagen sich wacker, Boerne!"

Anerkennend nickte sie ihm zu.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns jetzt auf's Wesentliche konzentrieren und langsam zur Sache kommen."

„Wie meinen?", fragte Boerne und setzte sich seine Brille wieder auf die Nase.

„Jetzt haben Sie Zeit und Raum, den gesamten Tathergang zu erläutern und ich bitte Sie Thiel, dass Sie ihn nur unterbrechen, wenn es relevanten Fragen gibt. Bekommen Sie das hin, Herr Professor?"

Boerne nickte und atmete tief durch.

„Und bitte fangen Sie bei Adam und Eva an", warf die Klemm noch nach und trat wieder aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann, Frank. Ich....", Boerne schluckte und senkte seinen Blick.

„Ich glaub dir, dass es hart für dich ist, aber vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du darüber sprichst. Du hast seit Tagen Alpträume und vielleicht kannst du's so ja ein büschen aufarbeiten”, versuchte Thiel ihm Mut zuzusprechen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich glaube du hast recht."

„Und wenn was ist,... Ich bin da."

Obwohl es vielleicht eher unpassend war und sie nicht wirklich alleine, griff Thiel über den Tisch und legte seine Hand auf die des Professors und drückte sie kurz.

„Du schaffst das!"

********

Nachdem Boerne erläutert hatte, wie es zu der Nachhilfestunde gekommen war und wie es überhaupt dazu kam, dass er und Luisa sich bei ihm zu Hause verabredet hatten, wurde auch Thiel immer nervöser. Einerseits, weil er endlich erfahren würde, was seinem Nachbarn alles widerfahren war und andererseits, weil er wusste wie schwer Boerne die Sache hier fiel und er nicht wirklich bereit war, darüber zu sprechen.

Wieder warf Thiel Boerne einen '_Du kannst das, ich glaub an dich_' Blick zu und der Professor nickte ihm kaum merklich zu.

Mit fahrigen Händen griff Boerne nach seinem Glas und trank einen großen Schluck Wasser, um sich für die nächsten Minuten zu wappnen.

Niemand drängte ihn und die Kommissare ließen ihm die nötige Zeit, die er brauchte, bevor er das Wort erhob.

********

„Luisa kam relativ pünktlich gegen 14:30 Uhr zu mir. Natürlich hatte ich vorher schon sehr früh Feierabend gemacht und alle nötigen Unterlagen, Bücher und diverse andere Nebensächlichkeiten vorbereitet, um die Nachhilfestunde so reibungslos wie nur möglich zu gestalten. Zu Beginn haben wir uns einen Augenblick über ihre letzte Facharbeiter unterhalten und ich habe ihr veranschaulichst unterbreitet, was da so alles schief gelaufen war. Im Grunde war eigentlich alles schief gelaufen, was nur hatte schief laufen können. Auf mich hatte es den Eindruck gemacht, als hätte sie sich mitnichten auf diese vorbereitet, dabei nahm sie an allen meinen Vorlesungen und hatte auch nie in meinen Kursen gefehlt. Sie schien dennoch reumütig gewesen zu sein und hatte mir mehrfach versichert, dass sie sich bessern wollte und es ihr wichtig war, die nächste Facharbeit nicht ebenfalls zu verpatzen, weshalb wir dann zum Eigentlichen übergegangen sind und den gesamten Stoff über Pathobiologie und Pathophysiologie der Elektroschäden durchgekaut haben."

Boerne seufzte, als er daran dachte, wie nervig das für ihn gewesen war. Immerhin hatte er doch kurz zuvor erst darüber referiert und Luisa war ja schließlich auch da gewesen.

Kurz blickte er zu Thiel, nur zum festzustellen, dass der ihn genauestens betrachtete.

Was der wohl gerade dachte? Glaubte er ihm wirklich, dass er nichts mit ihr hatte? Nicht zu glauben, aber so von der anderen Seite aus betrachtet, wirkte der Kommissar wirklich kompetent und undurchsichtig. Guter Polizist, sehr beachtenswert, dachte Boerne und blickte dann auf sein leeres Glas.

Thiel hatte das wohl als Aufforderung verstandenen und ehe sich Boerne versah, hatte der Kommissar sein Glas gefüllt, was er als sehr zuvorkommend empfand.

Dankend nickte er ihm zu und trank einen großzügigen Schluck, um gegen seine trockene Kehle anzukämpfen.

„Wie Sie beide wissen, trinke ich sehr gerne das ein oder andere Glas Wein und eben dieses habe ich mir an diesem frühen Abend ebenfalls gegönnt. Als ich einen Augenblick mein Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, um auszutreten,..." Boerne musste jetzt selbst kurz über seine geschwollene Ausdrucksweise grinsen, ebenso Thiel und Nadeshda „... da muss Sie mir dann diesen Fusel in den Wein gekippt haben. Ich hatte erst keine Ahnung was es genau war, aber mit gängigen K.o-Tropfen hatte das wahrlich wenig zu tun. In der Regel sind diese nämlich Geruchs- und Geschmacksneutral, dieses aber hatte schon merkwürdig gerochen, als ich das Glas nur in die Hand nahm. Das Luisa sich dann kurz darauf ins Badezimmer verabschiedet hatte, nutzte ich zur Gelegenheit, um mich dem Inhalt meines Glases zu widmen. Meine geschulte Nase sowie mein überragender Menschenverstand, erkannten natürlich sofort dass sie beabsichtigte mich Schachmatt zu setzen. Eigentlich hätte ich den Braten gleich riechen müssen, als sie mich überhaupt um Nachhilfe gebeten hatte. Da hätten sich schon meine Öhrchen aufstellen müssen, aber so etwas hätte ich ihr ehrlich gesagt gar nicht zugetraut. Natürlich habe ich nichts davon getrunken, wollte aber so tun als ob, um herauszufinden, was ihre Absicht dahinter war. Ich bin ja davon ausgegangen, dass Sie sich an meinen Unterlagen zu schaffen machen wollte, doch da sollte ich mich gehörig getäuscht haben. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, wäre dass auch ziemlich einfallslos, denn wenn sie mich darum gebeten hätte, hätte ich ihr diese Sammlung auch so zukommen lassen können."

Boerne legte eine weitere Pause ein, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht dabei war den Faden zu verlieren oder unnötiges von sich zu geben.

Nadeshda und Thiel nickten ihm aber zu und da wusste Boerne, dass sie mit seiner Darstellung zufrieden waren.


	80. Chapter 80

Thiel griff nach dem Tonband und drückte auf Pause, weil Boerne keine Anstalten machte, weiter zu sprechen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Mir wird das alles zu viel grad."

„Ja aber wir müssen doch mal zum Wesentlichen kommen, Boerne."

„Ich weiß", seufzte dieser und wirkte sehr emotional.

„Herr Professor, ich glaube Ihnen, dass es Ihnen schwer fällt, über diese Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Vielleicht einigen wir uns darauf, dass Sie uns einfach nur im Schnellverfahren erzählen, was da los war", mischte sich Nadeshda ein und blickte nicht weniger mitfühlend zu Boerne.

„Leute, dass ist ein Verhör und keine Selbsthilfegruppe. Thiel? Sie setzen sich jetzt neben ihren Schatzimausi und dann will ich endlich hören, was vorgefallen ist! Meinetwegen rattern Sie es in Stichpunkten herunter, aber bitte Boerne, packen Sie endlich aus!"

Empathie war heute offensichtlich nicht im Repertoire der Klemm, dachte Thiel mürrisch und erhob sich schließlich von seinem Stuhl, um mit diesem, neben Boernes zu wandern.

„Lass die alte Ziege meckern. Du machst das so, wie's für dich am Besten ist", flüsterte Thiel, nachdem er wieder auf seinen vier Buchstaben saß.

„Das hab ich gehört, Thiel!"

Damit zog die Klemm dann wieder von dannen und schloss die Tür.

„Bereit?"

Da Boerne nickte, stellte Nadeshda das Tonband wieder an und Boerne blickte auf den Tisch.

Ohne es verbal kommunizieren zu müssen, alleine nur mit Blicken, hatten Nadeshda und Thiel eine gemeinsame Entscheidung getroffen und Nadeshda ergriff das Wort:

„Um Luisa im Glauben zu lassen, Sie hätten von dem präparierten Wein getrunken, haben Sie ein wenig später gesagt, dass Sie sich unwohl fühlten und sich einen Augenblick hinlegen wollten."

Boerne sah jetzt ziemlich verdutzt aus, guckte die beiden Kommissare dann aber dankbar an, denn irgendwie gefiel ihm die Version des Verhörs so besser.

„Dann hast du dich ins Bett gelegt und so getan, als würdest du schlafen und Luisa hat sich zu dir gelegt. Weil die dann geglaubt hat, dass du tief und fest schläfst, hat sie sich an dir zu schaffen gemacht", fuhr Thiel weiter fort.

„Nachdem Sie sicher waren, was Luisas Ziel war, haben Sie sie überrascht und ihr eine Szene gemacht", beendete Nadeshda das kleine polizeiliche Duett.

„Na was glauben Sie denn? Natürlich habe ich ihr eine Standpauke gehalten, die sich gewaschen hatte. Wollte die Göre mir einfach an die Wäsche, ich glaub's ja nicht", motzte Boerne, was sonst gar nicht seine Art war.

„Und da habe ich schließlich auch von dem Bild erfahren und mit genau diesem, wollte sie mich erpressen. Wie in einem schlechten Tatort, dass kann ich Ihnen aber sagen”, wetterte Boerne aufgebracht weiter und Thiel? Der saß daneben und grinste ob Boernes kleinen Wutausbruchs.

„Entschuldigung", seufzte Boerne und begann an seiner Krawatte zu nesteln, welche ihm nebenbei erwähnt, in Thiels Augen, unverschämt gut stand.

„Ich lasse mich natürlich nicht erpressen und schon gar nicht von einer Studentin. Ich habe auf mein Recht beharrt und ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, was dieses Verhalten für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, ich mit ihren Eltern darüber ein paar ernste Takte reden wollte und sie vermutlich des Studiums verwiesen werden würde. Ich bin doch kein Kleingeist, wie so Mancher und lasse mir eine derartige Frechheit bieten. Natürlich hat sie ihren Fehler sofort eingesehen und wollte mich umstimmen, aber ich war so wütend, dass ich mich auf keine weiteren Diskussionen eingelassen habe. Stattdessen habe ich Sie aus meiner Wohnung heraus komplimentiert und nach Hause gefahren."

„Und da hast'e dann Vaddern getroffen?", fragte Thiel nach.

„Herbert? Ah, richtig. Höhe des Doms kamen wir an einer Ampel zum Stehen und da habe ich den alten Thiel gegrüßt."

Gut das Thiel das erwähnt hatte. An diese unbedeutende Situation, zumindest für Boerne, hatte er schon gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„Und als Sie sie zu Hause abgesetzt hatten, wollten Sie nicht direkt mit den Eltern darüber sprechen?", fragte Nadeshda.

„Am liebsten hätte ich der gesammten Sippschaft direkt eine Ansage gemacht, das können Sie mir aber glauben, trotzdem wollte ich ihr die Chance geben, die ganze Angelegenheit mal zu überdenken und es ihren Eltern selbst zu erzählen. So viel Etikette besitze ich durchaus und nebenbei erwähnt, wäre es sicher zu einem Eklat gekommen, wenn ich wutentbrannt dort eine Szene gemacht hätte. Als ich den Rückweg antrat, habe ich Jakob getroffen, aber mehr als ein Hallo war von meiner Seite aus nicht drin. Ich hatte wahrlich keinen Kopf jetzt auch noch eine Konversation mit ihrem Busenfreund zu führen und dann bin ich nach Hause gefahren."

Boerne griff nach dem Wasserglas und trank es in einem Zug aus. Schon wieder machte sich Unverständnis und Wut in ihm breit, wenn er daran dachte, wie unverschämt und respektlos Luisa sich ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte.

„Und als du daheim warst, was hast du da gemacht?", fragte Thiel um das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten.

„Ich habe als Rechtsmediziner, der quasi für seinen Beruf lebt, natürlich ein gewisses Equipment zu Hause und ich habe mich daran gemacht, den Inhalt des Glases zu überprüfen. Gerade als ich des Rätsels Lösung gefunden hatte, klingelte es an meiner Tür und ich dachte du wärst das."

Boerne guckte zu Thiel und dieser schluckte.

„Aber das war ja eigentlich auch Unfug, weil ich ja wusste, dass du um diese Uhrzeit meist noch im Präsidium bist. Außerdem hatte ich dein Fahrrad nicht vor dem Eingang stehen sehen und zu überhören bist du wahrlich nicht, wenn du nach Hause kommst. Eine Herde Elefanten ist da ja nichts dagegen."

Nadeshda konnte sich ein Gekicher nicht verkneifen und hielt sich direkt die Hand vor den Mund, während Thiel empört zu Boerne blickte und ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte.

„Das ist hier nicht relevant, also könntest du bitte beim Thema bleiben?", zischte der verlegene Kommissar.

„Entschuldigung, werter Herr Nachbar, aber die Wahrheit wird man wohl noch sagen dürfen. Wenn nicht hier, wo dann?"

Leise hörte man nun sogar die Klemm lachen, weshalb Thiel die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, sich weit zurück lehnte und mit den Augen rollte.

„Also... Der Sommer stand vor deiner Tür. Was war dann?", brummte Thiel, um endlich wieder zum Thema zurück zu kommen.


	81. Chapter 81

Boerne erzählte, dass Heiko Sommer vollkommen außer sich war, ihm haltlose Vorwürfe an den Kopf geworfen hatte und ihm schließlich ein Feilchen verpasst hatte.

Nachdem sich der Professor dann nach Eis umgesehen hatte, hatte er festgestellt, dass Sommer ihm gefolgt war und so nutzte Boerne die Gelegenheit, um diesen über das Fräulein Tochter aufzuklären und darüber, was sie sich hier für einen Schnitzer geleistet hatte.

„Offensichtlich hat er mir geglaubt und der Beweis lag ja auf der Hand, okay, er stand neben meinem Spülbecken", erzählte der Professor wahrheitsgemäß.

„Und dann hat er dich versucht zu bestechen?"

„Schweigegeld trifft die Sache wohl eher, aber ich bin ja nicht lebensmüde und käuflich schon mal überhaupt nicht und deshalb, habe ich auch ihn über meine weiteren Schritte in Kenntnis gesetzt, worüber der nicht sehr erfreut war."

„Und was war dann?", fragte Nadeshda gespannt.

„Dann hat er mir eine verpasst, die sich gewaschen hatte. Das ging alles so flott, dass ich nur noch Sterne gesehen habe."

Wieder atmete Boerne durch und blickte aufgewühlt zu seinem Nachbarn, der ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu warf.

„Könnten wir bitte einen Moment unterbrechen? Ich muss auf die Toilette."

Nickend stellte Nadeshda das Tonband ab und Boerne erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Ihm war klar, dass Thiel ihm das wohl nicht abkaufen würde, aber er brauchte jetzt einfach einen Augenblick für sich.

********

„Hey, du machst das super, wirklich", sagte Thiel, der dem Professor natürlich kurz nach seinem Aufbruch gefolgt war.

Boerne klatschte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und sah über den Spiegel zu Thiel, welcher hinter ihm stand.

„Du hältst mich bestimmt für einen Waschlappen, aber ich fühle mich so verdammt dreckig und unwohl. Alles in mir brodelt und ich habe das Gefühl, ich stecke wieder inmitten dieser abscheulichen Situation."

Thiel erkannte, dass Boernes Stimme sehr belegt war und jede Sekunde zu brechen drohte, weshalb er das einzig logischste tat, was ihm gerade einfiel. Von hinten schlang er die Arme um den schmalen Körper des Professors, stellte sich etwas auf Zehenspitzen und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab.

„Ich bewundere dich, dass du das hier so durchstehst und uns dabei hilfst, den ganzen Fall zu verstehen."

Boerne stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und lehnte sich an die Brust des Kommissars.

„Danke das du da bist und Verständnis für mich hast. Ich weiß ja, dass dir ein solches Verhör wie eben dieses, gehörig auf den Wecker fällt und du am liebsten auf den Tisch hausen würdest, damit ich endlich in die Pötte komme und nicht so lange um den heißen Brei rede."

Thiel schluckte auf Grund Boernes Aussage, denn eigentlich hatte der damit vollkommen recht. In der Regel war es so und Thiel wollte lieber Fakten und eine schnelle Sachlage, aber in diesem Fall konnte er nur den Kopfschütteln.

„Nein, Boerne. Das hier ist kein Fall für mich. Das ist eine persönliche Sache. Hier geht es nicht um irgendwen, hier geht es um dich und um das, was man dir angetan hat. Sicher bin ich interessiert daran, dass wir hier nicht bis morgen sitzen, aber nicht wegen mir, sondern damit du endlich hier rauskommst und dich nicht so lange in diesem beschissenen Verhörsaal quälen musst."

Das war alles einfach so aus ihm heraus gesprudelt, ohne das er es hätte beeinflussen können.

Boerne griff nach ein paar Papierhandtücher, trocknete sich das Gesicht ab und wendete sich dann seinem Nachbarn zu.

„Du meinst das gerade wirklich Ernst oder?"

Thiel begann zu nicken und zog Boerne in eine richtige Umarmung.

„Todernst, Boerne. Todernst!"

Sanft streichelte er über den Rücken des Pathologen und hoffte, dass er ihm so ein wenig mehr Mut machen konnte. Sicher war ihm nicht entgangen, dass er hier gerade mehr Gefühle zeigte als es gut für ihre Freundschaft war, doch damit konnte er wirklich leben.

„Okay, ich glaube wir können jetzt weiter machen", flüsterte Boerne an Thiels Ohr und streichelte seinen Hinterkopf.

„Du schaffst das, Schnuffelchen”, kam es grinsend von Thiel und blickte in ein ebenso amüsiertes Gesicht.

„Hab ja auch den tollsten Ehemann an meiner Seite, nicht?"

Lachend lösten sie sich voneinander und Thiel trat als erster den Weg zur Tür an.

Plötzlich griff Boerne nach Thiels Handgelenk und stoppte ihn ihn seiner Bewegung. Während Thiel sich verwundert umdrehte, trat Boerne mit zwei Schritten auf ihn zu und drückte unerwartet seine Lippen, auf die des Kommissars. Es ging alles so schnell, dass Thiel gar keine Gelegenheit blieb, diesen abzuwehren oder zu erwidern, denn schon hatte sich Boerne wieder von ihm gelöst, ihm ein Danke zugeworfen und den Raum verlassen.

Fassungslos und überrumpelt stand Thiel vor der geöffneten Tür und blickte Boerne nach, der am Ende des Gangs in einem der Räume verschwand.

Was war das denn jetzt gewesen?

********

„Für's Protokoll, Vernehmung wird fortgesetzt. Was ist geschehen, nach dem Sommer Ihnen mit dem Schlag die Lichter ausgeschalten hatte?", übernahm Nadeshda wieder das Regiment, da Thiel noch immer neben sich stand und versuchte den Kuss in irgendeine plausible Schublade seines Kopfes einzusortieren.

„Ich bin mit einem brummenden Schädel aufgewacht und Jakob saß auf dem Sofa und hat mich dämlich angegrinst. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie er hier rein gekommen war und natürlich wollte ich aufstehen, aber er hatte mich an Händen und Füßen gefesselt. Erst da hatte ich gemerkt, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr in der Küche befand, sondern im Wohnzimmer lag. Vermutlich hatte der mich dort hingezogen oder weiß der Geier, wie. Natürlich habe ich ihn gefragt, was er von mir wollte und vor allem was das Affentheater überhaupt sollte, aber statt mir eine Antwort zu geben, hat er mir eine Pistole an die Schläfe gehalten. Ich war nicht in der Position, mich dagegen währen zu können und Hilfe rufen war natürlich keine Option, weil Frank ohnehin nicht zu Hause war."

Betroffen blickte Thiel schuldbewusst zu Boerne, der ihm aber unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf die Seine legte, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er sich keine Vorwürfe machen brauchte.

„Letztendlich hat er mich entfesselt und mich aufgefordert, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, was ich ja noch viel kurioser fand. Außerdem war ich mächtig wütend, weil mein schöner Teppich dem Wein zum Opfer gefallen war. Alleine dafür hätte ich am liebsten schon einen Aufstand geprobt."

Thiel musste Grinsen. Wie konnte sich Boerne über einen dummen Teppich aufregen, obwohl er eigentlich ganz andere Sorgen hätte haben müssen?

„Und weiter? Er hat dich mit der Waffe bedroht und ihr seid zu ihm gefahren?", hakte Thiel nach.

„Naja ein paar Minuten Fußweg mussten wir schon zurück legen, damit mein Wagen nicht auf dem Präsentierteller stand. Natürlich habe ich versucht eine Lösung zu finden, wie ich aus dem ganzen Debakel herauskomme, aber wenn man eine Knarre im Rücken hat, da wollen selbst einem großen Genie wie mir keine Ideen einfallen. Ehe ich mich versah, befand ich mich dann auch schon in diesem elendigen Kellerloch."


	82. Chapter 82

„Zu Beginn hatte Jakob mich nur gefesselt und gemeint, dass ich jetzt Bedenkzeit hätte, ob ich Luisa wirklich die Zukunft versauen wollte. Natürlich habe ich Diskussionen mit ihm geführt, ihm gesagt, was sein Verhalten für Konsequenzen haben wird und dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis Thiel hier aufschlagen würde, aber das hatte den nicht beeindruckt."

„Aber war es nicht dumm, dass er so eine Aktion startet, wo Sie doch am nächsten Tag eine Vorlesung halten sollten?", fragte Nadeshda nach.

„Der hat im Affekt gehandelt, da habe ich ihn erst mit der Nase darauf gestoßen, dass ich am nächsten Tag erwartet werden würde. Natürlich war er dann einen Augenblick in Panik geraten, meinte aber wenig später, dass dies kein Problem für ihn darstelle. Bevor er an dem Abend mal nach oben gegangen ist, hat er mich dann mit meiner Krawatte geknebelt, damit ich mich nicht mit Rufe bemerkbar machen konnte. Als ich mich dabei gewehrt hatte, hatte er mir mit der Pistole schon eins übergezogen und dann lag ich da. Kopfschmerzen hatte ich zuvor schon, aber ab da, waren sie unerträglich."

Boerne ließ den Kopf hängen und atmete einige Male tief durch.

„Boerne du... du hast mir eine SMS geschickt. Wie kamst du zu der Gelegenheit und warum hast du nicht konkret geschrieben, was los ist?", fragte Thiel und griff zögerlich nach Boernes Hand, welche eiskalt aber schweißnass war.

„Er hatte mir mein Handy nicht abgenommen, war vermutlich davon ausgegangen, dass ich es zu Hause liegen hatte. Wir haben doch mal zusammen den Film bei dir angeschaut. Du weißt schon, als wir damals den Hammer eingebuchtet hatten, da haben wir doch ein paar Tage später bei dir zu Hause eine Filmnacht gemacht”, begann Boerne zu erzählen und Thiel wurde augenblicklich rot. Irgendwie war es ihm schon ein wenig unangenehmen, dass Nadeshda und die Klemm erfuhren, dass Sie des Öfteren abends zusammen abhingen, wobei im Grunde eigentlich nichts dabei war. Trotzdem war es Thiel irgendwie peinlich, weshalb er zu Boerne blickte und sich räusperte.

„Ja, äh, ich erinnere mich schwach... Und was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte Thiel mehr stammelnd als fließend.

„Na da war eine Szene, in der ein Agent eine verschlüsselte Nachricht an den Mann geschickt hatte. Der hatte statt dem Alphabet auch Zahlen verwendet und ich dachte, du würdest damit etwas anfangen können. Außerdem musste ich davon ausgehen, dass Jakob etwas bemerken könnte, weshalb ich mir schon sicherheitshalber eine Ausrede parat gelegt hatte", erklärte Boerne, als wäre es ja die logischste Schlussfolgerung der Welt gewesen.

„Aha und warum haben Sie sich dann bei der Auswahl der Zahlen verfranzt?", fragte Nadeshda und legte eine Kopie der Nachricht vor Boerne.

„Das kann überhaupt nicht sein. Ich mache keine Fehler", stritt Boerne ab und erhob dabei belehrend seinen Zeigefinger.

„Da und da. Das Alphabet hat gar nicht so viele Buchstaben, Herr Professor!", gluckste Nadeshda belustigt, was Thiel doch etwas deplatziert fand, angesichts der pikierenden Umstände.

„Da... muss mir ... ein Maleure ... unterlaufen sein. Tatsächlich”, gestand Boerne und man sah ihm seine Verlegenheit deutlich an. Guter Schauspieler, dachte Thiel, denn er wusste bereits ja von einem Gespräch mit Boerne, wie es dazu gekommen war. Nadeshda aber nicht.

„Das kann doch aber gar nicht sein, ich..."

„Jetzt beruhige dich. Jeder macht mal 'nen kleinen Fehler. Auch du, du Intelligenzbestie", grinste Thiel und kniff Boerne in den Oberschenkel.

„Ich bin untröstlich, dass gibt's doch gar nicht, da muss ein Irrtum vorliegen", versuchte Boerne weiter seinen Kopf zu retten. Fehler einzugestehen, lagen ihm halt nicht wirklich. Gut, Thiel auch nicht, dachte er dann und grinste etwas breiter.

„Unwichtig, wir haben die Lösung ja gefunden. Das eine bedeutete Keller und das andere Sommer. Leider haben wir das Frank völlig fehlinterpretiert", gestand Nadeshda ein.

„Wie meinen? Das war ja wohl offensichtlich!", sagte Boerne voller Unverständnis und blickte die Kommissare mit offenem Munde an.

„Naja eher nich' so. Thiel heißt auch Frank und das klang so, als hätten Sie ihn persönlich angesprochen", klärte Nadeshda pflichtbewusst auf.

„Sie sind mir ja zwei saubere Spürnasen. Was denken Sie, warum habe ich das Wort Frank so in Szene gesetzt? Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass unser allseits geschätzter Kommissar Frank heißt, aber da ich ihn bis dato nie beim Vornamen nannte, hatte ich gehofft, dass der Frank hier" er deutete auf Thiel „so viel Intelligenz besitzt, um zu wissen, dass es sich hierbei um einen Hinweis handelt."

Boerne klang noch immer fassungslos, dass seine meisterhafte SMS nicht die entsprechen Anerkennung bekam und rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

„Kleingeister!"

„Und warum haben Sie die Nachricht zurück gezogen? Oder hat sie Jakob dabei erwischt?", lenkte Nadeshda wieder das Gespräch auf die weiteren Abläufe.

„Natürlich kam er mehr als nur unpassend zurück und hat gesehen, wie ich das Handy verschwinden lassen hatte. Sofort hatte er die Nachricht zurück gezogen und mich gefragt, was dieser Scheiß sollte. Ich habe ihm dann erklärt, dass der werte Herr Thiel und ich gemeinsam Lotto spielen und das da meine Zahlen waren."

Boerne begann zu lachen. Scheinbar war ihm klar wie albern und unglaubwürdig diese Ausrede in Wirklichkeit war und so konnten sich auch Nadeshda und Thiel nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Oh man, Boerne. Scheinbar hat Jakob zum Glück genauso wenig Ahnung vom Lotto spielen wie du, sonst hätte der dir das doch nie abgekauft”, gackerte Thiel.

„Alleine bei den Zahlen”, prustete er weiter.

„Ich war selbst ein wenig verwundert, dass er es glaubte. Er hatte mich sogar gefragt, ob ich keine andere Sorgen hätte, als in meiner Situation an Geld zu denken. Naja und über das Frank hatte der sich zuweilen auch keine Gedanken gemacht", gab Boerne zu.

„Weil alle deine Studenten wissen, dass ich FRANK Thiel bin?", fragte der Kommissar und betonte seinen Namen besonders stark.

„Ja", gestand Boerne leise ein und schloss seine Augen.

Sichtlich verlegen, nahm Boerne seine Brille ab, putzte sie an seinem Hemd, was einhändig so gar nicht funktionieren wollte und legte sie schließlich auf dem Tisch ab.

********

„Hat Jakob Sie geschlagen, misshandelt Ihnen irgendwas anderes angetan?", fragte Nadeshda weiter.

„Darüber möchte ich nicht sprechen!"

Boerne stierte auf die Wand und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer blasser.

„Wir müssen das aber wissen, Boerne" , versuchte Thiel ihm gut zu zusprechen und streichelte sanft über den Handrücken des Professors.


	83. Chapter 83

„WOZU? ER...IST....TOT!"

Wow, so kannten die Kommissare Boerne überhaupt nicht.

Boerne erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und lief unruhig im Verhörsaal umher.

„Was wird er mir schon angetan haben?", fragte er aufgekratzt, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, genau das zu wissen, ohne dabei gewesen zu sein.

„Er hat mir natürlich ein Glas Wein, eine Zigarre und ein Fünf-Gänge Menü angeboten", frotzelte Boerne voller Ironie, stellte sich vor die Spiegelscheibe und verschränkte so weit es ihm möglich war, die Arme vor der Brust.

Das er vermutlich gerade direkt vor Klemms Linse stand war ihm bewusst, aber ziemlich egal. Er war aufgebracht, fühlte sich gedemütigt und gepeinigt. Warum sollte er da jetzt nicht das Recht haben, wütend zu sein, seinem Zorn Ausdruck zu verleihen und sich zurückgehaltene, nun aufsteigende Tränen mit dem Hemdsärmel wegzuwischen?

„Boerne, hey", kam es leise von Thiel, der sich inzwischen hinter den Pathologen gestellt hatte und ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Boerne hielt allerdings nicht viel von der plötzlichen Nähe und spannte seinen Körper intuitiv an.

„Karl-Friedrich, hör mir zu", begann Thiel einen neuen Versuch und war selbst überrascht, dass ihm der Name dann doch so einfach über die Lippen gegangen war. Anscheinend fruchtete das aber bei dem Gerichtsmediziner, denn der atmete durch und lehnte sich mit vollem Gewicht an Thiels Frontseite.

„Wir wollen dir nichts böses, das weißt du doch. Ich möcht' nur schon so'n büschen mehr verstehen können, was passiert ist. Sicher ist das nicht mehr so relevant vor Gericht, da der Arsch tot ist, aber bitte erzählst du's mir trotzdem?", fragte Thiel in sanftem Tonfall, was nicht nur Nadeshda, sondern auch die Klemm zum Staunen brachte. Diese feinfühlige Seite kannten sie von dem Kommissar noch überhaupt nicht, weswegen keine der Beiden dazwischen grätschte.

Nadeshda erhob sich sogar aus ihrem Stuhl, warf Thiel ein kurzes Nicken zu und verließ den Verhörsaal, um Boerne Zeit zugeben, sich zu sammeln.

********

„Gute Entscheidung Frau Krusenstern. Boerne scheint tatsächlich stark traumatisiert zu sein. Vermutlich ist Thiel der Einzige, der jetzt einen Einfluss auf ihn hat", kam es von der Klemm und Nadeshda nickte ihr zustimmend zu.

„Sie wissen ja, dass ich kein Fan von Boerne bin, aber mir tut der Professor soooo Leid. Das muss ja wirklich die Hölle gewesen sein. Boah, aber der Chef, so kenn ich den gar nicht. Der ist doch sonst nicht so sensibel."

„Die Erfahrung lehrt uns, dass Liebe nicht darin besteht, dass man einander ansieht, sondern dass man gemeinsam in gleicher Richtung blickt. Das ist im übrigen von Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Schauen Sie sich die beiden Herren doch mal an."

Und das tat Nadeshda und musste Lächeln, als sie durch die Spiegelscheibe blickte und ihr Chef Boerne von hinten im Arm hielt. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, könnte man denken, dass sie seit Jahr und Tag so ein inniges Verhältnis hatten, so vertraut wirkten sie auf Nadeshda.

„Zehn Euro, dass Thielchen ihm gleich einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt!", kam es unerwartet von der Staatsanwältin.

„Der Chef? Im Leben nicht! 10 Euro dagegen!", kicherte Nadeshda.

Neugierig blickten sie auf die Männer, die noch immer wortlos und unverändert vor ihnen standen.

Als würde der Chef Boerne küssen, die Frau Klemm hat vielleicht Humor, dachte Nadeshda grinsend und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Na schön. Ich erzähl's dir", sagte Boerne plötzlich, als hätte er den Kampf aufgegeben.

„Danke", antwortete Thiel daraufhin und drückte dem Professor einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

Ohne Nadeshda anzugucken, begann die Klemm zu grinsen und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Nachher!", murrte Nadeshda, die direkt wusste, dass die Klemm auf die verwetteten 10 Euro wartete.

Wie konnte sie sich nur so getäuscht haben? Müsste sie ihren Chef nicht besser kennen, als die Klemm?

********

„Möchtest du dich wieder setzen?", fragte Thiel, dem seine Zehenspitzen schon weh taten. Boerne war zwar selbst nicht der Größte, im Vergleich zu ihm aber schon und so waren auch die 11 Zentimeter Unterschied irgendwie trotzdem nervig. Zumindest eben in dieser Pose, in der sie gerade standen.

„In Ordnung."

So setzten sich die beiden Männer schließlich wieder nebeneinander und Boerne umgriff die Glasflasche mit der Hand, als brauchte er irgendeinen anderen Halt als Thiel, denn diese Nähe hatte ihn offenbar wirklich beruhigt.

„Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Er hat mich geschlagen, bespuckt, auf's Übelste beschimpft und beleidigt, hat mir so lange ins Gesicht geboxt, bis ich geblutet habe, er hat auf mich eingetretenen, als ich am Boden lag... Ich glaube es gibt keine Körperstelle, welche er ausgelassen hat. Schlimm war aber nicht mal der Schmerz durch die Verletzungen. Furchtbar war der Durst und die dadurch ausgelösten Symptome, welche ich dir ersparen möchte, weil ich weiß wie sehr du es satt hast, dass ich dir detailliert mein Fachwissen zukommen lasse und weißt du was sogar noch schlimmer war?"

Während der gesamten Zeit hatte Boerne stur geradeaus geschaut, ein richtiger Tunnelblick, keine Regung gezeigt, einfach gesprochen, doch jetzt blickte er zu Thiel.

„Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte so verdammte Angst!"

Plötzlich liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen und er vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Armbeuge . Boerne schämte sich vor Thiel dafür und er wollte nicht, dass er ihn so sah.

Fürsorglich wurde er in eine Umarmung gezogen und der Kommissar streichelte beruhigend durch die Haare des Professors.

„Man, aber das ist doch wohl klar, Boerne. Ich hätte auch Schiss, wenn mich jemand so vermöbelt. Da hätt' ich auch Angst um mein Leben", drangen Thiels tröstende Worte in sein Bewusstsein.

„Das mein ich nicht... Okay, das natürlich auch, aber ich hatte Angst davor, dass du zu spät kommst, Thiel. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass du mich nicht rechtzeitig findest und das du nur noch irgendwann meine Leiche begutachtest, am Besten noch mit Alberich zusammen."

Ja, davor hatte Boerne am meisten Angst und damit meinte er nicht seinen eigenen Tod.

„Ich verstehe dass du Todesangst hattest. Wirklich", kam es wieder von Thiel, der wirklich nicht kapiert hatte, worauf Boerne wirklich hinaus wollte.


	84. Chapter 84

„Bevor wir jetzt gleich noch Zeugen werden, wie Boerne Thielchen ein Liebesgeständnis macht, sollten Sie wirklich wieder reingehen. Ich bin nicht scharf auf zwei schwule Polizisten", meinte die Klemm und Nadeshda musste lachen, obwohl sie irgendwie auch geschockt war.

„Ähm, Boerne ist kein Polizist, Frau Klemm. -Und denken Sie echt, dass.... er und der Chef?"

Genüsslich zog die Klemm an ihrer Kippe und blickte die junge Kommissarin an.

„Der Professor macht mich schon so wahnsinnig, mit seinem permanenten Eingemische, dass mein verrauchtes Gehirn, ihn offensichtlich schon in die Kategorie Kripo eingeordnet hat. Wenn der das wüsste, wäre der wahrscheinlich gerührter, als würde man ihm dem den Nobelpreis überreichen."

Wieder ein Zug an der Kippe und die Klemm guckte Nadeshda auffordernd an.

„Na hopphopp, dass war mein Ernst. Das ist immer noch eine Vernehmung und nicht 'Nur die Liebe zählt'!"

********

„Thiel, ich... ach das Fräulein Krusenstern beehrt uns wieder. Tagchen!"

Perplex über Boernes abrupten Themenwechsel, blickte Thiel zu Nadeshda, die in den Verhörraum kam und sich ihnen gegenüber setzte. Als er zu Boerne blickte, lockerte der seine Krawatte, als wäre ihm etwas furchtbar unangenehm.

„Ähm, Boerne Nadeshda gehört halt mit zum Team", räusperte sich der Blonde, da er vermutete, dass es daran lag.

„Das weiß ich doch, Thiel. Ich arbeite nicht seit gestern hier", antwortete Boerne beharrlich.

„Nee, genau genommen arbeitest du überhaupt nicht hier, sondern in den Katakomben", verbesserte ihn Thiel, der sich das zwar verkneifen wollte, aber nicht konnte.

„Ich hätte dann auch mal 'ne Frage, Boerne."

„Herr Boerne! Das Professor, können Sie sich heute ausnahmsweise mal schenken. Ich nenne Sie ja auch nicht nur Krusenstern, nicht?"

Grinsend blickten sich Thiel und Nadeshda an und vermutlich dachten sie beide das Selbe. Boerne war endlich soweit, dass man wieder etwas mit ihm anfangen konnte.

„Verzeihen Sie mir diesen Fauxpas, aber das ist ansteckend."

Dabei blickte sie zu ihrem Chef und zuckte ein wenig verlegen mit den Schultern.

„Schon gut, wir wollen ja nicht päpstlicher werden als der Papst, nicht? Was möchten Sie denn wissen?", fragte Boerne prosaisch, wie es nun mal seine Art war.

„Wie zum Henker kam denn der Sommer mit ins Spiel?"

Gutes Thema, fand Thiel und war tierisch gespannt darauf, ob Boerne Sommers Version teilte oder ob der eventuell doch gelogen hatte.

„Sommer? Am Anfang dachte ich, die hätten gemeinsame Sache gemacht oder gar alle drei, aber mir schien es so, als wäre Sommer ebenfalls Zufallsopfer geworden. Er war zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort und genau wie seine Tochter zu neugierig."

„Mit Neugierde kennst du dich ja bestens aus", merkte Thiel völlig deplatziert an.

„Ich bin doch nicht neugierig. Der Richtigkeit halber möchte ich erwähnen, dass mich nicht die Neugierde plagt, sondern Wissbegierigkeit. Wenn ich etwas erfahre, möchte ich Dingen auf den Grund gehen, aber das steht hier ja keineswegs zur Debatte, nicht?"

Oh man, die Klemm tobte da draußen bestimmt schon, dachte Thiel. Er wusste ja genau, wie sehr sie unqualifizierte Kommentare in Vernehmungen hasste.

„Tschuldigung. Was ist passiert, als Sommer dazu kam?", fragte er, um seinen Arsch ein wenig zu retten.

„Der war geschockt! Er hat gefragt, was Jakob da macht und Jakob hat ihm erklärt, dass ich Luisa angeblich vergewaltigt und sie mir irgendwie als Betthase warm gehalten hätte, weil ich ja wusste, dass sie auf mich stand. Totale Unverschämtheit! Sommer hat dann zu mir gehalten, was mich doch sehr stark verwundert hat und weil er mir helfen wollte, wurde er ebenfalls gefesselt. Tja und dann waren wir beide die Angeschmierten", führte Boerne diese Szene zu Ende.

Da Thiel fand, dass man Boerne den Rest ersparen konnte, weil sie eh schon viel zu lange hier saßen, entschied er sich dazu, den Rest frei von der Leber weg zu erzählen, wie er es von den vorherigen Befragungen noch in Erinnerung hatte.

„Bitte ergänze mich, wenn ich etwas vergesse oder es nicht der Wahrheit entspricht."

Boerne nickte und wirkte augenblicklich ein wenig entspannter.

„Mitten in der Nacht, hat Jakob bereits massivst Gewalt ausgeübt und dich ausgeknockt. Als du Bewusstlos warst, hat er dich auf einen Stuhl gepackt und gefesselt. Da kommt dann das Bild ins Spiel."

„Was für ein Bild?", fragte Boerne doch Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, als Nadeshda es aus der Akte ziehen wollte.

„Das geht mich ja wohl auch etwas an", beschwerte sich Boerne und griff unverfroren nach dem Foto, das ein paar Millimeter aus der Mappe ragte.

Fassungslos betrachtete er eine Weile das Foto und wie erwartet, begann seine Hand zu zittern und er wendete den Blick ab. Gerade als Thiel es ihm aus der Hand nehmen wollte, schüttelte Boerne ablehnend den Kopf und betrachtete es erneut.

„Das ist ja wohl wirklich eine Unverschämtheit vor dem Herrn. Habt ihr mal die Rechtschreibung gesehen? Nicht mal mein Name ist korrekt geschrieben. Also da hört sich doch wirklich alles auf!", schimpfte der Professor wie ein Rohrspatz.

„Man, natürlich haben wir das nicht geglaubt Boerne."

„Wirklich, Herr Professor. Der Chef hat gleich Ihre Unschuld beteuert und gesagt, dass das alles gestellt ist!", warf Nadeshda nach, weil Boerne ja doch etwas skeptisch dreingeblickt hatte.

********

„Bevor wir dann das Video bekommen haben, in welchem du.... in welchem zu sehen war, wie Jakob dich angeschossen hat, was ist da passiert? Warum war er so wütend?", fragte Thiel, da sie diesen Teil noch als Aussage von Boerne selbst brauchten.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. Habt ihr eine Ahnung was für Schmerzen ich hatte? Abgesehen davon war ich längst nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne. Trink du mal so lange nichts", erklärte Boerne angespannt und schloss danach seine Augen.

„Anfangs war immer die Rede davon, dass er mich gehen lässt, wenn ich zu geben, dass ich Luisa vergewaltigt habe und von meinem Amt zurück trete. Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr genau wiedergeben."

Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen erneut über seine Wangen, doch dieses Mal genierte er sich nicht, sondern sprach weiter:

„Ich habe alles getan, was er verlangte. Gut, er war nicht begeistert, weil ich so gestammelt habe, aber ich hatte doch einfach keine Kraft mehr."

Tränenunterlaufene Augen blickten in Thiels Gesicht.

„Ich hatte doch keine Kraft mehr und als er mich dann angeschossen hat, da wusste ich, dass ich es nicht überlebe. Alle Anzeichen sprachen dagegen und ich wusste genau, dass ich bald verbluten würde. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, was ich alles gesagt habe. Ich war wie ferngesteuert."

„Boerne", kam es mitfühlend von Thiel und zog ihn wieder in seinen Arm.

„Und der Rest?", fragte Nadeshda vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war bewusstlos, vermute ich. Das nächste an dass ich mich erinnern kann... Er hat mich angeschrien, mir in die Eier getreten, wenn ich das Mal so salopp sagen darf und dann war da Thiel. Ab da ist alles schwarz."

Damit drückte Nadeshda erleichtert auf den Knopf des Tonbands.

„Danke, Herr Professor."


	85. Chapter 85

Erleichtert nahm Thiel die Akte an sich und warf einen Blick zu Boerne.

Dieser schloss für einen Augenblick lang die Augen, redete tonlos mit sich selbst und erhob sich schließlich vom Stuhl.

Natürlich entging es dem Kommissar nicht, dass Boerne noch immer blass und aufgewühlt war, weshalb er ihm aus dem Verhörsaal folgte.

„Du warst echt tapfer."

„Danke für die Blumen, Thiel."

Boerne blieb nicht stehen sondern lief geradewegs durch, bis hin zum Ausgang des Präsidiums.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Thiel und kam neben ihn zum Stehen.

„Ich möchte nach Hause."

Boernes Stimme klang müde und irgendwie hatte Thiel den Eindruck, dass der ihm mit seinen Blicken aus dem Weg ging.

Kurz blickte der Blonde auf die Mappe, welche er in den Händen hielt und atmete durch.

„Wartest du einen Moment. Ich muss die schnell zu Nadeshda bringen."

Klar, war es eigentlich sein Job, das Ganze hier zum Ende zu bringen, aber so wollte er den Anderen nicht ziehen lassen.

„Ist schon gut, Thiel. Ich möchte ein wenig alleine sein", kam es resigniert vom Professor und verließ das Präsidium.

„Aber doch nicht in deinem Zustand. Schau dich doch mal an", versuchte Thiel ihn umzustimmen.

„Ich bin schon 12 und weiß selbst am Besten was mir gut tut und was nicht, Frank."

Auch wenn es ihn ein wenig traf, was Boerne da vom Stapel ließ, hatte er halt doch ein bisschen Recht.

„Dann versprich mir wenigstens, dass du dich von Vaddern nach Hause fahren lässt und du mir schreibst, wenn du mich brauchst. Ach und heute Abend wirst du nicht drum herum kommen, dass wir uns sehen, okay? Ich mach mir sonst Sorgen."

Boerne drehte sich auf Grund Thiels Worte um und lächelte ihn müde an.

„Versprochen."

Dann nickte er Thiel zu und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Boerne hier. Ja, genau der. Wie viele kennen Sie denn? Nein! Ja natürlich der Professor. Haben Sie getrunken? Ach Geraucht... Na dann wären Sie wohl so nett und könnten mich nach Hause fahren? Was? Ich verstehe Sie ganz schlecht. Ah, ja das ist natürlich verständlich. In fünf Minuten? Das trifft sich prima. Nein, ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden. Sieben Euro sind sieben Euro. Natürlich bin ich NICHT pleite. Mein Mann?"

Boerne drehte sich zu Thiel um, der amüsiert ihm Türrahmen lehnte und dem Gespräch lauschte. Zwar hörte der nicht, was Herbert redete, aber dass konnte er sich ja irgendwie zusammen reimen.

„Der muss noch arbeiten. Mensch, Thiel nun quasseln Sie doch nicht so viel, das hält man ja nicht aus. Ja, ich sag ihm, dass er nicht meinen braucht, dass Sie ihn dann in zwanzig Minuten auch abholen. Ja, ja jetzt ist aber gut, nicht? Wir können gleich im Auto.."

Weiter kam Boerne nicht, denn da bog Herbert Thiel schon mit dem Taxi zum Präsidium ein.

Ungläubig blickte Boerne zwischen Handy, Herbert und Thiel hin und her.

„Ähm, also, wie jetzt?", stammelte Boerne ungewohnt verdattert. Thiel hingegen zuckte nur amüsiert mit den Schultern.

„Ey Frankie, ich fahr deinen Professor jetzt heim, aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich hier gleich noch mal her komme. Ich hab noch ein Date mit der Inge!", schrie Thiel Senior aus dem heruntergelassenen Fenster.

„Inge? Hieß die nicht letztens noch Irene?", fragte Thiel mehr als verwundert.

„Letztens ist nicht heute, Sohnemann. Täte dir auch mal nix schaden."

„Ja, Ja, Vaddern, is recht!", motzte Thiel, der es so Leid war, dass sein Vater ihn immer wieder auf sein Singleleben ansprach.

„Traurig das dein werter Herr Vater mehr Frauenverschleis hat, als wir beide zusammen, nicht?", fragte Boerne und grinste süffisant in Herberts Richtung.

„Was is' jetzt? Kommen Se' heut noch? Ihr könnt euch nachher verliebte Blicke zu werfen!", schrie Herbert wieder und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Uhr.

„Äh, dann bis nachher, Frank", kam es nach einem Räuspern von Boerne und Thiel nickte ihm sporadisch zu. Zu mehr war der auch nicht in der Lage, weil er ohnehin gerade lieber im Erdboden versunken wäre.

********

Im Büro angekommen, warf Thiel die Mappe erleichtert auf seinen Schreibtisch, setzte sich auf den Bürostuhl und schloss seine Augen, nachdem er sich zurück gelehnt hatte.

Erst jetzt spürte er eine ganze Lawine, die sich in ihm löse und er war tierisch froh, dass nun alles vorbei war.

Alles vielleicht nicht, aber der Fall an sich war endlich geklärt und die Klemm konnte zumindest Luisa und Heiko Sommer zur Rechenschaft ziehen.

Thiel fand ja, dass Boerne sich wirklich wacker geschlagen hatte, aber irgendwie war er zuletzt schon merkwürdig ruhig gewesen. Auch Thiel hatte er ihn vermehrt genannt, dabei hatte er doch gemeint, dass er es lieber bei Frank belassen wollte.

Seufzend rieb sich der Kommissar mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

Hatte er vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht? Natürlich hatte er etwas falsch gemacht!

Mist, warum hatte er sich denn während des Verhörs nicht besser im Griff gehabt? Die ein oder andere Gemeinheit, hatte er dem Professor ja schon an den Kopf geworfen, auch wenn das ja gar nicht absichtlich passierte. Vielleicht war Boerne aber auch jetzt nur so kühl, weil Thiel ihm so Nahe gekommen war? War aber auch ein wenig seltsam, denn Boerne hatte auch nicht den Eindruck erweckt, als wären ihm Thiels Gesten unangenehm gewesen. Thiel hatte seine Hand genommen und er hatte ihn gelassen. Thiel hatte ihn umarmt und er hatte sich in die Umarmung sinken lassen. Thiel hatte ihn geküsst und Boerne hatte... Moment. Da fand Thiel jetzt einen kleinen Logikfehler in seinem Gehirn. Nicht er hatte Boerne geküsst, sondern Boerne hatte ihn geküsst. Also gut, es war kein langer intensiver Kuss, aber ihre Lippen hatten sich berührt und diese Initiative hatte eindeutig der Andere ergriffen.

Aber warum? Was sollte das? Vielleicht war es Reflex, weil Thiel ihm so Beistand? Vielleicht war es einfach eine Überreaktion seines Körpers, weil er so unter Spannung stand und aufgewühlt war?

War der Kuss überhaupt wirklich passiert? Konnte es nicht sein, dass er sich das nur einbildete? War ja doch alles viel Input gewesen und kalt gelassen, hatte ihn das ganze natürlich auch nicht. Klar war Boerne in dem Fall das Opfer gewesen, aber irgendwie betraf es auch ihn. Ja, wer Boerne etwas antat, fügte auch dem Kommissar leid zu.

„Chef?", holte ihn Nadeshdas Stimme wieder heraus aus seinem Gedankenkarusell.


	86. Chapter 86

„Das hat jetzt aber schon ganz schön lang gedauert, euer Verhör da", begann Herbert, nach dem Boerne sich angeschnallt hatte.

Eigentlich war dem Professor überhaupt nicht nach Reden zumute, aber unhöflich wollte er keineswegs erscheinen. Okay, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, lag es gerade auch nur daran, dass er eben in Herberts Taxi saß und nicht in irgendeinem X-beliebigen.

„Zu lange", antwortete Boerne also.

„Hat mein Sohn und die nette Kleine Sie ordentlich in die Mangel genommen?", fragte Herbert ungeniert nach.

„Ach, so würde ich das nicht nennen, aber Ihnen ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass ich hier nicht Täter, sondern Opfer bin", merkte Boerne sicherheitshalber an. Bei Herbert wusste man ja nie, was der gerade intus hatte und sich zusammen spann.

„Schöne Scheiße was Sie da erlebt haben. Also, Frankie hat nicht viel erzählt, aber so mitgenommen wie Sie aussahen....", meinte Herbert und zündete sich allen Ernstes einen Joint an. Boernes erste Reaktion war ein Hustenanfall, da er die volle Ladung abbekam und schon wedelte er mit den Händen vor seinem Gesicht.

„Machen Sie wenigstens das Fenster auf, Herr Thiel", mahnte ihn Boerne und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Kiffen im Straßenverkehr. Unfassbar! Kaum zu glauben, dass Frank aus dessen Erbgut stammte, dachte Boerne und zog eine Schnute.

„Würde Ihnen auch nicht schaden, so verklemmt wie Sie manchmal sind. Nehmen Sie doch mal den Stecken aus Ihrem Allerwertesten."

Schnaubend blickte Boerne zu dem alten Senior. Was erlaubte er sich eigentlich? Als hätte er einen Stock im Ar.... Na gut, vielleicht gab er sich manchmal so, aber man konnte mit ihm durchaus auch Spaß haben. Nun, zumindest wenn man nicht Thiel hieß und auf Dinge wie Golfen, Reiten, Operetten und Fechten stand. Okay, so ein wenig Spießer war er ja schon, dachte Boerne und verdrückte sich ein Grinsen.

„Hab ich Recht oder was?", fragte Herbert und boxte ihm in die Seite.

„Leider kann ich Ihnen da nicht vollkommen widersprechen, was aber nicht heißen soll, dass Sie mich hier munter beleidigen können!"

„War ja auch nicht böse gemeint, Junge."

Junge? Herbert wusste aber schon, dass er nicht mit Thiel.... Oh, bedeutete das vielleicht, dass Thiel Senior ihn... mochte? Würde man das sonst so lapidar sagen?

„Wissen Sie was, Herr Thiel? Fragen Sie mich nicht warum, aber ich mag Sie", rutschte es Boerne mehr heraus, als dass es beabsichtigt gewesen wäre.

„Aber auch nur weil Sie meinen Sohn gern haben", brachte es Herbert trocken auf den Punkt.

„Ich mag Alberich auch, Wotan, also ihr Ponny, hingegen weniger", erklärte Boerne anhand eines Beispiels.

Kaum zu glauben, dass Alberich dieses Vieh von Dogge tatsächlich adoptiert hatte. Wenigstens besaß sie so viel Anstand, ihn zu Hause zu lassen. Ginge ja auch nicht an, dass dieses Ungetüm munter in der Rechtsmedizin seine Dinosaurierhaufen hinterließ.

„Nur weil mein lieber Sohnemann zu dämlich ist, um zu verstehen, dass Sie, Herr Professor, an ihm interessiert sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich genauso hohl bin."

Mit weit geöffnetem Mund blickte er zu Herbert, schloss ihn, nur um ihn wieder zu öffnen, doch Worte wollten nicht so recht über seine Lippen kommen.

Was erlauben Sie sich, wäre doch eine gute Möglichkeit oder?

„Woher wissen Sie das?", kam stattdessen dabei heraus und Boerne schluckte trocken.

„Gesunder Menschenverstand und als Vater merkt man doch sowas", erklärte Herbert ganz nüchtern und parkte den Wagen vor dem Haus.

„Sie sind aber nicht mein Vater."

Zum Glück, dachte der Professor erleichtert.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Vater, Schwiegervater, das macht das Kraut doch nicht mehr Fett, Herr Professor."

Lieb gemeint war das ja schon vom alten Thiel, dachte Boerne. Sein eigener Vater hatte sich nie mit Ruhm bekleckert, noch dazu würde der sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Sohn in einen anderen Mann verliebt war.

„Ahnt Thiel was?", fragte Boerne und schnallte sich ab.

„Frank? Bei dem reicht es manchmal nicht, ihn mit der Nase auf etwas zu stupsen, da müssen Sie schon härtere Geschütze auffahren. Glauben Sie mir, Professor, der rechnet im Leben nicht damit, dass Sie seine Gefühle erwidern."

Was? Erwidern? Wie erwidern? Hieß das nicht, dass Thiel auch an ihm.... Thiel? Niemals.

Gerade als Boerne da genauer nachhaken wollte, war Herbert ausgestiegen und hielt dem Professor die Tür auf.

„Los, Junge. Ich hab's eilig. Irene wartet nicht auf mich."

„Inge!"

„Wie Inge?", fragte er verdattert.

„Irene war die von Letztens und Inge ist die Aktuelle, Herr Thiel!", erinnerte Boerne ihn schmunzelnd.

„Lassen Sie mal das Gehashe sein, dass schadet nur Ihrem Verstand", meinte Boerne und hob wie immer oberlehrerhaft den Finger.

„Hast recht. Also, man sieht sich. Tschüss", kam es grinsend vom Senior, der sogar noch dankbar über Boernes Worte war und dann wieder einstieg.

Süffisant grinsend, guckte Boerne ihm dabei zu und als ihm einfiel, dass er doch noch etwas fragen wollte, fuhr der Greis leider schon los.

„Herr Thiel!", doch das hatte der natürlich nicht mehr gehört.

„So etwas blödes!", maulte Boerne, stemmte den Arm in die Hüfte und atmete genervt durch.

\- Und dann hatte der ihn auch noch geduzt. Also sowas!

********

„Wo ist denn der Professor?", fragte Nadeshda und setzte sich auf einen der Besucherstühle, vor Thiels Schreibtisch.

„Nach Hause", antwortete er knapp und griff nach der Akte, um irgendwie den Anschein zu machen, als würde er hier etwas arbeiten wollen.

„Alleine? Warum sind Sie noch hier?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Dem war das alles 'n büschen zu viel. Der will allein' sein."

„Und warum sind Sie noch hier? Ich glaube, dass der Tag nicht nur für Boerne anstrengend war", stieß Nadeshda stirnrunzelnd hervor.

„Mja, aber das Protokoll tippt sich nu' auch nicht von allein. Machen Se' sich doch 'nen schönen Nachmittag", schlug Thiel vor und griff nach dem Tonband.

„Sie sollten eher nach Hause fahren und sich einen schönen Nachmittag machen, Chef. Den Bericht tippe ich schon und außerdem sind Sie noch nicht wieder gesund geschrieben."

Pühh, man war doch nur so krank wie man sich fühlte! Also wirklich. War ja nett von Nadeshda, aber eine Übermutter brauchte er dann doch nicht.


	87. Chapter 87

„Thielchen, Thielchen, Thielchen. Ich bin begeistert."

Frau Klemm betrat mit glimmender Kippe das Büro und setzte sich euphorisch neben Nadeshda.

„Wie oft hab ich Ihnen schon gesagt, dass in meinem Büro nicht geraucht wird?", fragte Thiel genervt.

War doch immer das Selbe. Die meinte doch wirklich, für sie galten andere Gesetze.

„Öffentliches Gebäude, blablabla. Seien Sie doch nicht so muffig. Ich bin nur gekommen um Ihnen meinen Respekt zu zollen. Ich muss ja zugeben, dass ich nicht begeistert war, dass Sie der Vernehmung beipflichten wollten und wie ich befürchtet hatte, haben Sie sich da einige Schnitzer erlaubt...", begann sie auch direkt schon mit ihrer Moralpredigt, weshalb Thiel jetzt mit den Augen rollte.

„Dennoch hätten wir ohne Ihre Hilfe wahrscheinlich nicht annähernd so viel Informationen aus Boerne rausgebracht. Der war ja wirklich am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Das hätte mir noch gefehlt."

„Genau. Die Frau Klemm hat recht, Chef. Ohne Sie und ihren Einfluss auf Boerne hätte ich ziemlich alt ausgesehen. Das war richtig süß, wie Sie sich um ihn gekümmert haben", begann Nadeshda gegen Ende zu schwärmen.

„Was war denn bitte süß? Psychologische Maßnahmen waren das. Mehr nicht", verteidigte sich Thiel, dem jetzt erst so richtig bewusst wurde, wie offensichtlich Sie doch ihre Vertrautheit gezeigt hatten und wie egal es ihm in dem Augenblick eigentlich tatsächlich war.

„Gustav von Elst mussten Sie anlügen, Thielchen, uns können Sie aber nicht anlügen."

Zufrieden zog die Klemm an ihrer Zigarette.

„Kann ich jetzt nicht ganz folgen."

„Ich möchte mich nicht in Ihre Privatangelegenheiten mischen, aber mir wäre es aus Pietätsgründen ganz recht, wenn Sie und Boerne sich zukünftig nach wie vor professionell verhalten und Ihren Pflichten nachkommen. Was Sie und er im Leichenbunker, in Ihrem hoffentlich geschlossenen Büro, selbstverständlich in der Pause oder bei sich zu Hause veranstalten, dass ist nun wirklich Ihre Sache, aber ich möchte meine beiden Ermittler nicht knutschend auf dem Flur des Präsidiums sehen müssen, ist das klar?"

Fassungslos, ja geradezu geschockt öffnete Thiel den Mund und starrte zur Staatsanwältin.

„Äh... Ich glaub... Sie ham' da was missverstanden, Frau Staatsanwalt. Boerne und ich sind doch kein... Ham' Sie 'ne Macke? Ich bin doch nicht... schw... also... ich bin kein.... Ich bin nicht _SO EINER_!", begann Thiel zu motzen und fuchtelte wild gestikulierend mit den Händen in der Luft.

Hatten die alle den Verstand verloren? Er und Boerne ein Paar? Knutschend im Präsidium? Der ging's wohl zu gut, dachte Thiel wütend.

Streng genommen war er nicht mal wütend, dass die Klemm ihm das unterstellte, denn eigentlich war er eher wütend darauf, dass Boerne und er ja kein Paar waren und somit gar nicht erst irgendwo 'rummachen würden.

„Da muss ich der Frau Klemm aber recht geben, Chef. Der Professor hat sich richtig fallen lassen bei Ihnen und so vertraut wie Sie miteinander umgegangen sind, könnte man schon denken, dass... Sie halt.... so einer sind und Boerne auch."

Kopfschüttelnd lies Thiel sich zurück an die Lehne plumpsen.

„Sind wir hier bei Verstehen Sie Spaß? Wenn ja, dann ist das alles andere als komisch. Ich glaube bei Ihnen beiden hakt's!"

Die hatten echt 'nen Vogel, fand Thiel und zeigte ihnen dementsprechend auch einen mit dem Finger.

„Boerne und ich", prustete der Kommissar los und hielt sich lachend den Bauch.

Nadeshda und die Klemm hingegen, sahen sich nur etwas komisch an und zogen synchron eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Also entweder lügen Sie jetzt uns oder sich selbst an, Thiel."

„Nix da gelogen! Sie verarschen mich doch hier. Was wird denn das für eine Kacke?"

Wie im schlechten Film kam er sich vor, dabei wollte er doch nur hier diesen beknackte Bericht schreiben. Man, wäre er doch nur direkt mit Boerne und Vaddern abgehauen.

„Das Boerne auf Männer steht, dass ist ja sowieso nichts Neues, aber wenn ich an Sie denke, sehe ich da eher eine Frau, aber mit Sicherheit keinen schnöseligen, selbstverliebten Pathologen, der für guten Rotwein sogar seine Oma verkaufen würde", lachte die Klemm aus vollem Halse.

„Du kannst deine Augen schließen, wenn du etwas nicht sehen willst, aber du kannst nicht dein Herz verschließen, wenn du etwas nicht fühlen willst. Das, Frau Klemm, ist übrigens von Johnny Depp."

Plötzlich begannen beide zu lachen und Thiel verstand sowieso nur noch Bahnhof.

„Im übrigen schulden Sie mir da noch was!"

„Keine Sorge, Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden."

„Kann mir mal bitte jemand sagen, was hier los ist, damit ich nicht dumm sterben muss?", zischte der Kommissar, dem das Frauenzimmer tierisch auf die Eier ging.

„Chef, ich glaube Sie haben uns schon sehr gut verstanden. Ich würd's Ihnen von ganzem Herzen gönnen. Gut, ich müsste mich erstmal dran gewöhnen, an Boerne auch, aber Sie haben's verdient glücklich zu sein!"

Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich Thiel aus seinem Bürostuhl und stemmte die Hände an den Schreibtisch.

„Und was, meine Beziehungsberaterinnen, würden Sie mir vorschlagen, wenn Sie schon mehr über mich zu wissen scheinen, als ich selbst?"

Hatte er das jetzt echt gefragt? War das nicht wie kapitulieren und zugeben?

„Frau Krusenstern fährt Sie jetzt nach Hause, dann ziehen Sie sich mal was ordentliches an..." Thiel blickte dabei an sich herunter „und dann kommen Sie endlich in die Pötte! Ist ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen, wie der Professor seit Monaten oder weiß Gott wie langer Zeit um Sie 'rum scharwenzelt und Ihnen vergeblich den Hof macht. Wenn Sie dem nicht bald ein Zeichen geben, dann wird der irgendwann vollkommen überschnappen", führte die Klemm ihre Ansage zu Ende.

********

„Nun schauen Sie doch nicht so beleidigt, Chef. Das ist doch nur zu Ihrem Besten", versuchte Nadeshda den Kommissar zu beruhigen, welche ihn gerade nach Hause fuhr.

„Ach und hier scheinen alle besser zu wissen, was gut für mich ist oder was?", fragte er bockig.

„Ich weiß nicht, Herr Thiel. Eigentlich hab ich mir da nie Gedanken drum gemacht, aber die Klemm hat mich angesteckt und ich finde, sie hat recht."

Kopfschüttelnd blickte er aus dem Fenster. Wie oft hatte Nadeshda heute eigentlich schon gesagt, dass die Klemm recht hatte? Ging's eigentlich noch? Die Klemm war doch normal der Feind! Na gut, nicht richtig, aber irgendwie ja doch.

„Was meint die überhaupt damit, dass Boerne seit Monaten um mich 'rum tanzt?"

War doch eh schon alles wumpe, jetzt konnte er ja mit ihr drüber reden. Die hatten sich doch eh schon alle ihre Meinung gebildet und eigentlich war es auch nicht so doof, wenn er es sich recht überlegte. Klar, ein Polizist der Männern nicht abgeneigt war, war immer ein Problem, gerade in einem eingestaubten Nest wie Münster, aber so ließ vielleicht auch Nadeshda in Zukunft ihre beknackten Verkupplungsversuche bleiben.

Dabei dachte er beispielsweise an Larissa, die er im Kalinka ganz nett gefunden hatte. Letztendlich hatte Nadeshda sie mit ihm bekannt gemacht, aber natürlich war das wieder Mal alles in einem gigantischen Fiasko geendet. Thiel fand sie wirklich nett, sehr nett, aber am Schluss wollte sie aus Familienehre den Politiker Frieder Lott töten, weil der vor Jahren ihre Schwester vergewaltigt hatte. Zudem, war sie auch noch vorübergehe Boernes Putzfrau gewesen, erinnerte sich Thiel und schüttelte den Kopf.

Joa, Pech mit Frauen hatte Thiel wahrlich genug gehabt und vielleicht hatte er auch ohne Boerne jetzt mal die Gelegenheit, sich am anderen Ufer genauer umzusehen?


	88. Chapter 88

„Ich weiß nicht. Boerne mischt sich ja gerne in unsere Arbeit, aber das wird doch von Fall zu Fall schlimmer. Früher haben Sie ihn noch zurechtgestutzt und heute, heute fahren Sie mit ihm manchmal zu Observationen und ich darf im Büro versauern. Selbst die Klemm ist so durcheinander, dass Sie Boerne schon zum Team zählt. Klar, das gehört er ja irgendwie, so als Rechtsmediziner, aber er ist doch kein Polizist."

Da musste Thiel mal kurz schmunzeln. Es stimmte, vorhin hatte sie ihn und Thiel als Ermittler bezeichnet. Wenn der das wüsste, würde der noch 'nen Meter wachsen, dachte Thiel amüsiert.

„Und seine zufälligen Berührungen, das kann Ihnen doch all die Jahre nicht entgangen sein. Ständig hat der seine Hände an ihnen, ob es angebracht ist oder nicht", fuhr Nadeshda weiter fort.

Wenn Thiel es sich so recht überlegte, war das in der Tat wirklich auffällig. Früher dachte er immer, dass der Professor einfach nur kein Freund von Nähe und Distanz wahren sei, aber in den letzten Jahren, vor allem Monaten, tätschelte er ihn schon besonders häufig und ließ beispielsweise seine Hand länger an seinem Rücken, als nötig.

„Und dann wohnen Sie im selben Haus."

„Das ist aber kein Argument, Nadeshda", protestierte Thiel direkt.

„Doch! Sie besprechen zu Hause Fälle, machen offensichtlich Filmnächte, Boerne fährt Sie selbst bei schönstem Wetter zur Arbeit und manchmal werfen Sie sich so verstohlene Blicke zu. Das ich das erst heute alles raffe!"

Thiel atmete durch. Warum war das für seine Kolleginnen nur so offensichtlich gewesen, zumindest für die Klemm, aber auch für Nadeshda, wenn sie darüber nachdachte?

Warum hatte er selbst nichts bemerkt? Was aber, wenn die Frauen sich täuschten und Boerne überhaupt kein Interesse an ihm, sondern wirklich nur eine anhängliche Art hatte, weil er ihn halt als Kollegen und Freund schätzte?

Da fiel ihm dann aber der Satz von der Staatsanwältin wieder ein.

„Was meinte die denn, dass es nix neues ist, dass Boerne auf Männer steht?", fragte Thiel deshalb.

„Ich weiß nicht, Chef. Ich kenne den Professor nur in Verbindung mit Frauen. Vielleicht weiß sie da ja mehr. Sie kennt ihn halt auch schon länger. Oder.... sie bezieht es auf sein Verhalten. Sie wissen doch selbst wie theatralisch er manchmal ist und irgendwie hat er schon leicht.... schwule Veranlagungen."

Nadeshda begann zu kichern.

„Und die wären?", fragte Thiel und schnallte sich ab.

„Die Art wie er Dinge zelebriert, wie vornehm er sich kleidet, wie er spricht, wie er gestikuliert..."

Thiel runzelte die Stirn.

„Und das finden sie... schwul?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ja, ganz anders als Sie halt, Chef."

„Ach ich verhalte mich also nicht schwul? Ich bitte Sie, Nadeshda. Das sind alles nur Vorurteile. Man muss sich doch nicht tuntig aufführen, nur weil man auf Männer steht und wenn Sie Boernes Sippe mal anschauen, werden Sie feststellen, dass die alle so hochgestochen daher palavern und genauso Etepetete sind", verteidigte Thiel Boerne, was in seinen Augen natürlich total doof war und er sich damit noch auffälliger machte.

„Joa, ham' Se' irgendwie recht, Chef. Trotzdem, Boerne und Sie... Versuchen Sie es doch", versuchte die Kommissarin ihn aufzumuntern.

„Gesetzten Falles, ich würde es in Betracht ziehen.... Wenn das in die Hose geht, dann können Sie und die Klemm entweder einen neuen Hauptkommissar oder Leichenschnippler suchen!"

Da musste Thiel aber doch ein wenig Lächeln und war sogar ein wenig gerührt.

„Dazu wird's nicht kommen. Ich drück Ihnen alle Daumen die ich habe!"

„Kommen Se' mal her!"

Thiel zog Nadeshda in eine Umarmung und war selbst ob seiner ungewöhnlichen Geste überrascht. Nähe und so waren halt nicht Thiels Spezialgebiet. Er war im Gegensatz zu Boerne eher zurückhaltend und schätzte die 50 Zentimeter Intimsphäre, die jeder Mensch besaß. Zumindest glaubte Thiel, dass es fünfzig Zentimeter waren, aber Boerne würde ihn da mit Sicherheit eines besseren belehren können.

********

Was war das nur für ein verrückter Tag?

Als hätte die nervenaufreibende Vernehmung nicht gereicht, konfrontierten die Weiber ihn auch noch mit irgendwelchen Gefühlen, die er angeblich für Boerne haben sollte.

Schlimmer noch... Gefühle die er für Boerne tatsächlich hatte.

Gut, dass sie das jetzt von ihm glaubten, dass war die eine Sache, dass aber Nadeshda und die Klemm automatisch davon ausgingen, dass Boerne diese erwiderte, dass fand er schon wirklich an den Haaren herbei gezogen. Sicher hatte Nadeshda nicht unrecht und alles was sie so aufgezählt hatte, klang irgendwie plausibel und stimmte, aber musste das dann auch konkret heißen, dass Boerne auch so fühlte? Immerhin war der doch schon über zehn Jahre so... Na so Boerne halt. Warum sollte der plötzlich anders fühlen oder mehr dahinterstecken?

Oh Gott! Thiel wurde übel.

Was, wenn Boerne irgendwie davon ausgegangen war, dass Thiel auf ihn stand und er deshalb so „nett" zu ihm war? Vielleicht wollte der ihn ja nur nicht vor den Kopf stoßen und auf seinen Gefühlen herum trampeln? Hatte Boerne schon viel eher gemerkt, dass Thiel ihn ganz... gut fand? Noch bevor Thiel das selbst so richtig gemerkt hatte?

Das wäre ja der Supergau schlechthin.

Nur wie sollte er jetzt weiter vorgehen? Sollte er dem Rat der Frauen folge leisten und mit Boerne darüber sprechen? Vielleicht könnte Thiel ihm ja sagen, dass es da so beknackte Gefühle gab und ihn darum bitten, dass er ab sofort ein wenig... weniger Boerne war.

Gott, wie dämlich kam sich der Kommissar bei seinen wirren Gedanken vor.

Duschen! Ja, genau dass sollte er jetzt mal dringend. Am besten ganz kalt, entschied Thiel und stapfte ins Badezimmer.

********

Zwar fühlte er sich zwanzig Minuten später wesentlich frischer, aber seine Gedanken rotierten noch immer und drohten sein Gehirn zu überhitzen.

Er konnte doch jetzt nicht im Ernst zu Boerne rüber gehen und mit ihm über sowas wie Gefühle sprechen. Angenommen der hätte auch welche, warum tat der das denn Bitteschön nicht? Der war doch der Redner und nicht er.

Mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt lief Thiel dann schließlich in sein Schlafzimmer und öffnete den Kleiderschrank.

„Ziehen Sie was ordentliches an!", hallten Klemms Worte in seinem Kopf.

Toll, was ordentliches. War ja sehr explizit!

Frustriert durchsuchte er seinen Stapel T-Shirts, fand aber keines dem Anlass entsprechend gut genug.

Auf keinen Fall würde er da jetzt rüber gehen und sich Boerne offenbaren.

In den Händen hielt er ein Hemd, welches er auf der Arbeit schon das ein oder andere Mal getragen hatte, dass war auch recht bequem. Er hielt es sich vor den Oberkörper und lächelte sein Spiegelbild an.

Das könnte Boerne vielleicht an ihm gefallen, zumindest hatte der mal erwähnt, dass ihm das Hemd gut stand.

-Aber war ja auch völlig egal, wie Boerne es fand, er wollte ja sowieso nicht rüber gehen. Zumindest nicht deshalb.

Ah und da war seine Lieblingsjeans. Eine der wenigen, die nicht ausgebeult und verwaschen war. Perfekt.

Als Thiel dann in seinen Klamotten steckte und sich im Spiegel betrachtete musste er plötzlich lachen.

Verdammt und jetzt ging er doch in diesen Klamotten rüber, weil er ihm gefallen wollte. Er musste ja nicht zwingend über seine Gefühle sprechen, aber seine Blicke aufsaugen und ihn vielleicht ein wenig trösten, ja, das würde sich doch perfekt anbieten.


	89. Chapter 89

Gerade als Thiel sich dazu durchringen wollte, Boernes Klingel zu drücken, öffnete sich prompt die Tür des Vermieters.

„Ah, der Herr Nachbar. Ja das trifft sich gut. Zu dir wollte ich nämlich!", begrüßte ihn Boerne, der im Gegensatz zu heute Nachmittag aussah, als wäre er das blühende Leben.

Noch dazu stach Thiel direkt ins Auge, dass Boerne gegen jede Gewohnheit ein legeres, schwarzes Polohemd, eine dazu passende, dunkle Jeans und Hosenträger trug, was man bei ihm nur in seltenen Fällen erlebte.

Hibbelig tänzelte er auf seinen Fußballen herum, als hätte er das Bundesverdienstkreuz verliehen bekommen, wofür Thiel nur eine plausible Erklärung hatte.

„Du hast das sieben Euro Hasch von Vaddern getestet!"

Boerne runzelte die Stirn, rümpfte gleichzeitig die Nase und hatte dabei seinen Mund sperrangelweit geöffnet.

„Bitte?", fragte er pikiert.

Thiel hingegen musste breit Grinsen, denn das Gesicht des Professors war ein absolutes Highlight. Boerne zog ja oft komische Schnuten, aber die hier war legendär, dachte er amüsiert.

„Ich hab möglicherweise ein, zwei Gläser Sauvignon Blanc getrunken, ein wahrer Gaumenschmeichler unter den Weinsorten, aber Marihuana? Thiel, ich bitte dich. Das ist dann doch unter meiner Würde, sollte ich nach diesem Tag überhaupt noch einen Funken davon besitzen."

Okay, also doch keine Drogen genommen, sonst hätte der bei weitem nicht so geschwollen daher geredet, dachte Thiel. 

„Willst du dir die Beine in den Bauch stehen oder kommst du jetzt rein?", fragte der Professor, der längst eine einladende Geste mit der Hand machte und erwartungsvoll zu Thiel blickte.

„Oder hast du's dir anders überlegt?", warf er nach.

„Nö!"

Damit trat Thiel in die Wohnung und Boerne deutete ihm an, dass er schon mal Richtung Wohnzimmer gehen sollte.

„Das Essen dürfte jeden Moment soweit sein!", sagte er noch und verschwand in seiner Küche.

Der war heute Abend aber gewaltig komisch drauf, fand Thiel und ging wie ihm geheißen ins Wohnzimmer.

Als er dort angekommen war, schluckte er einen Moment, denn jetzt wusste er, weshalb sein Vermieter wie ein Honigschlecker strahlte.

Fassungslos, geschockt, perplex, verwundert und sämtliche andere Reaktionen und Emotionen übermannten Thiel, als er den liebevoll gedeckten Tisch sah. Auf diesem stand Boernes bestes Geschirr, welches er eigentlich nur an Weihnachten herausholte. In mitten des Tisches befand sich eine große Vase, in welcher mindestens ein Dutzend roter Rosen steckten, daneben standen akribisch angereiht kleine Teelichter, ja sogar ein paar Rosenblätter lagen auf dem Tisch.

Was war hier los?

War er in der falschen Wohnung?

Erwartete Boerne Frauenbesuch?

Leise spielte im Hintergrund Musik, doch es war keine klassische Musik, die er sonst von Boerne gewohnt war. Nein, dieses Lied kannte er, denn dass hörte er selbst ganz gerne. Eros Ramazzotti ging aber auch immer irgendwie.

Langsam zogen sich die Mundwinkel des Kommissars nach oben und sein Herz machte mehrere Stolperer hintereinander.

Das konnte doch aber nicht sein Ernst sein oder?

Vielleicht war Gustav wieder in der Stadt! Ah, das musste es sein. Dummer Thiel, fast hätte er eine Millisekunde gedacht, es könnte doch aus anderen Gründen für ihn bestimmt sein.

********

„Wie ich sehe, haben sich die Mühen gelohnt, so verdutzt wie du guckst!", sagte Boerne, der mit einer Schüssel Salat ins Wohnzimmer kam und diese auf den Tisch stellte.

„Erwartest du noch Besuch?", fragte Thiel, weil es das Erste war, was ihm gerade einfiel.

********

Thiel beliebte doch mit Sicherheit zu scherzen oder? Wenn er ihn so betrachtete, dann wohl eher nicht.

War das denn nicht offensichtlich? Hatte er Thiel etwa falsch eingeschätzt und irgendwas missverstanden? Das konnte doch aber nicht sein. Boerne war sich doch so sicher gewesen, dass er es in Thiels Augen gesehen hatte.

> ** _🎼_ **
> 
> ** _Ich hab es gesehen._ **
> 
> ** _Ich hab es gesehen_ **
> 
> ** _& es ist unbeschreiblich._ **
> 
> ** _Es ist unbeschreiblich._ **
> 
> ** _🎼_ **

Zuneigung, es war eindeutig Zuneigung gewesen und kein Mitleid. Darauf hätte Boerne sogar seine liebsten Manschettenknöpfe verwettet.

„Ähm... Wie meinen?", fragte Boerne, als er sich einigermaßen sortiert hatte.

„Na solche Geschütze, wie du hier aufgefahren hast, musst du doch eindeutig Frauenbesuch erwarten."

So, jetzt verstand Boerne aber so einiges und musste sich ein Grinsen verdrücken.

Es war Zuneigung und hier schwang eindeutig Eifersucht in seiner Stimme mit. Na also, bitte! Wer sagte es denn?!

Auch wenn es vielleicht ein wenig fies war, aber Thiel bot ihm gerade die perfekte Steilvorlage, um ein kleines Späßchen mit ihm zu treiben.

„Du hast mich ertappt. Frauenbesuch, ganz richtig. Ist noch ganz frisch", meinte Boerne möglichst lapidar und winkte gespielt ab, als wäre es sehr unbedeutend.

„Oh, ähm. Kenn ich Sie? Ich meine... Dann will ich nicht weiter stören, ich wollte eh... Fußball schauen", begann Thiel zu stammeln und jetzt tat Boerne die kleine Flunkerei schon ein wenig leid. Leider konnte er aber auch nicht aufhören, weil er so schön in Fahrt war und begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen.

„Du bist der Erste, der es erfahren soll, Frank. So von Schein-Ehemann zu Schein-Ehemann, nicht", dabei kniff Boerne Thiel spitzbübisch in die Seite.

„Und ja du kennst sie."

********

Diese blöden Weiber. Was hatten die ihm nur für eine Kacke eingeredet? Wie dumm war er denn selbst, dass er insgeheim gehofft hatte, dass Boerne vielleicht wirklich ein wenig wie er fühlte? Thiel wusste nicht ob er gerade einfach nur sauer, enttäuscht oder geschockt war, doch sicher war ihm der Klos in seinem Hals, der ihm die Luft abzuschnüren drohte.

-Und er kannte sie? Das war ja noch schlimmer.

> ** _🎼_ **
> 
> ** _Das Tiefste, das Liebste, das Stärkste_ **
> 
> ** _Das Schlimmste, das Wahrste,_ **
> 
> ** _das Schwerste_ **
> 
> ** _Ist unbeschreiblich._ **
> 
> ** _🎼_ **

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich ein Gesicht in Erinnerung zu rufen, doch leider sah er da keine Frau vor ihm, mit dem Boerne in letzter Zeit angebandelt hatte.

„Alberich?", hörte er Boerne nun rufen, sah ihn dabei in die Hände klatschen und sein Lächeln wurde zudem immer breiter.

Haller? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst... Moment, dass war sein Ernst. Natürlich, deshalb war er jeden Tag in den Katakomben. Logisch! Nicht weil er so scharf darauf war, ihr auf die Finger zu gucken, sondern weil er und sie...

Thiel schluckte trocken und versuchte sich irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Auf keinen Fall wollte er jetzt emotional werden oder sich anderweitig affig benehmen.

„Hallo Herr Thiel. Schön Sie zu sehen. Wie geht's denn so?", fragte Haller freudestrahlend, während sie aus der Küche getrabt kam und das restliche Essen auf den Tisch stellte.

„Äh... Moinsen..Mja, mir geht's... super. Wenn's mir noch besser ginge, wärs ja nicht mehr zum Aushalten", haspelte Thiel und lachte so künstlich, wie Boerne es sonst immer tat.

Okay, jetzt war eindeutig der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um die Biege zu machen. Den Rest wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht mehr geben.

„Alberich? Ich bin stolz wie ein Schneider! Grandiose Arbeit! Haute Cuisine, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf!", kam es in regelrechten Lobeshymnen von Boerne.

Schrecklich, wahrscheinlich würden die sich jetzt gleich noch vor seinen Augen ablecken, dachte Thiel und spannte seine Kaumuskulatur an.

„Lobet den Herren, der mich dazu angeleitet hat", antwortete Alberich, machte einen eleganten Knicks und.... schlug mit Boerne ein? Thiel konnte nicht mehr folgen.

„So Alberich. Genug gelobt, sonst schweben Sie vor Enthusiasmus noch ohne Ihren Besen nach Hause."

„Na das würde Ihnen so passen, Chef! Ich habe ein Auto!"

„Ach und ich dachte Sie haben ihr Ponny Wotan dabei, auf dem Sie möglicherweise nach Hause galoppieren."

Fassungslos blickte Thiel zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Schönen Abend die Herren und lassen Sie es sich gut schmecken!", kam es melodisch von Haller, winkte Thiel und verschwand beschwingt aus Boernes Wohnung.

„DU BLÖDES ARSCHLOCH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, 😂😂😂  
Es war alles so verlockend zum Schreiben.  
Ich liebe Wotan, ich liebe Alberich, ich liebe Boerne wenn er wieder seine Spielchen mit Thiel treibt und ich liebe Thiel, wenn er völlig ausflippt und Boerne anschreit 😂
> 
> Ach und natürlich war der Songtext von Radio Doria - Unbeschreiblich 🥰


	90. Chapter 90

Aufgebracht und mit einem Puls nahe der 180, stürmte Thiel auf Boerne zu und zog ihn am Hemdkragen zu sich.

„Was soll die Kacke, Boerne?"

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch mal. Das war ein kleiner, aber feiner Scherz!", entgegnete Boerne und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Kommissars zu befreien.

„Hast du mich lachen hören?", fragte Thiel mit funkelnden Augen.

„Ach komm schon Frank, du hast mir die perfekte Steilvorlage geboten. Mir blieb praktisch gar keine andere Wahl."

„Das ist echt das Letzte!", brummte Thiel beleidigt und ließ von seinem Nachbarn ab.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte der, als Thiel im Begriff war zu gehen.

„Nach was sieht's denn aus? Ich gehe!", motzte Thiel und trat aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Hey, jetzt warte doch Mal. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern!", kam es schuldbewusst von Boerne, welcher vor Thiel eilte, um ihn aufzuhalten.

„VERPISS DICH!", brüllte Thiel, der wirklich ordinär werden konnte, wenn er in Rage war. Um sich den nötigen Platz zu verschaffen, schubste er Boerne kräftig zur Seite und öffnete die Wohnungstür.

Als dieser aber stöhnend hinter ihm zu Boden ging, hielt Thiel jedoch die inne und erschrak über sich selbst.

„Scheiße, eh. Boerne!"

Sofort kniete er sich neben den Pathologen, der mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden saß und sich schmerzverzerrt den lädierten Arm hielt.

„Boerne. Das wollt ich nicht.", entschuldigte sich Thiel mit rabenschwarzem Gewissen.

Als er seine Hand an die Wange des Professors legte, schlug dieser die Hand aber panisch weg.

„Fass mich nicht an!"

Perplex hielt Thiel inne, bis er begriff, dass Boerne nicht per se ihn damit meinte, sondern den Anflug einer Panikattacke hatte.

„Hey Karl-Friedrich, ich bin's doch. Frank. Bitte, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun und erst recht keine Angst machen!", versuchte Thiel den anderen zu beruhigen, der apathisch da saß und die Knie an sich gezogen hatte. Ob es dem nun passte oder nicht, aber Thiel musste ihn jetzt einfach umarmen.

„Lass mich", schluchzte Boerne, presste aber sein Gesicht an den Hals des Kommissars, als der ihn noch näher zog.

„Ich bin ein Hornochse. Beruhig dich bitte", entschuldigte sich Thiel so ein bisschen und streichelte den Kopf des Pathologen, der unter seinen Streicheleinheiten immer ruhiger wurde.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte es wäre lustig", entschuldigte sich der Braunhaarige und krallte sich mit den Händen in Thiels Hemd.

„Is' es eigentlich auch. Wer so dumm fragt, hat 'ne dumme Antwort verdient", stieß Thiel etwas schmunzelnd hervor, der auch diesen Fehler eingesehen hatte.

„**_ABITUR AUF __D_EM ZWEITEN BILDUNGSWEG**!!", sprachen die beiden Männer gleichzeitig und sahen sich lachend an.

„Möchtest du dann jetzt mit mir unser zweites Date haben oder willst du immer noch Fußball schauen, wo doch heute Spielfrei war", fragte Boerne neckisch und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ach Spielfrei? Wusste ich gar nicht...", räusperte sich Thiel und grinste.

-Und natürlich wusste er zu gut, dass die ganze Woche kein, für ihn relevantes Spiel stattfand.

„Ja dann hab ich Zeit", fügte er an und legte seine Hände an Boernes Wangen.

„Aber nur wenn du es noch möchtest. Ich.. hab mich so beknackt aufgeführt, dir weh getan und dir Angst gemacht."

„Finis coronat opus!", flüsterte Boerne und legte seine Stirn an Thiels.

„Hm?"

Anstelle einer Antwort, legten sich Boernes Lippen sanft auf die des Kommissars und da fand Thiel, dass ihm das Antwort genug war. Nonverbale Kommunikation war ihm sowieso am Liebsten, da wusste man wenigstens direkt das man nichts missverstand, zumindest nicht in dem Fall.

Boerne küsste ihn tatsächlich und so setzte auch Thiel seine Lippen in Bewegung und erwiderte diese zarte Geste.

„Darf ich das als ein Ja auffassen und wir verbringen den Abend gemeinsam?", fragte Boerne, nach dem, für Thiels Geschmack, viel zu kurzen Kuss.

Nickend lächelte er ihn an, hauchte dem Pathologen noch einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel und erhob sich vom Boden, um den Anderen nach oben zu ziehen.

********

„Möchtest du ein Glas Wein oder lieber Bier?", fragte Boerne, der etwas nervös auf der Stelle tapste, während Thiel bereits Platz genommen hatte.

„Nachdem du den Wein so angepriesen hast, würde ich gerne ein Glas davon trinken. Das Bier heb ich mir für später auf!"

Ja, für später, denn Thiel hatte nicht vor, so schnell wieder nach Hause zu gehen.

Während Boerne die beiden Gläser füllte, musterte Thiel ihn haargenau.

Boerne hatte offensichtlich doch Gefühle für ihn. Wie lange kannten sie sich jetzt? Über 15 Jahre? Um jetzt zu merken, dass sie sich gar nicht so ätzend fanden, brauchten sie so lange?

Thiel schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Auf Onkel Gustav!", kam es wieder gleichzeitig über beide Lippen beider. Lachend stießen sie miteinander an und jeder genehmigte sich einen Schluck.

Boerne hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Der Weißwein schmeckte herrlich.

„Also beim dritten Mal kostet es was, so heißt es doch oder?", fragte Boerne verschmitzt und zwinkerte Thiel durch seine Brille hinweg zu.

„Gibt schlimmeres."

Endlich hatte Thiel Zeit das Essen zu bestaunen und besonders erfreut war er gewesen, als er sah, dass es sich hierbei um Quiche Lorraine handelte. Zugegeben, dass gab es bei Boerne ja des Öfteren Mal, aber irgendwie hatte Thiel da totale Lust drauf gehabt. Vor allem gab es dass auch an dem ersten Abend mit Onkel Gustav, was der ganze Angelegenheit somit die Krone aufsetzte.

„Hoffentlich hat Alberich dass nicht als Anschlag genutzt und uns Rattengift untergejubelt", meinte Boerne und blickte etwas skeptisch auf seinen Teller.

„Damit sie die Leitung der Forensik übernehmen kann und Nadeshda meinen Posten? Na das könnte denen so passen", entgegnete Thiel lachend.

„Naja, dann sterben wir zusammen, wie einst Romeo und Julia", meinte Boerne grinsend und schob sich einen Bissen in den Mund.

„O wackrer Apotheker! Dein Trank wirkt schnell. - Und so im Kusse sterb' ich", platzte es aus Thiel heraus und nippte theatralisch an seinem Weinglas. Anschließend faste er sich an die Brust und ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

Plötzlich spürte er Boernes Lippen auf den Seinen. Wie es diese so schnell dorthin geschafft hatten, wusste der Hauptkommissar nicht, war ihm aber auch Schnuppe und er erwiderte den Kuss augenblicklich.

„An dir ist ja ein richtiger Poet verloren gegangen, Frank", murmelte Boerne nahezu begeistert an Thiels Lippen.

„Bleibt in Zukunft trotzdem dein Part", entgegnete er süffisant und legte seine Lippen wieder auf die des Professors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiels kleine Einlage stammte natürlich aus dem Werk von Shakespeare ~ Romeo und Julia.
> 
> Boernes Zitat:  
Finis coronat opus - Das Ende krönt das Werk ~ Ovid


	91. Chapter 91

Nach dem wirklich leckeren Abendessen, setzten sich Boerne und Thiel gemeinsam auf die Couch. Boerne mit einem Glas Weißwein bewaffnet und Thiel mit einer Flasche Bier.

Das er sogar gekühltes Bier für ihn da hatte, fand Thiel ausgesprochen süß vom Professor und bedankte sich mit einem zaghaften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Müssen wir jetzt sowas wie... darüber reden?", fragte Thiel fast schüchtern. Wenn er etwas hasste, dann war es ja nun mal eben über Gefühle sprechen zu müssen. Sowas war ihm schon bei Susanne immer missglückt.

„Nun, irgendwann sollten wir es in Erwägung ziehen, aber heute ist selbst mir die Lust vergangen und du weißt wie gerne ich rede", kam es lächelnd von Boerne, der an seinem Glas nippte und es dann auf den Tisch stellte.

„Vielleicht muss man manchmal auch gar nichts sagen?", flüsterte Thiel schüchtern und blickte in Boernes nahezu perfektes Gesicht.

„Alternativen im Angebot?", fragte der Brillenträger und zog ein vielsagendes Schnütchen.

„Mir würde da schon was einfallen", entgegnete Thiel an Boernes Ohr und legte seine Hand an dessen Wange.

„Möchtest du das hier besprechen oder sollen wir die Räumlichkeit wechseln?", fragte Boerne mit heiser Stimme.

„Oh, ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nicht vorhabe zu sprechen."

Damit stellte Thiel seine Bierflasche auf den Tisch und erhob sich von der Couch.

„Soll mir nur recht sein!"

********

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, zog Boerne Thiel in seinen Arm und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Langsam wurde Thiel nervös und hoffte, dass es sich bald legen würde. Es war aber auch schon so verflucht lange her, dass er zum letzten Mal... und überhaupt hatte er ja noch nie mit einem Mann.

Boerne schien dies nicht entgangen zu sein, weshalb er den Kuss unterbrach und den Blick des Anderen suchte.

„Ich bin auch aufgeregt", flüsterte er leise und jetzt war Thiel ganz schön froh, dass Boerne nicht von ihrem zuvor beschlossenen Schweigegelübde gebrauch machte.

„Ich hab noch nie... also... mit 'nem Mann", gab Thiel beschämt zu.

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

Boernes Worte waren wie Balsam für seine Seele und auch wenn er gerne gefragt hätte, ob das jetzt tatsächlich bedeutete, dass der da schon Erfahrung hatte, zog er es vor, zu schweigen und lächelte nur versonnen drein.

„Lass uns hinlegen", entschied Boerne für sie Beide und streifte seine Schuhe von den Füßen. Dies hielt Thiel ebenfalls für eine gute Idee, tat es ihm gleich und ließ Boerne den Vortritt. Nachdem sich dieser in die Mitte des Bettes gelegt hatte, krabbelte Thiel ein wenig umständlich nach oben und legte sich seitlich an Boerne.

Liebevoll schloss der seinen Arm um ihn und hauchte ihm ein paar Küsse auf die Stirn.

„Wegen mir können wir auch einfach nur ein wenig kuscheln", flüsterte Boerne und verteilte weitere Küsschen auf dem Gesicht des Kommissars.

Wenn Susanne das damals zu ihm gesagt hätte, wäre er vermutlich aus dem Bett gestiegen und hätte sich ein Bier aufgemacht, aber aus Boernes Mund klang das, wie die schönste Versuchung der Welt und er fühlte sich dadurch wie in Watte gepackt.

„Oder bist du nicht der Typ für sowas?", fragte Boerne weiter und ließ seine Hand über den Rücken des Kommissars wandern.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht mehr, für was ich der Typ bin oder nicht. Ich hätte nicht mal gedacht, dass ich mal mit 'nem anderen Mann so da liege und das jetzt auch noch mit dir", gab Thiel verlegen zu.

„Ich fass das jetzt mal nicht als Beleidigung auf... Dann müssen wir wohl gemeinsam herausfinden, was du für ein Typ bist."

Thiels Herz begann augenblicklich drei Takte schneller zu schlagen. Ob Boerne in allen Bereichen so aufmerksam war oder gab es auch eine „_dunkle Seite_" an ihm, die er nur noch nicht kannte?

„Und du? Was bist du für ein Typ?", fragte Thiel und öffnete die Knöpfe des Poloshirts, um ein paar kleinere Küsse auf die freigelegte Haut des Professors zu drücken.

„Hoffentlich deiner", sprach Boerne leise und Thiel schaute auf.

„Worauf du einen lassen kannst!" und damit versiegelte Thiel beide Münder zu einem zärtlichen Kuss.

********

Schritt für Schritt und ganz ohne Eile, hatten sie sich gegenseitig die Klamotten von ihren Körpern entfernt, bis beide Männer nur noch in Boxershorts da lagen und sich küssten.

Von Thiels anfänglicher Unsicherheit, spürte Boerne inzwischen kaum noch etwas, denn der Kommissar hatte ihn längst auf sich gezogen und ließ seine Hände über den Rücken des Professors wandern.

Das Boerne gerade mindestens so nervös wie Thiel am Anfang war, versuchte er wie immer zu überspielen. Dieses Mal nicht mit Worten, wie er es sonst tat, nein, stattdessen mit Taten. All die Liebe, die er für Thiel empfand, aber auch die Sehnsüchte und das Verlangen, legte er in diesen Kuss und vergrub seine Finger in die blonden Haare.

Ob Thiel ahnte, dass er schon ein wenig Erfahrung mit Männern hatte?

Eigentlich dürfte Boerne dann doch gar nicht so aufgeregt sein oder? Wobei... immerhin war es eine Weile her und Thiel war nicht irgendein Mann, sondern der Mann den er liebte, für den er was besonderes sein wollte, für den er sich in jeden Fall so hinein kniete, für den er gerne mal seine gute Etikette vergaß und für den er sich sogar in Lebensgefahr brachte, wenn es sein musste.

Thiels Zunge unterbrach Boernes Gedanken und holten ihn ins hier und jetzt zurück. Als der Kommissar dann auch noch seine Hände an Boernes Kehrseite legte und seine Finger in den dünnen Stoff der Shorts krallte, entfleuchte ihm ein leises Stöhnen. Darauf hatte Thiel es wohl auch angelegt gehabt, denn nun hatte er freie Bahn, die Mundhöhle des Professors zu erforschen. Nur zu gerne stieg Boerne in das Spielchen mit ein, schob seine Zunge vorsichtig gegen Thiels und jetzt war es der Kommissar, der wohlig, leise in seinen Mund keuchte.

Als Thiel seine Hände in die Shorts des Professors schob und all seine Finger in Boernes Haut vergrub, war sich Boerne allerdings nicht mehr so sicher, ob das noch zu kuscheln zählte, weil er den eindeutigen Beweis, der dagegen sprach, deutlich an seinem Bauch spüren konnte.

Ob er es wagen sollte, ein Stück weiter zu gehen oder würde er Thiel damit vielleicht vergraulen oder überfordern?


	92. Chapter 92

Zählte das denn noch zu harmlosen Kuscheln, was Boerne da gerade mit ihm veranstaltete? Wohl eher nicht mehr so, dachte Thiel schmunzelnd, denn Boernes Lippen bahnten sich gerade einen Weg über seine Brust nach unten, ganz zu schweigen von seinen Fingern, die mit dem Saum der Boxershorts zu spielen begannen.

Wollte der jetzt tatsächlich weiter gehen? So richtig? War Thiel dazu wirklich schon bereit? Im Kopf ja, dass stand außer Frage, aber im hier und jetzt?

Während er darüber nachdachte, waren Boernes Lippen ebenfalls am besagten Saum angelangt und holten ihn zurück in die Realität.

„Wenn ich etwas tue, dass dir nicht gefällt, musst du es mir nur sagen."

Boerne sah dabei zu ihm nach oben und Thiel konnte nur aufgeregt mit dem Kopf nicken.

Der Professor wollte doch nicht etwa...?

Mit einem kräftigen Rück hatte der Pathologe die Shorts nach unten geschoben und begann sogleich einige Küsschen auf den Innenschenkeln zu verteilen.

Okay.... Boerne wollte... und Thiel wollte erst recht, das hätte er angesichts seiner harten Männlichkeit ohnehin nicht mehr abstreiten können.

Langsam wanderten die Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen nach oben und seine Wange strich dabei, als wäre es nur ein Versehen, an Thiels Erektion entlang, was Boerne ein freches Grinsen und Thiel ein leises Keuchen entlockte.

Thiel hätte jetzt die Gelegenheit gehabt, noch ein Veto einzulegen, damit sie es langsam angehen konnten, doch als er einen einzelnen Kuss auf seiner stark erregten Spitze spürte, ließ er seinen Kopf ins Kissen fallen.

Kein Veto, kein warten, keine Vernunft. Nein, Thiel wollte es, wollte ihn, wollte ihn so sehr und wollte es erleben. Was auch immer erleben, dass war ihm egal.

Hauptsache mit Boerne.

Zusammen.

Als Team - Intim.

Als sich Boernes Lippen nun auch noch über ihn stülpten, da war es mit dem Denken sowieso weit gefehlt und er vergrub intuitiv beide Händen in den Haaren des Professors.

Von der sonst so ruhelosen, ungeduldigen und Zappelphilipp'schen Art, die Boerne sonst so an den Tag legte, war nun überhaupt nichts mehr zu spüren. Dieser schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein und widmete sich akribisch seinem Vorhaben, was Thiel immer und immer wieder ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Mit allem im Leben hätte Thiel gerechnet, aber nicht, dass er jemals so intim mit seinem Nachbarn werden würde, den er jahrelang als pure Nervensäge und störendes Anhängsel empfunden hatte.

Wie dumm er die ganze Zeit gewesen war!

Immer wieder spürte er Boernes Lippen abwechselnd an Schaft und Spitze, hatte das Gefühl seine Hände waren zudem gleichzeitig überall und nirgends. Obwohl er so gerne noch so viel mehr gespürt, erlebt und genossen hätte, wusste er, dass der Moment gekommen war, in dem es kein zurück mehr für ihn gab.

Er wollte es, jetzt und auch in der Zukunft, aber vor allem jetzt und drückte Boernes Kopf mit seinen Händen noch fester auf ihn. Vielleicht war er dabei etwas grob, aber Boerne währte sich nicht dagegen, ließ Thiel den Ton angeben und ahnte wohl, dass der Kommissar jede Sekunde soweit sein würde.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Thiel lauter als gewollt, drückte Boerne härter als gewollt auf ihn und ergoss sich noch weniger als gewollt, mit einem „_Oh, Scheiße Boerne_!" in dessen Mund.

Tausend Blitze strömten ihm dabei durch den Körper, die Schmetterlinge flatterten, und sein Keuchen war so ekstatisch, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Sicher hatte Thiel früher auch guten Sex gehabt, mit Susanne, mit anderen Frauen, aber so ein intensives Gefühl wie gerade, hatte er dabei noch nie verspürt.

Während Thiel größte Mühe hatte, sich und seinen Körper auch nur ansatzweise wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, nahm er nur mit halbm Auge war, dass Boerne seine Boxershorts über den Rand des Bettes beförderte und sich anschließend auf die Oberschenkel des Kommissars setzte. Gerne hätte Thiel die fremde Haut genauer betrachtet, berührt und gespürt, aber noch immer wahr er wie gelähmt und seine Sinne benebelt. Boerne jedoch schien sich nicht daran zu stören, hatte nun selbst Hand angelegt und es brauchte nur ein paar fahrige Bewegungen, ehe er sich selbst über die Klippe beförderte und sich auf dem Bauch des Blonden ergoss. Weniger laut als Thiel, aber mindestens genauso intensiv, war der Pathologe gekommen und ließ sich mit bebendem Oberkörper auf Thiel sinken.

Glücklich und restlos befriedigt streichelte der Kommissar über den Rücken des Anderen, während der noch immer hitzig an seinen Hals atmete.

********

Keiner der Männer sprach in den letzten Minuten, war auch überhaupt nicht nötig gewesen. Zusammen genossen sie einfach nur das Danach, hielten sich in den Armen, küssten und streichelten über ihre verschwitzte Haut und ließen so den Anderen spüren, dass alles wie es jetzt gelaufen war, für beide in Ordnung war.

Dass sie Gefühle füreinander hatten, mussten sie ebenfalls nicht aussprechen. Jeder spürte es und zeigte es dem Anderen auf seine persönliche Art und Weise. Kam Thiel natürlich auch sehr gelegen, denn dafür war er nun wirklich noch nicht bereit, auch wenn er es natürlich nicht in Frage stellte.

Als Boerne dann begann an der Shorts zu nesteln, welche noch immer auf Thiels Kniehöhe hing, musste der Kommissar ein wenig grinsen. Irgendwie klappte das auch gar nicht so gut, weshalb Boerne sich von Thiel rollte und dabei kurz stöhnte und seinen Arm hielt.

„So schwer verletzt und trotzdem so hart gearbeitet", kam es neckisch über Thiels Lippen.

„Als würde mich so eine Nichtigkeit aufhalten", schnaubte Boerne und ein Hauch Arroganz schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Wie immer so typisch, dachte Thiel und rollte aus Gewohnheit mit den Augen. Wie immer so typisch, dachte er gleich wieder und musste jetzt noch ein wenig breiter Grinsen.

„Statt hier wie ein Honigkuchenpferd über alle vier Backen zu Grinsen, könnten Sie sich durchaus selbst mal ein wenig betätigen, Herr Hauptkommissar Thiel. Ich bin doch nicht Ihr Handlanger!", kam es unerwartet gestelzt von Boerne und zog dabei so eine Schnute, dass Thiel ihn nach oben zog, küsste und anschließend laut lachte.

„Das mit dem Handlanger hab ich aber anders in Erinnerung."

-Und Boerne grinste. Grinste neckisch, frech und selbstgefällig. Wie Boerne eben! -Und Thiel fand, dass ihm das so gut stand, unbeschreiblich gut sogar.

> _ **🎼** _
> 
> _ **Keine Worte, kein Sinn, keine Sätze.** _
> 
> _ **Das Schönste, das Größte, das Beste.** _
> 
> _ **Ist unbeschreiblich, unbeschreiblich.** _
> 
> _ **🎼** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und nochmal Radio Doria - Unbeschreiblich


	93. Chapter 93

Obwohl es noch gar nicht spät war, waren beide Herren irgendwann erschöpft eingeschlafen. Der Tag war aber auch nervenaufreibend gewesen. Zu einem wegen der Vernehmung und zum Anderen, weil sie sich fast zerstritten hätten, nur weil beide eben so waren, wie sie halt waren.

Der eine war Vorlaut und frech, der andere nur Laut und impulsiv. Boerne und Thiel eben.

Gegen morgens erwachte Thiel irgendwann aus seinem Schlaf und musste sofort feststellen, dass Boerne nicht mehr an, geschweige denn auf ihm lag und bekam sofort ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

Der hatte doch hoffentlich nicht das Weite gesucht??

Dann fiel Thiel ein, dass er ja in Boernes Wohnung war, weshalb diese Theorie doch etwas zu seltsam wäre. So entschloss er sich dazu, die Augen zu öffnen und der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Allerdings bedarf es keine lange Suche, denn Boerne lag neben ihm auf dem Bauch und schlummerte selig vor sich hin. Zumindest war Thiel sich da sicher, denn er hörte gleichmäßige Atemzüge und durch den sanften Lichteinfall, konnte er diese auch an seinem Oberkörper erkennen.

Lächelnd drehte sich der Kommissar auf die Seite, musterte den dunklen Haarschopf und glitt mit den Fingern vorsichtig hinein, ganz bedacht darauf, Boerne nicht unnötig zu wecken.

Kein graues Härchen zu entdecken, dass war Thiel schon seit Jahren aufgefallen. Hatte Boerne etwa so gute Gene oder färbte er diese, um es zu vertuschen? So eitel wie der war, würde der das bestimmt machen, dachte Thiel grinsend und kraulte sanft die Kopfhaut des Professors.

Aber am Bart, da spitzelten graue Haare hervor, erinnerte sich Thiel und da war er sich jetzt fast sicher, dass Boerne gewiss ein wenig nachhalf. Naja, mit ein wenig Geduld würde er das schon herausfinden, jetzt wo sie doch....

Sie waren jetzt doch... oder?

Klar, alle Zeichen sprachen dafür, aber vielleicht war es doch schlau, bald mal darüber zu sprechen. Kacke und dabei hatte Thiel doch gehofft, dass sowieso alles klar war und er drumherum kommen würde, um über leidige Dinge wie Gefühle sprechen zu müssen. Da wurde ihm immer so anders. Ja, Seelenstrips waren nicht seins, da fühlte man sich immer so nackt und ausgeliefert, machte sich regelrecht angreifbar und sowas vermied er halt schon recht gerne.

Plötzlich stieß Boerne einen tiefen Seufzer aus, weshalb Thiel seine Hand zurück zog, in der Angst, den Anderen jetzt doch geweckt zu haben. Als der aber nur seinen Kopf neu auf dem Kopfkissen justierte, war Thiel dann schon recht froh. Ungern wollte er ihn jetzt aus dem Schlaf reißen, wo er doch endlich mal ruhig schlief und von Alpträumen keine Spur zu bemerken war.

Jeden Tag könnte er jetzt vielleicht gemeinsam mit Boerne einschlafen und am nächsten Morgen aufwachen. Sie könnten zusammen frühstücken, Pläne für den Abend machen, zusammen duschen, sparte ja schließlich Wasser, zusammen zur Arbeit fahren, abends zurück und das beste daran, niemand musste mehr einen fadenscheinigen Grund suchen, um bei dem jeweils anderen zu klingeln.

Jetzt war es Thiel der zufrieden seufzte und seine Hand auf den Rücken von Boerne legte, als wollte er überprüfen, ob der Mann tatsächlich existierte und es keine schnöde Illusion war.

Joa, Boernes Rückseite konnte sich durchaus sehen lassen. Kein einziges Härchen hatte der an seinem Rücken, die Haut war weich, gleichzeitig irgendwie fest und wenn er etwas fester darüber strich, spürte er sogar die Muskeln. Als er seine Hand an die Mitte der Wirbelsäule platzierte und diese entlang strich, musste er feststellen, dass er unter seiner etwas rauen Hand, jeden einzelnen Wirbel spüren konnte. So mager war Boerne sonst nie gewesen. Natürlich konnte er es nicht ganz genau wissen, aber was er bisher so gesehen hatte, hatte selbst der Professor in den letzten Jahren ein wenig zugelegt gehabt, doch davon war jetzt nichts mehr zu sehen. Wen wunderte das aber schon? Immerhin hatte er die letzten Woche eine grässliche Zeit hinter sich und da war es ja mehr als verständlich, dass auch seine Notreserven verpufft waren.

Würde Thiel wahrscheinlich auch mal ganz gut tun, so ein Koma, dachte er kurz und musste grinsen. Zehn, na gut, vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr Kilos zu verlieren, wäre sicher nicht das Schlechteste.

„Abdominalfett!", flüsterte er leise und begann zu grinsen.

So schlimm konnte Boerne sein Abdominalfett ja gar nicht finden, zumindest hatte er am Abend nicht den Eindruck erweckt, als habe er damit ernste Probleme gehabt.

Nachdem Thiel mit den Fingern bis zum Steißbein gestrichen hatte, traten diese den Rückweg an und blieben an der Brustwirbelsäule des Professors hängen.

Wo kam denn dieses Muttermal rechts neben der Wirbelsäule her? War das schon immer da?

Thiel versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch so recht konnte er nicht entsinnen. Vermutlich weil er nie so genau hingeschaut und sich das auch gar nicht getraut hatte. Konnte nicht anders sein.

Vorsichtig strich er mit dem Zeigefinger darüber und beugte sich schließlich etwas vor, um einen Kuss auf diese Stelle zu hauchen.

Noch ein kleines Detail mehr, was ihm an Boerne gefiel, dachte er lächelnd und küsste das Muttermal ein weiteres Mal.

Da er jetzt schon mal seinen Kopf da hatte, entschied er sich dazu, diesen dort abzulegen und schloss die Augen, um Boernes Atemzüge ein wenig zu lauschen.

Müsste Thiel einen perfekten Moment beschreiben, wäre das wohl einer und er war sich sicher, dass von denen noch eine Menge dazukommen würden. Vielleicht nicht heute, aber möglicherweise in ein paar Tagen, Wochen, Monaten und auch in ein paar Jahren. Ja, soweit traute er sich vorauszudenken und fand es gar nicht mal so schlimm, dass er Boerne für den Rest seines Lebens an seiner Seite sah.

Hoffentlich würde es Boerne auch so gehen, genau so wie ihm. Angst wollte er jetzt keine haben, dass irgendwann die Ernüchterung kommen könnte, dass es mit ihnen nicht klappen würde und so schob er den Gedanken so zügig wieder beiseite, wie er gekommen war.

Als er seine Augen ein weiteres Mal öffnete, genoss er beste Aussicht auf Boernes Hinterteil, welches nur zur Hälfte durch die Bettdecke verdeckt war.

Sofort schossen ihm die Bilder vom gestrigen Abend durch den Kopf und er wusste noch genau, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als er das erste Mal diesen knackigen Hintern berührt hatte. Das Boerne allgemein eine ansehnliche Kehrseite hatte, dass war Thiel auch in den letzten Jahren nicht entgangen. Zwar hatte er dem Ganzen da noch keine Bedeutung geschenkt, aber jetzt, jetzt wollte er am liebsten seine Hände wieder darauf legen und die weiche Haut unter seinen Händen spüren.

Einen Augenblick lauschte er, ob Boerne noch immer schlief, dann wagte er es und legte seine Hand auf die linke Pobacke und begann zu Lächeln. Fühlte sich genauso gut an, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.

Obwohl er es nicht beabsichtige, schob er die Decke noch ein Stück nach unten, betrachtete und streichelte den wohlgeformten Hintern und hatte Mühe sein Kopfkino in den Griff zu kriegen.

War es nicht doch etwas verwerflich, den anderen heimlich anzufassen, wenn der doch schlief?

„Äußere Besichtigungen sind doch sonst mein Job", ertönte plötzlich Boernes verschlafene Stimme, weshalb Thiel erschrocken zusammen zuckte und gefühlt einen halben Herzinfarkt erlitt.


	94. Chapter 94

Das Herz schlug Thiel bis zum Hals, als Boerne sich etwas schwerfällig umdrehte und ihn aus müden Augen ansah. Eigentlich hätte sich der Kommissar gerne für sein blödes Verhalten entschuldigt, doch Boerne schien gar nicht sauer zu sein. Zumindest ließ er Thiel auch gar keine Zeit, eine Ausrede oder Entschuldigung von sich zu geben, denn kaum lag er ebenfalls auf der Seite, gab er dem geschockten Thiel schon einen zarten Kuss.

Etwas ungeschickt legte sich der Pathologe halbwegs auf Thiel und hielt einen Moment inne.

„Hat der kleine Herr Hauptkommissar heute etwa Bereitschaft?", fragte Boerne direkt an Thiels Lippen und begann zu grinsen.

„Mja..'tschuldigung", presste Thiel hervor, dem das ganze äußerst unangenehm war.

Oh Gott, was Boerne jetzt wohl von ihm dachte? Mit Sicherheit nichts gutes, so viel stand fest. Wahrscheinlich dachte der jetzt sogar, Thiel sei ein hormongesteuerter, alter Sack. Kacke! Peinlicher ging's ja wirklich nicht mehr, fand Thiel.

„Nun ja, wenn das so ist, dann soll er nicht umsonst in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt worden sein oder?!"

Boerne sagte das so, als wäre es gar keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung gewesen. Ohne zu zögern schob er seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, umfasste Thiel mit festem Griff und drückte ihm wohlwollend einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen.

Allmählich verflog das schlechte Gewissen und sein Schamgefühl und er begann sich unter Boernes Behandlung zu räkeln.

„Gefällt dir mein Arsch?", hauchte ihm Boerne an die Lippen, was Thiel zusätzlich anheizte. Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Boerne so... direkt sein konnte, aber das gefiel ihm.

„Mja", stöhnte Thiel und begann sanft aber bestimmt in Boernes Faust zu stoßen.

„Gut so? Sag mir wie du's willst!", forderte ihn der Pathologe auf und klang dabei selbst ein wenig erregt.

„Fester!", war das Einzige, was Thiel während seines Stöhnens herausbrachte und Boerne kam dieser Aufforderung umgehend nach. Es brauchte nicht viel, nur noch ein paar schnelle und feste Griffe, schon jagte Boerne ihn ein zweites Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden über die Klippe und Thiel ergoss sich über der fremden Hand und seinem eigenen Bauch.

Keuchend und mit bebendem Körper, umfasste er Boernes Gesicht, der unverzüglich seine Zunge in den Mund des Kommissars schob und seine, zu einem Spiel aufforderte. Leider konnte Thiel den Kuss kaum erwidern, viel zu hektisch ging seine Atmung und Boerne sah ihn dann einfach schmunzelnd an.

„Für dein Alter stehst du noch ziemlich gut im Saft, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf", meinte Boerne süffisant, zog seine Hand zwischen ihren Körpern hervor und betrachtete diese einen Moment. Der nächste Augenblick, in dem Thiel am liebsten vor Scham im Erdboden versinken wollte, doch Boerne reagierte ausgesprochen lässig.

„Da lohnt es sich wenigstens, das Bett später frisch zu beziehen!"

Damit wischte er am Rand des Lakens seine Hand ab und Thiel guckte ihm fassungslos dabei zu.

Der Mann hier neben ihm war aber schon noch der Leiter des forensischen Instituts in Münster?

„Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Boerne gemacht?", fragte Thiel skeptischer als gewollt.

„Wem du es heute kannst besorgen, den vernasche nicht erst morgen!", gluckste Boerne und begann über seinen eigenen Spruch herzlich zu lachen.

Thiel hingegen war immer verwunderter, denn auch so einen Spruch hätte er nicht von ihm erwartet. Vielleicht von seinem Vater oder wenn er betrunken war von sich selbst, aber nicht von dem feinen Schnösel neben ihm.

„Jetzt schau doch nicht, als hätte dir ein Bayernfan ins Bier gespuckt! Du musst doch sicherlich zugeben, dass der Spruch lustig war", gackerte Boerne noch immer und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Der Spruch war ja auch lustig, weshalb Thiel jetzt ebenfalls lachen musste. Wobei noch mehr lachen musste er eigentlich darüber, dass er Boerne vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt hatte und diese neue, etwas verdorbene Seite an ihm zu entdecken, darauf freute er sich jetzt schon.

„Hast du noch mehr Leichen im Keller, von denen ich nichts weiß?"

„Aktuell liegen fünf wohltemperiert im Kühlschrank, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du von denen gesprochen hast", kam es grinsend von Boerne, der wohl seinen Albernen hatte.

„Arsch!", grummelte Thiel und kniff Boerne in die Brustwarze.

„Ja, ich bin der Arsch, dessen Arsch du augenscheinlich ganz nett findest."

Boerne wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und biss Thiel sanft in die Nase.

„So und jetzt würde ich gerne noch ein wenig in Morpheus Arme sinken. Selbst eine Koryphäe wie ich, benötigt ein wenig Schlaf. Sieben Stunden pro Nacht, um genau zu sein, mein lieber Thiel und dann bin ich frisch und munter", erklärte Boerne und konnte es nicht sein lassen, dabei wie üblich seinen belehrenden Zeigefinger zu erheben.

Thiel prustete auf Grund seiner Aussage hin los und biss ihm dann sanft in den Finger.

„Mir wäre es lieber, du würdest in meine Arme sinken."

Das tat Boerne dann auch, kuschelte sich an den Kommissar und dieser schloss seine Arme um dessen Körper.

Was für ein Wahnsinnsmann! Erst ließ der einen Klopfer nach dem Anderen los und im nächsten Moment, war er wieder Boerne der Klugscheißer.

Thiel begann zu strahlen.

Was für ein verrückter Kerl Boerne doch war. 

Seiner!


	95. Chapter 95

> _ ***_Ein Monat später_*** _

Obwohl es eigentlich völlig egal gewesen wäre, hatten Thiel und Boerne ihre Beziehung am Anfang geheim gehalten und wahrten sie, wie einen Schatz. Sicher hatten Alberich, Nadeshda, die Klemm und auch Vaddern versucht irgendwas auffälliges zu bemerken, doch Thiel und Boerne verhielten sich erstaunlich professionell auf der Arbeit.

Mochte sein, dass Boerne noch öfter als gewöhnlich im Präsidium 'rumhing und Thiel vielleicht ein wenig unnötig oft im Institut, aber trotzdem hatte es bisher niemand geschafft, hundertprozentig behaupten zu können, ob die Beiden nun fest zusammen waren oder nicht.

Natürlich kam der Tag X, an dem die beiden aufflogen und der Grund dafür war eigentlich enorm lächerlich, wenn sich irgendwie abstrus.

Boerne hatte sich wie üblich mal wieder in einen Fall eingemischt, was aber gar nicht das eigentliche Problem war. Der Grund weshalb es zum Streit gekommen war, war dass Boerne sich mal wieder unnötig in Gefahr gebracht hatte, weil er das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte, auf eigene Faust zu ermitteln und den Täter auf einem alten Fabrikgelände dingfest machen zu wollen. Natürlich waren Thiel, Nadeshda und deren Team ja auch nicht von gestern und verfolgten die selbe Fährte. Boerne war halt mal wieder einen Ticken schneller und wie so meist auch viel zu unvorsichtig, weshalb Hufschmied ihn bemerkt und mit der Waffe bedroht hatte. Zum guten Glück waren die Kommissare da bereits vor Ort angekommen und Thiel konnte Hufschmied von hinten überwältigen. Stolz wie Oskar, meinte Boerne schließlich, dass er ja besonders gute Vorarbeit geleistet hätte, was bei Thiel die Sicherungen durchbrennen ließen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hatte er Boerne angeschrien, dass er den Scheiß lassen sollte, dass er hier nur wieder in Thiels Handwerk gepfuscht, sich und mal wieder alle anderen in Gefahr gebracht hatte und er gar nicht glauben brauchte, dass er das am Abend wieder gut machen konnte. Da würde ein süßes Grinsen, sein Geklimper mit den Augen und der sexy Hüftschwung auch nicht ausreichen, um ihn wieder gnädig zu stimmen und überhaupt hinterfragte er allen Ernstes, ob dass hier überhaupt eine Zukunft hatte. Ja, da stand nicht nur Boerne mit weit geöffneten Munde da, sondern auch Nadeshda und der Rest der Bande. Bis Thiel kapiert hatte, was er mit seinem impulsiven Wutanfall angerichtet hatte, war natürlich alles zu spät und es dauerte keine zwei Tage, bis sich das im gesamten Präsidium, aber auch in der Pathologie herum gesprochen hatte. Was aber mehr als zwei Tage dauerte, war Boerne wieder zu besänftigen, denn der war zu Tode beleidigt gewesen und strafte Thiel sogar volle 24 Stunden mit Nichtachtung.

Schließlich hatte sich Boerne dann aber doch wieder beruhigt und sie einigten sich darauf, dass sie solche Situationen zukünftig vermeiden wollten. Außerdem musste Boerne versprechen, dass er von nun an vorher Thiel darüber in Kenntnis setzte musste und sich nicht mehr alleine auf so waghalsige Manöver stürzte.

Damit war dann auch wieder Friede im Hause Thiel und Boerne eingekehrt und die Gewitterwolke im Paradies hatte sich verzogen.

********

Die ganzen Tage über, hatte Thiel die Blicke der Kollegen gespürt, aber keiner hatte ihn auf die Sache, was ja eigentlich nicht nur eine Sache war, sondern viel mehr, angesprochen. Das fand er auch ganz gut so, denn arg viel Lust sich belächeln zu lassen oder nervige Fragen beantworten zu müssen, hatte er ja eh nicht gehabt.

„Soll ich Sie ein Stück mitnehmen?", fragte Nadeshda, nachdem die Kommissare bereit waren, in den wohlverdienten Feierabend zu starten.

Thiel kam aber gar nicht dazu, ihre Frage zu beantworten, denn Boerne stand plötzlich im Büro und lehnte sich lässig in den Türrahmen.

Oh, nein. Der würde jetzt doch nicht vor Nadeshda so geschwollen daher reden, wie er es immer tat, wenn sie nicht alleine waren. Gut, dass wäre erstmal nichts ungewöhnliches, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass jeder nun von ihnen wusste, war es Boerne durchaus zuzutrauen, dies jetzt auch direkt überschwänglich kundzutun.

<strike>_„Das wird nicht nötig sein, liebes Fräulein Krusenstern. Da ich unweit von hier eine Erledigung zu tätigen hatte, dachte ich mir, ich könnte meinen liebreizenden Lebensabschnittsgefährten abholen. Wären wir denn soweit, Frank?",_</strike> hörte er Boerne in seinem Inneren Ohr sagen, ahnend, was nun folgen würde. In drei.... zwei.... eins... und bitte!

„Ach was, Nadeshda."

Boerne winkte ab.

„Ich hab Alberich die restliche Leiche überlassen, weil sie das A, auch ohne mich hinbekommt, sie ist zwar klein, aber dafür doppelt so klug und ich B, meinen Freund ganz gern entführen würde. Schwiegervaddern will dass wir zum Essen kommen. Nicht das ich da scharf drauf wäre, aber wir können ja im Anschluss... Schadensbegrenzung betreiben. Hole in One oder so!", plapperte Boerne selbstbewusst, zog dabei ein amüsiertes Schnütchen und löste seine Krawatte, welche er untypischer Weise in die Tasche seines Jacketts stopfte.

Während Thiel fassungslos da stand und nicht glaubte, was da gerade nonchalant aus Boernes Mund gekommen war, hatte Nadeshda wohl auch kapiert, worauf Boerne angespielt hatte und wurde augenblicklich rot.

„Äh, ich glaub, so genau will ich's gar nicht wissen."

„Ich spreche natürlich vom Golfen. Frank ist da ja ganz gut, also im.."

„Ich muss... los. Schönen Abend die Herren!" und damit verschwand Nadeshda schleunigst aus Thiels Büro.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, zog Boerne die Schultern nach oben und prustete los.

Thiel hingegen begann allmählich zu begreifen, was hier gerade abging und stützte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Sa'ma' tut dir die Luft im Leichenbunker neuerdings nicht mehr gut oder was war das grad?", fragte Thiel entrüstet.

„Keineswegs, aber da du uns, ohne mich zu fragen will ich anmerken, geoutet hast, war das jetzt nur recht und billig. Außerdem hat es noch nie geschadet, die Gerüchteküche ein wenig zu schüren", erklärte Boerne informell und zog Thiel grinsend am Kragen seines T-Shirts zu sich.

„Spinner!"

Thiel konnte gar nicht anders, als über beide Backen zu grinsen, denn irgendwie fühlte sich das unfassbar gut an, wenn man sich nicht mehr verstecken brauchte. Okay, Boerne war zwar mal wieder maßlos übers Ziel hinausgeschossen, aber das gehörte eben genauso zu ihm, wie seine Anzüge und Schnuten.

„Ja, das hat man mir des Öfteren schon nachgesagt", meinte Boerne grinsend und legte seine Lippen auf die des Kommissars.

Natürlich war Thiel nicht sauer, eher fast schon ein bisschen gerührt, ob der Offenheit des Anderen und erwiderte die zarte Geste.

„Das magst du doch so an mir", murmelte Boerne an Thiels Lippen.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff schadet ja bekanntlich nie, nech 😁

„Nein, das tu' ich nicht!", sagte Thiel und stoppte den Kuss.

Verdattert blickte ihn der Professor an und wirkte jetzt ziemlich verunsichert.

Thiel wusste, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war und so straffte er sich und legte seine Hände an Boernes Jackettkragen.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du mich anlächelst, ich liebe es. Ich mag es nicht, wenn du deine fünf Minuten hast, ich liebe sie an dir. Ich mag es nicht, wenn du mich morgens küsst, obwohl ich vermutlich aussehe wie ein überfahrenes Wildschwein, ich liebe es. Am wichtigsten aber und das möchte ich dir jetzt sagen... Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe alles an dir, gut manches ein büschen weniger, aber das gehört alles zu dir und genau so will ich dich haben. Ich hab mich in den Mann verliebt, der du warst, der du bist und der du immer sein wirst. Ich möchte morgens aufwachen, in deine grünen Augen schauen und darin versinken. Ich möchte dich nicht nur küssen, sondern auch schmecken und fühlen. Ich möchte dir am liebsten Stundenlang zuhören, wenn du von Dingen redest, die ich überhaupt nicht verstehe. Sicher interessieren die mich manchmal nicht die Bohne, aber deine Stimme zieht mich jedes Mal wieder in den Bann. Nicht nur wenn du redest." Thiel musste kurz Grinsen. „Ich weiß das klingt hier grad alles so albern, vor allem aus meinem Mund, aber ich musste das jetzt mal los werden. Ich liebe dich, Boerne. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen."

Heftig schlug Thiels Herz in seiner Brust.

-Und Boerne? Der stand da, hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet, den Kopf seitliche geneigt und sagte nichts. Gar nichts.

„Ich hab zu dick aufgetragen. Ach, kacke! Ich kann sowas halt nicht so... so... so wie du halt.. so Gefühle zugeben und so...!", begann sich Thiel sofort zu rechtfertigen.

Boerne hingegen begann schließlich zu Lächeln und legte ihm seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

„Das ist das schönste Liebesgeständnis, dass ich je bekommen habe."

Mit diesen Worte legte Boerne seine Hände an Thiels Wangen und hauchte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Schatz."

Erleichtert und übermannt von seinen eigenen Emotionen, forderte er Boerne direkt zu einem neuen Kuss auf und so gaben sie sich vollends ihren Gefühlen füreinander hin.

Schatz, dass hatte Boerne noch nie zu ihm gesagt. Also vor Gustav schon, aber nicht so! Frank oder um ihn zu necken seltsame Kosenamen, das schon, aber Schatz, so vollkommen aufrichtig, nein, dass hatte er noch nie aus dem Mund des Professors gehört.

********

„Und wir müssen heute echt zu Vaddern? Man, ich hab doch gar kein Bock da jetzt... Außerdem klang dein Hole in One Dings viel interessanter und ich meine jetzt nicht Golf."

Grinsend blieb Boerne vor dem Präsidium stehen, was Thiel ihm augenblicklich gleich tat.

„Dessen war ich mir durchaus bewusst. Ich hab deinem werten Herrn Vater gesagt, dass wir heute leider aus beruflichen Gründen verhindert sind. Fallbesprechung und so."

„Ausgefuchstes Kerlchen, du", lobte Thiel ihn grinsend und zog Boerne zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran. Sofort erwiderte er diesen genau so und ließ seine Zunge über Thiels Lippen gleiten.

Der Abend würde ja dann doch ganz vielversprechend werden, dachte Thiel begeistert und blendete völlig aus, dass sie ja noch immer vor seiner Arbeit standen. Hingebungsvoll ließ er seine Zunge in Boernes Mund tanzen und entlockte dem Anderen damit ein leises Stöhnen.

„Ähem!", räusperte sich unerwartet jemand neben ihnen, weshalb sie erschrocken voneinander abließen, doch sich nicht aus ihrer Umarmung lösten.

„Frau Staatsanwalt", stieß Thiel hervor und fühlte sich fast so, wie da, als sein Vater ihn mit Boerne im Krankenhaus überrascht hatte.

„Was habe ich Ihnen bezüglich Knutschereien gesagt?", fragte die Klemm und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Das wir in unserer Freizeit tun und lassen können, was wir möchten, dass Sie nicht wollen, dass ihre beiden Ermittler" Thiel deutete auf sich und Boerne, „ auf dem Flur des Präsidiums 'rum knutschen und wenn dann bitte im Leichenbunker oder in meinem geschlossenen Büro, selbstverständlich während der Pause", zählte Thiel augenrollend die wesentlichen Dinge auf und legte seinen Kopf an Boernes Brust.

„Was mein Freund damit sagen möchte..." Boerne straffte sich und atmete kurz durch, „Wir befinden uns weder auf dem Gang des Präsidiums, noch machen wir etwas Verbotenes, denn wir, meine verehrte Frau Klemm, haben jetzt Feierabend. Somit können wir unserem Privatvergnügen ausgelassen nachkommen, ohne auch nur eine Ihrer, mir widerstrebenden aber dennoch nachvollziehbaren, Regeln zu missachten."

Thiel konnte gar nicht anders, als zu lachen und kniff Boerne in die Seite, weil er halt schon wieder mal ziemlich frech war.

„Und Sie sind sicher, Thielchen, dass Sie sich das mit dem da gut überlegt haben?", fragte die Klemm nach einem Moment der Fassungslosigkeit und deutete auf Boerne.

„Sehr gut sogar!", antwortete der Kommissar selbstbewusst und lächelte Boerne verliebt an.

„Na wenigstens können Sie beiden sich nicht vermehren. Wer weiß, was dabei rauskäme."

Jetzt war es die Klemm die selbstgefällig grinste.

„Gut das Sex auch zu anderen Zwecken dient, statt ausschließlich zur Fortpflanzung, nicht? Sollten Sie auch mal versuchen!"

Während Thiel ihm nun gegen die Brust schlug, weil er es wirklich maßlos übertrieben hatte, stand die Klemm mit offenem Munde da. Eine sprachlose Staatsanwältin sah man auch nicht alle Tage, weshalb Thiel grenzdebil zu Grinsen begann.

„Touché, Herr Professor. Diese Schlacht haben Sie gewonnen, aber den Krieg noch lange nicht!"

Plötzlich begann sie lauthals zu lachen, drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür zum Präsidium.

„Schönen Abend die Herren und lassen Sie mir was von meinem Hauptkommissar übrig!"

Damit verschwand sie so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen, aber... Du Spinner!", kam es grinsend über Thiels Lippen und zog Boerne zu einem Kuss.

„Jetzt aber schnell nach Haus, sonst wird das heute nichts mehr mit unserem Golfspiel!", meinte Boerne, griff nach Thiels Hand und zog ihn mir zum Auto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich liebe einfach Klemms und Boernes Schlagabtausche


	97. Chapter 97

Als Thiel unter der Dusche stand und den Tag Revue passieren ließ, fühlte er sich so befreit wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Endlich, endlich hatte er Boerne seine Liebe nicht nur gezeigt, sondern auch gestanden. Sicher hatte Boerne diese bestimmt nicht angezweifelt, aber er war da halt besser drin. Im Reden, im Komplimente machen, im '_ich liebe dich_' sagen und das tat er sogar ziemlich oft. Ganz egal ob es früh morgens war und Thiel noch gar nicht ganz wach oder abends, bei einem Glas Wein oder Bier, einfach so, manchmal auch am Telefon, leise aber mit Ernsthaftigkeit oder aber auch, nachdem sie nach ihrem Höhepunkt verschwitzt und erschöpft beieinander lagen. Thiel hingegen hatte halt immer nur gelächelt, genickt, geküsst, ihn gestreichelt, aber seine Gefühle ausgesprochen, dass hatte er halt heute zum ersten Mal. Er wusste nicht einmal selbst genau, warum es ihm so schwergefallen war, aber vermutlich hatte er einfach nur Angst, zu viele Gefühle zuzulassen und in ihnen rettungslos zu ertrinken, sollte das alles mit ihnen nicht funktionieren.

Blödsinn war das. Sicher, sie hatten kürzlich ja diesen einen, fiesen Streit gehabt, aber niemals wäre es für ihn wirklich in Frage gekommen, sich von Boerne zu trennen.

Nicht jetzt, wo doch alles so schön, so neu und doch irgendwie vertraut war.

Der Tag war perfekt, also fast, dachte er und erinnerte sich an Boernes Geschwafel im Präsidium. Hole in One, Frank sei da ganz gut, hatte Boerne ja zur Nadeshda gemeint, aber genau das stieß dem Kommissar jetzt etwas sauer auf. Wollte Boerne damit sagen, das er jetzt endlich... Sex wollte? So richtigen Sex mit... im anderen sein, einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus finden und sich so nah sein, dass es nichts intimeres gab? War das eine versteckte Botschaft, eine Bitte oder ein Wunsch gewesen?

Natürlich hatten sie auch so eine Menge Spaß miteinander, also im Bett. War ja nicht so, dass sie lebten wie im Kloster. Natürlich küssten und streichelten sie sich, rieben sich gegenseitig mit den Händen zum Orgasmus oder verwöhnten einander mit dem Mund, aber so richtigen Sex, das hatten sie bisher noch nicht gehabt. Ebenfalls hatten sie sich gegenseitig auch schon an diese andere empfindliche Rückseite gewagt, aber mehr als ein wenig die Haut zu küssen oder sich voller Erregung am Hintern des Anderen zu reiben, war bisher noch nicht gelaufen.

Sicher verspürten beide enorme Lust darauf, das ganze endlich zu erleben, aber die Vernunft hatte seltsamerweise immer gesiegt, obwohl es ihnen wirklich oft schwer gefallen war. Boernes Gesundheit ging da aber vor und da der sich noch viel weniger körperlich betätigen durfte als Thiel, hatten sie sich halt irgendwie damit arrangiert.

Nun schien Boerne aber bereit zu sein, vielleicht bereiter als Thiel und das machte ihm schon ein wenig Angst. Angst, dass war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, aber Thiel hatte enormen Respekt davor und ein wenig Muffensausen, dass er sich extrem dämlich anstellen würde.

Was richtigen Sex anging, da wusste er noch nicht mal wie Boerne dazu stand und wie der sich das so vorstellte. Wer sollte das Kommando übernehmen? Musste es überhaupt jemand übernehmen? Wer würde den anderen lieben oder eben vom anderen geliebt werden?

Thiel stellte das warme Wasser aus und griff nach dem Handtuch.

Gewartet hatten sie jetzt eigentlich lang genug, warum also nicht den letzten Schritt wagen? Mit Sicherheit würde das ihr unsichtbares Band noch mehr stärken, wobei Thiel sich da nicht mal so sicher war, ob das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Nachdem er rasiert, gekämmt und angezogen war, war er sich dann aber sicher, dass er es wollte.

-Und sollte Boerne heute auch nur ein Signal senden, dass er es tatsächlich auch wollte, jetzt wirklich wollte, dann wäre Thiel bereit. Ganz sicher.

********

„Halt! Ich will das noch nicht."

Überrascht blickt Thiel zu Boerne, der sich windend unter ihm befand und eigentlich kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand.

„Ich will dich, Frank. Bitte."

„So ganz jetzt?", fragte Thiel, um auch richtig zu gehen, dass er hier nichts missverstand.

„Und äh... wie, ich meine... wer?", stammelte Thiel, nach dem Boerne genickt hatte.

„Fick mich!"

Okay, dass war wohl Aussage genug.

Thiel musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, denn wenn Boerne kurz davor war zu kommen oder so richtig in Fahrt war, vergaß der ganz gerne mal seine feine Etikette und trieb manchmal sogar Thiel, mit seiner Direktheit, die Röte ins Gesicht. Niemals im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass Boerne so... verdorben und anzüglich werden konnte, aber genau das gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut. Allgemein war Boerne viel entspannter, seit sie zusammen waren und selbst auf der Arbeit guckten manche ganz komisch, wenn Boerne mal ein flotter Spruch, statt eine herablassende Bemerkung über die Lippen kam.

„Schatz, wollen wir jetzt Sex haben oder nur darüber nachdenken?", quengelte Boerne beinahe schon frustriert und legte seine Stirn in Falten.

Grinsend drückte Thiel Boerne einen Kuss auf die Lippen und angelte schließlich mit der Hand nach Boernes Nachttischschublade.

********

Frank war richtig nervös gewesen, dass hatte Boerne sofort bemerkt, weshalb er einfach für beide entschieden hatte, das Regiment zu übernehmen, um seinem Freund dadurch ein wenig die Hemmungen zu nehmen.

Naja, der hatte wahrscheinlich auch schon seit zig Jahren keinen richtigen Sex mehr gehabt, während Boerne die ein oder andere Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt hatte und sich mit belanglosen Bettgeschichten über Wasser hielt. Klar war Boerne sich da auch nicht ganz sicher, mit seiner Annahme, aber Thiel schien ihm nicht der Typ für belanglosen Sex. Sicher hatte er ein paar Dates oder wie auch immer man das schimpfen wollte gehabt, aber meistens waren die ein Griff ins Klo und zu allem Überfluss auch noch in einem laufenden Fall verwickelt.

Zu blöd war das, dabei hätte sich Boerne seit Jahren nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als das Thiel seine Annäherungsversuche erkannte und etwas daraus machte.

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf darüber. Mussten wirklich so viele Jahre ins Land gehen, bis Thiel seine Gefühle endlich erwiderte?

Lächelnd blickte er auf den blonden Haarschopf auf seiner Brust, der sich nach dem Sex dort positioniert hatte und seitdem ruhig dort lag.

Liebevoll streichelte er über den Rücken des schlafenden Kommissars und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz.

Nach all den Jahren unerfüllter Sehnsüchte und Wünsche hatte er endlich mit Thiel geschlafen. Nicht nur so ein bisschen herum probiert und sich angefasst, wie in den letzten Wochen. Nein, heute das erste mal so richtig.

Frank hatte das genauso gewollt, dass hatte er in seinen Augen gesehen, schon als sie ins Schlafzimmer verschwunden waren, nur hatte der sich nicht getraut den ersten Schritt zu machen. Irgendwie fand Boerne das schon sehr niedlich, denn Thiel war ja sonst in seinem Beruf dazu verdonnert, nicht lange zu Fackeln, sondern einfach zu machen.

Ja, er hatte mit Thiel geschlafen und er mit ihm. Mit Gewissheit war es nicht der perfekte und längste Sex gewesen, dafür waren beide davor schon zu weit gegangen, aber mit Abstand und da war Boerne sich sicher, war es der schönste Sex gewesen.

Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Frank so schüchtern sein würde, so unbeholfen und fahrig, aber genau das hatte den Sex heute zu etwas Besonderem gemacht.

Gepoppt hatte Boerne ja nicht zum ersten Mal mit einem Mann, aber noch nie mit einem geschlafen, dachte er und spürte direkt die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch flattern.

Ja, Poppen und miteinander Schlafen, waren eben doch zwei Paar Stiefel.

Das hier eben, dass war nicht nur pure Lustbefriedigung gewesen. Es war so viel mehr und hätte Boerne es irgendwie beschreiben müssen, dann wäre selbst er, als proteischer Freigeist daran gescheitert, denn dafür gab es einfach keine Worte. Keines wäre dem würdig gewesen, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten.

Boerne wurde ganz warm, nicht nur ums Herz, als er daran dachte, wie nervös Thiel geschaut hatte, als er sich auf den Bauch gelegt hatte, wie zögerlich Thiel sich mit seinen Küssen und der Zunge vorgearbeitet hatte, bis er endlich am eigentlichen Ziel angekommen war. Es war wie ein Feuerwerk, dass Thiel in ihm ausgelöst hatte und schon da hatte Boerne die größten Konentrationsschwierigkeiten bekommen. Er musste sich regelrecht zusammenreißen, um weiterhin einigermaßen klare Gedanken zu fassen und Thiel die ein oder andere Anweisung zu geben. Anfänglich war der Kommissar ziemlich zögerlich und zurückhaltend vorgegangen, doch als er spürte, wie Boerne sich dank seiner geschickten Finger im Bett räkelte, hatte er wohl Selbstvertrauen gefasst und so hatte das Eine schließlich zum Anderen geführt.

Boerne würde zwar lügen, wenn er jetzt behauptet hätte, dass er nicht ein paar Nachwehen verspürte, Thiel war schon ein wenig grob gewesen, aber daran wollte er sich nicht stören. Viel zu atemberaubend und berauschend war es gewesen und der Professor wusste, dass er das schon ganz bald wieder erleben wollte.

Als Boerne seine Augen schloss, zuckten seine Mundwinkel schlagartig nach oben, als ihm eine kleine Szene in die Gedanken kam, über die er vorhin gar nicht so nachgedacht hatte, vielleicht aber eher auch nicht wollte.

Als Boerne nämlich aus der Packung ein Kondom geholt hatte und Thiel gesehen hatte, dass dort Kirsch-Banane drauf stand, war dieser ja nicht all zu begeistert gewesen. Fein, die waren ja auch nicht Boernes erste Wahl gewesen, als er die gekauft hatte, aber die Frau, mit der er eines davon benutzt hatte, war ziemlich angetan gewesen. Fast hätte Boerne ja da schon lachen müssen, weil ihm diese Szenerie irgendwie bekannt vorgekommen war, aber wenn er da ausgepackt hätte, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war, wäre die Stimmung ohnehin dahin gewesen.

***Flashback***

(Episodenbezug - Höllenfahrt ~ Wörtliche Rede direkt so übernommen!)

**Boerne führt Vorort - am Golfclub, die Obduktion durch und Thiel muss ihm assistieren**

Pinzette!

Was?

Pinzette!

Bitte??

Bitte!

Daaanke?

Danke!

Cooper!

Bitte?

Mensch, Thiel! Bitte, Danke, Bitte, Danke! Thiel! Da dauert doch jede Blindarmoperation 12 Stunden.

Ja was weiß ich? Ich kenne nur Alice Cooper.

Cooper, Schere? Die Gebogene!

Raspatorium!

**Thiel reicht ihm irgendein Instrument.**..

Thiel, bitte das ist ein Overholt!"

**Thiel stellt einfach den gesamten Kasten mit allen Instrumenten auf die Leiche.**

Bitte!

Geben Sie mal den Korkenzieher von Ihrem Taschenmesser.

Tut mir leid, für Flaschen benutze ich immer den Overholt.

**........**

**Thiel durchsucht Kleidung des Opfers und findet dabei Kondome; riecht daran.**

Pfirsich-Maracuja?!?! Is' ja ekelhaft!!

Der Köder muss dem Fisch schmecken, nicht dem Angler.  
  


***Flashback Ende***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun folgt das letzte Kapitel.  
Anschließend kommen noch 2 Epiloge!


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer wäre nicht gerne mal Mäuschen bei Boerne, wenn er referiert? 😏

Da im Präsidium seit Tagen tote Hose herrschte, entschied sich Thiel dazu, der Rechtsmedizin einen Besuch abzustatten. Nadeshda hatte nur gelächelt und ihm flüchtig zugezwinkert, was ihm im ersten Moment schon ein wenig peinlich war. Allerdings verflog dieses Gefühl ganz schnell, als er daran dachte, dass er jetzt gleich seinen Freund sehen würde und vor niemandem brauchten sie sich mehr zu verstecken.

Hach ja, das Leben konnte so schön sein, fand Thiel und radelte beschwingt zum Institut.

„Thiel? Was machen Sie hier? Ich hab Ihnen doch die Tage schon alles zu gefaxt!", kam es verwundert von Alberich, die dabei war den Seziertisch zu säubern.

„Oh, so früh am Morgen schon Kundschaft gehabt?", fragte Thiel und deutete auf den Metalltisch, von dessen puren Anblick Thiel schon eine Gänsehaut hatte. Hoffentlich würde er nicht auch mal auf so einem Teil liegen.

„Ja, ein klassischer Autounfall, wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Tja, hätte der gute Herr sich mal lieber die fünf Sekunden Zeit genommen, um sich vor der Fahrt anzuschnallen."

Alberich seufzte.

„Ist ja... eklig", meinte Thiel, der sofort gruselige Bilder dazu im Kopf hatte.

„Ja, selbst den Chef hat's mal ganz kurz gewürgt."

Haller grinste, denn das kam ja wirklich sehr selten vor, dass Boerne eine Reaktion zeigte, ganz egal wie die Leiche auch aussah.

„Na dann war's vielleicht ganz gut, dass er heute Morgen noch nichts gefrühstückt hat. Wo steckt denn der Kerl überhaupt?", fragte er schließlich und blickte sich suchend um.

„Na der hat doch heute seine Vorlesung, Herr Thiel. Sie wissen schon, die eine zu der es nicht mehr gekommen war."

Haller hielt inne und guckte betroffen zu Boden. Auch ihr steckte der Schreck noch immer in den Knochen.

Kacke, das hatte Thiel natürlich vollkommen vergessen gehabt. So was blödes, dann war er jetzt umsonst gekommen.

„Ach richtig. Hab ich verschwitzt. Naja, man wird nicht jünger, was?"

Als Thiel das so lapidar dahin gesagt hatte und etwas gespielt lachte, begann auch Haller in sein Lachen mit einzusteigen.

„Ich glaub der Chef ist Ihnen schon zu Kopf gestiegen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte ich, dass hätte auch genau so aus seinem Mund kommen können!"

„Jetzt werden Se' aber mal nicht frech, sie Garten.... Kacke! Sie ham' recht! Tschuldigung. Der Mann tut mir nicht gut."

Das war Thiel jetzt natürlich mehr als nur peinlich. Außerdem war er doch gar nicht der Typ dafür, Leute auf ihr Äußeres zu reduzieren, gerade in seiner Situation.

„Ach, lassen Sie es gut sein, Herr Thiel. Ich finde, dass Ihnen der Chef außerordentlich gut bekommt und Sie ihm im übrigen auch!"

Hallers Lächeln war ehrlich und warmherzig.

„Sie sind so eine gute Seele, Frau Haller."

********

Tolles Kino, er hätte Boerne ja schon ganz gern kurz gesehen, dachte Thiel enttäuscht.

Plötzlich kam ihm dann da aber so eine Idee.

********

„.... forensische Anthropologie und Humangenetik, wobei wir uns heute erstmal zu Beginn mit der Anthropologie beschäftigen möchten, nicht? Jemand schon davon gehört oder muss ich bei Adam und Eva beginnen?", hörte er Boerne sagen, nach dem er unbemerkt von ihm, den Lesungssaal betreten hatte und an der Tür stehen blieb.

Glück gehabt! Der hat wohl erst gerade angefangen, dachte Thiel.

„Joa da gibt's den naturwissenschaftlichen Ansatz, den geisteswissenschaftlichen Ansatz und ein paar diverse Mischformen!", meldete sich einer der Studenten zu Wort.

Wahnsinn, wie ruhig es in dem Saal war.

Boerne straffte sich, zog eine Schnute, die Thiel verriet, dass er gerade schon etwas stolz war, dass sein Student da eine gewisse Grundahnung zu besitzen schien.

„Löblich, Herr Wenzel. Der Rest der Truppe sieht mich allerdings an, als hätte ich, wie Loriot seinerzeit, eine Nudel im Gesicht kleben, weshalb ich nun sehr gerne fort fahren würde."

Thiel musste leise lachen, was die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Studenten auf sich zog.

„Ey, schaut mal wer da ist. Thiel ist da!"

Oh nein, das war jetzt aber nicht wirklich wahr oder? Man, warum musste Boerne auch so einen dummen Spruch reißen?

„Ach seht an, wer uns da zur frühen Stund beehrt, der Herr Kriminalhauptkommissar. Na schau doch nicht, als hätte dir jemand die letzte Currywurst vor der Nase weggeschnappt. Komm her.", sagte Boerne, dessen Gesichtsausdruck Thiel leider so überhaupt nicht deuten konnte. War der jetzt sauer oder freute er sich?

Tosender Applaus erklang im Lesungssaal, was Thiel äußerst in Verlegenheit brachte.

Mit rotem Kopf ging er schließlich zu Boerne und blieb unschlüssig wenige Meter vor ihm stehen.

„Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren. Hier können Sie Frank Thiel nun live und in Farbe sehen, falls sie das nicht eh schon getan haben."

Boerne räusperte sich und stellte sich dicht neben Thiel, legte ihm eine Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter und noch immer hörte das Geklatsche nicht auf.

„Ähm, das war eigentlich nicht mein Plan", sprach Thiel leise und blickte seinen Freund entschuldigend an.

„Lass sie doch. Die freuen sich halt", meinte Boerne nur und streichelte ihm kurz über die Wirbelsäule, bevor er seine Hand von ihm löste.

„Yeah, endlich mal beide zusammen."

„Wie sieht's aus? Jetzt könnt ihr uns doch mal zusammen eine nette Story erzählen!"

„Ja genau! Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer der Mörder, der Tänzerin war!"

„Ja oder wie wär's mit einer ganz anderen Geschichte?"

„Kommen Sie Prof. Ausnahmsweise! Wir haben uns alle so Sorgen gemacht!"

„Ja, wir hatten echt Angst, dass Sie... Naja... Bitteeee!"

Wild riefen die Studenten durcheinander, was Boerne mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbrauen kommentierte und Thiel zum Lachen brachte.

„Geht's hier öfter so zu?", fragte er deshalb,

„Leider!", stieß Boerne seufzend hervor, musste dann aber selbst lachen.

„Das wars dann wohl mit meinem guten Ruf, nicht?"

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen", entgegnete Thiel grinsend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich glaub ich muss dir da noch was sagen", kam es leise von Boerne.

„Das musst du nicht. Deine Studenten waren schon geständig."

Tja, jetzt war es raus. Thiel wusste ja, dass Boerne ihm gerade durch die Blume sagen wollte, dass er hier vielleicht das ein oder andere Mal aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert hatte.

„Na schön, dann war's das fürs Erste mit der forensische Anthropologie und Humangenetik, aber nur wenn ihr versprecht, dass ihr das zu Hause lest und jeder nächste Woche darüber Bescheid weiß!", gab sich Boerne schließlich geschlagen und hob mal wieder oberlehrerhaft den Zeigefinger nach oben.

„Logo Dr. KF B.", hörte Thiel zwischen dem Gejubel und musste wirklich Grinsen.

Das hier war ja noch besser, als in den Erzählungen der jungen Leute.

Vor allem ein Boerne, der sich so merkwürdige Spitznamen gefallen lies, war schon ein Phänomen.

„Entschuldige Frank, normal hab ich die mehr im Griff."

„Ich seh schon, Boerne", gackerte Thiel und setzte sich ohne zu fragen auf den Schreibtisch des Professors. Kapitulierend setzte sich der Pathologe schließlich daneben und wartete geduldig, bis wieder Ruhe im Saal einkehrte.

„Können wir dann?", fragte Boerne ungeduldig.

„Gut, also, wir haben jetzt folgende Auswahlmöglichkeiten. Entweder sprechen wir über den Fall, getreu dem Motto, ein Fuß kommt selten alleine oder wir kauen etwas anders durch. Wonach beliebt es den Herrschaften?"

Das fand Thiel ja schon ziemlich nett, dass Boerne den Studenten sogar die Freiheit gab, zu entscheiden was sie gerne hören wollten. Trotzdem, darüber musste er mir Boerne noch reden, dass der hier nicht alles, so ohne weiteres, erzählen durfte. Der hatte doch auch eine Schweigepflicht, an die er sich halten musste.

„Was war denn ein Moment, über den Sie im Nachhinein herzlich lachen können, Herr Thiel?", fragte Paula und winkte ihm freudig zu.

Toll, jetzt musste er oder was?

Na schön, irgendwas musste es da doch geben. Bestimmt gab es da sogar ganz viel, aber plötzlich kam ihm da eine kleine Anekdote in den Sinn und er musste bereits jetzt schon lachen.

„Folgende Geschichte. Boerne war bezichtigt worden, dass er einen Menschen totgefahren hätte und hat sich, naja, ich nenne es mal illegalen Zutritt zu einer Garage beschafft. Dummerweise hatte er sich darin eingeschlossen und da musste ich halt vorbei kommen und ihn irgendwie rausholen."

Thiel blickte zu Boerne, der offensichtlich genau wusste, wovon sein Freund da sprach.

„War das mit dem Auto nicht bei dem Fall mit dem Lott und der tschetschenischen Putzfrau, auf die Sie Thiel so heiß war? Sie wissen schon, da wo's am Ende Wildschwein gab, das der Prof selbst... erlegt hatte?!", fragte Jana, ganz zum Missfallen von Boerne und Thiel.

„Ja, Ähm.."

Boerne strich sich verlegen durchs Haar.

Was? Selbst von dem Fall hatte Boerne erzählt und die Studenten erinnerten sich auch noch daran? Na super!

Mit rollenden Augen begann Thiel zu seufzen und fuhr schließlich fort:

„Dann wird euch mein geschätzter Kollege den besten, naja zumindest lustigsten Teil wohl mit Sicherheit verschwiegen haben,....."

***Flashback Thiel***

(Der doppelte Lott -

Szene nacherzählt, ans Original gehalten)

„Boerne?"

„Thiel? Wo bleiben Sie denn?" kam es beleidigt von der anderen Seite des Garagentors.

„Das ist der Wagen. 100 prozentig, ich schwör's!"

„Ja jetzt spar'n Se' sich mal ihr Gequatsche! Hab ja grad nichts besseres vor, als Sie mal wieder aus der Patsche zu befreien!"

**Mühsam versuchte Thiel dabei das Garagentor irgendwie hochzuheben, doch da tat und tat sich leider nichts.**

„Die Spuren am Wagen, passen wie die Faust aufs Auge. Ja was ist denn? Jetzt machen Sie schon!"

„Gibt's da kein Schalter oder Knöpfchen?", fragte Thiel und betrachtete das Tor von neuem.

„Ham' Sie kein Stemmeisen oder so?"

„Ich bin Polizist und kein Einbrecher!"

Wollte Thiel nur sicherheitshalber mal erwähnt haben. Schließlich kniete er sich auf den Boden und suchte die Unterseite des Tores ab.

„Wann haben Sie das eigentlich mit ihrer neuen Putzfrau eingefädelt?"

„Larissa??? Haaahaaa, daher weht der Wind!", kam es neckisch und wissend von Boerne.

„Darf ich mal fragen, was Sie hier machen?", fragte eine jüngere Frau, die Thiel offensichtlich entdeckt hatte.

„Das nenn' ich mal eine richtige Perle!", plapperte Boerne weiter, der ja gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, das Thiel nicht mehr alleine war.

„Ähm, ja... äh, ich bin hier... mit einem.."

„Reden Sie das gerade in einem größeren Konflikt mit ihrem sozialen Gewissen oder mit Ihrem romantischen Herzen?", schnatterte Boerne unbeirrt weiter.

„Da ist er ja.", murmelte Thiel, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, seinen Dienstausweis herauszuholen. Was musste der beknackte Reißverschluss auch immer klemmen?

„Kriminalpolizei! Können Sie mal bitte das Tor hier aufmachen?", fragte er die junge Frau, welche ein paar Meter entfernt stand.

„Wollen Sie mich verarschen? Was glauben Sie was ich seit einer Stunde hier versuche!", schimpfte Boerne voller Unverständnis von der gegenüberliegenden Seite.

** *Flashback Ende* **

Nicht nur Boerne und Thiel mussten lachen, sondern auch die Studenten. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich alle Parteien wieder beruhigt hatten und Boerne blickte Thiel stolz an.

„Ich glaub du musst jetzt öfter kommen!"

„Damit du ein Druckmittel hast? Aufpassen dafür gibt's ein Leckerlie?", fragte Thiel lachend.

„So hätte ich das jetzt nicht formuliert, aber ja."


	99. Epilog 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So meine Lieben und bisher treuen Leser ❤️  
Jetzt folgen wie zwei Epiloge und dann geht mein Werk hier zu Ende.  
Ich hoffe die Geschichte hat euch nichts enttäuscht und nicht zu sehr ermüdet.

„Weißt du, damals, als wir im Krankenhaus waren und Vaddern kam... Ich bin ja dann einfach abgedampft", begann Thiel zu stammeln, während er mit Boerne auf der Couch lag und der Professor seinen Rücken streichelte.

„Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich daran. Wie könnte ich das vergessen?"

„Als ich zu Haus war und so... ich hab mich so beknackt gefühlt, weil ich dich so sitzen gelassen hab und.... ich hatte echt Angst, dass du mir das ewig nachträgst und hatte echt schon bedenken, dass du so sauer wärst und schon meine Kündigung aufsetzt für die Wohnung hier", gab Thiel zu und lächelte etwas beschämt.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, war deine Sorge da nicht ganz unbegründet", kam es unerwartet von Boerne, weshalb Thiel den Kopf anhob, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Du wolltest mir kündigen?", fragte er voller Schuldgefühle nach.

„Naja, ich hatte es für einen Moment in Erwägung gezogen, aber aus einem anderen Grund."

„Und der wäre?"

„Ich dachte mir, dass es pure Zeitverschwendung wäre, immer über den nervigen Flur laufen zu müssen und es doch wesentlich vernünftiger wäre, wenn wir entweder unsere Wohnungen zusammen legen würden oder du zu mir ziehst."

Voller Freude und überkochender Emotionen nahm Thiel das Gesicht des Professors zwischen die Hände und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„War das jetzt ein Ja?", murmelte Boerne an seine Lippen.

„Ich bin doch eh jeden Tag bei dir", sagte Thiel grinsend, als er den Kuss gelöst hatte.

„Ja und trotzdem wohnst du offiziell drüben. Ist Dir überhaupt aufgefallen, dass ich dir jeden Monat die Miete zurück überweise?"

„Was? Man, Boerne! Du Spinner, eh!"

Mehr konnte Thiel gar nicht mehr sagen, legte stattdessen wieder die Lippen auf die des Anderen und steckte so viel Liebe hinein, wie er nur irgendwie für den Professor aufbringen konnte.


	100. Epilog 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natürlich kann ich die Geschichte nicht abschließen, ohne auf IHN nochmal zurück zu kommen ☺️

„Karl-Friedrich? Was machst du denn hier? Oh mein Gott, ich freue mich so. Gut siehst du aus! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, mein Sohn."

Zuerst war Gustav mächtig verdutzt, als Boerne auf der Veranda seiner Villa in Florida stand, doch sofort begann der ältere Herr übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen und streichelte seinem Neffen erleichtert über die Wange.

„Onkel Gustav!", entgegnete Boerne erfreut und zog seinen Onkel herzlich in die Arme.

Plötzlich trat Thiel in Gustavs Blickfeld.

Entschlossen griff Boerne nach der Hand des Kommissars, küsste diese sanft und wendete sich dann wieder seinem Onkel zu.

„Onkel Gustav?! Darf ich dir meine große Liebe Frank vorstellen?"

**.....**

***~The End~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie ihr das Ende nun interpretiert, bleibt euch überlassen ❤️
> 
> Ach und bei der Gelegenheit möchte ich euch auch hier auf unsere Tatort Münster Plauderecke in Facebook aufmerksam machen. Wir sind ein kleiner, netter, verrückter Haufen an Fans, die dort eine Menge Spaß zusammen haben ❤️😍  
Hier geht es rund um Boerne und Thiel, Axel und Jan und alles was damit zusammen hängt :-)
> 
> Vorbei schauen lohnt sich ❤️
> 
> In diesem Sinne:  
Danke fürs Lesen und Bussi aufs Bauchi 🤣👌🏻


End file.
